Power Rangers New Beginnings Enter the White Tiger
by Blackstormturbo
Summary: Rocky, Aisha and Adam have become rangers while Billy, Trini and Zack have left can Jason trust the three new Rangers with his secret Please Review on the story
1. The Mutiny

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note: **This story follows my first one known as Power Rangers New Beginnings read if first before you start this one

**The Mutiny Part1**

In the Mountains the teens of Angel Grove High were getting ready for the Motor Marathon. Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Billy and Tommy were getting there quad bikes ready.

"This is great." Trini said

"You said it." Zack said

Just then Mr. Chaplin walked up.

"Hey Mr. Chaplin." Tommy said

"Thanks for setting this up." Billy said

"Don't thank me Jason's the one who set this up." Mr. Chaplin asked

"What?" The five teens asked

"Yeah Jason helped set this up that's why he's not here." Mr. Chaplin said

"Cause he knows the course." Kimberly said

"Exactly." Mr. Chaplin said

Mr. Chaplin walked off as Bulk and Skull walked up.

"Hey geeks. Get ready to eat our dust." Bulk said

"It's not about winning guys." Kimberly said

Bulk and Skull walked off.

"Ok let's take a look at our maps." Billy said

Meanwhile inside Rita's Castle. Rita was spying on the Rangers.

"There they are." Rita said

"Yes and now we'll crush them." Goldar said

Just then Rita's castle was hit by lightning.

"What's going on?" Rita asked

"This can only mean one thing Lord Zedd the true evil monarch has returned." Goldar said

"Oh my Gold." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains the teens were all set to start the race.

"OK now follow your maps to get to the finish line." Mr. Chaplin said

"You ready?" Kimberly asked

"Ready." Billy said

"Go." Mr. Chaplin said

And the teens drove off. Meanwhile back inside Rita's Castle.

"Lord Zedd where is he?" Rita asked

"I am Lord Zedd emperor of all that he sees. You have failed in your task now get the Castle ready for my return." Zedd said

"Oh I've got such a headache." Rita said

"Deal with it I'm going to see my master." Goldar said

"Hey wait for me." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains Tommy heard the Thunder.

"What the? Hey guys pull up." Tommy said

The five Rangers pulled up and took off there helmets.

"What is it Tommy?" Zack asked

"Did you hear that?" Tommy asked

"It sounds like thunder but I don't think so." Billy said

"We better keep and eye on our Communicators just in case Zordon tries to contact us." Zack said

"Good idea." Tommy said

"Well let's get back to the Race." Kimberly said

"Well that rock formation is on the map and its one of the clues." Billy said

"Good lets go." Tommy said

The Rangers put on there helmets and rode off. Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Castle. Goldar walked in and up to the thrown. Just then Lord Zedd appeared in his thrown and the thrown turned around then Lord Zedd stood up and turned the snake he was holding into a Staff.

"I am Lord Zedd emperor of all that he sees. Identify yourself." Zedd said

"Lord Zedd surly you remember me Goldar you faithful servant." Goldar said

"Ah yes Goldar." Zedd said

"I here by pledge my loyalty to you." Goldar said

"By your groveling I can tell you will be useful to me. Now I will return what was once taken away." Zedd said

Zedd then made Goldar's wings back.

"Thank you Lord Zedd. You will not regret this." Goldar said

"See that I don't. Now to see where those humans are that Rita couldn't defeat." Zedd said

Zedd then enhanced his vision and saw only five of the Rangers on quad bikes. Just then Rita showed up.

"Lord Zedd it's so good to see you again." Rita said

"Not you again." Goldar said

"Shut it you couldn't even beat the Red Ranger and the only time you hit him was when he let you." Rita said

"What's this? A Human stronger then Goldar?" Zedd asked

"Yes Lord Zedd he's the Red Ranger he has the Dragon Shield of the Green Ranger but don't be fooled he's the most powerful of the Rangers." Rita said

"Silence. I know for a fact that there is no human stronger then Goldar." Zedd said

"You'll see." Rita said under her breath.

Meanwhile at the Command Centre the alarm was going crazy.

"Aye, aye, aye. The Alarm." Alpha said

"Yes Alpha. Contact the Rangers at once." Zordon said

"What about Jason?" Alpha asked

"No Lord Zedd will see first hand at what Jason can do." Zordon said

Back in the Mountains Tommy's Communicator beeped

"Hang on Alpha I'll round up the others." Tommy said

Tommy and the others rode off the track again and got off the Quad Bikes.

"We read you Alpha." Tommy said

"Rangers, teleport to the Command Centre." Alpha said

"We're on our way." Tommy said

"Are we clear?" Zack asked

"Yeah." Trini said

The five Rangers teleported to the Command Centre. Back in the Command Centre the Rangers teleported in

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked

"Something that I fear has happened Lord Zedd has returned." Zordon said

"Who's Lord Zedd?" Zack asked

"Rita and her minions Lord and Master." Zordon said

"You mean there's someone out there worse then Rita." Kimberly said

"I'm afraid so." Zordon said

"Where's Jason?" Zack asked

"I haven't been able to contact him something must be blocking his Communicator." Alpha lied

Meanwhile back in Lord Zedd's Castle.

"Master may I suggest we send down some Putties to attack the Rangers since there out in the Open." Goldar said

"Ha your Putties are as useless to me as you are. No I've got my own Putties at the likes you've never seen." Zedd said

Just then Zedd made his Z-Putties appear then he energized them. Meanwhile back in the Mountains. Bulk and Skull were driving along when they crashed. Then they heard the Thunder and ran. Looking on was the Red Ranger on a Motorbike that looked like a Red Shark.

"I have a feeling those two are going to get themselves into trouble." Jason said

Jason slowly rode off after Bulk and Skull. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Oh Lord Zedd please let me send down another monster I will not fail again." Rita said

"Silence you have failed to many times." Zedd said

Zedd then stripped Rita of her Powers and then shrank her and Goldar placed her in a Dumpster then Zedd sent the Dumpster into Space.

"Now Goldar send down my Putties to attack those Rangers." Zedd said

"Yes my Lord." Goldar said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains Bulk and Skull found the Rangers quad Bikes.

"Hey look the Geeks Bikes." Bulk said

"Yeah I wonder what happened to them." Skull said

"Who cares we've got there bikes." Bulk said

Just then Zedd's Putties showed up making Bulk and Skull scream. Meanwhile back at the Command Centre.

"Aye, aye, aye. Rangers look." Alpha said

The Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe

"Oh no Bulk and Skull." Tommy said

"What are those?" Zack asked

"Those are Zedd's Putties they are more powerful then Rita's." Zordon said

"Hey what's that?" Kimberly asked

"It's Jason." Zack said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains the Red Ranger showed up on his Shark looking Cycle and kicked one of the Putties on the Z making it break apart. Jason then hopped off the Cycle and started fighting the Putties hitting everyone on the Z. Then all the Putties broke apart.

"Hey are you two ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah we're fine." Bulk said

"Good now take two of these Quad Bikes and get out of here." Jason said

"You don't have to tell us twice." Skull said

Jason then got back on his Cycle and rode off.

"I can't believe we talked to the Red Ranger." Bulk said

"No one is going to believe this." Skull said

"They will when we find out who the Power Rangers truly are." Bulk said

"Great but can we first finish the race." Skull said

"Of course." Bulk said

Meanwhile back at the Command Centre.

"Man Jason defeated those Putties." Zack said

"It appears that the Z is there weak point." Trini said

"Yes Rangers." Zordon said

"What was he riding anyway?" Kimberly asked

"Look behind you Rangers." Zordon said

Just then the Rangers saw five cycles one Black, one Yellow, one Blue, one Pink and one White.

"What are they?" Tommy asked

"These are the Shark Cycles. Jason made them during your time off School." Zordon said

"Wow but why is there a White one?" Kimberly asked

"We asked Jason to create a White Cycle just in case the White Ranger shows up again." Alpha said

"So in other words I get the White Shark Cycle until the White Ranger shows up." Tommy said

"Correct Tommy." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Now it's time to unleash my first monster. Now Pirantishead arise." Zedd said

Meanwhile at a lake Zedd transformed one of the piranhas there into Pirantishead. Meanwhile back at the Command Centre the Alarm sounded.

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked

"Zedd has unleashed a Monster on Angel Grove. It is a monster created from a Piranha known as Pirantishead." Zordon said

"We have to stop it." Zack said

"Be careful Rangers." Zordon said

"It's Morphin Time." Tommy said

"Dragonzord." Tommy called

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

In the City the five Rangers showed up.

"Hey Rangers watch this." Pirantishead said

Just then Pirantishead then fired at some buildings destroying them.

"So what are you going to do Rangers?" Pirantishead asked

"We need Dinozord Power now." Zack, Kimberly, Trini and Billy said

"Not today Rangers I'm afraid your left out on the cold." Pirantishead said

Just then Pirantishead froze all four Zords.

"No he froze the Zords we're done for." Zack said

End of the Mutiny Part1


	2. The Mutiny Part2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**The Mutiny Part2**

Back in the City the Rangers Zords have been frozen.

"Hang on guys I'll call forth the Dragonzord." Tommy said

Tommy then played his Dragon Dagger and the Dragonzord showed up.

"Yeah now get that over grown guppy." Zack said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Master the Dragonzord has showed up." Goldar said

"Good now I'll command my Pirantishead to take control of the Dragonzord." Zedd said

Meanwhile in the Command Centre the Alarm was still going crazy.

"Aye, aye, aye the Rangers are in big trouble." Alpha said

"Yes Alpha but now let's proceed with stage 2 so Billy, Kimberly, Zackary and Trini can all take control of there Thunder Zords." Zordon said

"Right." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in the city.

"Hey Rangers watch this." Pirantishead said

Just then Pirantishead took control of the Dragonzord.

"No this can't be happening." Kimberly said

"He's turned the Dragonzord against us." Zack said

"We have to do something." Trini said

"We need Jason's Tyrannosaurus Zord." Billy said

"I agree." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Yes the Rangers are going to be defeated." Zedd said

"Don't count them out yet." Baboo said

"He's going to learn the hard way not to mess with the Red Ranger." Squatt said

Back in the City the Rangers were trying to dodge the Dragonzord's attacks but were getting hit by all the falling pieces of Buildings and the Dragonzord's missiles.

"Man where is Jason?" Tommy asked

"We need his help." Zack said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Zordon the Rangers need help." Alpha said

"I know Alpha but we can't risk it." Zordon said

Meanwhile inside Zedd's castle.

"Yes soon the Rangers will be defeated and I will rule." Zedd said

"But what about the Red Ranger?" Goldar asked

"He's going to be easy." Zedd said

"Don't count on it." Baboo said

Meanwhile back in the City.

"We've got to retreat for now." Tommy said

"Right." The other four Rangers said

Back at the Command Centre the Rangers were there with there helmets off.

"Zordon what are we going to do?" Tommy asked

"Yeah he froze our Zords and took control of the Dragonzord." Zack said

"Why didn't you contact Jason?" Kimberly asked

"Because Rangers he's our trump card." Zordon said

"Huh?" All five Rangers asked

"Remember Jason has defeated more Monsters alone then you five have put together and he can also defeat Goldar." Alpha said

"Oh yeah." Trini said

"I get it. Jason showed Zedd a little bit of his power to make Lord Zedd think he was weak." Billy said

"Exactly and when the time is right Jason will show Zedd why he's not a Ranger to mess around with." Alpha said

"Anyway Rangers the time has come for you to take control of your new Zords." Zordon said

"The Thunder Zords?" Zack asked

"Correct Zackary. Tommy if for any reason Jason can not enter a battle he has made it that you can call forth the Red Dragon Thunder Zord and control it. But you can only do this when the other Rangers have gained control of there Zords." Zordon said

"This is so cool." Trini said

"Follow me Rangers." Alpha said

The Rangers followed Alpha outside. Outside the Command Centre the five Rangers saw the four new Zords.

"Zackary you control the Lion Thunder Zord, Trini you control the Griffin Thunder Zord, Kimberly you control the Firebird Thunder Zord and Billy you control the Unicorn Thunder Zord." Zordon said

"Lord Zedd is in for it now." Zack said

"When can we take control of the new Zords?" Trini asked

"It is imperative that we regain control of the old Zords first." Alpha said.

"Looks like we've got our work cut out for us." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Don't think new Zords will save you Zordon." Zedd said

Back in the Command Centre.

"How can regain control of our old Zords?" Kimberly asked

"Well according to this Data the Zords aren't fully frozen in fact since the Tyrannosaurus Zord never came into battle. All we have to do is hit them with some sort of energy and they'll snap out of it." Billy said

"But what type of energy?" Kimberly asked

"I don't know." Billy said

"Alpha can the Pirantishead take control of any machine?" Tommy asked

"Yes with his flute." Alpha said

"Hey Billy just in case how about creating a Jamming Device." Tommy said

"Good idea I'll head back to my lab and get to it." Billy said

"I'll help." Trini said

"Thanks." Billy said

The two teleported off to Billy's lab. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Now that the Rangers don't have Zords I'll destroy Angel Grove starting with the Rally." Zedd said

"Brilliant Master." Goldar said

Meanwhile at Billy's lab. Billy and Trini were working on the jamming device

"Have you striped the wire tips?" Billy asked

"Yeah." Trini said

"Good job." Billy said

"Thanks I just hope this works." Trini said

"It will." Billy said

Meanwhile back in the mountains the Race was still going. Just then Pirantishead showed up.

"Perfect time to spread a little destruction." Pirantishead said

Little did Pirantishead know but he was being watched by the Red Ranger.

"Ok there he is now to keep an eye on him until the others get here." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the Alarm went off.

"Oh no the Pirantishead is going to attack the Rally." Kimberly said

"If he does Jason will step in." Zordon said

"At least we know that he can call forth all five Thunder Zords." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains Bulk and Skull were going around in circles but neither one knew. Meanwhile Jason was still keeping an eye on Pirantishead.

"What is that fish face waiting for?" Jason asked

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Zordon we can't just sit here and do nothing." Tommy said

"Alpha contact Billy." Zordon said

"Right." Alpha said

Back in Billy's Lab Billy's communicator beeped.

"Billy is the jamming device ready?" Zordon asked

"Not yet. We'll get it done." Billy said

"Please hurry." Kimberly said

"We'll try." Trini said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the Alarm sounded.

"Oh no the Pirantishead is about to attack the Rally." Kimberly said

"We have to try and stop it." Tommy said

"Very well Rangers be careful." Zordon said

"Back to action." Tommy said

Back in the Mountains the Rangers teleported down.

"Where is that over grown guppy?" Tommy asked

"He's here I can smell him." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle. Zedd was spying on the Rangers.

"Perfect the Rangers have taken the bait now to defeat them." Zedd said

"But master the Red Ranger is dangerous Rita wasn't lying he is stronger then me." Goldar said

"Nonsense he has the Dragon Shield he must be weak." Zedd said

"Zedd is going to get it." Squatt said

Back in the Mountains the Rangers walked along then the Pirantishead showed up.

"Hello Rangers looking for me?" Pirantishead asked

"There he is in the flesh or should I say scales." Zack said

"Let's get him." Tommy said

The three Rangers ran towards him

"Hang on guys." Kimberly said

Just then the Z Putties showed up.

"Watch out Putties." Zack said

"Remember we have to aim for the Z." Tommy said

"Right." Kimberly and Zack said

The three Rangers started fighting the Putties. Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"Pirantishead I sense intruders near you get rid of them." Zedd said

Back in the Mountains.

"With pleasure." Pirantishead said

Pirantishead disappeared. Just then a Puttee went to kick Tommy but Jason showed up and corkscrew kicked the Puttee in the Z and made it break apart.

"You ok bro?" Jason asked

"Yeah thanks." Tommy said

"Come on let's get these clay goons." Jason said

The Rangers kept on fighting the Putties. Meanwhile Bulk and Skull bumped into each other and then Pirantishead showed up.

"Hello boys." Pirantishead said

Bulk and Skull screamed then Pirantishead made the four wheelers go backwards. Meanwhile the Rangers defeated the Putties.

"Man, am I glad to see you." Kimberly said

"I'm, just glad you're ok. So what's been going on?" Jason asked

Before they could answer Pirantishead showed up.

"Who's the over grown guppy?" Jason asked

"That's Pirantishead and he froze my Zord." Zack said

"Yeah and took control of my Dragonzord." Tommy said

"Well hello Red Ranger it's so nice to meet you." Pirantishead said

"Why so you can defeat me?" Jason asked

"Yeah." Pirantishead said in shock

"Well I've heard that line before and I'm still standing. "Jason said

"Not for long." Pirantishead said

Just then Pirantishead called forth the Dragonzord and the Dragonzord fired at the Rangers. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Aye, aye, aye. Pirantishead has got the Zords to attack the Rangers." Alpha said

"Yes Alpha. Open a communication link between us and the Rangers." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains.

"Rangers can you hear me?" Zordon asked

"Yes we can." Tommy said

"Good Billy still hasn't finished the jamming Device." Zordon said

"Zordon tell Billy to hurry up I don't know how much longer we can last." Jason said

End of the Mutiny Part2


	3. The Mutiny Part3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**The Mutiny Part3**

Back in the Mountains the Dragonzord stopped attacking the Rangers.

"What's going on why did the Dragonzord stop attacking?" Zack asked

"I don't know." Tommy said

"Hey Rangers I've got a surprise for you." Pirantishead said

"Well I've got a surprise for you." Jason said

"What?" Pirantishead said

"I need Thunder Zord Power now." Jason said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Jason said

Just then the Tyrannosaurus Zord got hit with Red Lightning and transformed into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord. Jason then jumped onto the Zord's head.

"Hey Tommy, pass up the Dragon Dagger." Jason said

"Catch." Tommy said throwing the Dagger

"Thanks." Jason said as he caught the Dagger

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Yes." Alpha said

"Perfect now Alpha find out how the Jamming Device is coming along." Zordon said

"Right away." Alpha said

Meanwhile back at Billy's lab.

"Billy is the jamming device ready?" Alpha asked

"Almost done." Billy said

"Good then when it's done Alpha will teleport it to the mountains." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"I hope Jason's plan works." Alpha said

"It will Alpha just have faith." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"What the Red Ranger already has the Red Dragon Thunder Zord?" Zedd asked

"Yes Master he gained it going against Rita's Punker Toad." Goldar said

"Well the Red Ranger is going down. Pirantishead get the Dragonzord to attack the Red Ranger." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains.

"Right away." Pirantishead said

Just then the Dragonzord fired at the Red Dragon Thunder Zord but missed

"That's it aim for me not the rally." Jason thought.

The Dragonzord fired again but missed.

"Come on you can do better then that." Jason said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"No one makes a mockery out of me." Zedd said

"Looks like the Red Ranger just did." Baboo said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains.

"Hey Pirantishead time for a little Shock treatment." Jason said

Just then Jason fired a blast at Pirantishead with the Dragon Dagger. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Yes it worked the monster is focused on Jason not the rally." Alpha said

"Yes Alpha. The Tyrannosaurus Power Coin chose well." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains.

"Time for a Fish barbeque." Jason said

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord toasted the Pirantishead

"I think you over did it." Kimberly said

"Oops." Jason said

"Well with that fish who cares." Zack said

"Good point." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in the Zedd's Castle.

"That Red Ranger is getting on my nerves." Zedd said

"We told you not to underestimate him." Baboo said

"Yeah." Squatt said

Meanwhile back in Billy's Lab. Billy and Trini finished the Jamming Device

"Zordon we finished the device." Billy said

"Good now teleport to the Mountains." Zordon said

"Right." Billy said

Just then the Device disappeared.

"Now. It's Morphin time." Billy said

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

Back in the Mountains Billy and Trini showed up.

"Hey guys." Billy said

"Hey where's the Jamming Device?" Tommy asked

"Don't know Alpha teleported it somewhere." Billy said

"Perfect." Jason thought.

"That's it. Dragonzord attack the Red Ranger with everything you got." Pirantishead said

But before the Dragonzord could attack Jason barbequed it.

"Now to shock you back." Jason said

Jason then blasted the Dragonzord with the Dragon Dagger. The Dragonzord snapped out of Pirantishead's control.

"Now Dragonzord return to the Sea." Jason said

Jason then played the Dragon Dagger and sent the Dragonzord back to the sea. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Yes Jason's plan worked." Alpha said

"Now for phase two get ready for Jason's signal." Zordon said

"I'm on it Zordon." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains.

"Fine take the Dragonzord back I'll just take control of your Red Dragon Zord." Pirantishead said

"How can you when your flute has been turned to ash?" Jason asked

"No." Pirantishead said

"Rangers I need you to focus your Dino Strikes." Jason said

"Right." Billy, Trini, Zack and Kimberly said

The Five Rangers then pulled out there Power Weapons and Jason threw the Dragon Dagger back to Tommy.

"Tyrannosaurus Dino Strike." Jason said making his Sword glow Red

"Triceratops Dino Strike." Billy said making his Lance glow Blue

"Mastodon Dino Strike." Zack said making his Axe glow Black

"Pterodactyl Dino Strike." Kimberly said making her Bow glow Pink

"Saber Tooth Tiger Dino Strike." Trini said making her Daggers glow Yellow.

Just then all five Weapons shot a beam and the five beams came together then four colored beams hit all four Zords and unfroze them.

"Alpha now." Jason said

"On it Jason." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"No this can't be happening." Zedd said

"We warned you." Baboo said

Meanwhile back in the mountains.

"The Zords are all back in there hiding spots." Alpha said

"Great job Alpha." Jason said

"Is anyone else lost?" Kimberly asked

"Yep." Tommy, Trini, Zack and Billy said

"I'll explain later." Jason said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Don't think you've won yet Rangers." Zedd said

"He's going to get it." Squatt said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Zordon the new Zords are ready to go." Alpha said

"Good job Alpha." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains.

"Hey Rangers did you forget about me?" Pirantishead

"Nope." Trini said

Trini, Zack, Kimberly and Billy all activated there Dino Strikes and struck Pirantishead and destroyed it. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Don't think you've won yet Rangers. Now Pirantishead grow." Zedd said throwing down a bomb device.

Meanwhile back in the Mountains Pirantishead grew Thirty Stories tall.

"Guys head back and receive your new Zords." Jason said

"Right." The five Rangers said

The five Rangers teleported off. Then Jason hopped inside his Red Dragon Thunder Zord and switched it to Warrior Mode. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Your New Zords are now on line." Zordon said

"Yes." The Rangers said

"Tommy dew to what happened you must stay here the Dragonzord needs time to repair." Zordon said

"Right give him one for me." Tommy said

"Right. Back to Action." Zack said

Back in the Mountains the four Rangers showed up.

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Zack said

Just then the Mastodon Zord got hit with Black Lightning and transformed into the Lion Thunder Zord.

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly said

Just then the Pterodactyl Zord got hit with Pink Lightning and transformed into the Firebird Thunder Zord.

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Billy said

Just then the Triceratops Zord got hit with Blue Lightning and transformed into the Unicorn Thunder Zord.

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Trini said

Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger got hit with Yellow Lightning and transformed into the Griffin Thunder Zord.

Then the Four Rangers hopped into there new Zords.

"So guys what do you think of your new Zords?" Jason asked

"This is great." Billy said

"You said it." Zack said

"So awesome." Trini said

"Still got a great stereo." Kimberly said

Jason, Zack, Billy and Trini laughed

"Don't ever change Kim." Jason said

"I won't." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Go get him guys." Tommy said

"It's ok Tommy." Alpha said

"I know." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains.

"Ok now Thunder Megazord Power up." Jason said

Just then all five Thunder Zords combined the Unicorn and Griffin Zords became the Legs the Firebird Zord became the Belt and the Lion Thunder Zord became the chest shoulder and arms armor and helmet. The Red Dragon thunder Zord combined the Zords together as the body.

"Thunder Megazord Power up." The Five Rangers said

"Don't think you'll win rangers." Pirantishead said

"Thunder Saber." Jason said

Just then the Thunder Megazord pulled out the Thunder Saber. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Time for Zedd to find out why Jason's the Strongest Ranger." Tommy said

"Yes Tommy." Zordon said

Back in the Mountains. Pirantishead attacked but Jason got the Thunder Zord to whip up a Tornado and send Pirantishead flying.

"You haven't beaten me yet Rangers." Pirantishead said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"Why is he losing? The Rangers just gained a new Zord they shouldn't be winning." Zedd said

"Because the Red Ranger has used the Thunder Megazord on his own." Goldar said

"What?" Zedd asked

"The Red Ranger has some kind of ability to call forth the other Zords if the other rangers aren't there." Goldar said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains.

"Time to shock this fish." Jason said

Just then the Thunder Megazord got the Thunder Saber to send out a bolt of Lightning and shock Pirantishead

"You Rangers are going down." Pirantishead said

Meanwhile back at the Command Centre.

"Go guys." Tommy said

"Show that over grown guppy who's boss." Alpha said

Back in the Mountains.

"Now Thunder Saber battle Action." Jason said

Just then the Thunder Megazord charged up the Thunder Saber then Struck and destroyed the Pirantishead.

"Yeah." The Five Rangers said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"No I was so close to beating those Rangers." Zedd said

"Well you shouldn't have underestimated the Red Ranger." Baboo said

"That is one mistake I won't do again." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre everyone but Jason had powered down.

"Very good job Rangers." Zordon said

"Thanks Zordon. But the real hero is Jason." Kimberly said

"Yes Jason your plan worked perfectly." Zordon said

"What plan?" Tommy asked

"You see Zordon told me that he feared Lord Zedd would return so I came up with the plan to make Zedd think I was weak." Jason said

"Then show Zedd his true power and make Zedd attack him." Zordon said

"Well it worked we've got new Zords." Zack said

"But what about my Jamming Device?" Billy asked

"It's in the Mountains. Bulk and Skull need your help as for me. I'm getting back to testing the Shark Cycles." Jason said

"OK. Later." Tommy said

Jason teleported off with the White Shark Cycle.

"Hey I've got a question what happened to Rita?" Tommy asked

"Let's find out." Alpha said

The Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe and saw Rita in her Dumpster sinning 99 bottles of slime on the wall. Then the Rangers teleported back to the Mountains. Back in the Mountains Billy used his Jamming Device to stop Bulk and Skull.

"Hey Kimberly and Tommy go see if those two are ok." Billy said

"Right." Tommy said

Billy, Zack and Trini went to get the three remaining Quad Bikes as Tommy and Kimberly walked up to Bulk and Skull.

"Why were you two riding your bikes backwards?" Tommy asked

"Because some giant fish showed up and made them do it. But before that some Clay goons showed up and then the Red Ranger showed up and saved us." Bulk said

"No kidding the Red Ranger." Tommy said

"Yeah and we're going to find out who the power Rangers are." Bulk said

Just then the other Rangers showed up.

"Shall we get back to the Race?" Zack asked

"You two need to double up." Trini said

"Hey guys look it's the Red Ranger." Kimberly said

Everyone looked and the Red Ranger rode off. Then the other Rangers along with Bulk and Skull rode off to the finish line. At the Finish line the other Racers made it then the five Rangers along with Bulk and Skull showed up.

End of the Mutiny Part3


	4. The Wannabe Ranger

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**The Wanna-be Ranger**

At the Park the Rangers were playing a game of Basketball. Jason was sitting the game out. Jason smiled at his friends playing and went back to his drawing it was a picture of the Thunder Zords. Just then Zack showed up.

"Hey bro." Zack said

"Hey what's with the monkey outfit?" Jason asked

"I was performing at my cousin's birthday party." Zack said

Jason smiled as Zack got out of the Monkey costume. Just then Jason's Communicator beeped

"Yes Zordon." Jason said

"Jason you and the other Rangers must teleport to the Command Centre." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Jason said

Jason then put his sketch book away and ran up and grabbed the ball.

"Hey." Trini said

"Sorry but there's trouble." Jason said

The other five Rangers nodded and the six Rangers teleported to the Command Centre. In the Command Centre the Rangers teleported in

"What's going on Zordon?" Jason asked

"Rangers dew to the linear alignment of the planet's in your solar system I am about to temporary deionize." Zordon said

"What does that mean?" Kimberly asked

"It means Zordon's going to lose his powers for a sort time." Billy said

"Be careful Power Rangers." Zordon said

Zordon then disappeared.

"We're heading back to Angel Grove now Alpha contact us the minute there's any trouble." Jason said

"Ok." Alpha said

The Rangers teleported back to Angel Grove

"Don't worry about me Rangers I'll be fine all alone in this big scary Command Centre." Alpha said

Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"Perfect Zordon has fully deionized now to bring forth my Monster Primator." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the park Zedd zapped Zack's monkey suit and turned it into Primator. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"I'm board let's see what's happening in the park." Alpha said

Alpha watched the viewing globe and then saw a boy looking for his mother so Alpha decided to lend a hand. Back in the park Alpha teleported down in front of Bulk and Skull and made then run off. Just then the little boy walked up

"I'll help you find your mother." Alpha said

"Great can we play soccer?" The little boy asked

"Sock who?" Alpha asked

"No this." The little boy said

The little boy kicked the ball to Alpha. Meanwhile back in Lord Zedd's Castle.

"This is perfect now I can destroy Zordon and the Power Rangers." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the Park the Primator showed up and transformed into Billy. Alpha then kicked the ball and Fake Billy caught it.

"Oh ho busted." Alpha said

"Come on Alpha let's head back to the Command Centre." Fake Billy said

"Wait a second your not Billy." Alpha said

Just then Primator saw himself in Alpha's helmet and transformed back into his original form then attacked the little boy. But the little boy kicked the Primator and ran off

"Run." Alpha said

"Tell me where the Command Centre is." Primator said

"No way." Alpha said

Alpha then activated his self destruction sequence.

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Primator, leave the rust bucket alone and go after the Rangers." Zedd said

Back in the Park

"Yes Lord Zedd." Primator said

The Primator then teleported off leaving Alpha. At the Youth Centre Primator showed up and transformed into Zack. Fake Zack then walked into the Youth Centre. In the Youth Centre Zack walked up to the girls.

"Listen Tommy's in the park being attack by Putties and isn't fairing to well." Fake Zack said

"Oh no." Kimberly said

"What about Billy and Jason?" Trini asked

"I'll find them but Tommy needs help now." Fake Zack said

"Come on lets go." Kimberly said

The two girls walked off and Fake Zack took a sip of Trini's Shake. Back in the park Trini and Kimberly teleported down.

"So where's Tommy?" Kimberly asked

"Don't know maybe the others have found him." Trini said

Trini then tried her Communicator.

"Jason, come in." Trini said

In Billy's Lab. Jason's Communicator beeped but he couldn't hear it. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Perfect now I can destroy the Yellow and Pink Rangers. Send down the Putties." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the park the putties showed up.

"Oh no Putties." Trini said

"Remember aim for the Z." Kimberly said

The two girls fought and defeated the Putties.

"You ok?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah." Trini said

Later at the Youth Centre Jason, Billy and Zack were all watching Tommy do his martial arts. Just then Kimberly and Trini walked in.

"Tommy your ok?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah of course I am." Tommy said

"What was that about Zack?" Trini asked

"What?" Zack asked

"You know Tommy's surrounded by Putties in the park." Kimberly said

"What are you talking about?" Zack asked

"We were at the park. Where were you?" Trini asked

"At Billy's lab." Jason said

"Yeah Zack's been with us all day." Billy said

"Then something weird is going on." Trini said

"We better contact Alpha." Tommy said

"Alpha, come in. Alpha do you read me?" Jason asked

"Where in the world is Alpha?" Trini asked

"I don't know but we better get to the Command Centre." Jason said

The Rangers then left the Youth Centre. Meanwhile in the park Alpha was with the little boy

You're getting better. The little boy said

I don't think so. Fifteen minutes to self destruct. Alpha said

Meanwhile back at the Command Centre.

"Look Zordon's back." Tommy said

"He's reionized." Billy said

"Rangers we have urgent business we need to address". Zordon said

"Yeah like. Where's Alpha?" Trini asked

"Behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon said

The Rangers all looked at the Viewing Globe

"Alpha is in the arms of a little boy named Dylan who he tried to rescue but was attacked by Zedd's newest Monster the Primator and activated his self destruct sequence." Zordon said

"Oh no poor Alpha." Kimberly said

"We have to help him." Trini said

Just then the Alarm sounded.

"We've got more trouble Rangers. The Primator is in the City. Rangers be careful this monster can disguise himself as anyone of you making it impossible to know who to trust." Zordon said

"I bet you it was the monkey that told us to go to the park. Zack I am really sorry for miss trusting you." Kimberly said

"It's solid let's get this bogus Baboon." Zack said

"It's Morphin time." Jason said

"Dragonzord." Tommy called

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber tooth Tiger." Trini called

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

In the city the Rangers showed up and so did the Primator.

"Hello Rangers I am Primator." Primator said

"Your monkey meat and you're going down." Jason said

"That's right so get ready Ape face." Tommy said

"Let's get him." Zack said

"Blue Ranger Ready." Billy said

"Pink Ranger Ready." Kimberly said

"Yellow Ranger." Trini said

"Yeah Yellow Ranger." Trini said

"What I'm the Yellow Ranger." Trini said

"No way you're just an imposter." Trini said

"Jason guys." Trini said

"This is tough." Tommy said

"I know." Zack said

"Which one is the real Trini?" Kimberly asked

"Puzzling." Billy said

"Come on Jason you can tell right?" Trini asked

"Yeah can…" Trini started but got blasted and turned back into Primator.

"Nice shot." Zack said

"But how did you know?" Primator asked

"Easy you may have looked like Trini but your Voice was a little off." Jason said

"How dare you." Primator said

Just then Primator attacked the Rangers.

"Hand tough guys this one's on me." Jason said

Jason then pulled out the Power Sword and attacked Primator breaking his Lance.

"You haven't seen the last of Primator." Primator said

"Get back here." Zack said

Zack attacked Primator and they both fell then they fell over the edge again

"Zack." Trini yelled

Just then the Rangers ran up to Zack then Jason noticed something in the reflection of his Sword.

"Hey Primator." Jason said

"What?" Zack asked

Jason then slashed Primator to the ground and the Real Zack ran up.

"You'll pay for that Red Ranger." Primator said

"You know I don't take it lightly when you abuse Friendship like that." Jason said

Just then the Power Sword got charged with Red Lightning. Jason then charged at the Primator and turned into a Red Energy Dragon and struck the Primator. Then reappeared on the other side and moved the Power Sword to his side and the Primator got shocked with Red Lightning then Primator teleported away.

"Oh man." Jason said

"We better get back to the Command Centre." Tommy said

"I agree." Jason said

The Six Rangers then teleported to the Command Centre. Back in the Command Centre.

"Zordon what was that attack I used?" Jason asked

"That Jason was the Red Dragon Thunder Strike." Zordon said

"Great so now we have Thunder Strikes." Jason said

"Yes Jason." Zordon said

"Jason how did you know that was Primator?" Billy asked

"It's strange my Sword reflected his image and I could see the true him as plain as day." Jason said

"We need to think of a way to stop him." Kimberly said

"Well Rangers the Primator when he sees himself can't maintain his altered state." Zordon said

"So all we need to do is get him to see his own reflection." Jason said

"Anyone got a mirror?" Zack asked

"As a matter of fact. I never leave home with out one." Kimberly said pulling out a mirror

"Way to go Kimberly." Trini said

"Alright then let's give this ape a good look at himself." Jason said

Back in the City the Rangers showed up Jason, Trini and Billy were walking over a bridge.

"Where are the others?" Trini asked

"I don't know, we all teleported together." Billy said

"Keep your eyes open oh you have got to be kidding." Jason said

"What?" Trini asked

"Look at what the Monkey dragged up." Jason said

Trini and Billy looked and saw the Green Ranger with the Dragon Shield. The three Rangers then walked up to Primator.

"Guys…" Primator started but got kicked away.

"Sorry Primator but Tommy doesn't have the Dragon Shield I do." Jason said

"Here Primator lets see if reflected light brings out a whole new you." Billy said

"So what am I suppose to see?" Primator asked

Just then his helmet changed color then he smashed the mirror and returned to normal. Just then the other three Rangers showed up. Primator then attacked the Rangers. Billy and Zack both attacked Primator. Then Trini and Kimberly attacked Primator.

"This ends now Primator." Jason said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"Not yet Red Ranger. Now it's time for my Monster to grow." Zedd said throwing down a Bomb device.

Back in the City the Primator grew Thirty Stories tall.

"We need Thunder Zord Power now." Jason said

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Zack said

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly said

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Billy said

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Trini said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Jason said

Just then all five Thunder Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside then Tommy called forth the Dragonzord. Then the Five Thunder Zords combined together to create the Thunder Megazord.

"Don't think you can defeat Primator." Primator said

Just then the Dragonzord attacked and destroyed the lance with its tail. Then the Thunder Megazord pulled out eth Thunder Saber and charged it up. Then Struck and destroyed Primator. Back in the park the Rangers teleported down.

"The Power Rangers." Dylan said

"Right." Tommy said

"Can you save my friend?" Dylan asked

"Blue Ranger. Disarm his self destruct mode hurry." Trini said

Billy disarmed Alpha's self destruct mode with three seconds remaining. Just then Dylan's mom showed up and the Rangers teleported off with Alpha. Back at the Command Centre.

"But Zordon." Alpha said

"Alpha you should have told the Rangers where you were going." Zordon aid

"I'd say you're grounded for a few thousand years." Trini said

"Now I'll never learn to play Soccer." Alpha said

The Rangers laughed as Alpha spun around.

End of the Wanna be Ranger


	5. Putty on the Brain

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Putty on the Brain**

At Angel Grove High Zack walked up to Billy wearing a new pair of Sunglasses.

"Hey Billy what do you think of these Shades?" Zack asked

"Very sturdy should be able to protect our eyes from our experiments." Billy said

"Not only that they look good too." Zack said

Meanwhile in Zedd's Castle.

"Protective glasses I couldn't have planed it better my self." Zedd said

"What are you going to do Master?" Goldar asked

"I'm going to put a spell on those Glasses so that the Blue and Black Rangers see the other rangers as Putties." Zedd said

Back in Angel Grove High a bolt of lightning hit the two pair of Sunglasses.

"Come on the gang is almost here. Let's show them how much fun science can be." Zack said

Billy and Zack put on there sunglasses and then there sight changed.

"Hey guys." Tommy said

"What the?" Zack asked

"Hey cool shades." Tommy said

Zack and Billy were confused what a Puttee was doing in the school. The two took off there Sunglasses and they still saw Tommy as a Puttee. Just then Jason and Kimberly walked up. But Billy and Zack only saw Jason they didn't see Kimberly they saw a puttee. But when Jason got closer they saw he had Wolf Eyes.

"You guys ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah but why are your eyes Wolf?" Billy asked

"What? Jason's eyes aren't wolf." Kimberly said

Zack and Billy looked at each other then Mr. Chaplin walked up but since they saw Kimberly and Tommy as Putties. The two attacked but Jason caught the two.

"What is wrong with them?" Mr. Chaplin asked

"They mustn't have gotten enough sleep last night." Jason said

Mr. Chaplin walked off. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Perfect the Blue and Black Rangers are confused." Zedd said

"Yes sire." Goldar said

Back in Angel Grove High the Rangers were in Ms. Applebee's Class. Jason then turned around

"Are you sure you're ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah. But for some strange reason we're seeing Tommy and Kimberly as Putties and you with Wolf Eyes." Zack said

"Well maybe my Wolf Soul is reacting to what spell you two are under." Jason said

"Could be." Billy said

Just then Kimberly handed out the tests but Zack refused to look.

"Now the test has begun so no one make a sound." Ms. Applebee said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Now I need a monster to take down those Rangers in there confusion." Zedd said

"What about Salaguana?" Goldar asked

"Perfect." Zedd said

Back in Angel Grove High Ms. Applebee's Iguana got turned into Salaguana.

"Now to turn up the heat on those Rangers." Salaguana said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Now to really confuse Zack and Billy send down the Putties." Zedd said

In the park Billy and Zack were walking along.

"It seems that Zedd has made us see our Friends as Putties." Billy said

"But how?" Zack asked

"I don't know." Billy said

Just then the Real Putties showed up.

"So if these are our friends we should be able to communicate with them." Zack said

"Affirmative." Billy said

"Hi." Zack said

Just then Zack got attacked

"These are not our friends I just got the memo." Zack said

Meanwhile in the Command Centre.

"Alpha contact the other Rangers Zack and Billy are being attacked by Putties." Zordon said

Back in the park the other rangers teleported down and started fighting the Putties then Zack and Billy joined in then Zack tried to attack Trini.

"I'm sorry Trini it's like I've got Putty on the brain." Zack said

"It seems you were correct Jason. Zedd is making us see you guys as Putties." Billy said

"Jason you ok?" Kimberly asked

"Just tired a strange nightmare. I'll be fine." Jason said

"We better get to the Command Centre." Tommy said

The six Rangers teleported to the Command Centre. Back in the Command Centre the Rangers teleported in.

"Well?" Jason asked

"Sorry Jase. Only you don't look like a Puttee." Zack said

"It would seem that Lord Zedd is trying to break the balance of your team. Now behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon said

The Rangers looked at the Viewing globe.

"What is that?" Trini asked

"That is Zedd's Salaguana. Zedd combined an Iguana with the mythical powers of a Salamander. It is capable of living in and breathing fire." Zordon said

"Then we need an Ice Device to counter the Heat." Jason said

"Correct Billy and Zack this task is up to you. While you're doing that Alpha will try and figure out how to fix your eye sight." Zordon said

At Billy's Lab Zack and Billy were working on the Ice Device. Just then Billy's Communicator beeped

"What is it Alpha?" Billy asked

"I'm sending down Trini to try an experiment." Alpha said

"Anything is worth a try Alpha." Billy said

Just then Trini showed up and they guys took off there Sunglasses.

"Ok guys I'm going to morph." Trini said

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

"Well how do I look?" Trini asked

"You look like the Yellow Ranger." Zack said

"Affirmative." Billy said

"Jason good news as long as we're morphed Zedd's spell doesn't work." Trini said

Back in the Command Centre.

"Good so if we have to go into battle Billy and Zack will be seeing straight. Great job Trini." Jason said

Just then the Alarm sounded.

"Rangers it appears that the Salaguana has appeared at the Beach." Zordon said

"Billy we need your Ice Device." Jason said

"But I haven't tested it yet." Billy said

"We don't have time." Jason said

Meanwhile back at Billy's lab.

"Just put an extra computer chip in your pocket and let's go." Trini said

Trini then teleported away. Billy then picked up the Ice Device.

"It's Morphin Time." Zack said

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Triceratops." Billy called

Back in the Command Centre.

"We better get going." Jason said

"Hold on Jason you stay here." Zordon said

"He's right bro you had to rely on your Ninja skills to help you out." Tommy said

"Ok just be careful." Jason said

"Right. It's Morphin Time." Tommy said

"Dragonzord." Tommy called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

At the Beach the five Rangers showed up and started fighting the Putties then Billy and Zack started fighting the Salaguana.

"Careful Zack this guy can fry you at any time." Billy said

"Ah this guy is nothing." Zack said

"We'll see about that." Salaguana said

The Salaguana then fried Billy and Zack.

"Time to cool you down." Zack said

Zack then tried to use the Ice Device but it didn't work. Then Billy tried to fight the Salaguana but got hit on the head.

"Hold on Zack maybe this second Computer Chip can help us. Now try it." Billy said after putting the Computer Chip in place.

Zack then tried the Ice Device and it counter acted the flames. Just then the other three Rangers showed up.

"Great job guys." Tommy said

"We're not done yet." Billy said

"Hey Billy how about we double team him Dino Strike style." Zack said

"Yeah." Billy said

Billy and Zack pulled out there Power Weapons and then activated there Dino Strikes then struck and destroyed Salaguana. Meanwhile back at Zedd's Castle.

"The Salaguana is losing." Goldar said

"Not for long. Now Salaguana grow." Zedd said as he threw down a bomb device

Back at the Beach the Salaguana grew Thirty Stories tall.

"We need Thunder Zord Power Now." The Five Rangers said

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Zack said

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly said

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Billy said

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Trini said

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power up." Tommy said

Just then all Five Thunder Zords appeared and the Rangers hopped inside and combined the Zords together to create the Thunder Megazord.

"Time to end this. Billy since you've done this before you have the honors." Tommy said

"Thanks. Now Thunder Saber." Billy said

The Thunder Megazord pulled out the Thunder Saber and charged it up. Then struck and destroyed the Salaguana. Back in Zedd's Castle.

"No those Rangers beat me again and this time with out the Red Ranger." Zedd said

Later back in Angel Grove High. Trini, Zack and Billy were in Ms. Applebee's Class her iguana showed back up in its box. Just then Jason, Kimberly and Tommy walked in.

"Alpha found Lord Zedd's spell imbedded in the glasses so he soaked them in a special energy beam that should break the spell." Jason said

The two put on there Sunglasses and the spell was broken.

"Well?" Tommy asked

"Did it work?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah." Zack said

"Alright." Jason said

Just then Bulk and Skull walked in and saw the Iguana and ran out screaming. Everyone in the classroom laughed.

"Well if they didn't like me bringing in my Iguana they could have just said so." Ms. Applebee said

"Actually Ms. Applebee I think there imaginations are running a little high." Jason said

The Classed laughed as Ms. Applebee walked off to get Bulk and Skull.

End of Putty on the Brain


	6. Bloom of Doom

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers.

**Bloom of Doom**

At the Youth Centre Mr. Chaplin walked in as Zack, Billy, Trini and Kimberly along with Bulk and Skull had all put up clubs. Trini's club was having a huge hit. While Kimberly didn't have one single person.

"Hey Trini you're clubs pretty popular." Kimberly said

"Yeah isn't it great." Trini said

"Yeah for some people." Kimberly said

Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"Ah Kimberly's little touch of Jealousy has given me an idea." Zedd said

"What is it Master?" Goldar asked

"I'll place a spell on one of her cactus plants and when she pricks her finger she'll be come filled with jealousy." Zedd said.

Back at the Youth Centre Kimberly sighed as even Bulk and Skull were gaining applicants for there club.

"What's the matter Kim?" Jason asked as he walked up

"No one has signed up for my club." Kimberly said

"Well maybe Mr. Chaplin put your club signup booth in the wrong location in the School Paper." Jason said

"Yeah maybe you're right." Kimberly said

"Come on I'll buy you a drink." Jason said

"Ok." Kimberly said

The two walked up to the bar. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle Goldar put a potion on a plant that looked like Kimberly's.

"Now Puttee take that Plant to earth and switch it for Kimberly's." Zedd said

Back at the Youth Centre the Puttee showed up and transformed into a human and walked in. Back inside the Youth Centre Jason and Kimberly were talking and didn't notice the man in black walk in and up to Kimberly's signup booth and switched the plant.

"So are you ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah just annoyed that no one has signed up for my club." Kimberly said

"Hey it's nothing to beat yourself up over. Trust me I used to beat myself up for the most stupid things." Jason said

"Yeah your right thanks." Kimberly said

"Hey I just like to see that smile." Jason said

Kimberly blushed and smiled then walked back to her signup booth. Just then a man walked past her and carried her plant. Kimberly walked back to her booth and then pricked her finger on a spike of the cactus and feel under the jealously spell but after talking to Jason the spell was taking longer to take affect.

"Hey Kim." Trini said

"Hey Trini." Kimberly said

"You ok?" Trini asked

"No I think Zedd is trying to make me extremely jealous of you." Kimberly said

"Go and talk to Jason maybe he knows how to break a jealously spell." Billy said

Kimberly nodded and walked up to Jason and Tommy.

"Hey Jason." Kimberly said

"Yeah?" Jason asked

"How do you break a jealousy spell?" Kimberly asked

"By someone helping you when you don't want it." Jason said

"Thanks." Kimberly said

"No prob." Jason said in confusion as Kimberly walked off.

"What was that about?" Tommy asked

"I have no idea." Jason said

Both guys looked at each other confused and shrugged. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"You can fight it all you want Kimberly but it won't help." Zedd said

Later in the park Jason and Tommy walked up to Trini who's Volleyball club just finished for the day.

"Hey Trini." Jason said

"Hey." Trini said

"So what's up with Kimberly?" Tommy asked

"She says that Lord Zedd is trying to make her jealous of me." Trini said

"Oh boy." Jason said

"You said it." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"Looks like little Kimberly doesn't like gardening. Well I can change her mind come forth Bloom of Doom." Zedd said

Back in the park the Bloom of Doom showed up and started showering its Pollen. Meanwhile in the Command Centre the Alarm sounded.

"Aye, aye, aye. Lord Zedd sent down another monster." Alpha said

"Yes Alpha it is the dreaded Bloom of Doom monster contact the Rangers." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in the park Trini, Jason and Tommy were walking along.

"Maybe we could talk to her." Trini said

"Jealousy can only be broken if the person under the spell is saved by anyone the spell will be broken." Jason said

"Man figures Zedd would have to use jealous against us." Tommy said

"Yeah especially when it means that Kimberly is under a spell of one of the seven deadly sins." Jason said

"Of course Green with Envy is another way of saying bitten by the green eyed monster of jealousy." Trini said

Just then Jason's Communicator beeped.

"What is it Zordon?" Jason asked

"Rangers Zedd has sent a monster to the city end of the Park." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Jason said

"You sure?" Tommy asked

"Yeah I'm sure." Jason said

"Remember Rangers its Jason's decision." Zordon said

"Ok then. It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Dragonzord." Tommy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Billy and Zack walked over to the Lockers.

"Yes Alpha." Billy said

"Rangers there is a monster at the City end of the park." Alpha said

"We're on it." Zack said

"It's Morphin Time." Billy said

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Triceratops." Billy called

Meanwhile back in the park Kimberly was digging in her garden when her Communicator beeped.

"Come in Zordon." Kimberly said

"Kimberly you are needed at the City end of the park the other Rangers are on there way there now." Zordon said

"Right. It's Morphin Time." Kimberly said

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly said

In the City the Six Rangers showed up then the Bloom of Doom showed up.

"Well I'm surprised to see you all here." Bloom of Doom said

"Well we're a team and together we're going to destroy you." Tommy said

"I have my own friends Putties attack." Bloom of Doom said

The Putties then showed up and attacked the Rangers. The Rangers defeated the Putties and went after Bloom of Doom.

"Don't think you won yet Rangers." Bloom of Doom said

Just then the Bloom of Doom sprayed some pollen and the Rangers rolled away Jason and the girls rolled to one side and the other three rolled to the other and got hit with the Pollen.

"What's going on this stuff burns." Zack said

"Its fire pollen it's burning through my suit." Billy said

"Man this stuff really hurts." Tommy said

"Hey leave my friends alone." Trini said

Kimberly then attacked the Bloom of Doom.

"Kim wait." Jason said

The Bloom of Doom then knocked Kimberly down.

"See where jealousy gets you Pink Ranger. Now look into my eye." Bloom of Doom said

Just then Jason ran up and pushed Kimberly out of the way and got pulled into the other dimension. In the dimensional void Jason showed up.

"Ok now at least this beats Goldar's Dark Dimension." Jason said

Back in the city Trini ran up to Kimberly

"Are you ok?" Trini asked

"Yeah but where's Jason?" Kimberly asked

"I don't know but he and that Monster disappeared." Zack said

"Come on let's head back to the Command Centre." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in the Dimensional Void the Bloom of Doom showed up

"Well Red Ranger so it appears you want to go first fine by me so can you stand the heat?" Bloom of Doom asked

The Bloom of Doom sprayed its Pollen but Jason pulled out the Dragon Staff and burned away the Pollen.

"No fair." Bloom of Doom said

"Hey it looks like I can stand the heat." Jason said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Yes soon the Red Ranger will fall." Zedd said

"But master there's something you should know." Goldar said

"Silence." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the Dimensional Void. The Bloom of Doom sent out its Vines but Jason jumped then grinded along the vines like they were Grind Rails.

"Hey get your shoes off my vine." Bloom of Doom said

"Ok." Jason said

Jason jumped off the Vine and kicked the Bloom of Doom down.

"You'll pay for that." Bloom of Doom said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the five Rangers showed up.

"Zordon where's Jason?" Tommy asked

"Jason has been taken to a dimensional Void." Zordon said

"It's all, my fault." Kimberly said

"No Kimberly. Jason knew the risk." Billy said

"Billy's right. Jason just proved why he's a great leader he put us ahead of himself." Zack said

Meanwhile back in the Dimensional Void the Bloom of Doom sent out another Vine and Jason grinded along it like it was a grind rail. Then Bloom of Doom attacked with another vine but Jason jumped onto that vine and used it like a Grind rail. He kept switching Vines until he jumped off and kicked the Bloom of Doom down

"Stop doing that." Bloom of Doom said

"Well stop sending Vines out and maybe I won't use them as Grind rails." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"There is a way for Jason to get out." Billy said

"How?" Kimberly asked

"If he can activate his Red Dragon Armor and use the Phoenix Strike it will knock both of them out of the Dimensional Void." Billy said

"Come on Jason." Kimberly said

Back in the Dimensional Void.

"I grow tired of this game." Bloom of Doom said

"You're not the only one." Jason said

"What?" Bloom of Doom asked

"Red Dragon Battle Armor." Jason said

Jason pulled off his morpher flipped it around and flipped the bottom down and a Fire Dragon shot out and transformed Jason into the Red Dragon Armored Ranger.

"Now can you stand the heat?" Jason asked

"What the?" Bloom of Doom asked

Just then Jason turned into a Phoenix and struck the Bloom of Doom and cause both of then back into the city. Back in the city the Bloom of Doom stood up.

"Don't think you've won yet Red Ranger." Bloom of Doom said

Jason just moved is Sword arm in a circle and created a fire circle then he turned into a phoenix and went straight through the Circle and turned into a massive Fire Dragon then Jason struck and destroyed the Bloom of Doom. Jason then reappeared out of the fire.

"That's one less weed to worry about." Jason said

Back in Zedd's castle.

"Why didn't you tell me the Red Ranger has a Fire Battle Armor?" Zedd asked

"I tried." Goldar said

"Well try harder next time." Zedd said

Later at the Youth Centre Kimberly got some members for her club the girls walked off as Mr. Chaplin walked up.

"I'm sorry Kimberly I accidentally put the wrong location in the School Paper." Mr. Chaplin said

"That's ok my friends found me in the end." Kimberly said

Mr. Chaplin walked off as the other rangers walked up to Kimberly.

"Thanks Jase." Kimberly said

"For what?" Jason asked

"Helping me get over the Jealousy spell." Kimberly said

"Hey I'm just glad you're smiling." Jason said

Kimberly blushed and the four other Rangers laughed. Just then Bulk and Skull walked in

"What happened to you two?" Jason asked

"We got ditched by our Club members." Bulk said

"Yeah and they destroyed our tape so now we'll never know who the Power Rangers are." Skull said

"But this will not deter us we will find out who the Power Rangers are." Bulk said

Tommy saluted Bulk and Skull

"Good luck Bulk." Trini said as Bulk and Skull walked off

"There going to need all the help they can get." Jason said

The six Rangers laughed knowing that Bulk and Skull were so close yet so far.

End of Bloom of Doom.


	7. Red Ranger Missing?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Red Ranger Missing?**

At Angel Grove High in Ms. Applebee's Class the bell rang and the teens were about to leave the class.

"Now remember your reports are dew by this Friday." Ms. Applebee said

"Here you go." Jason said handing Ms. Applebee his report

"You finished it already?" Ms. Applebee asked

"Yeah." Jason said

Jason then walked off.

"What are we going to do Bulk?" Skull asked

"Simple we're going to discover who the Power Rangers are." Bulk aid

A bit later at the lockers Kimberly walked up to Jason.

"Jason." Kimberly said. "Hey Jason." Kimberly said tapping him on the shoulder

"Huh oh sorry Kim." Jason said

"You ok?" Kimberly asked

"Just extremely tired I haven't had a decent night sleep in two weeks." Jason said

"The White Ranger dream?" Kimberly asked

"The very one." Jason said

Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"This is perfect now I can capture the Red Ranger and hold him for ransom for the Sword of Power." Zedd said

"Yes master." Goldar said

Meanwhile at the Youth Centre.

"Billy what is that?" Trini asked

"It's a frequency blocker. With luck I can create a bigger one and stop Zedd." Billy said

"That's impressive Billy." Trini said

Just then Jason and Kimberly walked in.

"Hey guys." Billy said

"Hey Billy." Kimberly said

"Jason you ok?" Trini asked

"Not really I think I might just head home I need sleep." Jason said

"Ok we'll catch you tomorrow." Kimberly said

Jason nodded and walked off

"What's up?" Trini asked

"He hasn't had a decent night sleep in two weeks." Kimberly said

"But he doesn't look sleep deprived." Trini said

"Well he goes to sleep at his normal time then ends up waking up at two o clock in the morning then gets back to sleep at three and his alarm wakes him up at five." Kimberly said

"Oh." Trini said

Just then Bulk and Skull walked in.

"What is that?" Trini asked

"This is a power detector." Bulk said

"Right." Kimberly said

Bulk and Skull walked off and Billy's device caused the power detector to jam up. Meanwhile back at Zedd's Castle.

"Now Goldar send some putties to the park to capture the Red Ranger." Zedd said

"Yes Master." Goldar said

Meanwhile in the park Jason was walking along.

"Tyrannosaurus represents my courage, Wolf represents my heart that means the White Tiger must represent my knowledge." Jason said

Just then Goldar and the Putties showed up.

"Oh great not what I needed right now." Jason said

"To bad Red Ranger you're coming with us." Goldar said

"Forget it you Gold Monkey." Jason said

"Putties attack." Goldar said

Jason then started fighting the Putties but was too tired to keep fighting for long and got captured and teleported away. Inside a cave the Putties, Goldar and Jason showed up.

"What do you want Goldar?" Jason asked

"To get the Sword of Power from the other Rangers." Goldar said

"Forget it." Jason said

"You don't have a choice Red Ranger." Goldar said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Good Goldar now I bring forth Robo Goat." Zedd said

Back in the cave Robo Goat showed up.

"Oh great." Jason said sarcastically.

"Good now for the ransom note." Goldar said

Goldar then made a note appear and then sent it to the Youth Centre. Meanwhile in the Command Centre.

"Zordon I lost track of Jason." Alpha said

"Contact the Rangers Alpha." Zordon said

"I'm on it." Alpha said

Back in the Youth Centre the five Rangers were having Smoothies when a letter showed up.

"What the?" Tommy asked

"I don't know." Zack said

Billy picked up the letter but before he could read it Tommy's Communicator beeped. The Rangers then walked over to the Lockers.

"What is it Zordon?" Tommy asked

"Teleport to the Command Centre." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Tommy said

The five Rangers teleported to the Command Centre. Back in the Command Centre the Rangers teleported in.

"Zordon what's going on?" Billy asked

"Rangers. Jason was attacked in the park and captured." Zordon said

"Zedd must have attacked since Jason was too tired." Kimberly said

"Hey Billy what does the letter say?" Tommy asked

"Dear Rangers if you want to see your Leader again come to the mountains and bring the Sword of Power." Billy read

"We can't let him have the Sword of Power." Tommy said

"But we can't let him hurt Jason either." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in the Cave. Goldar and Robo Goat were waiting for the Rangers and the Putties still had a hold on Jason. Just then Jason felt the Putties grip loosen. Jason then moved and defeated the putties in a single kick. Then ran out of the Cave. In the Mountains Jason was running along then Robo Goat showed up and kicked Jason to the ground

"Not so fast Red Ranger you're not going anywhere." Robo Goat said

Jason tried to get up but his body was failing him. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the Alarm sounded.

"What's going on?" Trini asked

"Behold the Viewing Globe Rangers." Zordon said

The Rangers looked and saw Jason down on the ground in front of Zedd's newest Monster.

"What is that?" Kimberly asked

"That is Zedd's newest Monster Robo Goat." Zordon said

"We have to help Jason." Zack said

"Be Careful Rangers." Zordon said

"It's Morphin time." Tommy said

"Dragonzord." Tommy called

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called.

Back in the Mountains the Rangers showed up.

"Ah Power Rangers did you bring the Sword of Power?" Robo Goat asked

"Don't do it it's a trick to destroy you with the Sword." Jason said

"Shut up Ranger." Robo Goat said

Jason then got blasted and flung backwards.

"Jason." Kimberly yelled

"Kim it's not your fault." Jason said

"Huh?" Kimberly asked

"Even if you did walk me home Zedd would have still captured me. You can't blame yourself cause' I don't blame you." Jason said

"I thought I told you to shut up." Robo Goat said

Jason then got blasted again.

"Jason." Kimberly yelled again

Kimberly then pulled out the Power Bow.

"I've had it with you. No one beats up one of my closest friends and gets away with it." Kimberly said

"What are you going to do? Shoot me with your Bow and Arrow." Robo Goat said

Before Kimberly could answer she noticed that her Power Bow was charged with Pink Lightning.

"Nope but I am going to fire this at you." Kimberly said

Kimberly then jumped up and fired five ranger colored arrows at Robo Goat the five Arrows then turned into A Firebird and struck the Robo Goat then Kimberly move the bow to her side and the Robo Goat got shocked with Pink Lightning. Kimberly then ran over to Jason.

"Jason I'm sorry." Kimberly said

"It's not your fault. Stop blaming yourself Kimberly the Firebird Thunder Strike represents your heart and the power it possess don't ever forget that." Jason said

"I won't." Kimberly said

Jason then fainted in Kimberly's arms.

"Zordon teleport Jason back to the Command Centre." Kimberly said

"Right away." Zordon said

Jason then teleported away. Meanwhile back at Zedd's Castle.

"Don't think you've won yet rangers. Now Robo Goat it's time for you to grow." Zedd said as he threw down his bomb device.

Back in the Mountains the Robo Goat grew thirty Stories tall.

"Come on guys. We need Thunder Zord Power now." Kimberly said

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Zack said

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly said

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Billy said

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Trini said

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power up." Tommy said

Just then the five Thunder Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside. Then all five Zord's combined to create the Thunder Megazord.

"Thunder Megazord Power up." The Five Rangers said

"You Rangers are finished." Robo Goat said

"It's you who's finished Robo Goat." Kimberly said

"Now Thunder Saber." Tommy said

The Thunder Megazord pulled out the Thunder Saber and slashed the Robo Goat's staff in two. Then it charged up the Thunder Saber and then struck and destroyed Robo Goat.

"Yeah." Trini said

"We did it." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"No the Pink Ranger managed to activate her Thunder Strike I must stop them and with the Red Ranger having troubles they'll soon fall." Zedd said

Later back at Angel Grove High. Billy, Kimberly and Jason were all on the Stairs.

"You ok?" Kimberly asked

"Not really I just want these Dreams to stop." Jason said

"They will." Billy said

"I hope so. Now that Zedd knows I can't focus cause of the Dreams he's going to come after me with everything." Jason said

"We'll help you any way we can." Kimberly said

"I know." Jason said

Kimberly and Billy both looked at Jason who was there rock and now they were his rocks for support.

End of Red Ranger Missing.


	8. The Power Stealer

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**The Power Stealer**

(Five Days ago) In Angel Grove High Jason was at his Locker when Tommy walked up.

"Hey Jase." Tommy said

"Hey Tommy." Jason said

"Listen how would you like to go up to my Uncles cabin by yourself and unwind?" Tommy asked

"You serious?" Jason asked

"Yeah. I mean your Dad thinks it's a great idea and I know Mr. Chaplin would let you have time off school since you're far ahead of everyone at the moment." Tommy said

"What about you're Uncle?" Jason asked

"Hey he said I can use it or any of my friends." Tommy said

"Where is it?" Jason asked

"In the mountains." Tommy said

"Yeah I'll go." Jason said

"Great so I'll meet you at your place after school." Tommy said

"Ok." Jason said

(Present day) Up in the mountains Jason walked out of Tommy's Uncle's Cabin dressed in a White Sleeveless shirt, Black swimming shorts and Black sneakers.

"What a great day for a swim." Jason said

Jason picked up his bag and towel and walked off to the lake. Meanwhile at the Youth Centre the other Rangers were doing homework.

"So Tommy how's Jason doing?" Kimberly asked

"Fine the dream is still there but he's glad that he can sleep in until the sunrise." Tommy said

"Good he deserves this." Billy said

"You said it." Zack said

"Hey wanna go to the park and play some B ball?" Trini asked

"Sure." The other four Rangers said

The Five Rangers walked off after packing up there stuff. Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"So the Red Ranger is in the mountains relaxing I can't have that." Zedd said

"Why not send the Octophantom to capture the other Rangers to force Zordon to contact the Red Ranger." Goldar said

"Brilliant idea Goldar." Zedd said

Meanwhile in the Park the Rangers were playing B Ball. Well all instead for Kimberly who sat out and watched Tommy and Billy go against Zack and Trini. Just then Bulk and Skull walked up.

"What's the matter Kimberly miss your boyfriend?" Bulk asked

"He's not my boyfriend." Kimberly said

"Oh so you're up for grabs." Skull said

"I am way out of your league." Kimberly said

"Yeah and I don't think Jason would like it if you annoyed is first ever friend." Tommy said

"Cause' Tommy can call him and he can be here in oh I don't know how fast you can get into detention." Billy said

"Bye." Bulk and Skull said

Bulk and Skull walked off.

"Thanks guys." Kimberly said

"Well you wish Jason would be your boyfriend." Tommy said

"Yeah but with this dream he's been having now is not the right time." Kimberly said

"True." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Perfect now send down the Putties." Zedd said

"Yes master." Goldar said

Back in the park the Putties showed up.

"Oh no Putties." Kimberly said

"Let's kick some putty." Zack said

The five Rangers started fighting the Putties. Back in Zedd's castle.

"Now Octophantom arise and capture the Green Ranger first." Zedd said

Back in the Park the Octophantom showed up.

"It's a trap." Zack said

"It's Morphin Time." Billy said

"Dragonzord." Tommy called

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

The rangers then started fighting the Putties.

"Hello Green Ranger you are going to be the first to be captured." Octophantom said

"No." Tommy said

"Tommy, hold on." Kimberly said

The other Four Rangers tried to get to Tommy but he was sucked into the Jar.

"Later Rangers." Octophantom said

Octophantom then teleported off.

"Let's head to the Command Centre." Zack said

"Right." Trini, Kimberly and Billy said

The four Rangers teleported to the Command Centre. In the Command Centre the Rangers teleported in and took off there helmets.

"Zordon what was that thing?" Zack asked

"That was Octophantom." Zordon said

"Why did it capture Tommy?" Kimberly asked

"I don't know Kimberly." Zordon said

The Rangers looked at each other. Meanwhile back in the park Bulk and Skull walked along.

"I'm telling you Skull if we figure out, who the Power Rangers are Kimberly will go on a date with you." Bulk said

"You really think so." Skull said

"Yeah I do come on." Bulk said

The two walked off. Meanwhile back at the Command Centre.

"Any luck Billy?" Zack asked

"Negative but the Octophantom seems to be part Octopus and part Elephant." Billy said

"Great that means it's tough." Zack said

Meanwhile in a Cave Tommy was tied up.

"What do you want Zedd?" Tommy asked

"The Red Ranger destroyed." Zedd said

"Never happen." Tommy said

"Oh it will. When my Octophantom captures the other Rangers Zordon will have no choice but to call on the Red Ranger." Zedd said

"Leave him alone." Tommy said

"No can do Ranger. He made a complete fool out of me during my first attack and for that he must pay." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the Alarm sounded.

"What's going on?" Billy asked

"The Octophantom is back in the park." Zordon said

"Does he have Tommy with him?" Kimberly asked

"I'm afraid not." Zordon said

"Let's take care of that thing then get back to looking for Tommy." Zack said

"Back to Action." Billy said

Back in the park the Rangers showed up.

"Ah Power Rangers you made it now to capture you as bait to lure the Red Ranger out." Octophantom said

"That's what this is about." Billy said

"Yes Blue Ranger." Octophantom said

The four Rangers attacked the Octophantom and got blasted backwards.

"There has to be a way to defeat this thing." Zack said

"Come on." Trini said

Trini, Kimberly and Zack all attacked Octophantom

"Wait it's a trap." Billy said

But it was too late Zack, Trini and Kimberly all got struck and flung backwards. Billy crept up on the Octophantom.

"Now to send you to the same place as the Green Ranger." Octophantom said

The Octophantom then got distracted by his reflection

"Oh my I never noticed what a handsome monster I am." Octophantom said

"So that's his weakness." Billy said

"Well back to work. Now who wants to be first?" Octophantom asked

"None of us." Zack said

"Well then I'll just capture all three of you." Octophantom said

Just then Zack, Trini and Kimberly all got sucked into the jar.

"That's four down and two to go." Octophantom said

"Where are my friends?" Billy asked

"Come and meet me at the Quarry." Octophantom said

The Octophantom then teleported away. Then Billy teleported back to the Command Centre. Back at the Command Centre.

"Well I know the monster is completely vain but I've got to save my friends." Billy said

"I agree Billy." Zordon said

"Ok here goes something. Back to Action." Billy said

Billy then teleported off.

"Alpha contact Jason. Billy is going to need help." Zordon said

"Right away Zordon." Alpha said

Meanwhile at the Quarry Billy ran up.

"Ok ugly. Where are you?" Billy asked

Just then the Octophantom showed up.

"So good to see you Blue Ranger." Octophantom said

"Where are my friends?" Billy asked

"Oh how rude of me. Your friends are up there." Octophantom said

Billy then looked up and saw his friends tied to wooden poles

"You guys ok?" Billy asked

"Yeah just get this guy." Kimberly said

Billy then looked back at the Octophantom

"You don't stand a chance against me Blue Ranger." Octophantom said

"I guess you don't know me to well then." Billy said

Billy then started fighting the Octophantom but got knocked down.

"Now it's time for you to join your friends." Octophantom said

"Billy." The Four Rangers yelled

"No this can't be happening." Billy said

Just then the Power Lance can out of no where and struck the Octophantom and made it fly off Billy.

"Where did that come from?" The Octophantom asked

Just then the other Rangers ran up to Billy and Tommy helped him up.

"You ok?" Tommy asked

"Yeah but how did you escape?" Billy asked

"No idea." Kimberly said

"Look there's a note on the Power Lance." Zack said

"You take it easy we'll handle the Octophantom." Tommy said

The four Rangers started fighting the Octophantom and Billy took the note off the Lance and opened it.

"Billy, come on bro you can do this we both know you can after all you defeated Madam Woe and faced your fear in defeating Goo Fish. If anyone can defeat Octophantom it's you bro. Jason." Billy read

Billy smiled under his helmet then touched the Power Lance and it got charged with Blue Lightning.

"Thanks Jason." Billy said

The other Four Rangers then got knocked backwards.

"You Rangers are pathetic." Octophantom said

"Really I thought you were." Billy said

"What?" Octophantom said

Billy walked up and passed the note to Kimberly. Billy then charged at the Octophantom and spun his Lance like a Shield and turned into a Blue Energy Unicorn and struck the Octophantom. Billy then appeared behind the Octophantom and held his Lance straight up next to him and the Octophantom got showed with Blue Lightning. The other rangers then ran up to Billy.

"You activated the Unicorn Thunder Strike." Zack said

"But how?" Tommy asked

"Read the note." Billy said

Kimberly read the note.

"Jason saved us and helped Billy activated his Thunder Strike." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"No the Red Ranger didn't even show up. That's it now grow Octophantom." Zedd said throwing down his bomb device.

Meanwhile back at the Quarry. The Octophantom grew Thirty Stories tall.

"Ok guys we need Thunder Zord Power now." Billy said

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Zack said

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly said

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Billy said

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Trini said

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power up." Tommy said

Just then all five Thunder Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside and the five Zords combined to create the Thunder Megazord.

"Don't think that'll save you Rangers." Octophantom said

"Thunder Saber." Billy said

The Thunder Megazord pulled out the Thunder Saber and charged it up then Struck and destroyed the Octophantom.

"Yeah." The Rangers said

"Way to go Billy." Tommy said

"Thanks." Billy said

Later back at the Youth Centre the Rangers were at there table having drinks.

"That was great work Billy." Tommy said

"Thanks guys." Billy said

"I'm just glad Jason didn't do much and let Billy be the hero." Kimberly said

"I think that's what his intention was to let Billy be the hero and just help out as little as possible." Tommy said

"Good point." Kimberly said

Just then Bulk and Skull walked in

"Still looking for the true identities of the Power Rangers?" Trini asked

"Yep and we will." Bulk said

Meanwhile back up in the Mountains. Jason was sitting by the lake sketching the scenery.

"Great job Billy." Jason said

End of the Power Stealer.


	9. The Beetle Invasion

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**The Beetle Invasion**

Up at Tommy's Uncle's cabin Jason walked out of the water in only his Black Swimming Shorts and then started to dry himself off.

"Man I really needed this." Jason said

Jason put the towel in the bag and picked up along with the Beach blanket underneath and walked back to the cabin. Meanwhile at the Youth Centre the Rangers were sitting at there table watching Ernie.

"Ernie what are you doing?" Billy asked

"Oh Stone Canyon's Youth Centre has challenged us to a Broomball game." Ernie said

"Broomball?" Zack asked

"Yeah it's just like hockey except you use a broom and a ball." Ernie said

"Oh." The five Rangers said

"But I need a team and I was wondering if you guys wanted to play." Ernie said

"I don't know Ernie." Tommy said

Just then two people from Stone Canyon walked in.

"So Ernie, are you ready for the game?" The male from Stone Canyon asked

"Yeah and are we going to have decent competition this year?" The female from Stone Canyon asked

"Yeah he is and we're your opponents." Tommy said

"You?" The male from Stone Canyon asked

"You bet bug boy." Zack said

"No one makes fun of the Stone Canyon Beetles." The female from Stone Canyon said

"We'll see you at the game." The male from Stone Canyon said walking off.

"We're going to need practice." Trini said

"Oh yeah." Tommy said

Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"I need a way to get the Red Ranger into a battle." Zedd said

"What about capturing the Pink Ranger he has a soft spot for her." Goldar said

"Perfect now to create the right monster ah the Stag Beetle perfect." Zedd said

Back at the Youth Centre the two teens from Stone Canyon walked off and the Stag Beetle came to life.

"Now wait for the Pink Ranger then capture her." Zedd said

"Yes Lord Zedd." The Stag Beetle said

Back in Lord Zedd's Castle.

"Now the stage is set. Soon Pink Ranger you will be the destruction of the Red Ranger." Zedd said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre the Rangers practiced the game with Billy as goalie. Billy kept blocking the ball.

"Great job Billy." Ernie said

"Thanks." Billy said

Just then a new kid walked in.

"Hey Ernie." The teen said

"Guys this is Ritchie his family just moved here and he's helping me out here in the Youth Centre." Ernie said

"Hey Ritchie do you want to play?" Trini asked

"Yeah I could use an extra player." Ernie said

"Sure." Ritchie said

Later after practice Kimberly and Tommy were running through the park.

"I hope we can beat those stuck up Stone Canyon beetles." Tommy said

"With Billy as Goalie and the way you shoot how can we lose?" Kimberly asked

Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle

"I'll show you how you can lose. Go get them, Putties.' Zedd said

Back in the Park the Putties showed up.

"Oh no Putties." Kimberly said

"Remember go for the Z." Tommy said

The two Rangers started fighting the putties. Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre. Billy, Trini and Zack were putting up there poster.

"Our poster looks better." Zack said

"Yeah." Trini said

"Hey didn't there used to be a Stag Beetle on that poster." Billy said

"Your right." Trini said

The three Rangers all looked confused. Meanwhile back in the Park the Stag Beetle showed up.

"Oh no not another Giant Bug." Kimberly said

"It's time to morph." Tommy said

"Dragonzord." Tommy called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

The two Rangers then started fighting the Putties.

"You're coming with me Pink Ranger." The Stag Beetle said

"No way Bug breath." Kimberly said

"Zordon we need help." Tommy said

Back at the Youth Centre Zack's Communicator beeped

"We read you Zordon." Zack said

"Rangers Kimberly and Tommy have been attacked in the park by one of Zedd's Monsters." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Zack said

"It's Morphin Time." Trini said

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

Back in the park Zack, Billy and Trini showed up and started fighting the Putties. Just then the Stag Beetle grabbed Kimberly.

"Let go of me." Kimberly said

"No can do Pink Ranger your Zedd's ticket to destroying the Red Ranger." The Stag Beetle said

"Guys help." Kimberly said

"Kimberly." Tommy yelled

Just then the Stag Beetle teleported off.

"No Kimberly." Tommy yelled

"We'll get her back." Zack said

"Let's head back to the Command Centre first." Billy said

"Good idea." Trini said

Back at Zedd's castle.

"Yes now the Pink Ranger is captured. Now all we have to do is wait for the other Rangers and when they get badly beaten Zordon will have no choice in calling the Red Ranger to help." Zedd said

"Excellent my lord." Goldar said

Meanwhile in the Command Centre Alpha and Billy were locking for Kimberly.

"Any luck?" Tommy asked

"None." Billy said

"Why would Zedd capture Kimberly anyway?" Zack asked

"To lure Jason into battle." Trini said

"Of course Jason has a soft spot for Kimberly." Tommy said

Just then the Alarm sounded.

"Rangers the Stag Beetle as appeared in the Mountains near the Quarry." Zordon said

"Right." Tommy said

"Be careful Rangers." Alpha said

"Back to Action." Tommy said

The four Rangers teleported off and a Red Streak of light showed up. The light died down and Jason showed up carrying a now powered down Kimberly in his arms. Alpha made the bed appear and Jason placed Kimberly on the bed and then teleported away. Meanwhile in the Mountains near the Quarry the Rangers showed up.

"Hello Power Rangers." Stag Beetle said

"Now where is Kimberly?" Tommy asked

"I'll tell you if you defeat me." The Stag Beetle said

The Rangers then started fighting the Stag Beetle but got blasted with energy.

"This guy is tough." Tommy said

"We need a new plan." Billy said

"I agree but what?" Trini asked

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre Kimberly woke up.

"How did I get here?" Kimberly asked

"Jason brought you here and teleported back to Tommy's Uncle's Cabin." Alpha said

"But how did he find me?" Kimberly asked

"Only Jason know the answer to that question in the mean time you need to help your friends." Zordon said

"Right." Kimberly said

"There at the Quarry." Alpha said

"It's Morphin time." Kimberly said

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

Back in the mountains the Stag Beetle was about to strike the Rangers when Kimberly showed up and fired an Arrow at the Stag Beetle.

"How did you escape?" The Stag Beetle asked

"Ever heard of the Red Ranger." Kimberly said

"No." The Stag Beetle said

"Hey Billy, wanna double team this freak?" Kimberly asked

"You bet." Billy said pulling out his Power Lance

Kimberly and Billy then activated there Thunder Strikes then Struck the Stag Beetle and then the Stag Beetle got hit with both Pink and Blue Lightning. Meanwhile back at Zedd's castle.

"No the Red Ranger didn't even enter the battle. Fine now see if you can handle the Stag beetle fully grown." Zedd said throwing down his bomb device

Meanwhile back in the Mountains the Stag Beetle grew Thirty Stories tall.

"Now let's see you defeat me Rangers." Stag Beetle said

"We need Thunder Zord Power Now." The Five Ranger said

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Zack said

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly said

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Billy said

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Trini said

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power up." Tommy said

Just then all five Thunder Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside then the five Zords combined together to create the Thunder Megazord.

"Your finished Rangers." Stag Beetle said

"Thunder Saber. Tornado defense." Kimberly said

Just then the Thunder Megazord pulled out the Thunder Saber then created a Tornado sending the Stag Beetle flying.

"Thunder Saber Battle Action." All Five Ranger said.

Just then the Thunder Megazord charged up the Thunder Saber then Struck and destroyed the Stag Beetle. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"No this can't be happening." Zedd said

"We'll get them next time Master.' Goldar said

"You had better." Zedd said

Later at the Youth Centre the Rangers and Ritchie were going against the Stone Canyon beetles then Tommy scored the winning goal and won the game. The Stone Canyon beetle players shook hands with the Rangers and Ritchie and left.

"Hey drinks are on the house." Ernie said

Ernie and Ritchie walked off.

"So how did you escape?" Tommy asked when Ernie and Ritchie were an ear shot away.

"Jason found me." Kimberly said

"You're kidding." Billy said

"Nope Jason found me and teleported me to the Command Centre." Kimberly said

"How did he find you?" Billy asked

"I have no idea." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back at Tommy's Uncle's Cabin Jason was wearing a White shirt with a Red Sleeveless Shirt underneath and a pair of Black Jeans and Black Sneakers.

"Well that's another fight I didn't need to get involved in." Jason said

End of the Beetle Invasion


	10. Welcome To Venus Island

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Welcome to Venus Island**

At the beach Zack and Tommy were surfing while Trini and Billy were sitting on the beach just then Kimberly ran up as Tommy and Zack walked out of the water.

"Hey guys I've got news." Kimberly said

"What is it?" Tommy asked

"Jason's coming home." Kimberly said

"When?" Trini asked

"Today. I just got a call from his this morning." Kimberly said

"That's great I hope he had a nice time up there." Tommy said

"He said he did but the Nightmare didn't leave him alone but it gave him time to think and take in the view." Kimberly said

"This is great." Trini said

"You said it." Kimberly said

The other Four Rangers laughed at Kimberly who was acting like a little school girl. But they were happy there friend and leader was coming back. Meanwhile at Zedd's Castle.

"So the Red Ranger is coming back." Zedd said

"What are we going to do master?" Goldar asked

"You are going to capture Kimberly and take her to Venus Island and leave this note behind." Zedd said

"Yes Master." Goldar said

"Soon Red Ranger you will be defeated permanently." Zedd said

Back at the Beach Goldar and the Putties showed up and everyone but the Rangers ran off.

"Hello rangers." Goldar said

"Oh great the Gold Goon that's all we need." Kimberly said

"Putties attack." Goldar said

The five Rangers started fighting the Putties. Just the Goldar grabbed Kimberly.

"Your coming with me Pink Ranger." Goldar said

"Let go of me." Kimberly said

"Kimberly." Billy said

Billy ran up but Goldar teleported away with Kimberly.

"No." Billy said

Just then the Putties teleported away and Billy stood up holding a bottle

"No Goldar took Kimberly." Tommy said

"Look Goldar dropped this." Billy said

"What does it say?" Trini asked

Billy pulled out the note and unrolled it.

"If you want to see Kimberly again come to Venus Island." Billy read

"Venus Island?" Tommy asked

"Don't know but we better teleport to the Command Centre." Zack said

"Right." The other three Rangers said

Meanwhile back at Zedd's castle.

"Is the Pink Ranger on the island?" Zedd asked

"Yes master and the other Rangers have the note." Goldar said

"Good now we wait." Zedd said

Meanwhile in the Command Centre.

"What are we going to do Zordon?" Tommy asked

"We have to rescue Kimberly but how do we get to Venus Island?" Trini asked

"I don't know rangers." Zordon said

"I have an idea." Billy said

"What?" Tommy asked

"Well I can create a device that can track Kimberly's communicator." Billy said

"Great and we can attach it to a Balloon so we can cover a wider area." Zack said

"Exactly." Billy said

"Good luck Rangers." Zordon said

A bit later in Billy's lab Billy and Trini were working on the tracking device.

"Is it done Billy?" Trini asked

"Yep. Now all we need to do is attach it to this balloon and let the sensors in the Command Centre track it." Billy said

"Let's go." Trini said

A bit later in the Mountains Trini and Billy were putting the device on the balloon.

"Zack are you getting a reading off the tracker?" Billy asked

Back in the Command Centre

"Yeah we've got it." Zack said

Back in the mountains.

"I hope this works Billy." Trini said

"So do I Trini." Billy said

Back in the Command Centre.

"You don't have much time left Billy." Zordon said

Back in the Mountains.

"Right oh no the clamp is to heavy." Billy said

"Here use this." Trini said handing Billy her hair tie.

Billy tied the Device to the string and left go. Back in the Command Centre.

"Yes it's moving away." Zack said

"Alright." Tommy said

Back in the mountains.

"Come on let's head back to the Command Centre." Billy said

"Right." Trini said

Back in the Command Centre all four rangers were there.

"Yes it found Kimberly." Billy said

"Did you locate the island?" Tommy asked

"Yeah." Billy said

"Come on let's go save Kimberly." Zack said

The four Rangers teleported to the Island's location. On Venus Island the Rangers landed then walked off to find Kimberly. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Yes they've taken the bait. Now Invenusable Flytrap arise." Zedd said

Back on Venus Island the Invenusable Flytrap appeared. Meanwhile the four rangers were walking along when the Invenusable Flytrap appeared.

"It's Morphin Time." Zack said

"Dragonzord." Tommy called

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

The Four Rangers then flipped over the Invenusable Flytrap.

"I hope you like Venus Island. Power Rangers cause your never going to leave." The Invenusable Flytrap said

"We're going to leave and Kimberly is coming with us." Tommy said

The Rangers then attacked the Invenusable Flytrap but got hit back then all four got sucked into it.

"Now to take you to your friend." The Invenusable Flytrap said

Meanwhile back at the Command Centre Jason teleported in.

"What's going on Zordon?" Jason asked

"Jason the other Rangers have been captured by Zedd's newest Monster the Invenusable Flytrap while trying to rescue Kimberly on Venus Island." Zordon said

"Venus Island?" Jason asked

"Yes an Island that Lord Zedd can make appear and disappear." Zordon said

"Ok what about this Invenusable Flytrap?" Jason asked

"Behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon said

Jason looked at the Viewing Globe and saw the Invenusable Flytrap.

"It looks like a mutated Venus flytrap." Jason said

"But very powerful." Zordon said

"But not Invincible." Jason said

"What do you mean?" Alpha asked

"Venus Flytraps can't stand the heat." Jason said

"That's what my data says." Alpha said

"Ok then it's time to turn up the heat." Jason said

"Good luck Jason and may the Power Protect you." Zordon said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

Back on Venus Island Jason teleported down. Just then the Invenusable Flytrap showed up.

"So Red Ranger are you ready to join your friends?" The Invenusable Flytrap asked

"Not just yet." Jason said

"What?" The Invenusable Flytrap asked

"Red Dragon Battle Armor." Jason said

Jason pulled off his Morpher and flipped it around and flipped the back down and a Fire Dragon shot out of the morpher and transformed Jason into the Red Dragon Armored Ranger. Jason then turned the Sword into Flames and struck the Invenusable Flytrap.

"What have you done?" The Invenusable Flytrap asked

"What not my fault you can't stand the heat." Jason said

Jason then created a Fire Circle and slashed the circle creating a Fire Dragon that destroyed the Invenusable Flytrap.

"Red Dragon Armor power down." Jason said

Jason returned to his Ranger form.

"Now to find the others. Activated Power Scope." Jason said

Jason's visor turned into a Scanner and Jason walked off. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"So you managed to defeat the Invenusable Flytrap but you won't save your friends. Now Venus Island sink back into the sea." Zedd said.

Back on Venus Island Jason felt the ground shake and then found a cave. Jason walked inside and deactivated his Power Scope. Jason then saw Tommy, Zack, Trini and Billy chained to the wall and Kimberly laying on a bed in an energy field. Jason then pulled out his Blade Blaster and blasted the energy field and the red mist on Kimberly disappeared. Jason then walked up and teleported the other Rangers back to the Command Centre. Jason then walked up to Kimberly.

"Come on Sleeping Beauty time to go home." Jason said picking Kimberly up.

"Jason?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah Kim it's me." Jason said

Kimberly smiled and went back sleep in Jason's arms.

"Alpha, teleport us back." Jason said

"Right away Jason." Alpha said

Jason and Kimberly then teleported off Venus Island. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"No my plan is ruined mark my words Red Ranger I will defeat you." Zedd said

Later at the Youth Centre the six Rangers were all having a drink.

"It's great to have you back." Tommy said

"It's great to be back." Jason said

"Thanks for saving us." Zack said

"Anytime." Jason said

Just then Ritchie walked up.

"Oh Ritchie this is Jason. Jason this is Ritchie." Zack said

"Nice to meet you Ritchie." Jason said

"Same here Jason." Ritchie said

"Hey Ritchie I need some help." Ernie said

"Well better get back to work." Ritchie said walking off

"Nice guy." Jason said

"Yeah." Zack said

Jason smiled and the Rangers clinked glasses.

End of Welcome to Venus Island


	11. The Song of Guitardo

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**The Song of Guitardo**

At the Youth Centre Kimberly was playing her guitar when Zack sat down next to her.

"That was great Kim what was that?" Zack asked

"Just something that I've been working on. Kimberly said. So are we still on for the picnic in park tomorrow?" Kimberly asked

"As far as I know we are. We told Jason he doesn't have to show up if he doesn't want to." Zack said

"Good. Well anyway I was wondering if you could help me." Kimberly said

"Sure what with?" Zack asked

"Well you remember when Jason sang Stand." Kimberly said

"Yeah it was great and it helped us a lot." Zack said

"Well I'm writing this song to let Jason know that we're here for him and I was wondering if you could help me with the lyrics." Kimberly said

"Sure I can Kim." Zack said

"Thanks." Kimberly said

Meanwhile inside Zedd's castle.

"So the Pink Ranger is into song writing well that Guitar will be the instrument to her destruction." Zedd said

"But Master the guitar is made of wood it's not alive you can't make a monster out of it." Zedd said

"Where there's wood there's bugs." Zedd said

"Oh bugs like Cicada." Baboo said

"Yes a Cicada I'll bring forth my Guitardo Monster to make those Rangers dance to a different tune mine." Zedd said

The next day on the park Zack, Trini, Jason and Kimberly were on the Picnic blanket while Tommy and Billy were throwing the football. Jason was leaning against the tree he has his eyes closed but he wasn't asleep.

"This is great." Zack said

"It sure is." Trini said hugging Zack from behind.

"You look nice and relaxed." Kimberly said to Jason.

Jason just smiled.

"Hey come on guys it's time to eat." Trini said

Billy and Tommy ran over and they both sat down.

"Let's eat." Tommy said

"You said it." Zack said

Jason just laughed and the others smiled. Just then Ritchie rode up.

"Hey Ritchie." Jason said

"Hey Jason." Ritchie said

"Do you want to join us?" Billy asked

"No sorry I can't I still have unpacking to do." Ritchie said

"Later." Jason said

"Later." Ritchie said

Ritchie rode off. Just then the Rangers heard a scream for help.

"What was that?" Trini asked

"Bulk and Skull crying Wolf." Jason said

"Oh boy." Zack said

"Look you stay here the rest of us are going to check it out anyway." Tommy said

"Fine." Jason said

Tommy, Zack, Trini, Kimberly and Billy walked off and Jason just stayed in his spot. Meanwhile Skull was being chased by Bulk.

"What are you two doing a play?" Kimberly asked

"We're trying to get the Power Rangers attention." Bulk said

"Like they'd be stupid to fall for this." Kimberly said

"Besides the only reason we came over was to see if Jason was right and he was." Tommy said

"Right about what?" Skull asked

"You two crying Wolf." Trini said

"Huh?" Bulk and Skull asked

"Haven't you ever read the boy who cried Wolf? You two are doing that and when Danger really shows up no one is going to believe you." Billy said

The five Rangers walked off but Bulk and Skull went back to trying to get the Power Rangers attention. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"My Guitardo spell is ready soon those Rangers will be defeated." Zedd said

Back in the Park Bulk chased Skull around then Skull fainted. Bulk tried to get the Helmet off and the Skull tried to help. Just then Skull noticed a cicada on his shoulder so he flicked it on to Bulk's. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"No Guitardo arise." Zedd said

Back in the park the Cicada turned into Guitardo and made Bulk fall to the ground. Bulk then stood up and saw the Guitardo Monster and ran off with Skull. Meanwhile in the Command Centre. The alarm sounded.

"Aye, aye, aye. Zedd has sent down another monster." Alpha said

"Contact the Rangers and teleport Jason up here." Zordon said

"Right away Zordon." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in the park. Tommy's Communicator beeped

"What is it Zordon?" Tommy asked

"Rangers there is a Monster in the Park teleport to the Command Centre." Zordon said

"But Zordon since we're already here shouldn't we go after it?" Zack asked

"No Zackary. This monster has hypnotic powers so Alpha and I must debrief you." Zordon said

"What about Jason?" Kimberly asked

"He is already here." Zordon said

The Rangers then teleported to the Command Centre. Back in the Command Centre the Five Rangers teleported in.

"You know Alpha next time a little warning wouldn't hurt." Jason said rubbing his head.

"Sorry Jason." Alpha said

"What happened?" Zack asked

"Alpha teleported me and I was still leaning against the tree then when I got here I feel over and hit my head on the Console." Jason said

"So what's this Monster?" Zack asked

"Behold the Viewing globe." Zordon said

"What is that?" Trini asked

"And what is it doing with my Guitar?" Kimberly asked

"That is the Guitardo Monster. It will most likely use Kimberly's Guitar to create it's hypnotic music." Zordon said

"Great." Zack said

"So how do we beat it?" Tommy asked

"By keeping your own thoughts in check and never wavering." Jason said

"Correct Jason. Unfortunately you will not be going to help them." Zordon said

"Ok." Jason said

"Your not going to argue?" Tommy asked

"To tired to argue." Jason said

"Well let's go." Trini said

"Good luck guys." Jason said

"It's Morphin Time." Kimberly said

"Dragonzord." Tommy called

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

Meanwhile back in the Park the Rangers teleported down.

"What only five Rangers I was hoping the Red Ranger would show up." Guitardo said

"Well forget it you'll have to deal with us five." Tommy said

"Fine." Guitardo said

Guitardo started playing his guitar and singing but nothing was happening to the Rangers.

"Hey your not even listening." Guitardo said

"Why should we listen to you?" Zack asked

"You have no choice." Guitardo said

Guitardo then played his guitar and managed to get Zack into the air then Tommy, Trini and Billy.

"Guys hang on." Kimberly said

"Well Pink Ranger aren't you the song writer. Write something to this." Guitardo said

"I've got to concentrate." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"My worst fears have been realized Guitardo has managed to capture four of the rangers." Zordon said

"Zordon you've got to let me help them." Jason said

"Very well be careful Jason." Zordon said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

Back in the park Jason showed up and pushed Kimberly out of the way of the Musical notes.

"You ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah thanks." Kimberly said

"Hello Red Ranger I'm glad you could join us." Guitardo said

"Why's that?" Jason asked

"So now I can destroy you." Guitardo said

"Heard that line before and I'm still here." Jason said

Guitardo then attacked Jason and Kimberly. Jason then started fighting Guitardo and kicked it to the Ground.

"Well Red Ranger don't you fear if you want to find me meet me at the Fair." Guitardo said

Guitardo then teleported away. Kimberly then ran up to Jason.

"You ok?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah. I'll try and find Guitardo but I don't have enough energy to defeat him. So Contact Alpha and get him to keep and eye on the other rangers and meet me at the Fair with your Bow. I have a feeling music will defeat music." Jason said

"Right." Kimberly said

Jason then ran off. Meanwhile at the Command Centre.

"Aye, aye, aye. Jason's heading to the fair." Alpha said

"Zordon how can we free the others?" Kimberly asked

"You must defeat the Guitardo Monster." Zordon said

"Right. Alpha watch over Tommy and the others. I'm going to help Jason." Kimberly said

"Good luck Kimberly." Alpha said

Meanwhile at the fair Jason ran up and towards the stage.

"Ok Guitardo where are you?" Jason asked

"Over here Red Ranger." Guitardo said

Jason the looked over at the Stage Area.

"So glad you could make it Red Ranger I wrote a Song for you it's called end of Red and it goes something like this." Guitardo said

Guitardo played his guitar but the musical notes just bounced off Jason.

"What's going on?" Guitardo asked

"Sorry but that's my secret." Jason said

"You'll pay for this Red Ranger." Guitardo said

Jason then started fighting Guitardo but couldn't keep it up for long so Jason pulled out his Blade Blaster and blasted Guitardo.

"Jason hang on." Kimberly said

"So the Pink Ranger has decided to join us." Guitardo said

Kimberly jumped down and stood in front of Jason. The Guitardo played his Guitar but Kimberly played her bow and made the Guitardo Monster drop his Guitar.

"No fair." Guitardo said

Kimberly helped Jason up and Jason pulled out the Power Sword.

"Fire this at him." Jason said as he handed Kimberly the Power Sword.

Kimberly then aimed the Power Sword in her bow and fired the Power Sword and it turned into a Red Beam of light and then struck and destroyed Guitardo.

"Yes." Kimberly said

"Great job." Jason said

Back in the park the other Rangers landed on the ground and Kimberly's Guitar returned. Just then Kimberly ran up to Jason.

"My Guitar. Thanks Jason." Kimberly said

"What are you talking about Kim? You're the one who saved us." Jason said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"You failed me again Goldar." Zedd said

"I'm sorry Master." Goldar said

Later back in the Youth Centre the Rangers were having a picnic inside.

"Man listen to it pour out there." Kimberly said

"Yeah well rather have a Picnic in here." Tommy said

"That's true." Billy said

"I'm really sorry I couldn't have been more help." Jason said

"Jason you helped us out in more ways then you know." Trini said

"I have?" Jason asked

"Yeah you helped me come out of my shell and have more confidence in myself." Billy said

"You taught me that believing in yourself and others can make you a stronger person." Tommy said

"You helped me understand that you should always fight your fears to save a friend." Zack said

"You helped me realize all I needed to do was stop thinking about other things and focus on the one goal I'm trying to reach at the time." Trini said

"I taught you that?" Jason asked

"Yep. Jason you have a big heart and you help people grow up to be better people. The students you teach I have not heard one complaint about you. Even Ernie has learned a lot from you. Your like a big brother to all of us Jason." Tommy said

Jason just smiled

"And whatever happens we're here for you." Trini said

"Thanks guys." Jason said

Just then Bulk and Skull walked in.

"What happened to you two?" Jason asked

"We've been trying to get this helmet off." Bulk said

Jason rolled his eyes and stood up and walked over to Bulk and as easy as anything pulled the helmet off.

"Was that so hard?" Jason asked

"Yes." Skull said

"Now will you promise not to cry wolf." Jason said

"Yeah we promise. Bulk said while he and skull crossed there fingers behind there backs.

Well have your helmet and don't ever promise while crossing your fingers behind your back." Jason said

Bulk and Skull ran off and Jason walked back down to his seat.

"Hey Jason. Zack and I wrote this song for you." Kimberly said

"Let's hear it." Jason said

"OK." Kimberly said

Zack and Kimberly sang there song for Jason.

"Thanks guys I knew I made the right choice staying and I'm glad I did." Jason said

"Same here Jase." Tommy said

Jason put his hand in the centre of the Circle.

"Friends forever." Jason said

The other Rangers put there hands on top of Jason's.

"Friends Forever." The other Five Rangers said

End of the Song of Guitardo


	12. Curse of The White Ranger Part1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Curse of the White Ranger Part1**

At the Youth Centre Jason was shooting hoops when Kimberly walked up.

"Hey Tommy told me you'd be here. You ok?" Kimberly asked

"Nope the dream last night was different." Jason said

"How so?" Kimberly asked

"Well everything was the same until just before he pulled out his saber." Jason said

"So what happened?" Kimberly asked

"I was finally able to ask a question. So I asked why me." Jason said

"What did the White Ranger say?" Kimberly asked

"You'll find out." Jason said

"Maybe Alpha and Zordon can figure out something." Kimberly said

"Doubt it." Jason said

Just then lightning showed up out of no where then both Kimberly and Jason saw the White Ranger.

"What do you want?" Jason asked

"It almost time for us to meet Jason." The White Ranger said

"You still didn't answer my question." Jason said

"All will be reviled soon." The White Ranger said

"Enough of your games." Jason said

The White Ranger disappeared. Leaving an Angry Jason and a confused Kimberly looking on

"What was that about?" Kimberly asked

"Wish I knew." Jason said

Meanwhile in Zedd's Castle.

"Now to destroy the Red Ranger once and for all." Zedd said

"But what's with the weird crystal." Goldar said

"That when I activated will stop the Rangers from morphing and stopping me from destroying the Red Ranger once and for all." Zedd said

Later at Angel Grove High Billy and Zack were walking down the stairs.

"I can't wait to meet your cousin." Billy said

"Yeah I know but he should be here by now." Zack said

"I think he already is." Billy said

Zack looked and saw a crowd watching his cousin.

"I don't believe it." Zack said

"Your Cousin sure knows how to make an entrance." Billy said

"You can say that again." Zack said

"Hey Zack man." Zack's Cousin said

Zack's cousin stopped dancing and everyone clapped then Zack's Cousin walked up to Zack and Billy.

"What's up Zack?" Zack's Cousin asked

"Hey Curtis." Zack said

"That was great." Ritchie said

"Oh Curtis these are my friends Billy and Ritchie. Ritchie this is my Cousin Curtis." Zack introduced.

"Nice to meet you man." Curtis said

"Hey Curtis. Ritchie here just moved here too." Billy said

"Cool so you must know all the hot spots by now." Curtis said

"Some what come on let's talk about it over lunch." Ritchie said

"This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Curtis said

Ritchie and Curtis walked off as Jason walked up.

"Hey man." Zack said

"Hey." Jason said

"Kimberly told us what happened." Zack said

"I don't get it." Jason said

"That makes six of us." Billy said

"First the dream and now he shows up and says we'll meet up soon." Jason said

"This is crazy." Zack said

Just then Zack noticed some trash cans heading there way.

"Look out." Zack said

The three stepped over the trash cans and then saw Bulk and Skull come out of them.

"Watch it you two you could have hurt someone." Zack said

"Sorry." Bulk said

"Yeah Sorry." Skull said

"What's up with you two it's like you've seen a ghost?" Billy asked

Just then five teens dressed in Green, Black, Yellow, Pink and Blue walked up.

"There scared of us." The Green Dressed Bully said

Jason, Billy and Zack turned around and saw the three teens.

"Enjoy the ride boys?" The Pink Dressed Bully asked

"Yeah well we've got to be going now." Bulk said

Bulk and Skull ran off.

"Who are you?" Jason asked

"We just transferred in and we're here to let everyone know that we own the school." The Green dressed Bully said

"I'm shaking in my boots." Jason said with no emotion in his tone

"You're not wearing boots." The Black Dressed Bully said

"Exactly." Jason said

Just then a student walked out of the science classroom only to get pushed back in. Jason grabbed the bag off the Green dressed Bully.

"We own the school." The Green Dressed Bully said

"Does it look like you scare me?" Jason asked

"You may act tough but you're shaking inside." The Blue Dressed Bully said

Jason smiled and evil smile then quickly grabbed the Green Dressed Bully by the Collar.

"Listen here you freak I've seen monsters that the Power Rangers fight that are scarier then you and you think you little tough act is going to frighten me. Think again you guys are just cowards and that's all you'll ever be you have low self esteem so you have to make others feel bad to make you feel better about yourselves. Well guess what by the end of the day your just the same pathetic coward you were before you walked through those doors. Got it." Jason said as his eye went wolf and back to normal.

The Green Dressed Bully was freaked out by Jason's eyes but couldn't get Jason to let go

"Let go of me." The Green Dressed Bully said

"Ok." Jason said

Jason let go of The Green Dressed Bully. The bully then tried to punch Jason but got kicked and sent flying down the hall.

"The same applies to your four now go fetch." Jason said

The four ran off after there friend. Billy then opened the door and the student walked out and grabbed his book bag and walked off. Just then everyone started clapping.

"That was great Jason." Zack said

"What was funny is the look of the Bullies face when you showed him your wolf eyes." Billy said

Jason just smiled. Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Castle.

"Those five teens will be perfect to be my Evil Rangers the Dark Rangers." Zedd said

"Yes Lord Zedd." Goldar said

Neither Goldar nor Zedd noticed the White Ranger.

"This is getting out of hand I have to meet Jason." The White Ranger said

The White Ranger then disappeared. Meanwhile in the Command Centre Jason was talking to Zordon.

"Well Zordon?" Jason asked

"I'm sorry Jason but we don't know what the White Ranger wants." Zordon said

"Man this is annoying." Jason said

"Don't feel discouraged Jason." Alpha said

"I just wish this would end and I can get a decent night sleep." Jason said

Meanwhile at the Lake Kimberly and Billy were looking for shells while Zack and Tommy were sparring.

"So did you talk to Trini?" Billy asked

"Yeah she's visiting her grandmother." Kimberly said

"I miss my yellow flower." Zack said

"She misses her dancer." Kimberly said

Zack smiled

"So what did Trini say?" Billy asked

"She's worried about Jason." Kimberly said

"We all are." Tommy said

Just then Kimberly noticed a shell and then the five bullies from school showed up.

"You five again?" Zack asked

"Yes and you four will learn that we own Angel Grove." The Green Dressed Bully said

"Hey you're the same guy that got flew down the hall after one kick." Zack said

Both Zack and Billy started laughed at the memory.

"It's not funny." The Green Dressed Bully said

"Well it was dew to the fact you nearly wet your pants." Billy said

"No one talks trash about my friend." The Blue dressed Bully said

"Well it's the truth." Zack said

Tommy and Kimberly were both lost.

"We'll tell you later." Billy said

"Oh." Kimberly said

Meanwhile in Zedd's castle.

"Yes there they are and soon they will be my Dark Rangers." Zedd said

Meanwhile back at the Lake.

"We'll just have to make you pay for insulting us." The Green Dressed Bully said

"So get ready." The Yellow Dressed Bully said

"You do realize the guy that kicked you is our best friend and if we get hurt he's going to come after you with a vengeance." Zack said

"He won't know." The Pink Dressed Bully said

"Yeah he will." Billy said

"Enough let's fight." The Green Dressed Bully said

Meanwhile back at Zedd's Castle.

"Perfect there mean and they hate the Rangers. Now to teleport them to other world." Zedd said

Meanwhile back at the lake lightning bolts appeared and the five bullies disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Kimberly asked

"I don't know." Zack said

"Come on let's head to the Command Centre. I'm worried about Jason." Tommy said

"Same here." Kimberly said

The four Rangers teleported to the Command Centre. Meanwhile in other world. The five bullies were under Zedd's spell.

"Welcome to other world my Dark Rangers." Zedd said

"Master we need a way to draw the Red Ranger out." Goldar said

"Yes Goldar and I have an idea. Come forth Turbanshell." Zedd said

Back at the Lake Kimberly's shell turned into Turbanshell.

"Now go an attack Angel Grove." Zedd said

"Yes Lord Zedd." Turbanshell said

Meanwhile back at the Command Centre. Tommy, Billy, Zack and Kimberly were talking to Jason and Zordon.

"Anything?" Zack asked

"Nothing." Jason said

"You're kidding." Kimberly said

"I wish I was." Jason said

"There's nothing you can do." Tommy said

Just then the Alarm sounded.

"What's going on?" Zack asked

"Behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon said

The rangers looked and saw the Turbanshell attacking the City.

"What is that?" Jason asked

"That is Turbanshell." Zordon said

"And he's very powerful." Alpha said

"Alpha contact Trini." Jason said

"Right." Alpha said

"We've got a major fight on our hands." Jason said

"Correct Jason." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in other World.

"Your right Red Ranger you do have a major fight on your hands." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre

"We'll think of a plan as soon as Trini gets here." Jason said

Just then Trini teleported in.

"What's going on?" Trini asked

"Zedd's at it again." Billy said

"I'm going with you." Jason said

"No way. You should stay here." Zack said

"I'm sick of hiding the only way I'm going to fight this is if I face it head on." Jason said

"Jason I commend you on your Courage." Zordon said

"And besides this is going to take all six of us not just five. That Turbanshell is tough and I know you guys can fight with out me but I've tried hiding from my Dreams and now I have to face them." Jason said

"Jason you have Wisdom beyond your years and you are a true warrior let the Power Protect you." Zordon said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Dragonzord." Tommy called

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

In the city the Rangers showed up.

"Ah hello Rangers so glad you could join me." Turbanshell said

"Let's get this freak." Tommy said

"Right. We need Thunder Zord Power Now." Jason said

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Zack said

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly said

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Billy said

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Trini said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Jason said

Just then the Five Thunder Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside. Then the Five Thunder Zords combined together to create the Thunder Megazord. Then Tommy called forth the Dragonzord with the Dragon Dagger. Both the Dragonzord and Thunder Megazord started fighting the Turbanshell but he was to powerful for both Zords.

"We're going down." Jason said

The rangers fell out of there Zords and Tommy ran over to them.

"You guys ok?" Tommy asked

"Yeah but I don't know about Jason." Zack said

"Jason you ok?" Kimberly asked

"Not really." Jason said

"I'll be back Rangers so don't go anywhere." Turbanshell said

Turbanshell teleported off. Meanwhile back in the other world the Turbanshell showed up.

"Lord Zedd." Turbanshell said

"Why are you here?" Zedd asked

"The Red Ranger is getting weaker." Turbanshell said

"Good now go back and capture him." Zedd said

"Yes master." Turbanshell said

Turbanshell teleported off. Meanwhile in the park Jason was leaning against a tree as the other rangers ran up.

"You ok?" Zack asked

"Just tired." Jason said

"Jase teleport back to the Command Centre." Tommy said

Before Jason could do anything he was taken away in a white ball of light.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked

"I don't know." Zack said

Meanwhile in a Forest Jason teleported down and noticed he was powered down.

"Where am I?" Jason asked as he brushed himself off.

Jason shrugged and walked off. Meanwhile back in other World Turbanshell showed back up.

"What are you doing here?" Zedd asked

"The Red Ranger has disappeared." Turbanshell said

"No this ruins my plans. Well time to activate this Crystal and stop the other five Rangers from Morphing." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the park.

"Zordon come in." Tommy said

"Zordon? Something must be blocking our communicators." Billy said

Just then all five Rangers got teleported away. Back in the other world the Rangers showed up powered down and inside an energy field.

"Where are we?" Kimberly asked

"You're in other World Rangers." Zedd said

"What do you want Zedd?" Tommy asked

"The destruction of the Red Ranger. Now where is he?" Zedd asked

"We don't know and even if we did we'd never tell you." Kimberly said

"Well then Pink Ranger do you want to meet your replacements." Zedd said

"What?" Trini asked

Just then five Rangers walked up in the colors of the five captured Rangers.

"These are my Dark Rangers." Zedd said

"You're missing a Red Ranger." Tommy said

"I won't be once I find him." Zedd said

"Keep dreaming Zedd." Billy said

"Tough talk from powerless Rangers." Zedd said

The Rangers looked on wondering what they were going to do. Meanwhile back in the Forest Jason was getting a strange feeling of Déjà vu. Then all of a sudden he came to a clearing.

"What the?" Jason asked

Just then he heard a roar and turned around and saw a White Tiger. The Tiger jumped and Jason ducked. The White Tiger landed and Jason stood up and quickly turned around. Then the White Ranger walked up.

"Hello Jason." The White Ranger said

"Ok now answer this why am I here?" Jason asked

"You were chosen." The White Ranger said

"By what?" Jason asked

"By the White Tiger to control his Powers." The White Ranger said

Jason looked shocked and wondered what was going on.

End of Curse of the White Tiger Part1


	13. Curse of The White Ranger Part2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Curse of the White Ranger Part2**

Back in the Forest Jason was looking at the White Ranger.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked

"Like the Tyrannosaurus Power Coin chose you to be the Red Ranger. Now the White Tiger Power Coin has chosen you to be the White Ranger." The White Ranger said

Jason looked at the White Ranger then at the White Tiger.

"Jason believe me this power will help you save your friends and stop Turbanshell." The White Ranger said

"But what can the White Ranger Powers do that my Red Ranger Powers can't?" Jason asked

"Simple the White Ranger Powers aren't affected by Zedd's Crystal and also Zedd can't sense the power." The White Ranger said

"Fine I'll take the Power but only to help my friends and to get you out of my dreams." Jason said

"You have made a wise choice Jason." The White Ranger said

The White Ranger pulled out his Saber and it shone brightly and when the Light died down Jason was now the White Ranger.

"Wow." Jason said

"Now Jason you must know that until Zordon gives you the power. These Powers will be a…" The White Rangers started before it disappeared

"Wait these Powers will be a what?" Jason asked

Jason then looked at the White Tiger and it transformed into the White Tiger Thunder Zord. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre

"I can't seem to break free from the barrier Zordon." Alpha said

"Keep trying Alpha." Zordon said

"And that's not all the barrier is slowly compacting the Command Centre." Alpha said

"If that happens the whole place will explode." Zordon said

"Where in the world are the Power Rangers?" Alpha asked

Meanwhile back in Other World the five Rangers were still trapped inside the energy field.

"Please Master let me finish them off." Goldar said

"No I'm going to let them watch as Turbanshell destroys there city and they can do nothing to stop it." Zedd said

"You're still forgetting Jason is still out there." Kimberly said

"He won't be a problem now that I've cut off connection to the Command Centre." Zedd said

Zedd then sent the Rangers away. Meanwhile back in the Park the Rangers showed up.

"We have to contact Zordon." Tommy said

"I'll head back to my lab and see if I can use my Computer to break through." Billy said

"Right while you're doing that Kimberly and I will look for Jason." Tommy said

"Great and we'll go with Billy back to his lab." Zack said

The Rangers then split up. Meanwhile back in the Forest Jason was training with his new Powers when all of a sudden he started to feel weird Jason took off his helmet then all of a sudden his eyes went pure white and Jason lost all control of himself. Jason then picked up the helmet and put it back on. Meanwhile inside Billy's lab Zack and Trini were watching the news while Billy was working on contacting Zordon.

"Any luck Billy?" Zack asked

"Not yet." Billy said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"It's so amusing to watch those pathetic Rangers." Zedd said

"Yes master and now they can't do anything." Goldar said

Meanwhile back in Billy's lab Kimberly and Tommy ran in.

"Have you guys seen the news? Oh no he destroyed another building." Kimberly said

"We have to stop him." Tommy said

"How's it coming Billy?" Zack asked

"Almost. Got it. There." Billy said

"Power Rangers an you here me?" Alpha asked

"Yes Alpha." Tommy said

"Good where is Jason?" Zordon asked

"We don't know." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in the Forest Jason was watching what was happening then teleported off. Back in Billy's lab a white streak of Light teleported in and the Rangers saw the White Ranger. The White Ranger then took off his helmet and the Rangers saw Jason.

"Jason your ok." Kimberly said

"Yeah I'm fine." Jason said

"Zordon what are we going to do about the Crystal?" Billy asked

Before Zordon could answer Jason disappeared.

"Where did Jason go?" Kimberly asked

"Wait wasn't he in a White Ranger suit?" Tommy asked

"Yeah and his eyes were pure white." Zack said

"Rangers Jason is under the White Tiger's control. The White Ranger powers are made of pure goodness so Jason is still on our side." Zordon said

All the Rangers looked at each other. Meanwhile back in other world the White Ranger teleported down and walked over to the Crystal.

"Now my Dark Rangers once the Zords have been reprogrammed you will destroy Angel Grove." Zedd said

Goldar then looked and saw the White Ranger.

"Master." Goldar said

Zedd turned around.

"What no." Zedd said

The White Ranger then smashed the crystal and teleported off.

"No my Dark Rangers." Zedd said

Zedd's Dark Rangers returned to normal and teleported off.

"This can't be happening." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in Billy's lab.

"Yes we've got our morphers back." Kimberly said

"Way to go Jason." Trini said

"Where is Jason?" Tommy asked

"Look." Zack said

All five Rangers looked at the TV screen

"It appears. Wait look there seems to be a new Ranger at the Scene a White Ranger." The News Reporter said

Meanwhile back in the City. The White Ranger pulled out his Saber.

"White Tiger Thunder Zord Power up." The Saber said

Just then the White Tiger Thunder showed up and the White Ranger jumped onto it's head.

"White Tiger Zord Tiger mode battle ready now." The Saber said

The White Ranger hopped inside the Tiger Zord's cockpit.

"Convert to Warrior mode now." The Saber said

The White Ranger then placed the Saber into the console and the White Tiger Zord transformed into Warrior mode.

"So you think you can defeat me huh. Well think again." Turbanshell said

Just then Turbanshell attacked the White Tiger Warrior mode but when the White Ranger punched so did his Zord. Then the White Ranger kicked and his Zord kicked the Turbanshell down to the ground.

"You'll pay for that." Turbanshell said

"I call on the Thunder Assault team." The Saber said

Just then the Thunder Assault team showed up.

"Megatigerzord Power up." The Saber said

Just then all five Zords combined together. The Unicorn and Griffin Thunder Zords became the legs, the Lion became the back armor and shoulder pads and the Firebird became the claw and then White Tiger Zord Warrior mode head changed the Megatigerzord mode.

"You think that will stop me?" Turbanshell asked

"Now fire." The Saber said

The Megatigerzord fired the Firebird off its arm and then turned it into a real Firebird then it struck and destroyed Turbanshell. Later at the Youth Centre Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Billy and Tommy were at the Ranger table.

"Man, am I glad that's over." Tommy said

"You said it but I'm worried about Jason." Kimberly said

"You said it." Billy said

"He'll be fine." Zack said

"I hope so." Kimberly said

Just then the Five Bullies walked in.

"Hey I almost forgot Zordon said that the Dark rangers don't remember a thing." Trini said

"Good." Tommy said

Just then Jason walked in and up to the Bullies.

"Hey." Jason said

"Hey." The Green Dressed Bully said

"I'm Jason." Jason said

"Dean and these are my friends Rebecca, Lana, Brian and DJ." Dean said

"Nice to meet you and I'm sorry for what I did earlier." Jason said

"No I deserved it." Dean said

"Friends?" Jason asked

"I'd like that." Dean said

The two shook hands.

"Oh these are my friends. Tommy, Kimberly, Trini, Zack and Billy." Jason said

"Again we are sorry." Dean said

"Don't worry about you were trying to fit in." Jason said

Back at the tables.

"Jason never ceases to amaze me." Zack said

"Well it's the highest form of Martial Arts how to make a friend out of an enemy." Trini said

Later at the Command Centre the Rangers were all there.

"Well Alpha?" Jason asked

"It appears that the transfer of White Ranger Powers was successful but you have no way of morphing into the White Ranger." Alpha said

"That means Alpha and I when the time is right will create a morpher for your powers." Zordon said

"Great but what about the fact I lost all control?" Jason asked

"What did the White Ranger say to you?" Zordon asked

"Until you create a morpher these powers will be a." Jason said

"Be a what?" Kimberly asked

"That's it he disappeared before he could tell me." Jason said

"Well this has been nice but I need a break and my Dragonzord could use it." Tommy said

"I agree." Jason said

"I'll see you guys after the school break." Tommy said

"Yeah." Billy said

"One more time." Jason said putting his hand out in the centre.

The other rangers put there hands on his.

"Power rangers." All Six Rangers said

End of Curse of the White Ranger Part2


	14. Orchestral Maneuvers in the park

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Orchestral maneuvers in the Park**

At the Youth Centre Trini and Zack were sitting at the bar talking to Ritchie when Curtis walked up.

"Hey Curtis." Zack said

"Hey can I have a drink Ritchie?" Curtis asked

"Sure." Ritchie said

"Anyway are you guys coming to the jazz concert tomorrow I'm playing the solo in it." Curtis said

"You bet." Zack said

"I didn't know you played an instrument." Trini said

"You kidding Curtis can play the meanest horn you ever heard." Zack said

"Whoa Curtis." Trini said

"Except my Trumpet is somewhere on the moving van between here and St Louis. Hey Zack do you still have our Uncle's Trumpet?" Curtis asked

"Hey yeah you can use that for the Concert but be very careful since it's a famous Trumpet." Zack said

"A famous Trumpet?" Ritchie asked

"Yeah you see our uncle was the greatest Jazz musician of all time I inherited his trumpet a while back." Zack said

"Wow hey Curtis maybe it will bring you good luck." Trini said

"Yeah." Curtis said

Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle

"That trumpet won't bring them luck it will be the Rangers demise." Zedd said

"How is that master?" Goldar asked

"You fool I'm going to cast a hallucination spell on the trumpet so when it's played the Rangers will be under the spell then they'll think there fighting our best monsters in the park." Zedd said

The next day in the park Zack, Billy and Kimberly walked along.

"Thanks for inviting us." Kimberly said

"Yeah I like the sound of Jazz music." Billy said

"This is going to be great to bad Jason will miss it." Zack said

"True." Kimberly said

Just then Bulk and Skull walked up with a wheel Barrow.

"What are you two doing?" Billy asked

"We're going make foot prints out of this cement of the Power rangers then find out who they are." Bulk said

"Good luck." Zack said

The three teens walked off. Bulk and Skull shrugged and kept on walking. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Now Putties go and put the Spell on the Trumpet." Zedd said

Back in the park the Putties showed up.

"Oh no Putties." Kimberly said

The three Rangers start fighting the Putties as they fight one of the Putties puts the spell on the trumpet. The Rangers defeat the Putties and Zack picked up his Trumpet.

"There had to be a reason for that." Kimberly said

"Let's figure that out later come on Curtis must be freaking out." Zack said

Back in the Youth Centre Curtis was pacing up and down.

"Curtis calm down Zack will be here." Trini said

Just then Zack walked in along with Billy and Kimberly.

"Sorry trouble in the park but the Trumpet is here." Zack said pulling out the Trumpet.

"Thanks." Curtis said

Meanwhile back in the Park. Bulk and Skull were mixing up the cement. Then Bulk walked off and found some foot prints and then Skull went down the hill and the wet cement landed on Bulk. Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre Curtis played the Trumpet and everyone there danced then the Four Rangers there got hit with the Hallucination spell. Meanwhile back at Zedd's Castle.

"Finally you Putties did something right for a change. Now to bring forth Trumpet Top to finish my evil spell." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre Curtis and the band finished and Curtis put the trumpet down.

"That was great Curtis." Zack said

"Thanks Zack." Curtis said

"Totally Awesome." Kimberly said

"Fantastic." Trini said

"Best Jazz performance I've seen." Billy said

"Thanks guys." Curtis said

Unknown to the rangers or Curtis but a Puttee showed up and took the Trumpet and disappeared. Just then Curtis turned around.

"Hey where did the Trumpet go?" Curtis asked

"Oh no if I lost it my parents are going to kill me." Zack said

Meanwhile in the park the Puttee showed up and placed the Trumpet on the ground and then teleported away. Meanwhile back at Zedd's Castle.

"Good job Puttee. Now Trumpet Top Arise." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the park the four Rangers were walking along then Jason walked up.

"Hey." Jason said

"Hey." Kimberly said

"What's up?" Jason asked

"I can't find my Uncle's trumpet anywhere." Zack said

"Oh man." Jason said

Just then Trumpet Top showed up and was out of sight of the rangers.

"Now let's see how they handle this blast from the past." Trumpet top said

Meanwhile the Rangers were still walking along when Zack noticed something.

"Whoa what's he doing here?" Zack asked

"Who?" Jason asked

"Can't you see Grumble Bee?" Trini asked

"Guys he buzzed off." Jason said

"Well he's back." Billy said

"Guys, there's nothing there." Jason said

"We have to do something." Zack said

"It's Morphin Time." Kimberly said

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

The four Rangers then started to fight Grumble bee.

"This is great my friends are fighting a monster only in there minds." Jason said

Jason then looked around and saw something and went to check it out. Jason then noticed Trumpet Top.

"That must be Zack's Uncle's Trumpet." Jason said

"Now let's see how they handle more old enemies." Trumpet Top said

"So he's creating the Illusions. That's it. It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

Jason then kicked Trumpet Top to the Ground.

"Enough of your games Trumpet head." Jason said

"The name is Trumpet Top. Trumpet Top said. Now Red Ranger and you're finished." Trumpet Top the said

"Like to see you try and defeat me." Jason said

The two started fighting. Meanwhile in the Command Centre the alarm sounded.

"The Alarm." Alpha said

"Yes Alpha now get a visual." Zordon said

Alpha looked at the Viewing Globe.

"The Rangers aren't fighting anything." Alpha said

"Not all of them Alpha. I sense Jason is fighting something." Zordon said

"Yes Jason is fighting a monster. But what about the others?" Alpha asked

"They are under a spell." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in the park the Rangers were still fighting nothing while Jason was fighting Trumpet Top.

"Not bad Red Ranger but now you're finished." Trumpet Top said

Trumpet Top then tried to kick Jason but Jason blocked and then punched Trumpet Top.

"I'm not down yet." Jason said

"You will be." Trumpet Top said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Alpha teleport the four Rangers here." Zordon said

"What about Jason?" Alpha asked

"He can handle the Trumpet Top Monster." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in the park the four Rangers teleported off then Bulk and Skull ran down to collect the foot prints. Meanwhile Jason was still fighting Trumpet Top. But Jason started to lose control of him self and started to glow White. Meanwhile back at the Command Centre the four Rangers teleported in.

"Zordon why did you bring us here?" Zack asked

"Yeah those Monsters could be heading to the City." Kimberly said

"Rangers the truth is the monsters you were fighting were only in your minds. Zedd placed a hallucination spell on you." Zordon said

"That's why Jason couldn't see the monsters." Trini said

"Aye, aye, aye. Something's wrong with Jason." Alpha said

The rangers looked at the Viewing Globe and saw Jason barely moving. Then all of a sudden Jason transformed into the White Ranger and started beating up Trumpet Top like he was nothing.

"If I had to guess I'd say that White Ranger Power is more of a curse." Zack said

"That's it. Until Zordon creates the Morpher the White Ranger Powers will be a Curse." Billy said

"Jason." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back at Zedd's Castle.

What the Red Ranger and the White Ranger are one in the same. Fine let's see how he handles Trumpet Top fully grown." Zedd said throwing down his bomb device.

Back in the Park Trumpet top grew Thirty Stories tall.

"White Tiger Thunder Zord Power now." The Saber said

Just then the White Tiger Thunder Zord showed up along with the Thunder Assault team. Then the White Ranger hopped inside the White Tiger Zord.

"Megatigerzord Power up." The Saber said

Just then the White Tiger Zord converted to Warrior mode then it combined with the Thunder Assault team to create the Megatigerzord.

"You Ranger are finished." Trumpet Top said

Just then the Megatigerzord launched the Firebird Zord and turned it into a real firebird then it struck and destroyed Trumpet Top and attached itself to the Megatigerzord. Meanwhile back at Zedd's Castle.

"Don't think you've won the war Red Ranger the battle has only just begun." Zedd said

Later back at the Youth Centre Curtis walked in

"Hey you ok?" Trini asked

"Yeah but I never want to see another Trumpet again." Curtis said

Just then Jason walked into the Youth Centre.

"Hey um I've got a question does this Trumpet belong to anyone?" Jason asked putting the Trumpet on the bar.

"Where did you find it?" Curtis asked

"In the park." Jason said

"How did it end up there?" Curtis asked

The Rangers shrugged. Just then Bulk and Skull walked in.

"What the?" Jason asked

"No body move until we tested everyone's footprints with that of the Power Rangers." Bulk said

"Hey Ritchie play that new CD." Zack said

Ritchie played the CD and everyone walked down to the Gym Area to dance Bulk and Skull broke there Cement block.

"Two bad, Bulk." Jason said

"Yeah no need to fall to pieces over it." Zack said

The Rangers laughed as Bulk and Skull tried to put there Cement Block back together.

End of Orchestral Maneuvers in the Park


	15. Red Ranger's Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Red Ranger's Fight**

At the Youth Centre Jason was training for the up coming Golden Pipe Karate competition.

"Now remember Jason kick into the mid section." Zack said

Jason nodded and tried to kick but the boot of the White Ranger showed up.

"Not now." Jason thought.

"Come on Jason try again." Zack said

Jason tried the spinning kick but the White Ranger boot showed up again. Jason then walked up to the lockers and Zack followed. Zack got there and Jason transformed into the White Ranger and back to normal.

"Man this curse is getting worse." Zack said

"You're telling me. Look I'll catch up later I need some air." Jason said

"Ok." Zack said

Jason walked off. Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"This is perfect with Jason trying to fight the White Ranger Powers. He won't be able to save his friends from having there Powers taken away." Zedd said

"Yes master." Goldar said

"Soon Red Ranger you're going to regret excepting those White Ranger Powers." Zedd said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Zack, Kimberly and Billy were sitting by the tables.

"We've got to do something." Zack said

"I know maybe Tommy can talk to Jason. After all Tommy would never forgive us if we didn't call him." Kimberly said

"I agree but where is Tommy?" Billy asked

"Up at his Uncle's Cabin but only Jason knows where it is." Kimberly said

"Well let's go grab Trini and try and find it." Zack said

The other two nodded and they walked out.

"Come on Skull let's follow them they might lead us to the Power Rangers." Bulk said

"Good idea Bulky." Skull said

Later in the mountains the Rangers drove along.

"Are we there yet?" Zack asked

"I don't know." Kimberly said

"Let's pull over and check the map." Billy said

The Rangers then pulled over and then Bulk and Skull pulled over and got out of the Taxi they borrowed. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Now Goldar go and Capture those four Rangers." Zedd said

"Yes my lord." Goldar said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains. The rangers were checking the map.

"I'd say we're lost." Billy said

Just then Goldar showed up.

"Not as lost as you're going to be Power geeks." Goldar said

"It's Morphin time." Zack said

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

Just then Bulk and Skull noticed Goldar and hid behind a rock. But as Skull took a picture a nest fell on the two.

"What do you want Goldar?" Billy asked

"Your destruction." Goldar said

Just then Goldar zapped the four Rangers and then teleported himself and the Four Rangers away. Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

For once Goldar you have done something right. Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains Bulk and Skull looked around but the Rangers were gone. The two then left to develop there film. Meanwhile in another Dimension.

You won't get away with this Goldar. Kimberly said

Yes I will Pink Ranger. Goldar said

Goldar then lit the four Candles.

"Soon you'll lose your powers forever." Goldar said

"No this can't be happening." Trini said

"Don't give up Jason's still out there." Kimberly said

Meanwhile in the Command Centre. Jason was talking to Zordon

"What do you mean vanished?" Jason asked

"Goldar teleported the Rangers somewhere." Zordon said

"I'm scanning the areas the Rangers have been to in the last 24 hours." Alpha said

Jason looked at the Viewing globe.

"Jason the others wanted you to win the Golden Pipe Trophy but were worried about you so they tried to find Tommy." Zordon said

"That trophy means nothing with out my friends. Alpha you have to find them." Jason said

"I'm trying Jason." Alpha said

Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"That Golden Pipe Jason wants to win will be his undoing." Zedd said

In the city the Golden Pipe got turned into Pipe Brain. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Now let the games begin." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the Alarm sounded.

"Oh no what now?" Alpha asked

"Zedd has turned the Trophy into his Pipe Brain Monster." Zordon said

"Not now." Jason said

"I found the other rangers." Alpha said

Jason then looked at the Viewing Globe.

"Soon you will have no powers left." Goldar said

"No." Jason said

"Jason, stand before me Red Ranger." Zordon said

Jason walked up and stood in front of Zordon.

"Jason you are Courageous and wise Leader who follows his heart. You must not let Zedd get the better of you. I have a feeling that the White Ranger Powers chose you for your Wisdom in battle. I know you won't let the other rangers down." Zordon said

"After all you saved the Rangers heaps of times. Like against Punker Toad. You even got there Power Coins back for them." Alpha said

"Your right I have done a lot. I can do this with or without the White Ranger Powers. My friends come first and I won't let them down." Jason said

Just then Jason transformed into the Red Ranger.

"How did that happen?" Jason asked

"It appears you're more connected to your Power Coin then the other rangers." Zordon said

"So if Rita got a chance to create that Red Candle." Jason said

"Yes Jason I think so." Zordon said

"Well anyway. Time to save my friends." Jason said

"You must defeat Pipe Brain to enter the dimension." Zordon said

"Right." Jason said

Jason teleported out of the Command Centre. In the Park Jason teleported down and got attacked by Pipe brain. Then the Putties showed up.

"You freaks want a piece of me. Then come and get it." Jason said

Jason started fighting the Putties and hit each one on the Z then flying kicked Pipe Brain to the Ground. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Time for Pipe Brain to grow." Zedd said throwing down his bomb device

Back in the Park the Pipe Brain grew Thirty Stories tall.

"I need Thunder Zord Power now." Jason said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Jason said

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord showed up and Jason hopped inside. Jason then got the Red Dragon Thunder Zord to attack Pipe Brain. Then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord transformed into its Warrior mode and attacked Pipe Brain.

"Don't think you've won Ranger." Pipe Brain said

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord Warrior mode spun its staff and then struck and destroyed Pipe Brain. Meanwhile back in the Other Dimension.

"Where are you Jason?" Kimberly asked

"He can't help you now Rangers." Goldar said as Jason appeared

"Wanna bet?" Jason asked

Jason then started fighting Goldar and kicked Goldar to the Ground and grabbed the keys off the Candle holder. Jason then used his Dragon Staff to absorb the fire and send it as a fire Ball at Goldar.

"I'll be back, Ranger." Goldar said

Goldar then teleported away. Jason then made the Staff disappear and opened the cage.

"Pass me your Power coins." Jason said

The Rangers handed Jason there Power Coins then we walked over to the Candle holder and placed each one on there Color Candle then used his own Power coin to return the Candles to there normal height then the Candles went into there color Ranger. The Four rangers walked out of the cage.

"Grab you coin and go." Jason said

The Rangers each grabbed there Coin and walked out of the doorway. Then Jason followed but was stopped by Goldar.

"Give up Goldar." Jason said kicking Goldar to his butt.

Jason then ran out of the doorway.

You'll pay Red Ranger. Goldar said

Meanwhile back at the Command Centre. Kimberly, Trini, Zack and Billy teleported in

"That was close." Zack said

"But where's Jason?" Kimberly asked

"The doorway is now closed to ensure your safety Jason must have made a brave sacrifice." Zordon said

Just then Jason teleported in.

"Anyone miss me?" Jason asked

"Jason." Kimberly said

Kimberly hugged Jason.

"I'll take that as a yes." Jason said

"Jason you are a fine leader you kept a level head and maintained focus." Zordon said

"Thanks Zordon." Jason said

"Rangers I found Tommy." Alpha said

The Rangers looked at the Viewing globe.

"I told you he was at the Lake." Kimberly said

"Looks like he's writing a letter." Billy said

Back in the Mountains Tommy was writing a letter.

Dear Jason.

I know this is late but go and win the Golden Pipe Trophy. I know you can do it bro. Jason I know your scared of your White Ranger Powers. It's ok to be scared your not superman you have limits. But if anyone deserves to be the White Ranger is you bro. You taught me so much about myself my adoption Parents don't even recognize me. But I'm glad that when I moved to Angel Grove one of the people I became friends with is you.

Your friend Tommy

Back in the Command Centre.

"Come on guys I've got a Trophy to win." Jason said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"No you managed to fail me again Goldar." Zedd said

"But Master the Red Ranger ever since I first fought him has been able to defeat me." Goldar said

"So the rumors are true. The Red Ranger is stronger then you." Zedd said

"Yes Master." Goldar said

Later at the Youth Centre Jason walked up to the Building in only a pair of Red Pants. Billy, Kimberly and Zack all came to support Jason. Just then they were stopped by Bulk and Skull.

"Hold it right there we have proof that we were close to the Rangers." Bulk said

"Really?" Jason asked

"Yeah." Skull said

"Show them the pictures." Bulk said

Skull showed the Rangers the pictures and they laughed.

"What's so funny?" Bulk asked

"Nice hat Bulk." Jason said

The four Rangers walked inside while Bulk and Skull looked at the Pictures. Inside the Youth Centre it was Jason's turn. Jason bowed to the Judges then showed them what he could do even pulled off some of the Ninja kicks he learned. Jason then finished and bowed to the Judges.

"And the Trophy goes to Jason Lee Scott." The Announcer said

Jason received the Trophy then Billy and Zack lifted him up onto there shoulders.

"Yeah." Jason said

Jason smiled and held the Trophy high

End of Red Ranger's Fight.


	16. Beauty and the Beast

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Beauty and the Beast**

In the Youth Centre Billy and Kimberly were at the bar Kimberly was looking at the mirror Jason won for her at the fair.

"Interesting mirror." Billy said

"Thanks Jason won it for me." Kimberly said

"I know Kim I wish there was a way to help him." Billy said

"I just feel helpless I mean he's been my rock since day one and now I can't help him." Kimberly said

"I know what you mean." Billy said

Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"Master with the Red Ranger cursed the others are felling depressed." Goldar said

"Excellent. Now is the perfect time to make the Pink Ranger my Queen." Zedd said

"Yes master." Goldar said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre.

"I have got to get rid of this gloomy face." Kimberly said

"Yeah Jason likes to see that smile." Billy said

Kimberly smiled then noticed an add for Madam Swampy a fortune teller.

"Hey look a fortune teller." Kimberly said

"Come on Kim you know as well as I do they can't predict the future." Billy said

"Yeah I know but hey no harm in giving it a try." Kimberly said

"True. But hey I need to stop by my house to pick up my Rollerblades first." Billy said

Billy and Kimberly walked off. Just then Bulk and Skull walked in and Bulk notice the same add. So the two left the Youth Centre. At Madam Swampy's place Bulk and Skull walked in and paid then Madam Swampy gave them a map to follow. Meanwhile back at Zedd's Castle.

"Now go and Capture the Pink Ranger and lure her to the Dark Side." Zedd said

"Yes my Lord." Goldar said

Meanwhile outside of Madam Swampy's place. Kimberly walked up. Just then Goldar showed up.

"Great not what I needed." Kimberly said

"You don't need a fortune teller Kimberly. You're coming with me to be Zedd's new Queen." Goldar said

"Me?" Kimberly asked

"Yes you." Goldar said

Goldar then blew Dust at Kimberly and she fainted Goldar then caught Kimberly and teleported Kimberly away. Meanwhile Back in Zedd's Castle.

"Excellent Goldar. Now to create a Monster out of the Mirror and to show the Rangers images of things to come." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the city The Mirror Maniac Monster showed up.

"Time to reflect a little evil on the city." Mirror Maniac said

Meanwhile in the park Zack and Billy were Rollerblading.

"I hope Jason's enjoying his time in the mountains." Billy said

"You said it." Zack said

"Hey didn't Curtis and Ritchie say they'd meet us here?" Billy asked

"Yeah but knowing my Cousin he most probably met a beautiful girl on the way." Zack said

The two teens laughed then Zack's Communicator beeped.

"We read you Zordon." Zack said

"Rangers, teleport to the Command Centre Alpha will contact Trini." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Zack said

Billy and Zack then teleported to the Command Centre. In the Command Centre Trini, Zack and Billy were being debriefed about what happened.

"Rangers Goldar has captured Kimberly. Behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon said

The Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe.

"Goldar has taken Kimberly to an under ground cave and she is under a spell so she can't escape on her own." Zordon said

"What is Goldar doing?" Billy asked

"By the look of his preparations it appears that Zedd has chosen Kimberly to be his queen." Zordon said

"We can't let Zedd take away a Ranger especially Kim." Trini said

"I agree Rangers." Zordon said

"What about Jason?" Billy asked

"The Mountains are shielding our Communications." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Now to play one of my favorite games divide and conquer." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the park the Putties showed up and went after Ritchie and Curtis. Meanwhile back at the Command Centre the Alarm went off.

"Now what?" Zack asked

"Look Ritchie and Curtis are being attacked by Putties." Billy said

"I'll deal with the Putties you two morph and help out Kimberly." Zack said

"Right. It's Morphin Time." Billy said

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

At the cave the Blue and Yellow Rangers teleported down and started fighting the Putties. Meanwhile at the Park Zack teleported down and ran over to the playground and started fighting the Putties. Back at the Cave Billy and Trini were still fighting the Putties. Back at the park Zack was also still fighting the Putties. Back at the Cave Billy and Trini defeated the Putties.

"Now let's go save Kim." Billy said

"Right." Trini said

The two ran into the cave. Meanwhile back at the park Zack defeated the Putties then walked up to Curtis and Ritchie.

"Man what were those things?" Curtis asked

"Putties there always on the news." Ritchie said

"Man Angel Grove sure no Paradise." Curtis said

Meanwhile back in the cave Kimberly fell off the chair.

"Oh she's no fun she fell off." Baboo said

"Where am I?" Kimberly asked

"You are in the Cave of Fantasy and you have been chosen to be our new Queen." Goldar said

Kimberly's clothes then got transformed into Rita's.

"All memory of your former life has been taken away." Goldar said

"That gold goon thinks his spell worked well I'll show him." Kimberly said

Kimberly then looked at Goldar

"Queen ah this is a rental I deserve better." Kimberly said while impersonating Rita

Kimberly then turned around and faced Squatt and Baboo.

"What are you looking at?" Kimberly asked while still impersonating Rita

"Nothing." Baboo said

"Now bow down to your master." Goldar said

"You should be kneeling to me." Kimberly said still impersonating Rita

Kimberly then hit Goldar on the head.

"Ouch that had to hurt." Squatt said

Kimberly then sat down.

"Oh you numbskulls are giving me a Headache." Kimberly said while Impersonating Rita.

"Maybe my spell worked a little to well." Goldar said

Just then Billy and Trini walked up.

"Kim." Billy said

"You guys came." Kimberly said

"We thought you were under a spell." Trini said

"It didn't work now quick get my Morpher and Communicator." Kimberly said

"Not so fast." Goldar said

Goldar then charged but got kicked back by Billy.

"You lose Goldar." Kimberly said

Kimberly, Trini and Billy ran out of the cave. Meanwhile back at Zedd's Castle.

"Goldar you numbskull. Fine now Mirror Maniac, destroy the city." Zedd said

Back in the Command Centre the Alarm sounded.

"Aye, aye, aye. Zedd has unleashed Mirror Maniac." Alpha said

"Correct Alpha, contact the Rangers." Zordon said

Meanwhile in the City Mirror Maniac started attacking the City. Meanwhile back at the Cave. Kimberly, Billy and Trini ran out.

"I can't believe you tricked Goldar." Trini said

"I know I should have been an actress." Kimberly said

Just then Billy's Communicator beeped

"We read you Zordon." Billy said

"Rangers, the Mirror Maniac is attacking the city." Zordon said

"Did you contact Jason?" Billy asked

"No I think the White Ranger Powers took over him again." Zordon said

"What about Zack?" Billy asked

"He'll meet you there." Zordon said

"It's Morphin Time." Kimberly said

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

Back in the park. Kimberly, Billy and Trini met up with a now morphed Zack. Just then Mirror Maniac showed up with the Putties. The Rangers started fighting the Putties then all of a sudden a White Energy Tiger showed up and took down the Putties then it stopped and the White Ranger showed up in its place the White Ranger moved the Saber to his side and all the Putties got shocked with White Lightning. The four Rangers ran up to the White Ranger.

"Are you here to help us?" Kimberly asked

"Yes Pink Ranger. The White Ranger is here to help." The Saber said

"And you are?" Zack asked

"I am Saba." Saba said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Enough Time for you to grow." Zedd said throwing down his bomb device.

Meanwhile back in the Park the Mirror Maniac grew Thirty Stories tall.

"Rangers call forth your Thunder Zords." Saba said

"Right. We need Thunder Zord Power now." The Four Ranger said

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Zack said

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly said

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Billy said

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Trini said

"White Tiger Thunder Zord Power up." Saba said

Just then the Thunder Assault team and the White Tiger Thunder Zord showed up and the Rangers hopped inside.

"Commence Megatigerzord Transformation." Saba said

Just then all five Zords combined to create the Megatigerzord.

"You Rangers are finished." Mirror Maniac said

"Firebird Launch." Saba said

The Megatigerzord then launched the Firebird Zord and then turned it into a Real Firebird. Then it struck and destroyed Mirror Maniac and attached back onto the Megatigerzord. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Once again Goldar you let victory slip through your fingers." Zedd said

"I'm sorry my Lord." Goldar said

"You better not fail me again." Zedd said

Later back at the Youth Centre Kimberly, Billy and Zack were having a drink.

"Man am I glad you're ok." Billy said

"Thanks I'm just glad that spell didn't work." Kimberly said

Kimberly then looked through her bag.

"Oh no." Kimberly said

"What?" Billy asked

"I can't find the mirror Jason gave me." Kimberly said

Just then Curtis rolled in.

"Hey guys." Curtis said

"Hey Curtis." Zack said

"Does this belong to anyone?" Curtis asked

"Yes thank you." Kimberly said

"No problem." Curtis said

Just then Bulk and Skull walked in and were disappointed that they didn't find what they were looking for. The two then grabbed a muffin each.

"Um guys you do realize there only free if you by lunch." Billy said

"You know what happens if you can't pay." Ritchie said

"You've got to do dishes." Ernie said

Bulk and Skull got handed aprons while everyone else laughed

End of Beauty and the Beast.


	17. White Light Part1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**White Light Part1**

At the Youth Centre Trini and Billy were talking to Ritchie when Bulk and Skull showed up.

"Hey where are our sandwiches to go?" Bulk asked

"Yeah." Skull said

"Excuse me but does that account for your rudeness?" Trini asked

"For your information we are on a top secret mission to find the Power Rangers something you geeks could never comprehend." Bulk said

"Yeah hey Bulk what does comprehend mean?" Skull asked

"Your sandwiches are right here guys that'll be four bucks." Ritchie said

Just then Kimberly skipped in and up to Billy and Trini.

"Hey where are the others?" Kimberly asked

"Out in the park playing football with Curtis and some other guys why?" Billy asked

"Well I received a letter from Tommy and he's coming home at the end of the week." Kimberly said

"That's great." Billy said

"We have to throw him a surprise party." Trini said

"My thoughts exactly come on lets go find tell the others." Kimberly said

The three Rangers walked off. Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"So the Green Ranger is returning. Good I'll throw those Rangers a party of the destruction of the Green Ranger." Zedd said

Meanwhile in the park Jason, Zack, Curtis and a few others were playing football. Jason threw the ball and Curtis caught it with a spin

"Creative catch Curtis." Jason said

"On the ball." Curtis said

Just then Kimberly, Billy and Trini walked up.

"Hey guys Tommy's coming home." Kimberly said

"That's great when?" Jason said

"End of the week." Trini said

"Yeah we're going to throw him a surprise party." Billy said

"Jamming I'm in the mood for a party it's been way to quiet around here." Zack said

Meanwhile in the Command Centre.

"All is safe and secure in Angel Grove Zordon." Alpha said

"Good we can use this time to embark on the secret mission." Zordon said

"I can't wait to see the look on Trini, Zack, Kimberly and Billy's faces when we're finished." Alpha said

"Let's head to the secret chamber." Zordon said

"Right away Zordon." Alpha said

Zordon then disappeared and then Alpha walked into a door of light and then all the power to the Command Centre shut down. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"I sense a weakness in the morphing grid." Zedd said

"Our armies are getting stronger I knew it was only a matter of time." Goldar said

"Silence you fool it's more then that the Morphing grid is maintained by the constant struggle between Zordon and my self." Zedd said

"Maybe he gave up." Goldar said

"Or maybe he's some how damaged either way now is the perfect time to make the Green Ranger rejoin the dark side as next in line for my thrown." Zedd said

"What about the other Rangers?" Goldar said

"I'll keep them busy with Nimrod the Scarlet sentinel." Zedd said

Back in the park Zedd zapped the sentinel statue. Back in Zedd's Castle.

"Perfect with Zordon gone the Rangers will be powerless." Zedd said

"Not unless the White Ranger Powers show up again." Goldar said

"Ah yes the White Ranger Powers don't worry since Jason can't control them there's no telling when they'll pop up." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the park Bulk and Skull were sitting on a hill.

"Come on Bulky let's go back." Skull said

"No Skull we are on a stake out to find the Power Rangers." Bulk said

"But don't you wish we had some kind of sign to say that we're on the right track." Skull said

Just then something fell form the sky and made an explosion. Back at the football game.

"Is there any dynamite up there?" Curtis asked

"None that I know of." Zack said

"You guys keep playing we'll check it out." Jason said

"Be careful." Kimberly said as Jason and Billy ran off.

Meanwhile back on the hill.

"Come on Skull." Bulk said

Bulk then walked off then dragged Skull along.

"You wanted a sign." Bulk said

"Well I changed my mind." Skull said

The two walked up to Rita's Dumpster.

"What is it?" Skull asked

"A sign that says we are on the right track." Bulk said

Skull then put his ear to it and the dumpster was still hot.

"Must be cooling down. Come on." Bulk said

Skull picked it up.

"Hey I've got an idea let's take it to my father's workshop." Skull said

"Yeah." Bulk said

Bulk then touched it but it was still hot the two then walked off. Just then Billy and Jason ran up.

"Look." Billy said

The two ran up to the hole and Billy touched the ground

"Still hot." Billy said

"That means what ever crashed here was recently moved." Jason said

Meanwhile over at Skull's Father's Workshop. Bulk and Skull walked in.

"Now let's open this thing up." Bulk said

"Yeah." Skull said

The two then started trying to open the Dumpster. Meanwhile back at the Park the football landed next to the sentinel statue.

"I'll get it." Zack said

Zack walked up and grabbed the football and found green slime on it. Zack cleaned it off then noticed the statue.

"What the?" Zack said

Zack then walked back to the others.

"Hey guys lets call it a day I'm wiped." Zack said

"Yeah same here. Catch you later?" Curtis asked

"You bet." Zack said

Curtis and the others walked off.

"What's up Zack?" Trini asked

"Well um you've got to have a look at this." Zack said

The girls followed Zack and saw the sentinel statue.

"That's the sentinel statue I think." Trini said

"We better contact Zordon." Kimberly said

"Right. Zordon come in. Zordon?" Zack asked

"Where is Zordon?" Trini asked

"Don't know try contacting Jason." Kimberly said

"Jason come in." Zack said

"I read you what's up?" Jason asked

"You and Billy better teleport to the sentinel statue there's something here Billy should have a look at." Zack said

"We're on our way." Jason said

Just then Jason and Billy teleported down.

"What do you think?" Zack asked

"I'd say its Zedd's handy work." Billy said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"No they can't discover it yet. The Monster isn't ready Putties attack them." Zedd said

Back in the Park the Putties showed up and the Rangers started fighting them. The Rangers defeated the putties.

"Ok something is up." Trini said

"I know we couldn't even contact Zordon." Kimberly said

"Let's try again." Zack said

"Zordon do you read me? Zordon come in." Jason said

"We better teleport to the Command Centre." Trini said

The other four Rangers nodded and all five Rangers teleported to the Command Centre.

"See you soon Power Rangers." Nimrod said

Meanwhile in the Mountains Tommy ran out of the lake in only Orange swimming shorts and was starting to dry himself off when he got teleported away in a Ball of light. Meanwhile in Zedd's Castle.

"Perfect Nimrod is almost complete." Zedd said

"Yes master and soon the Rangers will be finished." Goldar said

Meanwhile in the Command Centre the Rangers were walking along.

"This place is creepy when there are no lights." Kimberly said

"You said it." Trini said

"I'll cheek the computers." Billy said

"Um did you find anything?" Trini asked

"I'll be able to track down everything on this disc back at my lab." Billy said

"Ok then we head over to Billy's lab and find out what's going on." Jason said

Meanwhile in Skull's Workshop the two were still trying to get the Dumpster open. Just then Rita woke up to the noise.

"What's going on?" Rita asked

Meanwhile in Zedd's Castle.

"I'm sick of waiting Nimrod come forth." Zedd said

Meanwhile inside Billy's lab. Billy was typing on his Computer. While the others watched on.

"Anything Billy?" Kimberly asked

"There seems to be a hidden door of light. But as to what Zordon and Alpha are doing I'm not sure." Billy said

Just then the ground shook.

"I'm saying that Zedd's up to something." Trini said

"It's time to go to work." Zack said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

Back in the park the Rangers teleported down and saw Nimrod.

"What are you?" Jason asked

"I am Nimrod the Scarlet Sentinel." Nimrod said

"Ok you look like a being with a head on a giant hand to me." Jason said

The Nimrod then blasted the Rangers. Zack then tried to attack it but got blasted backwards.

"You ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Zack said

"How about some voltage Rangers." Nimrod said

Nimrod then tried to fry the Rangers. But they ducked.

"I'd say she's into electrocution." Jason said

"Yeah." Zack said

"That's seems to be her intention." Billy said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Ok now it's time to increase the Voltage." Zedd said throwing down a bomb device.

Meanwhile back in the park Nimrod grew Thirty Stories tall.

"We need Thunder Zord Power now." All five Rangers said

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Zack said

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly said

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Billy said

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Trini said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Jason said

Just then all five Thunder Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside. Then all five Zords combined to create the Thunder Megazord. Jason then started to feel strange.

"Zack take the controls I feel weird." Jason said

"Sure." Zack said

Just then Jason disappeared in a ball of light.

"Jason." Kimberly said

"What happened to him?" Trini asked

"I don't know you three fight the monster I'm heading back to the Command Centre." Billy said

"Right." Zack, Trini and Kimberly said

Billy the teleported to the Command Centre. The Thunder Megazord then got hit hard.

"Come on we've got to retreat." Zack said

"Right let's head back to Billy's Lab." Kimberly said

The Three Rangers teleported away and there Zords went back to there holding bays. Meanwhile back at Skull's Father's Workshop. Bulk and Skull were still trying to get the Dumpster open. Meanwhile back at the Command Centre Billy walked in.

"Alpha. Zordon I know you had something to do but we need you." Billy said

Billy then tried the access code and the door of Light opened. Billy then walked in and fell and landed on the floor. Billy then heard Alpha and looked in to see Alpha.

"There creating a New Red Ranger." Billy said in shock

"This is so exciting." Alpha said

"This is incredible." Billy said

End of White Light Part1


	18. White Light Part2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**White Light Part2**

Back at the Command Centre Billy was looking down over Alpha and the Red Ranger.

"This is unbelievable but why are Zordon and Alpha creating a new Red Ranger." Billy wondered.

"Careful Alpha we can't over load the system if we do both rangers will be lost." Zordon said

"Both Rangers?" Billy asked

"Right Zordon." Alpha said

"I better get back to the others." Billy said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"This is perfect the Rangers have retreated." Zedd said

"Yes Master. So what are we going to do now?" Goldar asked

"We will proceed with my plan." Zedd said

Meanwhile back at Billy's Lab.

"Are you sure there creating two new Rangers?" Zack asked

"I heard Zordon said both Rangers. But I only saw a New Red Ranger." Billy said

"Wait a new Red Ranger. Is Jason leaving?" Kimberly asked

"I don't know." Billy said

"He can't he's our best chance of defeating Zedd." Zack said

"I know." Billy said

Meanwhile back at the Command Centre Alpha and Zordon were working on the White Ranger

"We're almost done Alpha." Zordon said

"Yes Zordon now on to the final step." Alpha said

"Yes Alpha but we better proceed slowly." Zordon said

Meanwhile back at Skull's Father's workshop. Bulk and Skull were still trying to open the Dumpster.

"I can't believe we can't get this thing open." Bulk said

"Come on let's go to Ernie's I have an idea that just might work." Skull said

The two walked off.

"Let me out of here." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre Alpha brought the Power back and Zordon returned.

"Everything is ready Zordon shall I contact the Rangers." Alpha said

"Yes Alpha." Zordon said

Meanwhile back at Billy's lab Zack's Communicator beeped.

"We'll they must be finished." Kimberly said

"Remember Zordon and Alpha know what there doing." Billy said

"Let's just get this over with." Kimberly said

"We read you Zordon." Zack said

"Rangers' teleport to the Command Centre." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Zack said

The Four Rangers teleported to the Command Centre. Back in the Command Centre the four Rangers teleported in.

"Rangers this is truly a tremendous moment as you know Jason was weakened by the Dreams of the White Ranger then cursed by them so Alpha and I thought it was time we created a new Red Ranger to help you fight Lord Zedd. So I present the New Red Ranger." Zordon said

The Rangers turned around and the Red Ranger walked up.

"He looks like Jason's old form before the Dragon Shield." Zack said

"Now Red Ranger take off your helmet." Zordon said

The Red Ranger took off his helmet and the other four Rangers saw Tommy.

"Guess whose back." Tommy said

"Tommy." Trini said

"Hey." Zack said

"This is great." Kimberly said

"Rangers Alpha and I have one more surprise for you. If you would please stand back." Zordon said

The Five Rangers stood back Billy, Kimberly, Zack and Trini were all still confused about Tommy being the Red Ranger.

"Now I present the White Ranger." Zordon said

Just then a bright white light shone and the White Ranger floated down and landed. Then the light died down.

"Now White Ranger revile your identity." Zordon said

The White Ranger took off his helmet and the Rangers saw Jason and his midnight eyes.

"Guess who's got control." Jason said

"This is great the curse is broken." Zack said

"We were worried." Billy said

"It's so great to know you have control." Kimberly said

"Yeah and I also remember all the fights I did as the White Ranger I even remember beating Rhinoblaster." Jason said

"That's great." Trini said

"It's great to see you again Bro." Jason said

"Same here." Tommy said

The two clasped hands.

"But Zordon how did you create a second Red Ranger Power Coin?" Kimberly asked

"It was simple Jason's power coin had the power of the Red Ranger, the Green Ranger and the power of the Thunder. So it had more then enough power to create a second Power coin but Tommy's Red Ranger form can only use the Red Dragon Zord and Thunder Strike Tommy can't use the Battle Armor." Alpha said

"This is great we're back to Six Rangers again." Zack said

"Yes Ranger and Jason you will control the White Shark Cycle and you are still leader of the Power team." Zordon said

"Like that was going to change." Tommy said

"The White Ranger will control the Tiger Zord and wield a powerful Saber known as Saba. You can also pull off the White Tiger Thunder Strike." Alpha said

"Now White Ranger raise your hand and except this new Power." Zordon said

Jason raised his hand and Saba appeared.

"Tommy and Jason there is something else you should know. Now that you have two morphers each you are able to utilize the power of Ranger form switch." Zordon said

"What's that?" Jason asked

"You are able to switch between your two Ranger forms." Zordon said

"How do we activate it?" Tommy asked

"Simply call out I need Green Ranger Power now while morphed and you'll switch to your Green Ranger form and to switch back just say back to Red. For Jason it's the same except he says Red and White while you say Red and Green." Alpha said

"This is so cool." Jason said

"You said it bro." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in Skull's Father's Garage Bulk and Skull were still trying to get the Dumpster open. Meanwhile back at the Command Centre the Alarm sounded.

"Oh no what now?" Kimberly asked

"Nimrod has appeared in the park again." Zordon said

"Aye, aye, aye that's not all look." Alpha said

The Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe.

"Bulk and Skull are trying to open Rita's Dumpster." Alpha said

"Oh no if they succeed our covers blown." Trini said

"We have to stop them." Kimberly said

"But we also have to stop Nimrod." Jason said

"Yeah but the Zords are down." Zack said

"Not all the Zords it appears that the Red Dragon Thunder Zord and the White Tiger Thunder Zords both have self repair programs." Alpha said

"Hey don't look at me I didn't give them that." Jason said

"Very well Billy and Trini you two teleport down to the other Zords and begin the repairs Alpha will provide you with all the information." Zordon said

"Right." Billy and Trini said

Billy and Trini teleported off.

"Tommy, Kimberly and Zack you three go and retrieve Rita's Dumpster we can't allow Bulk and Skull to open it." Zordon said

"And I'll go after Nimrod in the White Tiger Zord." Jason said

"Correct. Good luck rangers." Zordon said

"Ok then It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"White Tiger." Jason called

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Tyrannosaurus." Tommy called

Outside Skull's father's workshop Tommy, Zack and Kimberly showed up and so did the Putties.

"Tommy you ready for a little test drive of your new Powers?" Kimberly asked

"You bet." Tommy said

"Let's do this." Zack said

The three Rangers then started fighting the Putties. Meanwhile in the park Jason teleported down.

"Now White Tiger Thunder Zord Power up." Jason said

Just then the White Tiger Thunder Zord showed up and Jason hopped onto its head.

"Let's do this Saba." Jason said

"I'm with you White Ranger." Saba said

"White Tiger Zord Tiger mode Battle Ready now." Jason and Saba said

Just then Nimrod blasted the Zord.

"Getting a little hot out here time to go inside." Jason said

Jason then hopped into the Cockpit.

"Ah much better." Jason said

The Tiger Zord then roared and sent Nimrod to the ground. Meanwhile back at Skull's Father's Workshop. Tommy, Zack and Kimberly were still fighting the Putties. Meanwhile back in the Park.

"White Tiger Zord Convert to Warrior mode." Jason said as he placed Saba in the console.

Just then the Tiger Zord converted to Warrior mode.

"Don't think that'll save you." Nimrod said

"Oh yeah wanna bet." Jason said

Jason then punched and the White Tiger Warrior Mode punched nimrod then Jason kicked and the White Tiger Warrior mode kicked it to the ground.

"Nice shot." Saba said

"Thanks now to turn up the heat." Jason said placing a sphere into the console.

"You'll pay for that." Nimrod said

"White Tiger Fireball armed and ready. Now fire." Jason said

Just then the White Tiger Warrior mode fired and hit Nimrod.

"Your not the only one with tricks allow me to introduce to you a couple of my friends. AC and DC." Nimrod said

Just then AC and DC showed up.

"Now let's attack him." Nimrod said

"Not today." Jason said

Just then the White Tiger Zord disappeared.

"Hey where did he go?" Nimrod asked

"Now let's really heat things up." Jason said

"What?" Nimrod asked

Nimrod then looked up and saw the White Ranger on top of the Red Dragon Thunder Zord. Then Nimrod, AC and DC all got hit by the Red Dragon Zord's Fire Breath.

"Nice trick White Ranger." Saba said

"Thanks and the best part is the White Tiger Zord never got hit. Now come on back." Jason said

Just then the White Tiger Zord showed up. Meanwhile back at Skull's Father's workshop. Tommy's Communicator beeped

"I read you." Tommy said

"Hey Tommy let's double team this guy." Jason said

"With pleasure I'm on my way." Tommy said

Back in the park Tommy teleported into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord and Jason hopped down to the ground Tommy then switched the Red Dragon Thunder Zord to it's warrior mode. Then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord warrior mode hopped onto the back of the White Tiger Zord and then the White Tiger Zord charged and Nimrod got sent flying by the Staff of the Red Dragon Thunder Zord Warrior mode. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Yeah." Alpha said

"Now Jason it's time for the Megatigerzord." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in the park.

"Alright disengage." Jason said

Just then the Red Dragon thunder Zord warrior mode hopped off the Tiger Zord. Jason then hopped inside the Tiger Zord.

"MegatigerZord power up." Jason said

Just then the Tiger Zord converted to Warrior mode then the Thunder Assault Team arrived and then five Zords combined to create the Megatigerzord.

"You're finished." Nimrod said

"Firebird Launch." The five Rangers said

Just then the Megatigerzord launched the Firebird Zord then turned it into a real firebird and then into struck and destroyed Nimrod, AC and DC.

"Yeah." The Rangers said

"It's great to have you back on the team Tommy." Jason said

"It's great to be back." Tommy said

Meanwhile back at Skull's Father's Workshop Bulk and Skull gave up and then Rita escaped.

"Ah I'm free." Rita said

Bulk and Skull turned around.

"What are you looking at?" Rita asked

Bulk and Skull then fainted.

"Ah just what I needed a Human Squatt and Baboo." Rita said

"You who Rita." Kimberly said

Rita looked up and saw the Power Rangers.

"No not you again." Rita said

"I'm afraid so Rita." Jason said

"We're like your worst nightmare." Kimberly said

"Time to go." Zack said

Zack picked up Rita and placed her in the Dumpster and Jason closed the lid.

"Great job guys." Tommy said

"Yeah I can't believe Bulk and Skull slept through the whole thing." Kimberly said

Later Trini and Kimberly now powered down were trying to wake up Bulk and Skull.

"Hey Bulky come on wake up." Kimberly said

"Five more minutes." Bulk said

"Wake up." Kimberly said

Bulk and Skull woke up and saw Kimberly and Trini.

"Are you two ok we heard you screaming." Kimberly said

"There's a little creature behind us." Skull said

"What little creature?" Trini asked

Bulk and Skull turned around.

"No little creature." Bulk said

"Everything is fine." Skull said

"Yeah." Kimberly said

Meanwhile in the Park Billy, Zack, Tommy now dressed in a Red Top, Black Pants and Red Sneakers and Jason now dressed in a White Sleeveless top, Black Jeans and Black sneakers were all holding Rita's Dumpster.

"Ok Alpha we're ready." Jason said

Just then a beam hit Rita's Dumpster and sent her back into space.

"Good riddance." Zack said

"You said it." Tommy said

"Come on let's go we don't have to worry about her anymore." Jason said

"That's true." Billy said

The next day at the Youth Centre the Rangers were all having a drink to welcome Tommy home.

"This is great to be back among friends." Tommy said

"You said it bro." Jason said

"I have to admit your surprise was great." Zack said

"Thanks." Tommy said

"It's still going to take a while to get used to seeing you in Red and Jason in white." Kimberly said

The two males nodded then Ritchie and Curtis walked up.

"Hey Ritchie what's with the Trophy?" Jason asked

"I won it at the Karate match." Ritchie said

"That's great." Tommy said

"Hey show us a move." Zack said

Ritchie put the Trophy down and back kicked accidentally kicking the cake out of Ernie's hands and just as luck would have it Bulk and Skull walked in and got covered in the cake the two turned around and left.

"Well it's nice to know some things haven't changed." Tommy said

"I doubt those two ever will." Jason said

The Rangers and Curtis laughed and Ritchie and Ernie looked on.

End of White Light part2


	19. Two for One

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Two for one**

At the Youth Centre Kimberly walked in wearing a floral dress and Brown boots. Kimberly then walked up to Trini.

"Hey what do you think?" Kimberly asked

"You look amazing." Trini said

"Thanks I spent hours looking in my wardrobe for something to wear." Kimberly said

"Oh I got that lipstick you wanted." Trini said handing over the lipstick.

"Thank you Trini. Um Siren Song Red." Kimberly said

"Yeah can you believe that?" Trini asked

Ritchie then showed up and gave the girls diet sodas.

"Thanks." Kimberly said

"No prob." Ritchie said

Ritchie then walked off. Just then Bulk and Skull walked in with some kind of device

"Hey Bulk shouldn't you be at the beach with that thing?" Trini asked

"For your information this is a power Ranger detector. My cousin is a student at Angel Grove tech. This is going to help us find the Power Rangers." Bulk said

Just then the machine pulled Skull away and Bulk followed.

"Yeah like that's working." Kimberly said

Just then Tommy and Jason walked up. Jason was wearing a pair of Black jeans, a White Sleeveless shirt underneath a White sleeved open top and Black Sneakers.

"Wow Kim. You look great." Jason said

"Thanks you too." Kimberly said

"So are you ready to go?" Jason asked

"You bet." Kimberly said

"I see you still have your mother's purse." Jason said

"Yeah she let me borrow it." Kimberly said

"Where are you two going?" Trini asked

"We're hanging out in the park." Kimberly said

"OK." Tommy said

Jason and Kimberly left and when they were fully out of sight. Tommy and Trini clapped hands.

"Yeah so who asked who?" Tommy asked

"Jason asked Kimberly if she wanted to hang out in the park." Trini said

"Why are they dressed up?" Tommy asked

"Because it's to get it into Veronica's head that Jason is not her boyfriend and to make her think that Jason and Kimberly are dating." Trini said

"Oh." Tommy said

Meanwhile in Zedd's Castle.

"Now that they have Six Rangers we'll need a new Monster." Zedd said

"Yes Master give the Red and White Rangers a challenge since there still getting used to there new Powers." Goldar said

"Excellent idea Goldar. Now Putties go down to earth and get that purse I'll make a monster out of it and that lipstick." Zedd said

Meanwhile in the park Jason and Kimberly were having a great time hanging out talking having a picnic and going for a walk.

"This is nice." Kimberly said

"You said it we should do this more often." Jason said

"You sure?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah I mean if you want to." Jason said

"I'd like that." Kimberly said

"Great." Jason said

Just then the Putties showed up.

"Well the Party Crashers are here." Jason said

"Great just when this day was going so well." Kimberly said putting her purse down

"Well Kimberly may I have this Dance?" Jason asked

"Why yes kind sir." Kimberly said

Jason took Kimberly's hand and spun her around and they both kicked a Puttee then Jason lifted Kimberly up and she kicked another one then Jason put her down and spun her around. The two kept fighting the Putties then one of the Putties grabbed the Purse and disappeared. The reappeared in another part of the park and pulled out the lipstick and disappeared dropping both the Lipstick and Purse. Then Zedd zapped the two items away. Meanwhile back at Zedd's Castle.

"Excellent work Puttee now Pursehead Monster arise." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the park Jason and Kimberly defeated the Putties and walked back up to where the Purse was.

"Oh no I left my Mom's purse here." Kimberly said

"Don't worry Kim we'll find it." Jason said

"Don't worry because the Purse has found you." Pursehead said as it appeared.

"Now what am I going to tell my mom?" Kimberly asked

"Don't worry we'll get it back." Jason said

"I'd like to see you try White Ranger." Pursehead said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"White Tiger." Jason called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

The two rangers flipped over Pursehead.

"My look how fierce you are." Pursehead said pulling out a mirror.

"What's he holding?" Kimberly asked

"Kim wait." Jason said

Just then a ray fired at Kimberly and froze her. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Now what are you going to do White Ranger?" Zedd asked

Back in the park Jason corkscrew kicked Pursehead to the ground. Then pulled out Saba and blocked rays.

"Be careful White Ranger if you defeat me the Pink Ranger might stay that way forever." Pursehead said

"No." Jason said

Back in Zedd's Castle.

"While the White Ranger is helpless I'll send down Lipsyncer to take care of the other Rangers." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the park Lipsyncer showed up.

"Where are those Power Rangers? I just want to kiss them all to pieces." Lipsyncer said

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre Tommy and Zack were sparring while Billy was working out. Just then Tommy's Communicator beeped.

"We read you Zordon." Tommy said

"Rangers, teleport to the Command Centre." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Tommy said

The three walked off. Later in the Command Centre Trini, Zack, Tommy and Billy all teleported in.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked

"Behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon said

The Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe and saw Jason and Kimberly morphed with a Purse monster. But Kimberly was the only one not moving.

"As you can see Jason and Kimberly's day in the park was interrupted." Zordon said

"Why isn't Kimberly moving?" Tommy asked

"Her mind has been frozen." Zordon said

"Frozen that's brutal." Zack said

"But why is Jason just blocking rays?" Trini asked

"Because the Pursehead said that if he destroys it Kimberly might stay that way." Zordon said

Just then the Alarm sounded

"Now what?" Tommy asked

"It appears that Zedd has sent down another monster called Lipsyncer." Zordon said

"I'll handle Lipsyncer Zordon." Tommy said

"No way. You can't do it alone." Zack said

"Let's do it bro." Tommy said

"Trini and I will stay here and create a device that can unfreeze Kimberly." Billy said

"Right. It's Morphin Time." Tommy said

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Tyrannosaurus." Tommy called

Meanwhile back in the park. Jason was still deflecting rays.

"White Ranger we must attack." Saba said

"I know but I can't risk destroying the monster." Jason said

"I understand White Ranger." Saba said

Jason jumped up and kicked Pursehead to the ground

"You'll have to do better then that White Ranger." Pursehead said

Meanwhile back at the Command Centre.

"Jason's not doing to well." Alpha said

"To make matters worse the Pursehead wasn't lying if he destroys it Kimberly will stay that way." Billy said

"We have to finish that device." Trini said

"Right." Billy said

Meanwhile in another park of the park. Tommy and Zack showed up and got attacked by Lipsyncer.

"Hello Rangers." Lipsyncer said

"You're going down Lipsyncer." Tommy said

"I don't think so Red Ranger." Lipsyncer said

Lipsyncer then blasted both Rangers with music.

"What's that matter Rangers can't face the music?" Lipsyncer asked.

"Wanna bet?" Tommy asked

"You think those fists will stop me?" Lipsyncer said

Tommy and Zack both attacked Lipsyncer with there weapons.

"How dare you ruin my face." Lipsyncer said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle

"I'll make her stop complaining. Now grow." Zedd said throwing down his bomb device.

Meanwhile in the park Lipsyncer grew Thirty Stories tall.

"Now let's see you defeat me Power Rangers." Lipsyncer said

"We need Thunder Zord Power now." Zack and Tommy said

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Zack said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Tommy said

Just then the Lion and Red Dragon Thunder Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside and Tommy switched the Red Dragon Thunder Zord into it's warrior mode.

The two started fighting Lipsyncer but they both got hit hard. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Aye, aye, aye. Tommy and Zack need help." Alpha said

"We're nearly finished with the device Alpha." Billy said

"I hope this works." Trini said

"Same here." Billy said

Meanwhile at the lake Bulk and Skull were following the machine and walked into the lake. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Finished." Billy said

"Great job Rangers now help Kimberly and Jason." Zordon said

"Right. It's Morphin Time." Billy said

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

Back in the park Trini and Billy teleported down.

"Trini help Jason distract it." Billy said

"Right." Trini said

Both Trini and Jason kicked the monster then Billy activated his device and Kimberly unfroze and Pursehead dropped the mirror. The four Rangers then circled Pursehead then Jason's communicator beeped.

"I read you Zordon." Jason said

"Rangers Tommy and Zack need help." Zordon said

"You guys go I'll handle Pursehead." Jason said

"Right be careful." Kimberly said

"I'll try." Jason said

"Come on guys." Billy said

Billy, Kimberly and Trini teleported away.

"You fool White Ranger I'm more trouble for you." Pursehead said

"We'll see." Jason said

"Yes we will." Pursehead said

Just the Pursehead pulled out floss.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to floss after every meal." Pursehead said

Jason dodged the dental floss and kicked Pursehead to the ground. Meanwhile back at Zedd's castle.

"Don't think you've won yet White Ranger." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the park. Jason was dodging the Dental Floss. Jason then pulled out Saba and moved his hand along Saba's blade. Charging it with White Lightning. Jason then charged at Pursehead turning into a White Energy Tiger and then Jason struck Pursehead and then appeared on the other side and moved Saba down and Pursehead got shocked with White Lightning and turned back to normal. Jason then ran up to the purse.

"Kimberly's mother's purse looks like everything's here except for the Lipstick." Jason said

Meanwhile back at Zedd's castle.

"So the White Ranger won big deal the other rangers won't be as lucky." Zedd said

Back in the park where the giant battle was happening Billy, Kimberly and Trini showed up.

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly said

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Billy said

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Trini said

Just then the Unicorn, Firebird and Griffin Thunder Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside. Then the Unicorn Thunder Zord threw rocks at Lipsyncer then the Griffin Thunder Zord blasted Lipsyncer then The Firebird Thunder Zord whipped up a tornado and sent Lipsyncer flying then both the Red Dragon Thunder Zord and Lion Thunder Zord came back on line.

"But you're destroyed." Lipsyncer said

Then the Lion, Unicorn, Griffin and Firebird Thunder Zords combined to create the Thunder Assault team. The Red Dragon Warrior mode then hopped aboard. Then Lipsyncer attacked but the Thunder Assault team dodged the blast. Meanwhile back at Zedd's Castle.

"Impossible." Zedd said

"I wanna ride that thing." Baboo said

"Where do you get a ticket?" Squatt asked

Meanwhile back in the park the Red Dragon Thunder Zord spun it's lance then jumped out of the Thunder Assault team then struck and destroyed Lipsyncer. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"You Rangers haven't seen the Last of Lord Zedd." Zedd said

Later back at the lake all six rangers now powered down were talking.

"Oh here Kim." Jason said handing Kimberly back her mother's purse.

"Thank you so much Jason." Kimberly said

"Hey look." Zack said

The Rangers looked and saw Bulk and Skull walk out of the lake and pass them until they came to a bunch of children.

"You really did it guys." Tommy said

"You found the Power Ranger." Kimberly said

The rangers laughed while Bulk and Skull walked off.

End of Two for One.


	20. Opposites Attract

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Opposites Attract**

At the Youth Centre Billy and Trini were at the Ranger table Billy was holding a magnetic device.

"That's impressive Billy what is it?" Trini asked

"It's a polarizer I plan to use it to study the solar storm today." Billy said

"And you can measure the storm with that?" Trini asked

"Precisely." Billy said

Just then Kimberly walked in with a friend of hers they were both dressed in Girl Guides uniforms.

"Hey guys." Kimberly said

"Hey." Billy said

"Oh this is my friend Laura. Laura this is Billy and Trini." Kimberly said

"Hi." Laura said

"Hi." Billy said

"So what are you doing?" Trini asked

"Oh we're helping the Angel Grove Angelettes receive there navigation badges." Kimberly said

"You see they need to be able to track around a preset course using only a map and a compass." Laura said

"And that's why were dressed like this. Come on let's see if the food is ready." Kimberly said

"OK. Bye." Laura said

"Bye." Billy said

Laura walked up to the Bar with Kimberly. Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"Perfect the Blue Ranger's polarizer will be perfect instead of studying the storm I'll use it to throw off the earth's magnetic polarity." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre. The girls of the Angel Grove Angelettes walked in.

"Can we help?" One girl said

"Sure you can carry the light one." Kimberly said

Just then Bulk and Skull walked in as the girls walked out.

"What are you doing with that?" Trini asked

"We're going to connect it to the big satellite in the sky and contact the Power Rangers." Bulk said

"Right. Well you better be careful there's a solar storm that might ruin your chance." Billy said

"Don't worry about us geek." Bulk said

"I'm not." Billy said

Bulk and Skull walked off.

"I'm worried about this solar storm Billy was talking about." Laura said

"We have a compass what could go wrong?" Kimberly asked

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Everything can go wrong my dear." Zedd said

"Oh this should be good." Baboo said

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre. Jason, Tommy and Zack were working out.

"I hope Kimberly's hike goes ok." Tommy said

"They'll be fine." Jason said

"Yeah Kimberly knows those Woods." Zack said

Meanwhile at Billy's lab Billy was on his computer.

"That storm should be starting soon." Billy said

Billy then went back to typing. Meanwhile in the woods. Kimberly, Laura and the girls walked up.

"Ok this is base camp." Kimberly said

"Now we've marked the perimeter so if you see the red flags it means you've gone too far." Laura said

"Ok now everyone take out your compasses and remember to use the buddy system and if you get lost just sit and scream for help." Kimberly said

"Good luck girls." Laura said

The girls then walked off. Meanwhile in the park Billy was getting ready to study the storm. Billy then turned on his Polarizer. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"The Blue Ranger has turned on his Polarizer Goldar. Now go and get it." Zedd said

"Yes master." Goldar said

Back in the park Goldar and the Putties showed up. Billy then jumped up onto the table.

"Hand over the Polarizer Blue Ranger." Goldar said

"No way Goldar." Billy said

"Putties attack." Goldar said

Billy flipped off the table and kicked Goldar to the ground then started fighting the Putties. Goldar then grabbed the Polarizer.

"Give me back my Polarizer Goldar." Billy said

"No way Blue Ranger it now belongs to Lord Zedd." Goldar said before teleporting away.

Billy then flipped over and kicked the Puttee to the ground. Then all the other Putties disappeared.

"I better get to the Command Centre." Billy said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"What is taking Goldar so long? I better look into it." Zedd said

Zedd then enhanced his vision and saw Goldar.

"Goldar put the Polarizer down and get back up here." Zedd said

Back ion the Park Goldar put the Polarizer down and teleported back to the castle. Then Zedd zapped the Polarizer. Back in Zedd's castle.

"Now Magnet Brain come forth." Zedd said

In the City Magnet Brain appeared.

"Now Magnet Brain disturb the Planet's polarity." Zedd said

"Yes Lord Zedd." Magnet Brain said

Magnet Brain then threw his staff up in the air and it started affecting the Planet's polarity. Meanwhile back in the Woods.

"What's going on?" One of the Girls asked

"Is this is Storm Billy warned us about?" Laura asked

"I don't think this is just a Storm." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre the whole place was moving.

"Man what is going on?" Zack asked

"Looks like you know who has learned some Science." Jason said

"Come on we've got to get to the Command Centre." Tommy said

The three males walked out. Meanwhile back in the Woods.

"This storm is getting worse." Kimberly said

"Are all the girls here?" Laura asked

"Look over there." Kimberly said

Kimberly and Laura walked over to the girls. Meanwhile in Zedd's Castle.

"Goldar take a squadron of Putties and attack the Pink Ranger." Zedd said

"Yes my Lord." Goldar said

Meanwhile back in the Woods.

"What are we going to do?" Laura asked

"You stay here I'm going to find the Forest Ranger." Kimberly said

Kimberly then walked off with Laura and the girls singing. Kimberly stopped walking when she was out of ear shot.

"Zordon what is going on?" Kimberly asked

"Teleport to the Command Centre." Zordon said

"I'm on my way." Kimberly said

Kimberly then teleported to the Command Centre. Meanwhile in the Command Centre Kimberly teleported in and saw all the other rangers.

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked

"Behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon said

The Rangers all looked at the Viewing Globe and saw Magnet Brain.

"Great Zedd turned my Polarizer into a Monster." Billy said

"Yes Billy and it's disturbing the magnetic polarity." Zordon said

"Zordon what about the Girls are they ok?" Kimberly asked

"I'm afraid not Kimberly. Zedd has sent down Goldar and the Putties." Zordon said

"Then I'll take care of Goldar while you five handle Magnet Brain." Jason said

"No I'll handle Goldar." Billy said

"Billy you're the only one here who can stop that Magnet Brain I'll take care of Goldar you defeat Magnet Brain." Jason said

"Right." Billy said

"Good Luck Ranger and remember dew to this storm you can't activate your Thunder Strikes." Zordon said

"OK then its Morphin Time." Jason said

"White Tiger." Jason called

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

"Tyrannosaurus." Tommy called

Back in the City the Red, Black, Blue, Yellow and Pink rangers showed up.

"Hello Power Rangers." Magnet Brain said

"Let's get this over with Magnet Brain." Billy said

"Fine with me." Magnet Brain said

Just then Putties showed up and the Rangers started fighting them. Meanwhile in the woods Jason showed up and kicked Goldar to the ground then spun kicked the three Putties around him.

"Look it's the White Ranger." One of the Girls said

"Don't think you've won White Ranger. Putties attack." Goldar said

"What more? Come on Clay Brains." Jason said

Jason then got the Putties to follow him and he started fighting them. Meanwhile back in the City the other Rangers were still fighting the Putties. Back in the Woods Jason defeated the Putties.

"You're next Goldar." Jason said

"I've been waiting for this White Ranger." Goldar said

"You couldn't defeat me before what makes you think you can defeat me now?" Jason asked

"I have my wings back and now I'll crush you." Goldar said

Jason and Goldar started fighting. Meanwhile back in the City.

"Hey Red Ranger time to play." Magnet Brain said

Magnet Brian then fired at Tommy and made him fall off. Tommy then stood up and tried to use his Blade Blaster but Magnet Brain made it backfire then Zack tried his and the same thing happened. Meanwhile back in the Woods Jason kicked Goldar to the ground.

"You're pathetic even with Wings your still predictable." Jason said

"Don't underestimate me White Ranger." Goldar said

"I'm not underestimating you Goldar it's just your moves haven't changed so you got wings big deal they didn't change the way you fight." Jason said

"You lie." Goldar said

Jason then noticed his Morpher was glowing.

"Why don't I let my Morpher speak for me?" Jason asked as he pulled the Morpher off his belt

"What?" Goldar asked

"White Dragon Battle Armor." Jason said

Jason flipped the Morpher around and flipped the back down then an Ice Dragon shot out of the Morpher and into the sky then back down and hit Jason. When the Ice disappeared in the White Ranger's place was the White Dragon Armored Ranger. The White Dragon Armor is like a White version of the Red Dragon Armor except it doesn't have a shield and Sword it has two Blades that appear above the hands.

"No not another Battle Armor." Goldar said

"Got that right and this one is made of Ice." Jason said

"No." Goldar said

Jason then made the two blades appear then made an Ice Circle and then cross slashed the Ice Circle and an Ice Dragon attacked Goldar.

"I'll be back White Ranger." Goldar said

Goldar then teleported away.

"White Dragon Armor power down." Jason said

Jason returned to his Ranger form.

"I hope the others are ok." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the City Billy jumped down from where he was and Corkscrew kicked Magnet Brain to the ground. Just then Trini and Kimberly ran up.

"You two ok?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah." Tommy said

"Come on guys let's bring the Weapons together." Billy said

"Right." The other four Rangers said

"Power Axe." Zack said

"Power Bow." Kimberly said

"Power Daggers." Trini said

"Power Lance." Billy said

"Power Sword." Tommy said

Tommy then came down with the Complete Power Blaster.

"Now fire." The five Rangers said

The Power Blaster fired and destroyed Magnet Brain.

"Yeah." The Rangers said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"It's not over yet Rangers. Time for a bigger magnet." Zedd said throwing down his bomb device.

Back in the city Magnet Brain grew Thirty Stories tall.

"We need Thunder Zord Power now." The Five Ranger said

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Zack said

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly said

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Billy said

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Trini said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Tommy said

The Five Thunder Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside. Then all five Thunder Zords combined to create the Thunder Megazord.

"You rangers are finished." Magnet Brain said

"Your finished Magnet Brain. Now Thunder Saber." Billy said

Just then the Thunder Megazord pulled out the Thunder Saber and charged it up then struck and destroyed Magnet Brain. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"I should have realized Monsters and Science don't mix." Zedd said

"I'm sorry master." Goldar said

"You're sorry you let the White Ranger gain a new Battle Armor now he has Armors of Fire and Ice." Zedd said

"Goldar's in trouble." Squatt said

"The White Ranger was right even with wings your still as pathetic even with out them." Zedd said

Later back at the Youth Centre Jason, Trini, Zack and Tommy were having a drink while Kimberly and Laura were handing out bravery badges.

"You girls were so brave you totally earned these." Kimberly said

"Yes you girls didn't panic once." Laura said

"But the coolest part was seeing the White Ranger and his Battle Armor." One of the Girls said

"What the White Ranger has a Battle Armor?" Bulk asked as he walked in.

"Yeah it created an Ice Dragon." Another girl said

"Tell us more about this armor." Skull said

Just then Billy walked in.

"Hi Billy." Laura said

"Hi Laura." Billy said

"Listen I'd really like to learn more about this Polarizer. One of my hobbies is science." Laura said

"Sure." Billy said

"Great." Laura said

Back at the Bar the Rangers laughed as Bulk and Skull tried to take notes on the White Ranger's new Battle Armor.

"Looks like there going to be busy." Kimberly said

"You said it." Jason said

The Rangers laughed along with Laura at the look of concentration on Bulk and Skull's Faces.

End of Opposites Attract.


	21. Zedd's Monster Mash

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Zedd's Monster Mash**

At the Youth Centre the teens were all set for Halloween. Billy was dressed as a Mad Scientist, Kimberly was dressed as a Clown and Jason was dressed as a Pirate.

"This is going to be great." Jason said

"I know it's a pity you can't help us with the kids." Kimberly said

"I know but I'll be walking around the streets helping kids who are lost." Jason said

"Who better for the job." Billy said

"Thanks I think." Jason said

"Hey where are Tommy, Trini and Zack?" Kimberly asked

"Oh there at Angel Grove High." Jason said

"That's right the other meeting place is over there." Kimberly said

"Hey have you guys heard that the people from the World Teen Peace Conference are coming to Angel Grove." Billy said

"Yeah its great how Teens around the world can talk about things that affect us." Jason said

"I know but I wonder who there going to pick?" Kimberly asked

"Well it all depends on who signs up for it." Jason said

"True and who they see worthy." Billy said

Just then Bulk and Skull walked in dressed as Roman Gladiators.

"Hello geeks guess what we'll be getting more candy then you." Bulk said

"Aren't you a bit old to be trick or treating?" Jason asked

"And besides this is a school project." Kimberly said

"We don't care all we want is the candy." Bulk said

The three Rangers rolled there eyes as Bulk and Skull walked off. Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"This is perfect." Zedd said

"Why Master?" Goldar asked

"Time to throw my own party and the White Ranger will be the guest of honor." Zedd said

"And we'll destroy him with Monsters from the past." Goldar said

"Yes and soon it will lights out for the White Ranger." Zedd said

Back at the Youth Centre some more kids walked in.

"How many more?" Jason asked

"Not many just waiting on a couple more." Kimberly said

"OK." Jason said

Just then Veronica walked in dressed as a Princess.

"Hi Jason." Veronica said

"What do you want?" Jason asked

"Just wondering if you'd escort me around with the kids." Veronica said

"Veronica I'm only helping the kids who are lost not playing chaperone." Jason said

"Then maybe I can help you." Veronica said

"Your batch of kids are waiting for you." Jason said

"Fine maybe I'll see you later." Veronica said

Veronica walked off.

"I feel sick." Jason said

"Same here." Kimberly said

"She'll give up I hope." Billy said

"You and me both." Jason said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Goldar is the Tombstone Monster ready for Jason?" Zedd asked

"Yes Master." Goldar said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre.

"Ok now are you kids ready to go?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah." The kids said

"Later." Jason said

"Later." Kimberly and Billy said

Kimberly and Billy walked out of the Youth Centre with the kids there watching over.

"Well I better get going." Jason said

"Good luck and I'm sorry about Veronica I hope what you said to her near then end of last school year will sink in." Ernie said

"I doubt it." Jason said

Ernie just nodded as Jason walked out. Meanwhile back at Zedd's Castle.

"Soon White Ranger you will have a Halloween you'll never forget." Zedd said

Later in the city the teens were walking around with the kids. Jason was walking the streets returning kids to there groups.

"So how's it going?" Jason asked

"It's going great." Kimberly said

"Good to hear are all the kids under your watch with you?" Jason asked

"Yeah they are." Kimberly said

"Good well I'll catch up later." Jason said

"Ok later." Kimberly said

Jason walked off.

"Hey Kimberly." One of the kids said

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"Do you like him?" One of the kids said

"Yeah I like him." Kimberly said

"Is he your boyfriend?" Another kid asked

"No he's not." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Now Goldar you and the Putties go and capture the White Ranger." Zedd said

"Yes my Lord." Goldar said

Back in the city Jason was walking along when Goldar and the Putties showed up.

"Not now." Jason said

"To bad White Ranger you're coming with us." Goldar said

"You're going to have to catch me first." Jason said

Jason then kicked two of the Putties then back spun kicked another three Putties. Just then more Putties showed up and grabbed Jason.

"Let go." Jason said

"You're coming with us Jason." Goldar said

Just then Goldar, the Putties and Jason all teleported away. Meanwhile back at Zedd's Castle.

"Finally you did something right Goldar." Zedd said

Meanwhile in the other dimension Jason showed up.

"Why am I in a graveyard?" Jason asked

"Because you're our guest to our Halloween Party." Robogoat said

"Didn't the other rangers already turn you into lamb chops." Jason said

"Joke all you want White Ranger your finished." Pumpkin Rapper said

"Hey I turned you into Pumpkin Soup." Jason said

"You think you can fight us White Ranger?" The Tombstone Monster asked

"Let's go." Jason said as white streaks of light appeared

Jason transformed into the White Ranger and kicked Robogoat down. Then back kicked Pumpkin Rapper then the Tombstone Monster to the ground and ran off. Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Kimberly and Billy were sitting at the bar.

"Well all the kids are accounted for." Billy said

"Yeah but Jason should have been back by now." Kimberly said

"Come on." Billy said

Billy and Kimberly walked over to the lockers.

"Jason do you read me?" Billy asked

"Something's wrong." Kimberly said

"Come on let's head to the Command Centre." Billy said

The two teleported off. At the Command Centre Billy and Kimberly teleported in.

"Kimberly, Billy what are you doing here?" Alpha asked

"Jason hasn't returned to the Youth Centre yet." Kimberly said

"Your concern is well founded Kimberly. Behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon said

Kimberly and Billy looked at the Viewing globe and saw Jason now morphed fighting three monsters.

"Where is he?" Kimberly asked

"I am not sure." Zordon said

"We have to help him." Billy said

"But how can we help him if we don't know where he is?" Kimberly asked

"Good point." Billy said

Meanwhile back in the other Dimension. Jason kicked Robogoat to the ground only to be attacked by Snizzard.

"Not you again." Jason said

"I'm glad you remember me." Snizzard said

Meanwhile back at the Command Centre Billy was helping Alpha find Jason.

"We found him." Billy said

"Good he's being attack by more monsters." Kimberly said

"You two go I'll try and contact the other rangers to meet you there." Alpha said

"Right. It's Morphin Time." Kimberly said

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

Back in the other Dimension Billy and Kimberly teleported in and kicked Rhinoblaster away from Jason then Billy kicked Snizzard away.

"Man am I glad to see you two." Jason said

"Let's take care of these freaks." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back at the Command Centre.

"Alpha I've got an idea how about you go down and watch the kids for Zack, Trini and Tommy." Zordon said

"Good idea Zordon since its Halloween I'll blend in." Alpha said

Alpha teleported away. Meanwhile back in the other Dimension Tommy, Trini and Zack all appeared morphed.

Glad you guys could make it. Jason said

What and miss the Party. Zack said

The Six Rangers started fighting the Monsters. Meanwhile back at Zedd's Castle.

"No all the Rangers are there fine now it is time for you to grow." Zedd said throwing down his bomb device.

Back in the other Dimension Pumpkin Rapper grew Thirty Stories tall.

"You guys take care of the Pumpkin. I'll take care of the Tombstone." Jason said

"Right. We need Thunder Zord Power Now." The Five Rangers said

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Zack said

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly said

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Billy said

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Trini said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Tommy said

Just then all five Thunder Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside then the five Thunder Zords combined to create the Thunder Megazord.

"You Rangers are finished." Pumpkin Rapper said

"Don't think so." Tommy said

"Thunder Saber." Kimberly said

Just then the Thunder Megazord pulled out the Thunder Saber and charged it up then struck and destroyed Pumpkin Rapper. Meanwhile back at Zedd's Castle.

"I hate Halloween." Zedd said

Later back at the Youth Centre Jason, Kimberly and Billy were sitting at the bar.

"Man am I glad that's over." Jason said

"Why?" Kimberly asked

"So I don't have to see Veronica again since she went home." Jason said

"Oh I almost forgot Veronica wanted me to give you a note but I threw it in the bin." Ernie said

"Thanks." Jason said

Just then Bulk and Skull walked in

"What's the matter guys?" Jason asked

"I never want to see Candy again." Bulk said

"Same here." Skull said

"Hey guys." Billy said

"What?" Bulk and Skull asked

"Want some candy?" Kimberly asked

The two walked off both looking sick. The three teens and Ernie laughed.

End of Zedd's Monster Mash.


	22. A Ninja Encounter Part1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**The Ninja Encounter Part1**

In the park the Rangers were having a picnic while watching listening to music on a portable TV.

"I love this song." Kimberly said

"What a great day to hang out with Friends." Jason said

"You said it." Billy said

"We have news of the Ninja Team finals." The news reporter said

"Hey guys listen to this." Billy said

"Hey it's about that Ninja teen finals." Jason said

"We're going to beat these rookies." One of the Champion Ninjas said

"I hope they get beaten." Kimberly said

"Yeah who are they going against?" Tommy asked

"Three kids from Stone Canyon. I read it in the paper." Jason said

Just then Bulk and Skull walked past. Meanwhile in other part of the park three teens were rollerblading around. The female of the three is African American and she has long Black hair and wearing a Yellow top, a pair of White shorts. One of the two boys is Hispanic and he has short Brown hair and wearing a Red top and Blue Jeans. And the other male is Korean with short Black hair wearing a Black top and Black pants. There names are Aisha Campbell, Rocky DeSantos and Adam Park. The three teens rolled up to there teacher who was taking his son for a walk.

"Hi Mr. Anderson how's Jacob?" Aisha asked

"He's great." Mr. Anderson said

"That's good." Aisha said

"Well we'll see you on our next trip around." Rocky said

"Ok later." Mr. Anderson said

The three teens rolled off. Meanwhile inside Zedd's castle.

"Those three Black Ninjas will make fine warriors of my army." Zedd said

"Yes master." Goldar said

Meanwhile back in the park. Jacob tried to have a cookie but the stroller rolled down and hit the bike of one of the Ninjas. Mr. Anderson placed his son in the Stroller then got knocked by one of the Ninjas and the stroller rolled away.

"Jacob." Mr. Anderson said

Meanwhile the three teens heard Mr. Anderson yell for his son.

"Come on we've got to help." Aisha said

Meanwhile Jason, Billy and Kimberly all said goodbye to Trini, Tommy and Zack. Then they heard a man scream out.

"Please someone stop that baby." A man yelled

"Let's go." Jason said

The three Rangers ran off after the baby. Then Bulk and Skull saw the baby and went after him. Adam, Rocky and Aisha all skated after Jacob while Jason, Kimberly and Billy ran after him.

"Jason you better turn it up a notch." Kimberly said

"On it." Jason said

Jason the ran off using his Ninja speed. Jason then ran past and caught up and stopped the baby stroller from rolling down the hill.

"Hey little man." Jason said picking the baby up.

Just then Billy, Kimberly, Aisha, Rocky and Adam showed up.

"Thanks." Aisha said

"No problem who is this little guy anyway?" Jason asked

"That's my son." Mr. Anderson said

Jason handed Jacob over to Mr. Anderson.

"Thanks for the rescue. I'm Mr. Anderson and this is my son Jacob." Mr. Anderson said

"No prob. I'm Jason and these are my friends Kimberly and Billy." Jason introduced

"Rocky." Rocky said

"Hi." Billy said

"Hi I'm Aisha." Aisha said

"Hey." Kimberly said

"Adam." Adam said

Just then Bulk and Skull ran up tired.

"Well I better get this guy back I think he had enough adventure for one day." Mr. Anderson said

"Later." The six teens said

Kimberly, Billy, Rocky and Aisha sat down at the tables as Jason and Adam talked

"This is a first." Kimberly said

"What?" Rocky asked

"Jason getting along with someone quickly." Kimberly said

"Well Adam's pretty easy to get along with." Aisha said

Jason and Adam walked up.

"Looks like you've got another friend." Kimberly said

"Yeah you guys are great on those Rollerblades." Jason said

"Thanks. How did you move so fast?" Rocky asked

"Ninja skills I used to learn Ninjetti until I graduated from Ninja school last school year." Jason said

"Wow." Aisha said

"So how do you three know Mr. Anderson?" Billy asked

"He's one of the teachers at Stone Canyon High. He's one of the best." Aisha said

"You're from Stone Canyon so are you going against the three ninjas?" Jason asked

"Yeah we are." Rocky said

"That's great." Billy said

"Hey wait are you Jason Lee Scott?" Aisha asked

"Yeah why?" Jason asked

"Oh I've seen you on the news during sports your amazing at what you do." Aisha said

"Thanks." Jason said

"Hey Jason can you teach some moves." Adam said

"Anytime but right now you guys have three annoying Ninja's to defeat." Jason said

"So true." Adam said

The six teens walked off. Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"Now Goldar after my ninjas win make sure you capture them and make them pledge allegiance to me." Zedd said

"Yes my Lord." Goldar said

Meanwhile at the Youth Centre Tommy, Trini and Zack walked in and past Jason, Kimberly and Billy who were sitting at a table with Mr. Anderson, Jacob, Bulk and Skull. Just then the Ninja match began and the Ninjas started fighting the Ninjas in Black tried to gain an advantage but the Ninjas in white wouldn't let them.

"Man those Ninja's in Black fight dirty." Kimberly said

"Yeah but Adam, Rocky and Aisha fight clean." Jason said

"And that's the winning solution." Billy said

Adam, Rocky and Aisha managed to defeat there opponents with honor and respect.

"Man we were robbed." One of the Ninjas in Black said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"Now that the match is over go and get my three Ninjas." Zedd said

"But Master they lost." Goldar said

"What I won't have second rate warriors. Fine capture the winners and try to turn them evil." Zedd said

"Yes my Lord." Goldar said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre. Jason, Rocky, Kimberly, Aisha, Billy and Adam were talking.

"You guys were great." Jason said

"Thanks but I'm sure we can't match up to real ninja skills." Rocky said

"Hey you guys did just fine on your own." Jason said

"Well are you going to teach us some moves?" Adam asked

"Actually I'm looking forward to sparring with you two." Jason said

"Great." Rocky said

"Hey thanks for the rescue Jason." Mr. Anderson said

"No prob." Jason said

"Yeah that Ninja Speed came in handy." Aisha said

"True." Jason said

"Well we better go." Billy said

"Later." Jason said

"Later." Adam said

The three Rangers walked off as Adam, Aisha and Rocky waved goodbye.

"Jason is actually nice." Rocky said

"Yeah he's not as scary as I thought." Aisha said

"That's true I really want to get to know him and the rest of his friends." Adam said

"Same here." Aisha said

"Count me in." Rocky said

Just then Goldar showed up.

"To bad you won't have time." Goldar said

"What the heck?" Adam asked

Meanwhile Jason, Billy and Kimberly heard Goldar.

"Oh no Goldar." Kimberly said

"We've got to help them." Billy said

"We've got other troubles." Jason said

The three Rangers then started fighting the Putties. Meanwhile back in front of the Youth Centre.

"You're coming with me." Goldar said

Just then Bulk and Skull walked out to see the Goldar. Then they saw Rocky, Adam, Aisha and Mr. Anderson being tied up and pulled towards Goldar. Meanwhile Jason, Kimberly and Billy were still fighting the Putties. Meanwhile Goldar then teleported away with the three teens and there teacher.

"The baby." Bulk said

The two ran up and saw Jacob.

"We better take care of this baby." Bulk said

"Yeah." Skull said

Meanwhile the Rangers defeated the Putties then ran back to Mr. Anderson's car.

"Zordon we've got a problem." Jason said

"I know Jason teleport to the Command Centre Alpha is contacting Tommy, Zack and Trini now." Zordon said

"Right." Jason said

"Are we clear?" Billy asked

"Yeah." Kimberly said

The three Rangers teleported to the Command Centre. In the Command Centre all six Rangers were there.

"Rangers you have to save the winning ninja team and there teacher." Zordon said

"But why would Zedd want to capture Rocky, Adam and Aisha? Let alone there teacher." Jason said

"I know." Kimberly said

"It appears Zedd plans on turning the three ninjas into his dark warriors." Zordon said

"We can't let that happen." Jason said

"I agree Jason." Zordon said

"Alpha have you got a fix on there location?" Billy asked

"None." Alpha said

Meanwhile inside a Cave Rocky, Adam, Aisha and Mr. Anderson were all chained to a wall.

"What are we going to do?" Aisha asked

"I don't know. But this is creeping me out." Rocky said

"You said it." Adam said

"Mr. Anderson are you ok?" Aisha asked

"Yeah just worried about Jacob." Mr. Anderson said

Meanwhile in the park Bulk and Skull were trying to cheer up Jacob. Meanwhile back in the cave.

"So are you three going to join the forces of Evil?" Goldar asked

"Never." Adam said

"Forget it." Rocky said

"No way you gold freak." Aisha said

"You will join us soon." Goldar said

Goldar then disappeared.

"We have to do something." Rocky said

"Yeah but what?" Aisha asked

Adam stayed quiet and silently thought.

"Hey Adam you ok?" Rocky asked

"Yeah just thinking." Adam said

"Ok well anyway Aisha do you think you can pick the lock?" Rocky asked

"Yeah." Aisha said

Aisha pulled out one of her hair pins and started picking the lock.

End of the Ninja Encounter part1


	23. A Ninja Encounter Part2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**The Ninja Encounter Part2**

Meanwhile back at the Command Centre. Jason and Billy were trying to find the location of the three teens and there teacher.

"Have you found them yet?" Kimberly asked

"Not yet." Jason said

"This is bad we can't let four innocent people get hurt." Trini said

"I agree we have to find them now." Zack said

"We're trying." Billy said

Meanwhile inside the Cave.

"How's it coming Aisha?" Rocky asked

"Aisha stop it you'll make them angry." Mr. Anderson said

"We've got to get out of here." Adam said

"I know." Rocky said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"What is taking so long?" Zedd asked

"They are very strong willed." Goldar said

"Then I guess I'll have to by you some more time. So come forth Terror Blossom." Zedd said

Meanwhile back at the Command Centre the Alarm went off.

"What now?" Kimberly asked

"Rangers it appears that Zedd is trying to distract you from your current objective." Zordon said

"I found them." Billy said

"We're are they?" Kimberly asked

"In a cave man Goldar loves putting people in caves first Jason then Kimberly and now these four." Billy said

"Rangers you'll have to split up. Tommy, Zack and Trini you three will teleport to a location close to the Terror Blossom and then use your Shark Cycles to get to him. But be careful his petals can freeze anything." Zordon said

"Right." Tommy said

"Jason, Kimberly and Billy you three go and save your new friends." Zordon said

"Ok. It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"White Tiger." Jason called

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

"Tyrannosaurus." Tommy called

At the caves entrance Billy, Jason and Kimberly teleported down.

"Come on let's go save our friends." Jason said

"Yeah." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in the park Tommy, Trini and Zack rode up on there Shark Cycles.

"Hello rangers." Terror Blossom said

"We're going to prune you." Tommy said

"Think again Rangers. Now to call on an old friend. Hatchasaurus come forth." Terror Blossom said

"Man what is he doing?" Zack asked

"I don't know." Trini said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Be careful Tommy you have to stop him before he can find a heat source to geminate his seeds." Zordon said

Back in the park.

"Oh man can he do that?" Tommy asked

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"I was afraid of this Alpha contact Jason." Zordon said

"Right away." Alpha said

Back at the Caves entrance. Jason's Communicator beeped.

"I read you Zordon we're about to go into the cave." Jason said

Back in the Command Centre.

"Rangers. The Terror Blossom has unleashed Hatchasaurus on the other Rangers you must help them." Zordon said

Back at the cave.

"Right.' Jason said

"But we can't leave Rocky, Adam and Aisha." Kimberly said

"We have no other choice we have to help out the other Rangers remember Hatchasaurus is tough and it's going to take all six of us to defeat him." Jason said

"But." Kimberly said

"No buts look we'll come back after we defeat the Hatchasaurus." Jason said

"OK." Kimberly said

Jason, Billy and Kimberly teleported to the Park. Back in the Park the three Rangers teleported down.

"You're a lot shorter then I remember." Jason said

"It's nice to see you too White Ranger." Hatchasaurus said

"Wait a sec you couldn't talk the first time." Jason said

"That was under Rita's magic but under Zedd's I can talk." Hatchasaurus said

Just the Putties showed up and the Rangers started fighting the Putties. Then Jason pulled out Saba and hit the Hatchasaurus with the White Tiger Thunder Strike and shocked Hatchasaurus with white Lightning. Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Castle.

"Now it's time for the Hatchasaurus to grow." Zedd said throwing down his bomb device.

Meanwhile back in the park Hatchasaurus grew thirty Stories tall.

"We need Thunder Zord Power Now." All Six Rangers said

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Zack said

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly said

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Billy said

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Trini said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Tommy said

"White Tiger Thunder Zord Power up." Jason said

Just then all six Zords showed up and all six Rangers hopped into there respective Zords.

Then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord combined with the Thunder Assault team to create the Thunder Megazord.

"Don't think you'll be able to defeat me this time rangers." Hatchasaurus said

"Oh shut up." Jason said

Just then the Tigerzord converted to Warrior mode. Then both Zords attacked the Hatchasaurus. Then the Thunder Megazord Pulled out the Thunder Saber and slashed the Hatchasaurus to pieces. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Don't think he's defeated Rangers." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre

"Zordon the pieces of Hatchasaurus are disappearing." Alpha said

"That means the Cardiatron is still alive." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in the park.

"Jason you must destroy the Cardiatron." Zordon said

"On it Zordon." Jason said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Not so fast White Ranger time to help Hatchasaurus Pull it self together." Zedd said

Back in the Park Zedd zapped the Cardiatron and the Hatchasaurus quickly reformed.

"I'm back Rangers." Hatchasaurus said

"Yeah like a bad itch." Jason said

Back in the Command Centre.

"Rangers be careful." Zordon said

"We'll try Zordon." Tommy said

Back in the park.

"How do we defeat this thing?" Kimberly asked

"With team work." Jason said

"Right." The other five Ranger said

Meanwhile back in the Cave. Aisha picked the lock.

"Ok wait for my signal. Now." Rocky said

The three teens then started trying to fight the Putties. Meanwhile back in the park.

"You're going down lizard breath." Jason said

"Like to see you defeat me White Ranger." Hatchasaurus said

"Ok." Jason said

Jason then armed the fireball and fired it at Hatchasaurus and destroyed Cardiatron.

"Not so great with out your friend helping you." Jason said

"You'll pay for that." Hatchasaurus said

Meanwhile back in the cave Goldar showed up and stunned the three teens.

"You have more spunk Zedd's going to like this. Now chain them back up." Goldar said

"You tried." Mr. Anderson said

"Yeah but those things are tough." Rocky said

"I wonder." Adam said

"What?" Rocky asked

"Nothing." Adam said

"Since you're not going to join willingly I'll let this snake turn you evil." Goldar said

Goldar then placed a wooden snake on the rock in front of the four. The Goldar teleported away.

"Oh man I hate snakes." Rocky said

"This is not good." Aisha said

Meanwhile back in the Park the Hatchasaurus charged at the White Tiger Zord Warrior mode.

"You forgot something." Jason said

"What?" Hatchasaurus asked

"The other rangers." Jason said

"Thunder Saber battle Action." The other Five Ranger said

Just then the Thunder Megazord Powered up the Thunder Saber then struck and destroyed Hatchasaurus.

"That's one creep I'm glad is extinct." Jason said

"You said it bro." Tommy said

"Come on let's head back to the Command Centre." Jason said

"Right." The Other Rangers said

Back in the Command Centre the Rangers teleported back in and took off there helmets.

"Zordon we have to go back." Jason said

"Yes Jason you must split up again and this time. Time is of the essence." Zordon said

"We'll go back and handle Terror Blossom." Tommy said

"Right and the rest of us will head back to the Cave." Jason said

"Good luck Rangers." Zordon said

"Right. Back to Action." Jason said

Back in the Park Zack, Trini and Tommy teleported down.

"Hello again Rangers." The Terror Blossom said

"We're not going to let you germinate your seeds." Tommy said

"As if you had a choice." The Terror Blossom said

Just then the Terror Blossom froze the Rangers with his petals. Meanwhile back at the Cave. Jason, Kimberly and Billy teleported down.

"I hope we're not too late." Kimberly said

"Same here." Jason said

Meanwhile inside the Cave.

"We've got to do something." Aisha said

"It's hopeless Aisha." Rocky said

"Come on you three have always been optimistic." Mr. Anderson said

"Yeah who knows maybe the Power Rangers will save us." Aisha said

"Yeah right as if they know who we are." Rocky said

"Rocky shut it we have to say positive Aisha's right maybe the Power Rangers will save us after all they save innocent people and I doubt they would want us to be turned evil." Adam said

"I'll shut up now." Rocky said

Meanwhile back outside the cave.

"Come on let's go." Kimberly said

"Hold on Kim its Zordon." Jason said

Back in the Command Centre.

"Rangers you must help the other Rangers. Terror Blossom has frozen them." Zordon said

Back outside the Cave.

"Alpha can you teleport them back?" Jason asked

Back in the Command Centre.

"I'm Sorry Jason I can't." Alpha said

Back outside the cave.

"It's OK Alpha. I just hope Rocky, Adam, Aisha and Mr. Anderson hang on a little longer." Jason said

"Same here but we can't abandon the other Rangers." Kimberly said

"Right let's go." Billy said

The three Rangers teleported off. Back in the park the three Rangers teleported down.

"Hello rangers ready to be turned into Ranger Ice Cubes?" Terror Blossom asked

"No thanks." Kimberly said

"Jason your Dragon Staff when used while in the White Ranger form can create Ice." Zordon said

"Thanks Zordon. Now to put you on Ice. Dragon Staff." Jason said

The Dragon Staff showed up and changed color from red to White. Jason then rammed the Staff's dragon head on the ground and froze the Terror Blossom.

"Come on let's teleport them back to the Command Centre." Jason said

"Right." Billy and Kimberly said

The three Rangers then helped there three frozen allies teleport back to the Command Centre. Back in the Command Centre the Six Rangers teleported in Jason, Kimberly and Billy took off there helmets.

"Aye, aye, aye there completely frozen." Alpha said

"Hey Billy what about that device you used to unfreeze Kim." Jason said

"With the right adjustments it might work." Billy said

"Please hurry we don't have much time left." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in the Cave the wooden snake was nearly real.

"I really hate snakes." Rocky said

"Don't lose hope Rocky." Adam said

"I'll try." Rocky said

End of the Ninja Encounter Part2


	24. A Ninja Encounter Part3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**The Ninja Encounter Part3**

Back in the Command Centre Billy was trying to unfreeze the other Rangers.

"Anything Billy?" Jason asked

"Not yet." Billy said

"Here let me help." Jason said

"Thanks." Billy said

"Oh no the Terror Blossom is about to break free for the Ice." Kimberly said

"Just keep and eye on him ok?" Jason asked

"Right." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in the Cave. The wooden snake then transformed into a real snake.

"Oh no." Adam said

"We're running out of time." Aisha said

"I hope Jacob's ok." Mr. Anderson said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"How much longer Goldar?" Zedd asked

"Not long now my lord the snake has now transformed and is heading straight for them." Goldar said

"Good." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the park. The Terror Blossom broke free of the Ice.

"That White Ranger is going to pay for that." The Terror Blossom said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre Jason and Billy were still trying to unfreeze the other rangers.

"Oh no the Terror Blossom's free." Kimberly said

"Well here goes nothing." Jason said

Jason then fired the beam at the Rangers then all three started moving.

"Yes it worked." Kimberly said

"Yeah." Jason said

"What happened?" Trini asked

"No time for that we've got a plant to prune." Jason said

"We're in." Tommy said

"Back to Action." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the Park the Rangers teleported down.

"Hello again Rangers." Terror Blossom said

"Time for you to be come mulch." Jason said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"I don't think so White Ranger. Time for terror Blossom to grow." Zedd said throwing down his bomb device.

Back in the park Terror Blossom grew Thirty Stories tall.

"That was the best fertilizer I've ever used." Terror Blossom said

"We need Thunder Zord Power Now." The Six ranger said

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Zack said

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly said

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Billy said

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Trini said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Tommy said

"White Tiger Thunder Zord Power up." Jason said

Just then all six Thunder Zords show up and the Rangers hop into there respective Zords. Then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord combines with the Thunder Assault team to become the Thunder Megazord. Meanwhile back in the Cave.

"Oh no that snake is getting closer." Aisha said

"Stay calm Aisha." Rocky said

Meanwhile back in the Park the White Tiger Zord converted to Warrior mode then both Zords attacked the Terror Blossom.

"This isn't working." Jason said

"I know." Kimberly said

"Zordon how much time do we have?" Jason asked

Back in the Command Centre.

"The snake has transformed and is heading for Aisha." Zordon said

Back in the park.

"Fine then we'll have to do this a different way. Tommy and Zack you handle flower head. Trini, Billy and Kimberly your coming with me time to save Aisha, Rocky and Adam." Jason said

"Right." The five other ranger said

Just then Jason, Kimberly, Trini and Billy all teleported out of there Zords. Back at the Cave the four Rangers teleported down.

"Time to take care of some Putties." Jason said

The Four Rangers jumped down and started fighting the Putties. Meanwhile in the cave the snake was now on Aisha's lap.

"Just stay very still Aisha." Rocky said

Meanwhile back outside the cave the Rangers were still fighting the Putties. Jason then spun kicked three to the ground and they broke apart. Kimberly split kicked two and those Putties broke apart. Meanwhile back in the park Tommy and Zack were having trouble with the Terror Blossom.

"Why don't you give up Red Ranger." Terror Blossom said

"No way Pollen Head." Tommy said

Meanwhile back at the Cave. Jason kicked down some more Putties.

"Billy Trini head inside." Jason said

"Right let's go Trini." Billy said

"Right." Trini said

Trini and Billy ran inside the Cave while Jason and Kimberly kept fighting the Putties. Meanwhile back inside the Cave. Billy and Trini ran up.

"Look there they are." Billy said

"The Power Rangers see I told you." Aisha said

"Alright." Rocky said

"Just in time." Adam said

Billy then flipped over to Aisha.

"Hang on I'll take care of this." Billy said

Billy then took the snake away. Trini then pulled out her Blade Blaster.

"Everyone just hold very still." Trini said

Trini then shot the chains then Rocky, Adam and Aisha ran out of the Cave. Trini then ran up to Mr. Anderson.

"Come on lets go." Trini said

"But what about them?" Mr. Anderson asked

"They'll be fine I'm taking you back to Jacob." Trini said

Trini then teleported herself and Mr. Anderson out of the cave. Meanwhile back outside the cave. Rocky, Adam and Aisha ran out.

"Yes it worked." Jason said

The three teens then started fighting the Putties.

"Oh no aim for the Z." Kimberly said

Aisha then punched the Z and the Puttee broke apart. So the Two Rangers and three teens started fighting the Putties. Meanwhile back in the Cave Billy was having trouble with the snake.

"I can't let it bite me." Billy said

Back outside the Cave. The two Rangers and three teens were still fighting the Putties Adam, Rocky and Aisha were quick learners to understand that the Z was the weak spot. Meanwhile back in the Cave Billy was still having trouble with the snake.

"Jason. Kimberly help." Billy said

Back outside the Cave the two Rangers and three teens kept fighting the Putties and then Jason spun kicked and landed then back spun kicked the rest of the Putties around him. Back in the cave. Billy was still having trouble with the snake.

"Jason help." Billy said

Meanwhile back in the park Tommy and Zack were still going against the Terror Blossom.

"Now Thunder Saber." Tommy said

Just then the Thunder Megazord pulled out the Thunder Saber and charged it up then struck and destroyed Terror Blossom.

"Yeah that's one Blossom Tree I'm glad to see destroyed." Tommy said

"You said it bro." Zack said

Meanwhile back at Zedd's castle.

"No the Terror Blossom was destroyed." Zedd said

"I'm Sorry Master." Goldar said

"Oh shut up." Zedd said

Back outside the Cave. Jason and Kimberly kicked the last two putties making then break apart.

"Thanks for your help." Jason said

"No prob." Adam said

"But what about the Blue Ranger?" Aisha asked

"He must still be inside." Rocky said

"Come on." Jason said

The two Rangers and three teens ran inside then cave. Back inside the cave Billy was still having trouble with the snake and now having trouble breathing.

"Jason Kimberly." Billy said

"Hand on." Kimberly said

"Stay here." Jason said

Jason and Kimberly ran over to Billy.

"Hang on I've got it." Jason said

Jason picked up the snake and threw it onto a rock.

"Stay clear Jason I'm going to blast that snake back to Lord Zedd." Kimberly said

Kimberly then fired her blade blaster and sent the snake back to Lord Zedd. Then she and Jason went to help Billy.

"We have to get his helmet off." Kimberly said

"Hold on OK." Jason said

Kimberly and Jason helped Billy get his helmet off.

"Take nice a slow breaths Billy." Jason said

"Wow I don't believe it." Rocky said

"Oh no." Billy said

"Billy?" Rocky asked

"Then that must mean?" Aisha asked

"I don't believe this." Kimberly said as she and Jason took off there helmets.

"Kimberly." Rocky said

"And Jason." Adam said

"You guys are the Power Rangers unbelievable." Aisha said

Meanwhile back in the park Trini and Mr. Anderson teleported down.

"Where's Jacob?" Mr. Anderson asked

"He's up the top of this hill." Trini said

"What about the teens?" Mr. Anderson asked

"There fine." Trini said

"Thank you." Mr. Anderson said

Mr. Anderson ran off and Trini teleported back to the Command Centre.

"Jacob." Mr. Anderson said

"Hey Mr. Anderson over here." Bulk said

"Jacob." Mr. Anderson said

Mr. Anderson picked up his son.

"Thank you so much for taking care of my little boy." Mr. Anderson said

Meanwhile back at Zedd's castle.

"I don't believe this you failed to make those three Evil." Zedd said

"I don't understand everything was going according to plan." Goldar said

"We may have failed today but the idea of having our own elite fighting force is a plan well worth pursuing." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre all six rangers and the three teens were all in the Command Centre.

"You have done a great job Rangers and I'd like to welcome our new friends." Zordon said

"Wow this is amazing." Rocky said

"Let the man speak at least I think he's a man." Aisha said

"Rocky, Adam and Aisha you are the only other human beings to know the true identity of the Power Rangers that is why I must ask you to take a vow that you will never tell anyone who the Power Rangers truly are." Zordon said

"We'll take that vow." Adam said

"And never betray you." Rocky said

"You can count on it." Aisha said

"Good now repeat after me. By the forces of goodness." Zordon said

"By the forces of goodness." Aisha, Rocky and Adam said

"That I'll protect and maintain." Zordon said

"That I'll protect an maintain." The three teens said

"The true identities of the Power Rangers." Zordon said

"The True identities of the Power Rangers." The three teens said

"Thank you." Zordon said

Later back in the park Jason, Billy, Kimberly, Rocky, Adam and Aisha all walked up to Mr. Anderson, Jacob, Bulk and Skull.

"Hey where have you guys been?" Skull asked

"Yeah last we saw you. You were being taken away by that Golden Monkey." Bulk said

"Well we got saved by the Power Rangers." Aisha said

"We'd like to ask you questions about the Power Rangers." Bulk said

"Don't you two have detention?" Jason asked

"Oh man Mr. Chaplin is going to kill us." Skull said

Bulk and Skull walked off.

"Thanks again for saving Jacob." Mr. Anderson said

"Don't; worry about it I know what it's like to lose a family member and Jacob still has his whole life ahead of him." Jason said

"Well I better get going this guy has had more then enough excitement for one day." Mr. Anderson said

"Bye." The six teens said

Mr. Anderson walked off and the six teens continued talking.

End of the Ninja Encounter Part3


	25. A Monster of Global Proportions

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**The Monster of Global Proportions**

At the Youth Centre the teens were waiting for the first annual teen peace conference to begin.

"This is great." Jason said

"I know I can't wait." Kimberly said

Just then Rocky, Adam and Aisha walked in.

"Hey did we miss anything?" Rocky asked

"No you're just in time." Jason said

"Sorry training took longer the expected." Adam said

"Man Billy looks ready for this." Aisha said

"Yeah he does." Jason said

"It's starting." Kimberly said

Everyone but Jason, Kimberly, Aisha, Rocky and Adam all sat down. The meeting then got under away.

"Hey what does the four headed statue mean?" Kimberly asked

"The four heads represent. Courage, Knowledge, Peace and Prosperity." Jason said

"Ah." Kimberly said

"We will be talking to all the students and then choosing who will be coming to Switzerland for the first ever World teen peace conference." The rep of Israel said

"Thank you Tamara. I'd also like you to meet Pablo from Spain, Ling Mi from China, Paul from Greece, Drew from Australia and Jamal from Africa." Billy said

Just then Bulk and Skull walked in.

"Hey look Skull there are six of them right and six Power Rangers." Bulk said

"Bulky you don't think?" Skull asked

"That they may be the Power Rangers." Bulk said

"What should we do?" Skull asked

"Keep an eye on them for now." Bulk said

Meanwhile inside Zedd's castle.

"Perfect those six will become my evil rangers." Zedd said

"Yes my lord but how will you do it?" Goldar asked

"Easy we'll capture them and make the Rangers hand over there Power Coins." Zedd said

"Perfect master." Goldar said

Later in the park. Tommy, Trini and Zack were talking with the six teens of the Peace Conference while Jason, Kimberly, Billy, Adam, Rocky and Aisha all played football.

"Your friends are very athletic specially the one in White." Tamara said

"Yeah that's Jason he used to be a Mountain Bike Rider. I don't know what else he did before that but Jason's a man of Action rather then words." Tommy said

"That's for sure. Zack said

Just then Jason flipped over and bounced off the tree and caught the football.

"Hey Jason, creative catch." Zack said

"Thanks." Jason said

Jason then threw the ball back to Billy.

"You teens are all so friendly." Pablo said

"Yeah well we like to make sure we all have a fair go." Trini said

"After all if we all work together we can make this world a better place." Zack said

"You said it." Paul said

"Sorry but I have to join in." Tommy said

"Go ahead." Tamara said

Tommy joined in the game of football. Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"There in the park Goldar go get them." Zedd said

"Yes my lord." Goldar said

Back in the park Jason and Adam were now sparring while the others were watching. Just then the Putties showed up.

"What are those things?" Ling Mi asked

"Zack, Trini and Tommy you guys get the world teen reps back to the Youth Centre." Jason said

"Right." Zack said

"Come on let's go." Trini said

"Aisha, Rocky and Adam you guys ready to rumble?" Jason asked

"You bet." Adam said

"Don't even have to ask." Rocky said

"Let's do it." Aisha said

The three Rangers and three teens started fighting the putties. Just then Goldar showed up in front of the Teen reps and the other three Rangers.

"Hold it right there you're not going anywhere." Goldar said

"Wanna bet?" Tommy asked

"Foolish human you can't defeat me." Goldar said

Goldar then put an energy rope around the three Rangers stopping them from moving then Goldar got six putties to grab the World teen reps and then they teleported away. Meanwhile in the Mountains they walked into a cave.

"What do you want with us?" Tamara asked

"You'll find out soon enough." Goldar said

Inside the cave the six teen reps were placed in an energy field. Meanwhile back in the park Jason, Kimberly, Billy, Rocky, Adam and Aisha defeated the Putties.

"Thanks guys." Jason said

"No problem." Adam said

"Oh no look." Kimberly said

The three Rangers and three teens ran over to the other three Rangers.

"You guys ok?" Jason asked

"Other then the fact we lost the World teen reps." Tommy said

Jason then pulled out the Dragon Staff and sliced through the ropes.

"Thanks bro." Tommy said

"Hey what's this?" Kimberly asked

"Looks like a note." Jason said

"What does it say?" Aisha asked

"Hand over your Power Coins if you want to see the World teen reps again." Jason read.

"What are we going to do?" Trini asked

"First of all you three head back to the Youth Centre we'll meet up later." Jason said

Rocky, Adam and Aisha nodded and ran off.

"As for the rest of us let's head back to the Command Centre." Jason said

"Right." The other Five Rangers said

The six Rangers teleported to the Command Centre. In the Command Centre the Rangers teleported in.

"Rangers." Alpha said

"What are we going to do?" Trini asked

"We can't give up our Power Coins after all we know Goldar won't hand over the World teen reps." Kimberly said

"I've got an idea. But we all need to play apart." Jason said

Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Castle.

"Did you deliver the message?" Zedd asked

"Yes master." Goldar said

"Now go and wait for the Rangers to show up." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the mountains Goldar showed up.

"OK Rangers it's time to come out." Goldar said

Back in the Command Centre.

"Be careful Rangers." Zordon said

"We'll try. Now it's Morphin Time." Jason said

"White Tiger." Jason called

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

"Tyrannosaurus." Tommy called

Back in the Mountains the Rangers showed up and Jason was holding a box.

"About time." Goldar said

"Sorry here are the Power Coins." Jason said

"All of them?" Goldar asked

"Yes all of them even the Green Ranger Power Coin." Jason said

"Good now we'll rule the earth." Goldar said

"So I guess you won't hand over the teen reps then." Jason said

"You guessed right White Ranger." Goldar said

"Good because these aren't our real Power Coins." Billy said taking the box back.

"You dare give me fake coins." Goldar said

Just then Putties showed up then Jason started fighting Goldar while the other five Rangers fought the Putties. The five rangers defeated the Putties and Jason kicked Goldar to the ground again.

"I'll be back, Rangers." Goldar said before teleporting off

"Come on let's head inside." Jason said

The Rangers ran into the cave. Back in the cave the rangers showed up.

"Look it's the Power Rangers." Paul said

"Wow." Tamara said

"This is amazing." Ling Mi said

"Come on the energy field is down, let's go." Jason said

Back in the mountains the Rangers walked out of the cave with the World teen reps and up to there waiting Shark Cycles.

"Are you really the Power Rangers?" Jamal asked

"Yeah we are." Jason said

"What are they?" Tamara asked

"Those are our Shark Cycles." Billy said

"Wow." The six teen reps said

Jason and Jamal hopped onto the White Shark Cycle, Zack and Paul hopped onto the Black Shark Cycle, Kimberly and Tamara hopped onto the Pink Shark Cycle, Billy and Craig hopped onto the Blue Shark Cycle, Trini and Ling Mi hopped onto the Yellow Shark Cycle while Tommy and Pablo hopped onto the Red Shark Cycle.

"Let's go." Jason said

The Rangers rode off with the Teen reps. Just then Bulk and Skull fell down and found the fake Power Coins. Skull found out they were chocolate. Meanwhile back at Zedd's castle.

"Goldar you fool." Zedd said

"I'm sorry Master." Goldar said

"I have to do everything myself now come forth Four Headed Monster." Zedd said

Back at the Youth Centre the miniature statue got zapped. Just outside the Rangers rode up and the World teen reps hopped off the Shark Cycles.

"Thank you Power Rangers." Tamara said

"No problem. Now can you three watch them?" Jason asked

"Sure we can." Rocky said

Just then Jason's communicator beeped.

"What is it Zordon?" Jason asked

Back in the Command Centre.

"Rangers. Zedd has sent a monster to attack the city." Zordon said

Back at the Youth Centre.

"Right we're on our way." Jason said

"Thanks again Power Rangers." Jamal said

"No need for thanks. Just stay in the Youth Centre ok." Jason said

"We will." The six reps said

"Come on guys lets go." Jason said

The six Rangers then rode off towards the city. In the City the Rangers rode up and saw the Four Headed Monster.

"Time to take this thing down." Zack said

"You said it." Trini said

"Guys wait." Jason said

Trini and Zack jumped off and tried to kick the Four Headed monster but got blasted to the ground.

"I tried to warn you." Jason said

"We know." Zack said

"Let's bring them together guys." Tommy said

"Power Axe." Zack said

"Power Bow." Kimberly said

"Power Daggers." Trini said

"Power Lance." Billy said

"Power Sword." Tommy said

Tommy then came down with the Power Blaster. Jason then activated his Thunder Strike and struck the Four Headed Monster then shocking it with White lightning.

"Now fire." Tommy said

The Power Blaster then fired and destroyed the Four Headed Monster. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Don't think it's over Rangers. Now grow." Zedd said throwing his bomb device.

Back in the City the Four Headed Monster grew Thirty Stories tall.

"We need Thunder Zord Power Now." The six Rangers said

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Zack said

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly said

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Billy said

"Saber tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Trini said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Tommy said

"White Tiger Thunder Zord Power up." Jason said

Just then all Six Thunder Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped into there respective Zords. Then Jason and Tommy switched there Zords to Warrior mode. Then the White Tiger Zord combined with the Thunder Assault Team to become the Megatigerzord.

The Four Headed Monster then fired blasts at the rangers.

"Zordon we're going to need some help." Jason said

Back in the Command Centre.

"I know Jason that is why I'm sending you Tor." Zordon said

"Who's Tor?" Jason asked

"Tor is a Carrier Zord its armor will shield you as it takes you some place save." Zordon said

Back in the city Tor the Carrier Zord showed up. The Red Dragon Thunder Zord walked up to Tor and petted it then it took the hits for it from the Four Headed Monster. Tor then switched to Warrior mode and blasted the four headed monster then opened up its shell and the Red Dragon Thunder Zord Warrior mode hopped inside and started recharging.

"Tommy you ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah fine it seems Tor is restoring my Zords energy." Tommy said

The Red Dragon Thunder Zord then hopped out of Tor the struck the Four Headed Monster and destroyed it.

"Way to go." Jason said

"Thanks." Tommy said

Later back at the Youth Centre Jason and Adam were sparring while Tommy was talking to Rocky just then Aisha and Kimberly walked in.

"You two must have had fun." Jason said

"We did." Aisha said

"Yeah hey where are Billy, Trini and Zack?" Kimberly asked

"Oh there talking to the teen reps over at Angel Grove High." Jason said

"Oh Jason we found this top for you." Aisha said

Aisha then pulled out a top with a Wolf howling to the moon on it.

"I love it." Jason said

"I knew you would." Kimberly said

"Thanks." Jason said

"Well Aisha found it." Kimberly said

"Kimberly paid for it." Aisha said

"Its great thanks." Jason said

The teens then walked up to Rocky and Tommy and they all started talking about anything.

End of a Monster of Global Proportions.


	26. Zedd Waves

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Zedd Waves**

At the lake Adam, Rocky and Aisha were getting ready for the Stone Canyon Triathlon. Just then Jason and Billy showed up.

"Hey you guys all set?" Jason asked

"Yeah." Adam said

"Thanks for coming to cheer us on." Rocky said

"What are friends for?" Jason asked

"So true." Aisha said

"Racers head to the starting line." The announcer said

Rocky, Adam and Aisha took off there color singlet and handed them to Jason and Billy then headed to the starting line. Just then Kimberly showed up.

"Hey guys guess what there going to pick the teens for the World teen Peace conference any day now." Kimberly said

"That's great." Jason said

"Yeah it will be a real honor to go." Billy said

"Hey Billy you're an honor student maybe they'll pick you." Kimberly said

"Hey if they pick Billy what's going to happen to the Power Rangers?" Jason asked

"Good point what if they do pick you Billy?" Kimberly asked

"I don't know what if they pick one of you two?" Billy asked

"Well I never signed up for it so I won't be chosen anyway." Jason said

"Yeah you're more of a guy of action then words." Kimberly said

"I'd resent that if it wasn't true." Jason said

The three teens laughed. Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"While those Rangers are busy watching there friends I'll make everyone in Angel Grove hear a different tune." Zedd said

"How are you going to do that?" Goldar asked

"Watch and learn." Zedd said

Back at the Lake the race started and the competitors ran into the lake. In the lake Bulk and Skull were in a boat then all of a sudden there stuff disappeared.

"Oh no my Dad's fishing rod." Skull said

"Your dad is going to kill you." Bulk said

Skull then went under water and Bulk followed. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Now Beamcaster come forth." Zedd said

Meanwhile in the park. Beamcaster showed up.

"Time for all of you listeners to start singing a different tune." Beamcaster said

Just then Beamcaster hit all the people with Zedd waves.

"That's it hail Lord Zedd." Beamcaster said

"Hail Lord Zedd." The people said

Meanwhile in the Command Centre the Alarm sounded.

"Aye, aye, aye that monster is making people in the park hail Zedd." Alpha said

"Yes Alpha, contact the Rangers at once." Zordon said

Back at the lake Rocky, Adam and Aisha ran out and up to there bikes Jason, Billy and Kimberly helped the three teens and Jason never heard his Communicator. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"White ranger's not answering." Alpha said

"Try the Red Ranger." Zordon said

Meanwhile at the Beach Tommy, Zack and Trini walked out of the water. Just then Tommy's Communicator beeped

"What is it Zordon?" Tommy asked

"Rangers, there's a monster in the park. That is hypnotizing people into hail Zedd as their master." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Tommy said

"It's Morphin time." Zack said

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

"Tyrannosaurus." Tommy called

Back in the park the three Rangers teleported down.

"Ah Power Rangers so good to see you." Beamcaster said

"Your radio show is about to cut." Tommy said

"I don't think so Rangers." Beamcaster said

Just then Tommy, Zack and Trini all got hit with Zedd waves. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Yes this is perfect soon everyone in Angel Grove will be hailing me." Zedd said

"Even the Power rangers." Goldar said

"I was in a good mood until you mentioned them. Now send down the Putties." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the park Jason, Kimberly and Billy ran along then all of a sudden Putties showed up.

"Oh no." Kimberly said

"Let's take then down." Jason said

The three Rangers started fighting the Putties. Just then the competitors rode by then Rocky, Adam and Aisha noticed the Putties and went to help. The three teens hopped off there bikes and started fighting the Putties. The teens and Rangers defeated the Putties.

"Hey thanks for your help." Jason said

"Hey it was the least we could do." Rocky said

Just then Jason's Communicator beeped.

"I read you Zordon." Jason said

"Rangers, teleport to the Command Centre." Zordon said

"Well duty calls." Jason said

"Good luck." Rocky said

"Hey good luck in the Race." Jason said

The Rangers teleported away and the three teens went back to the Race. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the three Rangers teleported in.

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked

"Rangers Zedd has created a monster that is sending out Zedd Waves to make people hail Zedd." Zordon said

"What about Tommy, Zack and Trini?" Billy asked

"They have fallen under his spell." Zordon said

"Hey Billy lets see if we can jam that things frequency." Jason said

"Good idea." Billy said

"Please hurry." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in the park Beamcaster showed up and hit all the people watching the triathlon with Zedd waves even Bulk and Skull got hit. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Guys now he's heading for the racers." Kimberly said

"We're done." Jason said

"No time to test it." Billy said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"White Tiger." Jason called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

Meanwhile back in the park the three Rangers showed up.

"Ah the rest of the Power Rangers. Ready to sing our song?" Beamcaster asked

"No way. This device will stop the broadcast." Billy said

Just then a lot of hypnotized people, Tommy, Trini and Zack showed up and Jason managed to get away but Billy and Kimberly were trapped and the device was stepped on.

"Time for two more Rangers to sing our song." Beamcaster said

Just then Billy and Kimberly both got hit with Zedd waves.

"Now for you White Ranger." Beamcaster said

"Sorry but I don't get your station." Jason said

"Really then how about some explosive fun." Beamcaster said

Beamcaster threw dynamite at Jason but Jason kept dodging the blasts.

"Now to make you sing our song." Beamcaster said

"No thanks I've already been under mind control once this year." Jason said

Jason teleported away before the Zedd waves hit.

"He'll be back." Beamcaster said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre Jason teleported in and took off his helmet.

"That was close." Jason said

"I agree." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in the park Rocky, Aisha and Adam rode up.

"What's going on?" Rocky asked

"I don't know but what is this?" Adam asked

"Don't know." Aisha said

Adam picked up the device and some people under Beamcaster's control started walking towards them. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Alpha you have to get them out of there." Jason said

"I'm on it." Alpha said

Back in the park Rocky, Adam and Aisha all teleported off. Back in the Command Centre the three Teens teleported in.

"That was close." Jason said

"You said it where are the others?" Rocky asked

"Under Beamcaster's control." Jason said

"What's this device for?" Aisha asked

"It was to counteract Beamcaster's frequency." Jason said

"It doesn't look top badly damaged in fact the outer casing is gone but it's till operational." Aisha said

"Can you fix it?" Rocky asked

"It won't be easy but I used to work at a Radio station." Aisha said

"That's handy." Alpha said

"There it won't be at full strength." Aisha said

"Thanks now let's aim it at the Rangers." Jason said

The beam then hit the Rangers through the Viewing Globe.

"It's not strong enough." Aisha said

"I'll increase it with my brain power." Zordon said

The Rangers then snapped out of Beamcaster's control. Meanwhile back in the Park.

"What happened?" Kimberly asked

"I don't know." Billy said

"Come on let's head back to the Command Centre." Tommy said

The five Rangers teleported off. Back in the Command Centre the Rangers teleported in.

"Man, am I glad you guys are back to normal." Jason said

"Thanks Jase." Tommy said

"Don't thank me. It was Adam, Rocky and Aisha who save you." Jason said

"Thanks guys." Kimberly said

"No problem." Aisha said

"Glad we could help." Adam said

"Now let's go stop that radio freak." Jason said

"Thanks." Billy said as Rocky handed him the device.

"Now back to Action." Jason said

Back in the park the Rangers teleported down. Billy fired a beam at Beamcaster but it bounced off Beamcaster's baton. Jason then pulled out Saba and threw it at Beamcaster then Saba blasted Beamcaster.

"Let's bring um together guys." Tommy said

"Power Axe." Zack said

"Power Bow." Kimberly said

"Power Daggers." Trini said

"Power Lance." Billy said

"Power Sword." Tommy said

Tommy then brought the Power Blaster down.

"Fire." The Five Rangers said

The Power Blaster then fired and destroyed Beamcaster. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Soon the whole world will be bowing down to me." Zedd said

Later at the lake the Competitors of the triathlon were on the running part of the race.

At the Finish line Billy, Jason and Kimberly waited for Rocky, Adam and Aisha.

"It's such a pity they couldn't win" Kimberly said

"Yeah well they sure helped us a lot." Jason said

"You said it." Billy said

Just then the racers ran across the finish line and then Rocky, Adam and Aisha made it. Jason, Billy and Kimberly walked up.

"We're really sorry you didn't win." Kimberly said

"Hey it's not about winning it's about having fun." Aisha said

"Yeah and besides helping you guys out was more rewarding." Adam said

The Rangers nodded.

"Hey come on drinks are on me." Jason said

"Sounds great." Rocky said

The three Rangers and three teens walked off towards the Youth Centre.

End of Zedd Waves


	27. The Power Transfer Part1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**The Power Transfer Part1**

In the city the news reporters were going crazy they had just found out who had been chosen for the World teen peace conference. Later at the Youth Centre Jason, Tommy and Kimberly all walked up to the Bar.

"This is just in we have now got the names of the three teens that will be going to the World teen peace conference in Switzerland and will be talking about things that affect them with other teens from around the world." The News Reporter said

"I wonder who the three are." Tommy said

"No idea but I doubt it will be those two." Jason said pointing to Bulk and Skull

"You said it." Kimberly said

"Here are then names of the three teens representing Angel Grove at the World Teen Peace Conference. Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan and Zack Taylor." The News Reporter said

"That is awesome." Jason said

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"Hey Congrats where are they?" Ernie asked

"Oh there in the park riding bikes. Come on I wanna be the first one to tell them." Kimberly said

"Thanks anyway Ernie." Jason said

Kimberly, Jason and Tommy all left for the park. In the park the three teens walked along and up to Billy, Zack and Trini.

"You guys aren't going to believe this." Kimberly said

"What?" Billy asked

"You three have been chosen to go to Switzerland for the World Teen Peace Conference." Kimberly said

"All three of us?" Zack asked

"Yep." Jason said

"Alright." Zack said

"Congrats guys." Tommy said

Meanwhile in Zedd's castle.

"So that's all it takes to get rid of three of the Rangers." Zedd said

"What about the other Three?" Goldar asked

"We'll crush them with Serpentera when it's fully charged." Zedd said

The next day at the Command Centre all six Rangers were there.

"I'm proud of you Rangers this is a great opportunity." Zordon said

"Yeah nearly the whole school signed up for it." Billy said

"This is great you guys could save the world." Kimberly said

"Yeah from Switzerland." Jason said

"Zordon what are we going to do when Zack, Trini and Billy leave?" Tommy asked

"We will need to prepare for the Power Transfer." Zordon said

"Power Transfer is that Possible?" Jason asked

"Yes but with a special item the Sword of Light." Zordon said

Just then a map and ring appeared in Jason's hands.

"This map and ring will help you find the Sword of light on the Deserted planet." Zordon said

"Right." Jason said

"Billy, Trini and Zack you will go too as your final mission as Rangers." Zordon said

"Let's do it guys. It's Morphin time." Jason said

"White Tiger." Jason called

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

"Tyrannosaurus." Tommy called

The six Rangers then teleported to the Deserted Planet. Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle Goldar walked up.

"My Lord it appears that the Rangers are heading for the deserted planet in the far Galaxy." Goldar said

"They must be after the Sword of Light so Zordon can commence the Power Transfer." Zedd said

"What are we going to do Master?" Goldar asked

"We're going after the Sword of Light while Baboo and Squatt put the whole of Angel Grove to sleep." Zedd said

In the park Baboo and Squatt showed up with the Sleeping device. Squatt activated it and a pink cloud started putting people to sleep. Squatt and Baboo then teleported back to the Castle. Meanwhile inside Serpentera.

"Good now let's head to the Deserted Island." Zedd said

"Right." Goldar said

Meanwhile on the Deserted Planet the Rangers teleported down

"Wow." Kimberly said

"You said it." Jason said

"According to this the Sword is held by a statue in the centre if town." Billy said

"We better get going." Jason said

Just then Serpentera showed up.

"What is that?" Trini asked

"It must be Lord Zedd but as to what that thing is I have no clue." Jason said

"I'll distract Zedd you guys go after the Sword." Tommy said

"Right and remember call on Tor if you need help." Jason said

"On it." Tommy said

The five rangers walked off

"Good luck guys were going to need it." Tommy said

Meanwhile at Angel Grove High Adam, Rocky and Aisha walked out of Class.

"I thought transferring was going to be tough." Aisha said

"I know but it was a breeze we've got most of our classes together." Rocky said

"I don't know about you but I'm hungry let's put our books away and head to the Cafeteria." Adam said

"Good idea. The Food has to be better here then at Stone Canyon." Aisha said

The three then walked to there lockers then Bulk and Skull showed up and Bulk tried to open his locker. Meanwhile in the Command Centre.

"Aye, aye, aye we forgot to tell the Rangers about Serpentera." Alpha said

"Don't worry. In the mean time teleport Rocky, Adam and Aisha up here Zedd is trying to put the whole world to sleep." Zordon said

"Right away Zordon." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in Angel Grove High Rocky and Adam walked up to Aisha. Just then Bulk's locker opened and everything fell out. The teens went down to pick up the stuff the Bulk and Skull fell asleep. Rocky then looked up.

"Duck." Rocky said

Just then the three teens got teleported. Back in the Command Centre the three Teens teleported in.

"The Command Centre." Adam said

"What's going on Zordon?" Aisha asked

"Rocky, Adam and Aisha the Rangers are on another planet and Zedd has placed a device in the park putting everyone to sleep." Zordon said

"What can we do?" Rocky asked

"I want you to destroy the device." Zordon said

"We're on it." Adam said

"I'll teleport you north of the device since the wind is blowing the cloud south." Alpha said

The three Teens then got teleported to the park. Meanwhile back on the Deserted Planet.

"I need Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power now." Tommy said

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord showed up and Tommy hopped inside and converted the Red Dragon Thunder Zord to its Warrior mode. Then the Thunder Assault team showed up. Then the Red Dragon Warrior Mode jumped up and onto the Thunder Assault team and went passed Serpentera. Meanwhile back inside Serpentera.

"What was that a mosquito?" Zedd asked

"Master someone is trying to destroy the sleep device." Goldar said

"Well then send down the Putties." Zedd said.

Back in the park the three Teens teleported down and ran up to the device. Just then Putties showed up.

"Oh no." Aisha said

"Let's take um." Rocky said

The three Teens started fighting the putties but got captured and chained to a tree. Meanwhile back on the deserted planet while Tommy fought Serpentera in the Red Dragon Thunder Zord the other rangers were looking for the Sword.

"It's got to be around here somewhere." Billy said

"Come on let's keep looking." Jason said

Meanwhile Serpentera landed and Tommy got is Zord to jumped out of the Thunder Assault team.

"Give up Red Ranger there's no way you can beat Serpentera." Zedd said

Serpentera then tried to squash Tommy's Zord.

"Tor I need help." Tommy said

Tor then showed up and the Red Dragon Thunder Zord rolled out of the way and hopped inside Tor after it transformed to Warrior mode. Serpentera then stepped on Serpentera and caused it to go back to Turtle mode. Serpentera then ran out of power and released its pressure on Tor. Tor then carried the Red Dragon Thunder Zord to safety. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Oh no Rocky, Adam and Aisha are tied up." Alpha said

"We must believe in the Alpha." Zordon said

Meanwhile back on the deserted planet Jason found the statue.

"Hey guys over here." Jason said

The other rangers ran up.

"Yep that's the statue." Billy said

"Let's get the Sword and go." Kimberly said

"I'd agree with that Serpentera is tough." Tommy said running up to the other rangers.

Jason then tried to pull out the Sword but it didn't budge. Just then Serpentera started up again and this time blasted the planet.

"We don't have much time left." Jason said

"But the Sword won't budge." Kimberly said

End of Power Transfer Part1


	28. The Power Transfer Part2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**The Power Transfer Part2**

Back in the park Adam, Rocky and Aisha were still tied up.

"Oh no the cloud is heading this way." Rocky said

Just then Adam was trying to get the Soccer ball with his foot and finally got the ball.

"Soccer now?" Aisha asked

"I've got an idea. Rocky can you move to the other side of the tree." Adam said

"Yeah." Rocky said

Rocky then moved so he was out of sight.

"Go Rocky quick run away." Adam said

The puttee then turned around and Adam picked the Soccer ball into the Z on the puttee's chest causing it to break apart then Adam grabbed the keys with his foot and the three teens stood up.

"Now where were we?" Rocky asked

The three teens fought the Putties and defeated them.

"Now for that machine." Rocky said

Rocky kicked the ball to Adam how got it up in the air. Then Aisha head butted it to Rocky who kicked it at the machine causing it to break and disappear.

"Score." Rocky said

"Yeah." Adam said

Meanwhile back on the Deserted Planet. The Rangers were still trying to pull out the Sword. While Serpentera was still blasting the planet.

"We have to get this sword." Jason said

"But how?" Trini asked

"Hey wait what about the Ring?" Jason asked

"That's it the Ring must go on the Statue's finger." Billy said

Billy slipped the ring onto the Statue's finger and Jason was able to pull out the Sword.

"Yes way to go Billy." Jason said

"Thanks." Billy said

Meanwhile Serpentera was still blasting the planet.

"Now Goldar hit them with full power." Zedd said

"But my lord we'll lose all power." Goldar said

"Enough now fire." Zedd said

Serpentera then fired a powerful blast at the Deserted Planet. Back at the statue the Rangers were feeling the results of the blast.

"Alpha, teleport us now." Tommy said

The rangers then disappeared as the Planet blew up. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Aye, aye, aye I hope I teleported them back in time." Alpha said

Just then Zack and Trini teleported in.

"Whoa are you ok?" Zack asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Trini said

"That's two I'm missing four." Alpha said

"Keep trying Alpha." Zordon said

Just then Kimberly and Tommy teleported in.

"You ok?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah you?" Tommy asked

"Yeah." Kimberly said

Just then Billy teleported in and the Rangers took off there helmets.

"Alpha I need to reconfigure the teleportation." Billy said

"Be careful Billy." Alpha said

"Alpha I trust that Billy knows what he is doing." Zordon said

Just then Jason teleported in. Kimberly and Tommy walked up and the two helped Jason take his helmet off.

"Thanks Billy." Jason said

"No problem." Billy said

"We got the Sword. Zordon." Jason said

"Excellent we can now proceed with the Power Transfer." Zordon said

"But Zordon we can't leave not now. There has to be another way." Trini said

"Trini, Zack and Billy you will always be Rangers in our hearts but your destinies lie elsewhere." Zordon said

"So I guess that means you've chosen the three new Rangers then." Jason said

"Correct and I think you'll be pleased with my choice." Zordon said

The Rangers looked and then three white beams of light teleported in and reviled themselves to be Rocky, Adam and Aisha.

"Rocky, Adam and Aisha." Jason said

"Isn't this incredible." Aisha said

"Now Jason hold the Sword above you head and let the Power Transfer begin." Zordon said

Jason and the other rangers put on there helmets and Jason held the Sword above his head.

"Now let the Power Transfer between Billy, Trini, Zack, Rocky, Adam and Aisha begin." Zordon said

Zordon then zapped the Sword reviling its true form Jason then held it by the handle and turned around and held the Sword straight up. The Blue Ranger Powers transferred from Billy to Rocky, the Black Ranger Powers transferred from Zack to Adam and the Yellow Ranger Powers transferred from Trini to Aisha. Rocky, Adam and Aisha all transformed into Power rangers. Jason then put brought the Sword down.

"Departing rangers I wish you luck in your new lives and remember that the power will always protect you." Zordon said

"Hey Trini, Zack and Billy. Power up." Jason said

"Power up." Billy, Zack and Trini said before teleporting away.

"Now Rocky, Adam and Aisha stand before me." Zordon said

Rocky, Adam and Aisha stood before Zordon while Jason, Tommy and Kimberly stood back.

"Rocky you are clever and brave you will control the Unicorn Thunder Zord." Zordon said

Rocky nodded.

"Aisha you are spiritual and smart you will control the Griffin Thunder Zord." Zordon said

Aisha nodded

"And Adam you are silent and courageous you will control the Lion Thunder Zord." Zordon said

"I won't let you down." Adam said

The six Rangers then took off there helmets.

"I don't think we could have chosen better." Kimberly said

"True." Jason said

"Remember Rocky, Adam and Aisha you are now part of a team learn from the other Rangers as you get used to your powers and they will not fail you." Zordon said

"Welcome to the team." Tommy said

Meanwhile back inside Serpentera.

"Can't we go any faster?" Zedd asked

"Destroying that planet used up a lot of our energy this is as fast as it can go." Goldar said

"Fine then Silver Horns, arise." Zedd said

Back in the Command Centre the Alarm went off.

"What now?" Kimberly asked

"It appears Zedd has sent down a monster known as Silver Horns." Zordon said

"You guys ready to kick some Monster butt?" Tommy asked

"You bet." Rocky said

"Oh and Rocky you can also pull off the Unicorn Thunder Strike." Jason said

"The what?" Rocky asked

"We'll explain later. Right now. Back to action." Jason said

Back in the park the Rangers teleported down and saw Silver Horns.

"Hello Rangers my you come in some pretty colors." Silver Horns said

"That's it let's cream this guy." Tommy said

"I'm with you on that one." Jason said

"Like to see you try Rangers but don't forget I have friends." Silver Horns said

Just then the Putties showed up.

"Now let's take down the Putties." Jason said

The Rangers started fighting the putties. Meanwhile back in Serpentera.

"What the Rangers at full power they must have succeeded in the Power Transfer." Zedd said

"I thought they were destroyed with the Planet." Goldar said

"Well they weren't now I need to make my monster grow." Zedd said throwing down his bomb device.

Back in the Park Silver Horns grew Thirty Stories tall.

"Whoa." Rocky, Adam and Aisha said

"Jason I'll handle this you guys try and stop Serpentera." Tommy said

"Good luck bro and contact us if you need help." Jason said

"Right." Tommy said

The five Rangers ran towards where Serpentera was landing.

"I need Thunder Zord power now." Tommy said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Tommy called

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord showed up and Tommy hopped inside then Tommy switched it to its Warrior mode. Then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord and Silver horns started fighting. Meanwhile the other rangers ran up and Serpentera landed.

"Man that thing is huge." Jason said

"You said it." Kimberly said

"Jason I need help this thing is too strong." Tommy said

"I'm on my way bro." Jason said

"We'll handle Serpentera." Adam said

"Good luck." Aisha said

"White Tiger Thunder Zord Power up." Jason said

Just then the White Tiger Zord showed up and Jason hopped inside. Jason then converted the Tiger Zord into its Warrior mode and then punched Silver Horns.

"The deputy has a Sheriff?" Silver Horns asked

"Time to take you down." Jason said

"Like to see you try Rangers." Silver Horns said

Just then Silver Horns blasted both Rangers.

"Guys we're going to need all the Zords." Jason said

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Adam said

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly said

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Rocky said

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Aisha said

Just then the Thunder Assault team appeared.

"I call on the Power of Tor. Time for Thunder Ultrazord." Jason said

Just then the Tiger Zord converted back to Tiger mode and hopped inside Tor. Tor then closed his shell and the Thunder Assault team with the Red Dragon Thunder Zord in Warrior mode landed on top. The Red Dragon Thunder Zord spun the staff like a helicopter and lifted the Zord higher into the air. Then stopped and the Thunder Ultrazord came down and landed on Silver Horns destroying him. Meanwhile back in Serpentera.

"So what they managed to destroy Silver Horns they can't destroy Serpentera." Now "Goldar turn off the lights in Angel Grove permanently." Zedd said

Just then Serpentera shut down.

"I said the lights in Angel Grove." Zedd said

"We ran out of power." Goldar said

"What?" Zedd said

"We still have power but only enough to get home." Goldar said

"Fine then, get us out of here." Zedd said

Back in the park Serpentera flew off. Later at the Command Centre.

"And there they go." Jason said

"I hope they write." Kimberly said

"It's so sad there going." Alpha said

"I know Alpha but at least we got three new rangers." Tommy said

"You guys were great." Kimberly said

"Thanks. Now what's this about Thunder Strikes?" Rocky asked

"Have a look." Jason said

Rocky, Adam and Aisha looked at the Viewing globe and saw the Red Dragon thunder Strike, the Firebird Thunder Strike, The Unicorn Thunder Strike and the White Tiger Thunder Strike.

"Wow. Aisha said

"So why aren't there a lion and Griffin?" Adam asked

"Zack and Trini never got a chance to activate them." Jason said

"I can't wait to try it." Rocky said

"Trust me it's different. But make sure Jason or Kimberly are there they both have more experience in the Strikes." Tommy said

"Correct Tommy. Rocky, Adam and Aisha you will have a lot to learn about your Ranger Powers and I know that you will. But remember never to use your Powers for personal Game, never escalate a battle and never revile your identity." Zordon said

"Now welcome to the team." Jason said putting his hand in the circle.

Kimberly and Tommy put there hands on top of Jason's hand. Then Adam, Rocky and Aisha put there hands on top.

"Power Rangers." All six Rangers said

End of the Power Transfer Part2


	29. Goldar's Vice Versa

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note: **Adam is now the Black Ranger, Aisha is now the Yellow Ranger and Rocky is now the Blue Ranger

**Goldar's Vice-Versa**

At the Youth Centre Adam and Tommy were doing a karate demonstration. Then they finished as Rocky now dressed in a Blue Shirt and Blue Jeans with White sneakers walked up.

"Hey Rocky." Tommy said

"Thanks for taking my place in the demonstration but there was a meeting of the Vice Versa dance committee." Rocky said

"Hey it's cool." Tommy said

"I am just so glad this time the girls have to ask the guys to the dance." Rocky said

"Hey I'm just glad Kimberly asked Jason to the dance." Tommy said

"Yeah I've been meaning to ask. What is with that girl Veronica?" Adam asked

"She thinks Jason is her boyfriend after he pulled her out of the way of Bulk being stupid." Tommy said

"Now that's just nuts." Rocky said

"You said it." Tommy said

"So Tommy who are you going with?" Adam asked

"Clair." Tommy said

"From home economics?" Rocky asked

"They very one." Tommy said

"What about you Rocky?" Adam asked

"I can't believe Sarah asked me." Rocky said

"Well that just leaves me." Adam said

"You still don't have a date." Tommy said

"Yeah." Adam said

"Hey don't worry you'll be asked." Rocky said

"I know." Adam said

Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"So Black Ranger you haven't got a date well I can arrange that and I've got the perfect woman in mind." Zedd said

Later at Angel Grove High Adam was at his locker when Aisha walked up.

"Hey I've been looking for you." Aisha said

"Why?" Adam asked

"Has anyone asked you to the dance yet?" Aisha asked

"No." Adam said

"Well do you know Laura?" Aisha asked

"Yeah she's on the Volleyball team." Adam said

"Well I happen to know for a fact she thinks you're cute." Aisha said

"Yeah right." Adam said

"I'm serious listen go to her Volleyball practice and she might even ask you to the dance." Aisha said

The two teens walked off. Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"No I can't let her ask the Black Ranger to the dance. Goldar send down the Putties." Zedd said

Meanwhile in the park Adam was walking along then he came across the Volleyball practice court.

"There she is." Adam said

Adam started pacing

"Ok Adam you can do this she's a human being a very pretty human being. A Very pretty female human being." Adam said

Just then the Putties showed up.

"Oh man not now." Adam said

Adam then started fighting the Putties and when he defeated them Laura had gone. Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High Bulk and Skull were hiding from two females trying to ask them to the dance.

"We've got to do something." Bulk said

"Out the window." Skull said

"Good idea." Bulk said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Adam, Kimberly and Aisha were sitting at the Ranger table.

"Zedd has the worst timing." Kimberly said

"It's probably to late now." Adam said

"Come on Adam there's still time for the dance." Aisha said

"Well I've got to go." Kimberly said

"Later." Aisha said

Kimberly then walked off.

"Hey Aisha can I ask you something?" Adam asked

"Sure what's up?" Aisha asked

"Well I was wondering did Kimberly tell you about Veronica." Adam said

"No why what's the story?" Aisha asked

"Well Veronica thinks that Jason is her boyfriend all because he pulled her out of the way of Bulk being stupid. But Jason doesn't like her." Adam said

"That's sad I mean Jason was just making sure Veronica didn't get hurt it doesn't mean he likes her." Aisha said

"I know." Adam said

Just then they both heard something and looked and saw a female doing martial arts.

"Who is that?" Adam asked

"No idea." Aisha said

Just then the female finished her karate and walked up to Adam.

"Hi I'm Sabrina." Sabrina said

"Hi I'm Adam." Adam said

"And I'm Aisha." Aisha said

"Hey Adam can I speak to you alone?" Sabrina asked

"Sure." Adam said

Adam and Sabrina walked off.

"Something is not quite right about her." Aisha said

Just then Sabrina then walked off and Aisha walked up to Adam.

"Earth to Adam." Aisha said

"Huh what?" Adam asked

"You ok?" Aisha asked

"Yeah but isn't Sabrina great." Adam said

"I don't know." Aisha said

"Look why don't you come to the park with us tomorrow." Adam said

"Ok." Aisha said

Little did Adam and Aisha know but Sabrina was listening in.

"As long as she doesn't interfere the plan is going perfectly." Sabrina said

Little did anyone know but Sabrina was actually Scorpina. The next day in the park Adam, Aisha and Sabrina walked along.

"Why did she have to come along?" Sabrina asked

"Aisha is one of my best friends. I want you two to get to know each other." Adam said

"Not likely." Sabrina said

The three then continued walking Just then Goldar showed up.

"What the Goldar?" Adam asked

"Ha you fell for it Black Ranger." Sabrina said

"What?" Adam asked

Just then Sabrina turned into Scorpina.

"Who are you?" Adam asked

"I'm Scorpina your worst nightmare." Scorpina said

"I knew there was something I didn't like about you besides your hair and clothes." Aisha said

"Oh I'm crushed." Scorpina said

Just then Goldar tied the two Rangers to the tree.

"Now to use you as bait for the other four rangers." Goldar said

"Face it Goldar even with your girlfriend you still can't defeat Jason." Adam said

"Shut up." Goldar said

"Truth hurts doesn't it?" Aisha asked

Meanwhile back at Zedd's castle.

"Yes my plan worked better now we have two Rangers." Zedd said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Ms. Applebee walked up to Rocky and Kimberly.

"This is great you teens have done a great job." Ms. Applebee said

"Thanks I'm just glad Adam got a date." Rocky said

"Apparently the new girl is really nice." Kimberly said

"New Girl?" Ms. Applebee asked

"Yeah I think her name is Sabrina." Kimberly said

"You must be mistaken the last new girl to transfer to Angel Grove High was Aisha. Well I better get back to work." Ms. Applebee said

Ms. Applebee walked off. Then Jason and Tommy walked up.

"Hey have you two seen Adam?" Jason asked

"Yeah he was supposed to train with us but he never showed." Tommy said

"Oh if I remember correctly he went for a walk in the park with Aisha and Sabrina." Rocky said

"This is really weird Ms. Applebee said there is no new girl in school call Sabrina." Kimberly said

"Lets head to the Command Centre I have a bad feeling about this." Jason said

"Same here." Kimberly said

The Rangers then walked out of the Youth Centre. Later at the Youth Centre the Rangers were looking at the Viewing Globe.

"So where are your friends?" Scorpina asked  
"Oh no it's Scorpina." Kimberly said

"Who's Scorpina?" Rocky asked

"Bad news man." Tommy said

"Just be careful of that stinger." Jason said

"Rangers Scorpina isn't alone Goldar is with her." Zordon said

"Well bro it looks like you're up against the odd couple again." Tommy said

"I know." Jason said

"Rangers, be very careful." Zordon said

"It's Morphin time." Jason said

"White Tiger." Jason called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Rocky called

"Tyrannosaurus." Tommy called

Back in the park the rangers showed up.

"Ah Rangers so good to see you." Scorpina said

"The feeling isn't mutual Scorpina." Jason said

"Well it appears that you've changed to white. Red Ranger." Scorpina said

"And you're still as ugly as ever." Jason said

"That's it." Scorpina said

"You handle the Putties." Jason said

"On it." The other Three Ranger said

Jason then started fighting Goldar and Scorpina with the help of Saba. While Tommy, Rocky and Kimberly fought the Putties the Rangers defeated the putties.

"Get us out of here." Adam said

"Right." Rocky said

Rocky pulled out the Power Lance and sliced the rope.

"Thanks." Adam said

"No prob." Rocky said

"Hey Scorpina your mine." Aisha said

"It's Morphin Time." Adam said

"Mastodon." Adam called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Aisha called

Jason then kicked both Goldar and Scorpina down. Meanwhile back at Zedd's castle.

"So the White Ranger is stronger then both Goldar and Scorpina. Now grow." Zedd said throwing down two bomb devices.

Back in the park Goldar and Scorpina grew Thirty Stories tall and Scorpina transformed into her Scorpion form.

"Whoa ugly." Aisha said

"Let's do it guys." Jason said

"We need Thunder Zord Power Now." The Six Rangers said

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Adam said

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly said

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Rocky said

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Aisha said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Tommy said

"White Tiger Thunder Zord Power up." Jason said

The six thunder Zords showed up and the rangers hopped inside there respective Zords then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord combined with the Thunder Assault Team to create the Thunder Megazord. Then the White Tiger Zord switched to Warrior mode.

"You rangers are finished." Scorpina said

"Wrong Scorpina you're the one who's finished." Jason said

Goldar and Scorpina then attacked the Rangers. Meanwhile back at the Command Centre.

"Rangers call on Tor Alpha has boosted the fire power of the Thunder Ultrazord." Zordon said

Back in the park.

"Thanks Zordon. I call on the power of Tor." Jason said

Just then Tor the Shuttle Zord showed up.

"Thunder Ultrazord Power up." Jason said

Just then all Seven Zords combined to create the Thunder Ultrazord. Then it fired at Scorpina and Goldar.

"Those who fight and runs away." Scorpina said

"Lives to fight another day." Goldar said

Back in Zedd's castle.

"Goldar you failed me again." Zedd said

"I'm sorry master." Goldar said

"Mark my words Power Rangers you will not be so lucky next time." Zedd said

Later back at the Youth Centre the Vise Versa dance was going off with out a hitch.

"Come on Adam cheer up." Aisha said

"Yeah you're right." Adam said

"Oh hi Laura." Jason said as Laura walked in

"Laura." Adam said turning around.

"Hi Adam." Laura said

"So where's your date?" Adam asked

"I came alone." Laura said

"So would you like to dance?" Adam asked

"Sure." Laura said

Adam and Laura walked off and danced. Jason could feel someone watching him he knew who was watching so he rapped his arms around Kimberly.

"What?" Kimberly asked

"Just lean back Veronica's watching." Jason said

Kimberly leaned back against Jason's chest. Aisha tried not to laugh as Veronica's face. Tommy and Rocky were both laughing so was Adam when we walked back to the others and he saw Veronica's face. Aisha couldn't hold it and laughed. Veronica walked off.

"Forget it Kimberly he's mine." Veronica said

The Teens laugher started up again but this time at Bulk and Skull dancing with two female punks. The females kissed them then they clapped hands with each other. The Rangers just laughed at the sight.

End of Goldar's Vice Versa.


	30. Mirror of Regret

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note: **I'd like to thank the morphing master four. For pointing out a mistake in this chapter. It is now fixed.

**Mirror of Regret**

At the Youth Centre Adam and Rocky were teaching a Karate Class both Rocky and Adam then showed off some moves.

"You'll learn that at the end of the course." Adam said

"Now let's start with the basics." Rocky said

The kids then started doing some karate moves but one kid was having trouble.

"Watch it small fry." Another kid said

"Stop calling me that Butch." The kid said

"Why don't you go back top pre school where you belong?" Butch asked

"Stop it." The kid said

"Hey there's no need for that." Adam said

"But with him on the team we'll lose." Butch said

"With that kind of attitude we don't have a team." Rocky said

"Ok that's enough for today." Adam said

Adam and Rocky bowed to there students and the Students did the same. The Students then walked off.

"Hey Sean don't let what Butch said get to you." Adam said

"But he's right." Sean said

"He's not right I used to get teased for being the shortest in my class too." Adam said

The two walked off. Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"So the Black Ranger has some issues about his past." Zedd said

"That could be useful in destroying him." Goldar said

"Yes perfect." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre Adam was helping Sean build up his confidence.

"Looking good Sean." Aisha said

"Yeah you're doing great." Rocky said

Sean then tried to do a high kick but fell over.

"You've got to have more confidence in yourself." Adam said

Just then Bulk and Skull showed in karate outfits

"What are you two doing?" Aisha asked

"What does it look like were doing martial arts to keep up with the Power Rangers." Bulk said

"Right well we're going to the park top play B. Ball with the others." Rocky said

"You coming, Adam?" Aisha asked

"No I want to teach Sean a few more moves." Adam said

"Ok keep at it." Rocky said

Rocky and Aisha walked off.

"Come on let's head to the park ourselves so we have more space to move around." Adam said

So Adam and Sean left for the park. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Perfect now to call forth the Mirror of Regret." Zedd said

"What is the Mirror of Regret?" Goldar asked

"You fool. It's a mirror that will show the Black Ranger his past and weaken his self confidence." Zedd said

Meanwhile in the Park Adam was helping Sean with his Karate. Sean was getting better with each time they practice the moves. Meanwhile in the Command Centre.

"Is the Power Cannon finished yet Alpha?" Zordon asked

"Not yet. But the Ranger will be surprised when this shows up." Alpha said

"Yes Alpha this will be a fine addition to there arsenal." Zordon said

Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Castle.

"Now Goldar take some putties and destroy the Black Ranger's confidence." Zedd said

"Yes my Lord." Goldar said

Back in the park Adam was putting his towel away when Goldar and the Putties showed up.

"Hello Black Ranger." Goldar said

"What do you want Goldar?" Adam asked

"To wipe out your confidence." Goldar said

"Speaking from experience Goldar?" Adam asked

"Shut up. Putties attack him." Goldar said

Adam started fighting the Putties then Goldar whipped up the wind and Adam was captured by the Putties. Goldar then made the Mirror of Regret appear.

"What the?" Adam asked

"This is the Mirror of Regret and see the images of your past." Goldar said

"Images of the past can't hurt me Goldar." Adam said

"Yes they can. Watch." Goldar said

Adam looked and saw a Vision of his past when he wasn't chosen to play soccer then being called small.

"No you can't do this." Adam said

"Watch me." Goldar said

Meanwhile Back in Zedd's Castle.

"Yes it's working now I need a monster that will laugh at its victims." Zedd said

Back in the Youth Centre Bulk and Skull were trying to do some karate moves then gave up and walked over to the bar.

"Hey Sean why don't you show me what Adam taught you?" Ernie asked

"Sure." Sean said

Sean walked down and started performing the moves Adam taught him.

"Hey maybe we need more space." Bulk said

"Yeah it worked for him." Skull said

Bulk and Skull then walked off. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Perfect the laughing Hyena. Now I call forth Skelerena." Zedd said

Back in the park Skelerena showed up.

"Now go and destroy the Power Rangers." Zedd said

"Don't have to tell my twice Zedd." Skelerena said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the Alarm went off.

"Oh no Zedd sent down another Monster." Alpha said

"Yes and I also sense something is wrong with one of the Rangers." Zordon said

"I'll contact the other rangers." Alpha said

Just then Jason, Kimberly, Rocky, Aisha and Tommy teleported in.

"What's going on?" Aisha asked

"Yeah and where's Adam?" Kimberly asked

"Behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon said

The Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe and saw Adam on his knees.

"What's going on?" Rocky asked

"Goldar is using the Mirror of Regret to destroy Adam's Self Confidence." Zordon said

"We have to help him." Kimberly said

"No." Jason said

"What?" Tommy asked

"If we try to help Adam we might destroy his confidence in himself more. This is something he has to do on his own." Jason said

"Correct now behold the other reason you were called here." Zordon said

The Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe and saw Skelerena.

"What is that?" Aisha asked

"That is Skelerena. Just like how Goldar is mocking Adam. Skelerena laughs at its victims." Zordon said

"We have to try and stop that laughing fool." Tommy said

"Be careful Rangers with out Adam you are not at full strength." Zordon said

"Right. It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"White Tiger." Jason called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Rocky called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Aisha called

"Tyrannosaurus." Tommy called

In the quarry the Rangers teleported down and then Skelerena appeared.

"Hello Rangers time for you to meet my friends." Skelerena said

Just then the Putties showed up and started fighting the Rangers. The Rangers defeated the Putties.

"You're next Skull Face." Jason said

"Want a piece of me? Well come and get it." Skelerena said

Back in the Command Centre.

"Zordon the Rangers are fighting Skelerena without Adam." Alpha said

"I know Alpha send the Rangers the Power Cannon." Zordon said

"Right. Power Cannon sent and on it's way." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in the park Goldar was still mocking Adam.

"Now this last vision will destroy you. Your protégé is just like you no confidence at all." Goldar said

But the Mirror of Regret showed Sean doing very well and having confidence.

"What he's doing well how did that get in there?" Goldar asked

"You're wrong Goldar. Sean does have confidence just like me." Adam said

"What? You were supposed to be getting weaker." Goldar said

"Not this time." Adam said

Adam then defeated the Putties around him.

"You may have won Black Ranger but I will return." Goldar said before teleporting away.

Just then Adam's communicator beeped.

"I read you Zordon." Adam said

"Well done Adam. Now the other rangers need your help." Zordon said

"Right. It's Morphin time." Adam said

"Mastodon." Adam called

Back in the Quarry Adam showed up and corkscrew kicked Skelerena to the ground.

"Well Black Ranger you made it." Skelerena said

"Yeah I don't like it when you freaks laugh at my friends." Adam said

Just then the Power Axe appeared in Adam's hands charged with Black Lightning.

Adam then charged at Skelerena and turned into a Black Energy Lion and struck Skelerena and then appeared on the other side of it. Adam then moved the Power Axe to his side and Skelerena got shocked with Black Lightning.

"Did Adam just?" Aisha asked

"He pulled of the Lion Thunder Strike." Jason said

"Alright Adam." Rocky said as Adam joined them

"Come on guys let's call on the Power Cannon and finish this freak off." Jason said

"Right." The other five Rangers said

"Power Cannon." All the Rangers said

Just then the Power Cannon appeared with Jason, Kimberly and Rocky standing on the Right while Adam, Aisha and Tommy stood on the left. The Rangers loaded in the Power charges.

"Ready." Jason said

"Aim." Tommy said

"Fire." All six Rangers said

The Power Cannon fired and the Rangers stepped backwards dew to the Cannon's power. The Blast hit Skelerena and destroyed it.

"Now that's what I call a joke with a serious punch line." Adam said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Goldar what happened out there?" Zedd asked

"Well you see." Goldar said

"Enough of your excuses I will defeat those Rangers." Zedd said

Later in the Youth Centre Adam, Rocky and there students along with Jason were watching Sean.

"Wow." Butch said

Sean then finished and everyone clapped

"Hey Sean I'm sorry about before I wouldn't mind being on the same team as you." Butch said

"Thanks." Sean said

"You were great." Rocky said

"Thanks to Adam." Sean said

"Hey it wasn't just Adam you should be proud of yourself you built up your confidence." Jason said

"Jason's right Sean I helped teach you the moves but it was you that built up your confidence." Adam said

"Thanks." Sean said

Just then Bulk and Skull walked in and tried to do Karate but landed on there butts.

"You know guys I think you better quit." Jason said

"Yeah we're leaving Karate to the experts. Like the Power Rangers." Bulk said

Bulk and Skull then fainted while everyone else laughed

End of the Mirror of Regret.


	31. Fighting the Past

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Fighting the Past**

Late at night in Jason's house Jason was asleep in his dream Jason was walking through the woods.

"Where am I?" Jason asked

"Patience young Wolf you will learn soon enough." A Voice said

"Young Wolf?" Jason asked

"Yes you have the soul of a wolf have you not?" The Voice asked

"Yeah." Jason said

"Five of your Old enemies from the past will return and you must fight them alone." The voice said

"Why?" Jason asked

"Because your friends will be captured and the final one will have the friend closest to your heart." The voice said

"Who are the five enemies?" Jason asked

"You will find out good luck young wolf." The voice said

"Wait is this some kind of test?" Jason asked

"You are correct Young Wolf this is a test of your Courage and Wisdom." The voice said

Back in Jason's room Jason woke up dew to the Alarm.

"Man what a weird dream." Jason said

Jason then got and had a shower then got dressed in a pair of Black Jeans a White Sleeveless Shirt and Black sneakers. Jason then went for a walk. A few hours later Jason was at the Youth Centre drawing in his sketch book. Just then Adam, Rocky and Aisha walked up.

"Hey you ok?" Aisha asked

"Yeah fine." Jason said

"You sure?" Adam asked

"Yeah I am actually I'm glad you three are here I need to show you something so pay close attention to my eyes." Jason said

Jason's eyes then went to wolf and back to normal.

"How did you?" Adam asked

"Wolf Soul." Jason said

"You were born with it?" Aisha asked

"Yeah." Jason said

"That is so cool." Rocky said

"Well that's a load off my chest." Jason said

"True." Adam said

"Well we're going to play B Ball with Tommy and Kimberly. Wanna join?" Rocky asked

"No thanks I want to get this done." Jason said pointing to his picture.

"I didn't know you could draw." Aisha said

"Yeah been drawing since I was four." Jason said

"So for eleven years." Rocky said

"Twelve Rocky. I'm sixteen I did grade 5 twice." Jason said

"Oh sorry." Rocky said

"So in other words you're below a grade." Adam said

"Yeah but it was more to the fact I didn't do school for the first time either." Jason said

"Why?" Rocky said

"My Dad's parent's funerals and I don't do well for deaths." Jason said

"Well later." Adam said

"Later." Jason said

Adam, Rocky and Aisha walked off. Later at the park Kimberly, Tommy, Aisha, Rocky and Adam were playing basket ball when five shadows showed up and grabbed each Ranger.

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked

"I don't know." Tommy said

The five Rangers got pulled down each shadow. Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre.

"Your test begins now Young Wolf." A voice said

Jason looked up and everyone was chatting away as normal. Jason then packed up his things and walked off. Later in the park Jason walked along and found Tommy' Basketball.

"What's this doing here?" Jason asked

"Hello White Ranger, remember me?" A voice said

"Punker Toad?" Jason asked

"Correct." Punker Toad said as he appeared.

"But you were destroyed." Jason said

"But I've come back as revenge if you want to see Aisha again you'll have to defeat me." Punker Toad said

"Let's go." Jason said

Jason transformed into the White Ranger and started fighting Punker Toad.

"Remember then first time we fought you used your friends' weapons against me." Punker Toad said

"Well it was fair since you were using my friends Powers against me." Jason said

"True but this time they can't help you." Punker Toad said

"Well unluckily for you I'm a lot stronger then before." Jason said

Jason pulled out the Dragon Staff and created an Ice Circle then sliced the Ice Circle creating an Ice Dragon. The Ice dragon hit and destroyed Punker Toad.

"You have done well White Ranger you have saved Aisha." Punker Toad said

Punker Toad then blew up and Aisha appeared in Punker Toad's place.

"What's going on?" Aisha asked

"A test most likely to see if I'm still a worthy leader." Jason said

"Where are the others?" Aisha asked

"I don't know but head to the Command Centre." Jason said

"Right." Aisha said

Aisha teleported off and Jason called forth the White Shark Cycle and rode off. A bit later in the Woods Jason rode up and hopped off the Shark Cycle.

"Hello White Ranger." A Voice said

"Dark Warrior." Jason said

"I'm so glad you remember me." Dark Warrior said as he appeared.

"So who do you have captive?" Jason asked

"Your friend Rocky." Dark Warrior said

"And let me guess the only way to free him is to defeat you." Jason said

"Correct." Dark Warrior said

Jason and the Dark Warrior started fighting.

"Remember when you first defeated me you used your Red Dragon Battle Armor." Dark Warrior said

"One you activated it by blasting me and two you deserved it." Jason said

"You are going down White Ranger." Dark Warrior said

"Nope you're going to get a shock." Jason said

Jason then activated his Thunder Strike then Jason struck and destroyed Dark Warrior.

"You have improved." Dark warrior said

Dark Warrior blew up and Rocky showed up in his place.

"Rocky you ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah but where are the others?" Rocky asked

"Head back to the Command Centre Aisha is there." Jason said

"Right." Rocky said

Rocky teleported off and Jason hopped back on the White Shark Cycle and rode off. Later in the Mountains Jason hopped off his Shark Cycle.

"Welcome White Ranger." A Voice said

"Knasty Knight." Jason said

"Well I'm glad you remember me." Knasty Knight said

"Let me guess you have Adam captive and if I want to see him again I'm going to have to defeat you." Jason said

"Correct." Knasty Knight said

Jason and Knasty Knight started fighting

"Remember when you first defeated me. You managed to active your Tyrannosaurus Dino Strike." Knasty Knight said

"Well I learned a lot of tricks since then." Jason said

Jason then kicked Knasty Knight and then Corkscrew kicked Knasty Knight into the mountain wall.

"Very well done White Ranger. Now you face two tough challenges but not monsters these are Rangers of your past." Knasty Knight said

Just then Knasty Knight blew up and Adam appeared in his place

"Adam you ok bro?" Jason asked

"Yeah but how did I end up here?" Adam asked

"I'll tell you later just teleport back to the Command Centre." Jason said

"OK." Adam said

Adam teleported to the Command Centre. While Jason hopped on his bike and rode off. Later Jason drove up to the place he fought the Green Ranger the first time. Just then the Dragon Dagger showed up.

"I'd figure you show up." Jason said

"You guessed right White Ranger now ready to save Tommy?" The Green Ranger asked

"You bet I am." Jason said

Jason started fighting the Green Ranger and managed to get the Dragon Dagger out of the Green Ranger's hand and spin kick the Green Ranger to the ground.

"Nice try." Jason said catching the Dragon Dagger.

"Well done White Ranger now head to the city for your final test to see if you are still worthy of being leader." The Green Ranger said

"Ok." Jason said

The Green ranger then powered down and Tommy stood in his place.

"Ok how did I end up here?" Tommy asked

"Don't ask just teleport back to the Command Centre." Jason said

"Ok." Tommy said

Tommy then teleported to the Command Centre and Jason rode off towards the city. In the city Jason rode up and hopped off his Shark Cycle which disappeared.

"Hello anyone here?" Jason asked

Just then the Power Sword appeared next to Jason. Jason then looked and saw the Red Ranger with the Dragon Shield.

"Where's Kimberly?" Jason asked

"Over there." The Red Ranger said

Jason looked and saw an unconscious Kimberly said

"You have to defeat me to free her." The Red Ranger said

"Then catch." Jason said throwing the Red Ranger his sword.

"Why did you give me my weapon back?" The Red Ranger asked

"Because I'd rather fight with my own skills and abilities then rely on my opponents." Jason said as he powered down.

"What are you doing?" Red Ranger asked

"I'm fighting you as myself not the White Ranger this test is for me and I am determined to fight with out Ranger Powers." Jason said

"So be it." The Red Ranger said

Jason then started fighting the Red Ranger and kicked the Sword out of the Red Ranger's hand and then kick him to the ground. Jason then caught the Sword with his right hand and helped up the Red Ranger with the left.

"You have passed the tests Jason." The Red Ranger said

"Would you expect anything less?" Jason asked

"Not at all." The Red Ranger said

The Red Ranger teleported off and Jason ran up to Kimberly.

"Kimberly you ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah but it's time for you to wake up the dream is over." Kimberly said

Just then a bright light shone. In the Command Centre Jason woke up.

"How did I end up here?" Jason asked

"You mysteriously black out." Rocky said

"So we teleported you here." Adam said

"It was weird I was tested by the monsters I defeated and by the Green and Red Rangers to see if I'm still worthy of being leader." Jason said

"That wouldn't surprise us." Kimberly said

"I'm just glad it was a dream." Jason said

"Um Jason what's this?" Aisha asked holding a piece of paper.

Aisha handed Jason the piece of paper and Jason unrolled it.

"Well done White Ranger you have passed the tests of Courage and Wisdom soon you will be tested on the strength of your Heart." Jason read

"OK that's weird." Kimberly said

"Not as weird as Bulk and Skull trying to be nice." Jason said

"True. Come on let's head back to the Youth Centre." Tommy said

The Six Rangers teleported to the Youth Centre.

End of Fighting the Past


	32. Rocky just wants to have fun

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Rocky just wants to have fun**

At the Youth Centre Rocky and Tommy were studying for a math test.

"Man these tests are hard." Rocky said

"You said it." Tommy said

"Hey guys." Ernie said

Tommy and Rocky looked over at Ernie.

"Check out my new Pachinko Machine." Ernie said

"A what machine?" Rocky asked

"A Pachinko machine you see the ball goes through a selected path." Tommy said

"Yeah and the more points you get the more pachinko balls you get." Ernie said

"Wow." Rocky said

"Go on give it a try." Ernie said

Rocky started up the game.

"This is to fun." Rocky said

Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"So Rocky just wants to have fun does he I'll make sure that's all he wants to do." Zedd said

"Brilliant master." Goldar said

Back in the Youth Centre Rocky was hit with a spell of irresponsibility.

"Hey Rocky don't you think we should get back to studying." Tommy said

"You study I want to keep playing." Rocky said

Meanwhile inside Serpentera as it made its way to earth.

"Yes my spell is working. Soon those Rangers won't be able to stop me." Zedd said

"Excellent master." Goldar said

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre Rocky's student showed up.

"Hey Rocky I'm ready for my Karate lesson." Rocky's student said

"Go practice on your own." Rocky said

Rocky's student walked up to Tommy.

"What's wrong with Rocky?" Rocky's student asked

"Good question." Tommy said

Tommy then packed up his stuff. Meanwhile in the park Jason, Adam, Kimberly and Aisha were throwing a Frisbee around. Just then Tommy walked up.

"Hey guys we've got a problem." Tommy said

"What Zedd?" Kimberly asked

"No Rocky all he wants to do is play." Tommy said

"I have a feeling Zedd's got something to do with it." Jason said

"Same here." Aisha said

Meanwhile back inside Serpentera as it slowly heads to earth.

"No those Rangers are going to spoil my plans." Zedd said

"I'll send down the putties." Goldar said

Meanwhile back at the park the five Rangers were walking along.

"Maybe we should talk to him." Kimberly said

"It's worth a try." Aisha said

"Yeah after we take care of some unwelcome guests." Jason said

The Rangers looked and saw the Putties.

"Oh great." Kimberly said

"Time to play kick the Puttee." Jason said

The Five Rangers started fighting the Putties.

"Zordon we need help." Aisha said

In the Command Centre.

"I know Aisha I'll contact Rocky." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre Rocky's Communicator beeped

"What do you want?" Rocky asked

"Rocky the other rangers are being attacked by Putties in the park." Zordon said

"That's no fun." Rocky said

Just then a teen just took over Rocky's game.

"On second thoughts maybe I can have fun in the park." Rocky said

Back in the park Rocky showed up but decided to play on the playground.

"Rocky's out." Adam said

"Then let's take these things down." Jason said

The five Rangers then kept on fighting the Putties. Meanwhile back in Serpentera.

"Time to send down a new Monster. Pachinko Head arise." Zedd said

Back in the Youth Centre the Pachinko Machine disappeared and left Ernie scratching his head. Meanwhile back in the park The Rangers defeated the Putties then the Pachinko Head monster showed up.

"Oh great a Pachinko Head Monster." Tommy said

"Hey you're pretty bright." Pachinko Head said

"Hey that guy looks like he knows how to have fun." Rocky said

"It's Morphin time." Jason said

"White Tiger." Jason called

"Mastodon." Adam called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Rocky called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Aisha called

"Tyrannosaurus." Tommy called

The Rangers then stood there ground but Rocky kept on playing around.

"Time for you Rangers to have a ball." Pachinko Head said

Just then Tommy, Kimberly and Aisha got turned into Pachinko Balls.

"Not good." Jason said

"You said it he turned them into Pachinko Balls." Adam said

Meanwhile back in Serpentera.

"Yes soon the Rangers will be out of the way." Zedd said

Meanwhile pack in the park Rocky and Pachinko Head were kicking the three Pachinko Balls to each other.

"That's enough." Adam said

"Adam, wait." Jason said

Adam then tried to kick Pachinko Head but got turned into a Pachinko Ball as well. Then Pachinko Head turned Rocky into a Pachinko Ball. Jason then picked up the Frisbee.

"Hey Pachinko Head catch." Jason said

Jason threw the Frisbee and the Pachinko Head chased after it. Then Jason gathered up the Pachinko balls.

"Alpha teleported us up." Jason said

"On it." Alpha said

Back in the Command Centre Jason teleported down and the Five Pachinko ball rangers landed on holders.

"This is the worst predicament yet." Alpha said

"You're telling me. All Rocky wanted to do was play." Jason said

"Alpha, scan Rocky." Zordon said

Alpha then scanned Rocky.

"It's just as I feared Zedd has placed Rocky under a spell of irresponsibility." Zordon said

"Can you break it and free them?" Jason asked

"It will take some time." Alpha said

"While your doing that I'm going to take out that Pachinko Head and since he loves games so much I believe he might be at the fair." Jason said

"Be careful Jason." Zordon said

"Right. Back to Action." Jason said

In the city Jason teleported down.

"Hello White Ranger ready to play a game of tag." Pachinko Head said

"As much as I'm going to regret saying this but I hope Zedd makes him grow and stops him acting like a child." Jason said

Meanwhile back in Serpentera.

"As much as I hate to agree with the White Ranger he's got a point. OK now grow my monster." Zedd said throwing down his bomb device.

Meanwhile back in the City Pachinko Head grew Thirty Stories tall.

"White Tiger Thunder Zord Power up." Jason said

Just then the White Tiger Thunder Zord showed up and Jason hopped inside and switched it to Warrior mode. Then started fighting Pachinko Head. But Pachinko Head blasted the White Tiger Zord and caused Jason to fall out.

"Yeah let's play that game again." Pachinko Head said

"That's it no more playing around. I need Red Ranger Power now." Jason said

Jason then switched to his Red Ranger form.

"I need Thunder Zord Power Now." Jason said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Jason said

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord showed up and Jason hopped inside. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre. Alpha managed to free Rocky from the Pachinko Ball.

"What happened?" Rocky asked

"You were placed under an Irresponsibility spell that made you only want to play." Zordon said

"Where's Jason?" Rocky asked

"Fighting Pachinko Head in is old ranger form." Alpha said

Rocky looked at the Viewing Globe and saw Jason as the Red Ranger with the Dragon Shield.

"So Jason was the original Red Ranger." Rocky said

"Correct and Tommy is also the Green ranger." Zordon said

"Now I need to free the others." Alpha said

"Here let me help you Alpha." Rocky said

"Thanks." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in the City. The Red Dragon Thunder Zord switched to Warrior mode and attacked Pachinko Head.

"Hey you don't play fair." Pachinko Head said

"I don't play games." Jason said in a cold voice

Just then the Thunder Assault team showed up and combined with the Red Dragon Thunder Zord to create the Thunder Megazord. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre Rocky and Alpha managed to free the other rangers.

"You guys ok?" Rocky asked

"Yeah you?" Tommy asked

"Now I am." Rocky said

"Where's Jason?" Aisha asked

"Fighting Pachinko Head in his old Red Ranger form." Rocky said

The rangers looked at the Viewing Globe. Rocky, Adam and Aisha were shocked to see the Thunder Megazord.

"How did Jason do that?" Rocky asked

"His Wolf soul enables Jason to call forth the other Zords if we're not in battle or any Zord if anyone of us can't make it to a battle." Tommy said

"That is so cool." Adam said

Meanwhile back in the City.

"You haven't won yet Ranger." Pachinko Head said

"Thunder Saber." Jason said

Just then the Thunder Megazord pulled out the Thunder Saber and charged it up then struck and destroyed Pachinko Head. Just then Serpentera showed up.

"Now Red Ranger you're finished." Zedd said

"Thunder Megazord disengage." Jason said

Just then the five Zords separated.

"I call on Tor the carrier Zord." Jason said

Just then Tor showed up and transformed into it's Warrior mode. Then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord warrior mode hopped inside. Then Serpentera stepped on Tor and switched it back to warrior mode then Serpentera ran out of Power again and Tor got away.

"Goldar get us out of here with the Energy we have left." Zedd said

"Yes my lord." Goldar said

Serpentera then flew back to the moon. Later back in the Youth Centre Rocky walked up to Aisha and Tommy.

"Hey guys." Rocky said

"Hey ready to study." Tommy said

"Maybe later I've got something else to do first." Rocky said

Just then Rocky's student walked up.

"I'm already Rocky." Rocky's student said

"Great." Rocky said

Just then Ernie's Pachinko Machine returned.

"Hey My Pachinko Machine is back." Ernie said

"Put it away Ernie its one major distraction." Rocky said

"Good idea." Ernie said

Rocky and his student walked off.

"Look's like Rocky learned his lesson." Tommy said

"Yeah there's a time for work and a time for play." Aisha said

The two Rangers then got back to work.

End of Rocky Just wants to have fun.


	33. Lights Camera Action

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Lights Camera Action**

At Angel Grove High in Ms. Applebee's Class Aisha was doing a presentation on TV.

"Very good Aisha." Ms. Applebee said after Aisha finished her presentation

Aisha then sat down.

"Now Class tonight as you know the Power Rangers will be on the Harvey Garvey show spreading the word on how Important Education is. Then tomorrow we'll discuss what they talked about." Ms. Applebee said

Just then the bell rang.

"Class dismissed." Ms. Applebee said

The teens then left the Classroom. A bit later at the Lockers Adam, Aisha, Tommy and Rocky were talking.

"I don't know if I can do this I mean I don't like Cameras." Adam said

"Come on Adam it will be ok. No one will know who you are." Aisha said

"I know but I still don't like cameras." Adam said

"Hey don't worry it'll be fine." Tommy said

"Yeah and were getting a really important message out there." Rocky said

"When did you become sensible?" Adam asked

"Comes with the Color I think." Rocky said

The four teens walked off. Bulk and Skull were at there lockers and Bulk came up with a plan to unmask the Power Rangers on TV. Meanwhile in Zedd's Castle.

"So the Rangers are going to deliver a message. Goldar go capture the Rangers while I create my evil versions." Zedd said

"Yes master but you won't be able to make a Evil version of the White Ranger without making the Ranger more evil then you." Goldar said

"Just get going." Zedd said

Meanwhile in the park all six Rangers were walking along.

"I can't believe we're going to be on the Harvey Garvey show." Kimberly said

"Oh no." Jason said

"What?" Aisha asked

"What if he asks about the Green Ranger and what happened to the Red Ranger's Dragon Shield and the fact the one who defeated Pachinko Head had one." Jason said

"Good point." Tommy said

Just then Goldar showed up with some Putties.

"You won't have to worry about that Rangers." Goldar said

"Let's do it guys." Jason said

"Right." The Five other Rangers said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"White Tiger." Jason called

"Mastodon." Adam called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Rocky called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Aisha called

"Tyrannosaurus." Tommy called

The Rangers then started fighting the putties and Then Tommy corkscrew kicked Goldar to the ground.

"I'll be back, Rangers." Goldar said

Goldar and the Putties teleported away.

"What was that about?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah and why didn't Zordon contact us?" Rocky asked

"I don't know. Come on we better head over to the studio." Jason said

The Six Rangers ran off towards the studio. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Goldar you failed now I don't have enough time to create my dark Rangers." Zedd said

Later at the Harvey Garvey Studio. The Audience was waiting to see the Power Rangers. Just then Harvey walked in.

"We want the Power Rangers." The Audience said

"You want them well here they are." Harvey said

Harvey then did an intro on the Rangers. Then he sat in his seat and the Rangers flipped onto the set. First the Black Ranger, then the Yellow Ranger, then the Blue Ranger, then the Pink Ranger, then the Red Ranger and last but not least the White Ranger. Then the Rangers sat down on the chair and couch.

"Welcome Power Rangers." Harvey said

"Hey Harvey." Jason said

"Let me say it is an honor to be talking to you today." Harvey said

"Thanks. Well we come here with a special message. If you want to be cool you have to stay in school." Jason said

"That's right." Aisha said

"If you want to get ahead your education is best." Rocky said

"Develop your mind so you can go far." Adam said

"That's great. Now we'll be right back with more Power Ranger action." Harvey said

Meanwhile back stage Bulk and Skull were getting ready to unmask the Rangers. Meanwhile back on the set.

"And where back. Rangers has being in school helped you defeat the monsters?" Harvey asked

"Oh Yeah. Every one of Zedd's Monsters required us to use our heads to figure out how to defeat them." Jason said

"Can you give us an example?" Harvey asked

"Oh I have one. It was against a monster known as Beamcaster he was making everyone hail Zedd by casting Zedd waves. But only the White Ranger managed not to get hit." Kimberly started

"So by using the Science lessons I learned and the stuff I learned from the Yellow Ranger about Radios I was able to create a device that stopped Beamcaster's frequency on the other rangers." Jason continued

"Then we destroyed the monster as a Team." Kimberly finished

"Wow. So each one of you contributes something to the team?" Harvey asked

"That's right all of us have our own strengths and weaknesses." Jason said

"That is amazing. Now I was wondering if you could show everyone your Battle Armor." Harvey said

"Sorry I'm only allowed to use that in battle." Jason said

"That's ok how about showing us those impressive high kicks?" Harvey asked

"Sure." Tommy said

Tommy and Aisha stood up and performed the high kick then Jason stood up and performed a very difficult spin kick.

"Wow." Harvey said

Jason then sat down along with Aisha and Tommy.

"How long did it take you to perfect that kick?" Harvey asked

"Four years of training." Jason said

"We'll be right back." Harvey said

Meanwhile back stage Bulk and Skull were getting ready for there time to unmask the Rangers. Meanwhile Back in Zedd's Castle.

"So the Rangers like to fool around in front of the Camera. Fine then Showbiz Monster your up." Zedd said

Meanwhile in the Command Centre the Alarm went off.

"Alpha. Zedd has sent down another monster." Zordon said

"But the Rangers are still on TV." Alpha said

"We have to contact them." Zordon said

Meanwhile back at the Harvey Garvey show.

"White Ranger this question's for you." Harvey said

"Shoot." Jason said

"What happened to the Green Ranger and why does the Red Ranger here have no Golden Chest Armor but the one who before you appeared did and if I remember correctly showed back up and defeated a monster named Pachinko Head care to explain?" Harvey asked

But before Jason could answer his Communicator beeped.

"I read you." Jason said

"Rangers, teleport to the Command Centre Zedd has sent down another Monster." Zordon said

"Right we're on our way. Sorry Harvey but duty calls." Jason said

"Go get them Power Rangers." Harvey said

"Remember everyone if you want to be cool." Jason said

"Stay in school." The Audience said

The Rangers then teleported off and then Bulk fell through the back of the set. Back at the Command Centre the Rangers teleported in.

"Man am I glad Zedd sent down a monster I had now idea how I was going to answer that." Jason said

"Same here." Tommy said

"So what's the Monster Zordon?" Aisha asked

"Behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon said

The Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe and saw the Showbiz Monster.

"It looks like a mechanical mass of Metal and Glass." Rocky said

"You are correct Rocky that is Showbiz Monster." Zordon said

"I told you I didn't like Cameras." Adam said

"Well here's your chance to destroy one." Jason said

"Alright." Adam said

"Right then. Back to Action." Jason said

Back in the park the Rangers teleported down and the Putties showed up and so did the Showbiz Monster.

"OK Rangers it's time for your action scene." The Showbiz monster said

The Rangers started fighting the Putties. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Now Goldar can you do something right and defeat the White Ranger." Zedd said

"Yes my lord." Goldar said

"Then get going." Zedd said

Back in the park Goldar showed up.

"Hello White Ranger." Goldar said

"You again." Jason said

"Yes me." Goldar said

"Let's get this over with." Jason said

"Fine with me." Goldar said

Jason and Goldar started fighting. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Now time for a bigger Camera. Grow." Zedd said throwing down his bomb device.

Meanwhile back in the Park the Showbiz Monster grew Thirty stories tall.

"We need Thunder Zord Power now." The five Ranger said

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Adam said

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly said

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Rocky said

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Aisha said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Tommy said

Just then the Five Thunder Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside then the five Zords combined to create the Thunder Megazord. The Showbiz monster then attacked the Thunder Megazord but it pulled out the Thunder Saber and struck the Showbiz Monster. Just then The Thunder Megazord Powered up the Thunder Saber and then struck and destroyed the Showbiz Monster. Meanwhile Jason kicked Goldar to the ground.

"Go on get out of here." Jason said

"I'll be back, White Ranger and I will defeat you." Goldar said

"What ever." Jason said

Goldar then teleported off. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"How pathetic the fact you used to be the greatest warrior and yet one mere human can defeat you." Zedd said

"I'm sorry Master." Goldar said

The next day back at Angel Grove High the Rangers were sitting in Ms. Applebee's class.

"Now Class what did you learn from watching the Power Rangers last night?" Ms. Applebee asked

"That school is cool and if you want to get ahead keep on learning." One student said

"Very good anyone else?" Ms. Applebee asked

"That if we all play our parts right and respect one another and learn together we can all become heroes like the Power Rangers." Jason said

"Very good Jason. Now I received this fax from your friends Trini, Billy and Zack over in Switzerland." Ms. Applebee said

"What did they say?" Kimberly asked

"Dear Gang we miss you all and hope that you are fine we also agree that education is a very important thing and if we all play our part we can achieve world peace." Ms. Applebee read

"Billy." Jason and Kimberly said

"Where are Bulk and Skull?" Ms. Applebee asked

"I was wondering why it was quiet." Tommy said

Just then Bulk and Skull walked in.

"You two are late." Ms. Applebee said

"We are stars." Bulk said

"Right all because you smashed through the back of Harvey's set." Jason said

"Detention for both of you." Ms. Applebee said

The two fainted and the class laughed.

End of Lights Camera Action.


	34. Where there's smoke there's fire

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Where there's smoke there's Fire**

At Angel Grove High in Ms. Applebee's class Aisha was talking about fire safety.

"Now remember never plug to many appliances into one electrical socket." Aisha said

Aisha then started to plug in a hairdryer and a electric hair curler.

"Now if you want to use a hairdryer but you also want to use an electric hair curler." Aisha started

"Aisha we're talking fire not hair styles." Rocky said

"Sorry. Well anyway." Aisha said

Just then Bulk and Skull walked in.

"Why are you late?" Ms. Applebee asked

"We have joined the junior firefighters." Bulk said

"Yeah it's great." Skull said

Just then Bulk accidentally knocked water onto the electricity causing an electrical fire. The class backed off while Aisha quickly turned put of the fire and turned off the power.

"Junior firefighters huh?" Rocky asked

"More like fire starters." Kimberly said

Later at the Youth Centre Aisha walked up to Rocky, Jason and Kimberly.

"So have you put up posters in the hallway?" Aisha asked

"Not yet." Kimberly said

"Come on we've got to let everyone know its fire safety week." Aisha said

"Oh Aisha can I take some posters to Angel Grove Haven?" Jason asked

"Great idea." Aisha said handing Jason posters.

Aisha then walked off to check to see if the Youth Centre is fire safe.

"Oh boy don't you think Aisha's taking this a little too far." Jason said

"Oh yeah she's always been like this." Rocky said

"Come on guys we should be happy for her." Kimberly said

"I just hope Aisha realizes she's playing with Fire and she could get burned." Jason said walking off

Rocky and Kimberly looked at each other confused. Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"Perfect I'll start fires in Angel Grove." Zedd said

"Brilliant master but how?" Goldar asked

"By bringing forth the Flamehead Monster." Zedd said

"Perfect." Goldar said

Meanwhile in the park Jason, Tommy and Adam were running along. Just then the Putties showed up.

"What are they doing here?" Adam asked

"Cruising for a bruising." Tommy said

The three Rangers started fighting the Putties then they defeated them.

"What was that about?" Adam asked

"Don't know. I'll head back to the Youth centre to see what's up and I'll catch up with you a bit later." Jason said

"OK." Adam said

Jason ran off towards the Youth centre while Adam and Tommy ran off. Later back in the Youth Centre Jason walked in.

"Hey I'm glad you guys are still here." Jason said

"Why?" Rocky asked

"We got attacked by Putties in the park." Jason said

"Oh no are Adam and Tommy ok?" Aisha asked

"Yeah there fine. But I think Zedd's up to something." Jason said

"Same here." Kimberly said

"Listen I'm heading back to the park. You guys stay here and keep an eye on the news just in case." Jason said

"OK." Kimberly said

Jason then walked off. Meanwhile back in the park a family was having a Barbeque. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Perfect now Flamehead come forth." Zedd said

Back in the park Flamehead appeared on it's horse and started setting fire to everything he even made Bulk and Skull run into the lake. Meanwhile Adam, Jason and Tommy heard something.

"What was that?" Adam asked

"Look." Jason said

"Hello rangers I am Flamehead your worst nightmare." Flamehead said

"You're no where near my worst nightmare. It's Morphin time." Jason said

"White Tiger." Jason called

"Mastodon." Adam called

"Tyrannosaurus." Tommy called

Jason then kicked Flamehead off her horse.

"Now to give you Rangers a hot foot." Flamehead said

Flamehead then struck the ground with it's sword and the Rangers got hit by the flames.

"What's the matter rangers can't stand the heat?" Flamehead asked

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre Kimberly and Rocky were watching the news just as Aisha walked up.

"This just in mysterious fires have appeared all over Angel Grove." The News Reporter said

"Oh no." Aisha said

"I have a feeling you know who is behind this." Kimberly said

"Let's go." Rocky said

The three Rangers then walked off. In the Command Centre the three Rangers teleported in.

"Zordon what does Zedd want?" Kimberly asked

"He wants us to surrender." Zordon said

"Or he'll burn down Angel Grove?" Rocky asked

"Correct." Zordon said

"We can't let him do that." Aisha said

"Aye, aye, aye the other Rangers are really being cooked." Alpha said

"We have to help them." Kimberly said

"Let's go." Rocky said

"No I'll go." Aisha said

"Aisha we're all in this." Rocky said

"Rocky's right we all have to go." Kimberly said

"Kimberly Rocky you two stay here and help Alpha find away to stop that monster. Aisha you help the other Rangers." Zordon said

"Thanks Zordon. It's Morphin Time." Aisha said

"Saber tooth Tiger." Aisha called

Back in the park Aisha teleported down and walked up to the guys.

"Hey guys I'm here to help." Aisha said

"Great." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"One extra Ranger isn't going to save you. Putties attack them." Zedd said

Back in the park the Putties showed up and attacked the rangers.

"Hold on guys this is my fight." Aisha said

Aisha started fighting the Putties.

"What is she doing?" Tommy asked

"I don't know." Adam said

"She's playing with fire." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre. Kimberly and Rocky were watching the fight.

"Oh no Aisha's fighting the Putties herself." Kimberly said

"Wait a sec. Ice." Rocky said

"What?" Kimberly asked

"Ice and Fire are exact weaknesses of each other Jason can use his White Dragon Armor to cool off Flamehead." Rocky said

"Perfect. Alpha teleport Tommy, Aisha and Adam back." Zordon said

"Right away Zordon." Alpha said

Back in the park Aisha, Tommy and Adam teleported off and Jason used his Thunder Strike to defeat the Putties. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre Adam, Tommy and Aisha teleported in.

"Why did you pull us out Zordon?" Aisha asked

"Remember when Jason said you were playing with Fire?" Zordon asked

"Yeah." Aisha said

"Well you were playing in that fire and if we did not pull you out you would have gotten burned." Zordon said

"So Jason meant the fire of friendship and teamwork." Aisha said

"Exactly. Jason may not be an expert of Friendship and Teamwork but he knows when to ask for help." Kimberly said

"Exactly Jason has pulled us all out of the fire." Tommy said

"Why is Jason still in the battle?" Aisha asked

"Because he's not alone we're all with him inside his heart." Kimberly said

Aisha looked at the Viewing Globe. Back in the park Jason dodged the flames.

"What's the matter White Ranger to hot for you?" Flamehead asked

"Actually it's just cooling down." Jason said

Jason pulled out the Dragon Staff and created an Ice Circle and then slashed it creating an Ice Dragon that struck and destroyed Flamehead. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Don't think my goose is cooked Ranger. It is you that's in hot water. Now it's time for you to burn." Zedd said throwing down his bomb device.

Meanwhile back in the park Flamehead grew Thirty Stories tall.

"Now let's see you put out my fire Ranger." Flamehead said

"White Dragon Battle Armor." Jason said

Jason then pulled off his morpher flipped it over and the back down then an Ice Dragon appeared and turned Jason into the White Dragon Armored Ranger. Jason then flew up and made the two Blades appear. Then Jason created another Ice Circle but this time Ice Phoenix struck the Circle turning him into a massive Ice Dragon that stuck and destroyed Flamehead.

"Well looks like I put out your fire." Jason said

Later back at the Youth Centre the Rangers were at there table.

"I'm really sorry guys I let the responsibility get to my head." Aisha said

"It's ok I'm just glad you understood what I meant by playing with Fire." Jason said

"Thanks for the advice I need to remember I'm part of a team and that's how it should be." Aisha said

"Got that right." Kimberly said

Just then Bulk and Skull walked in

"What happened to you?" Jason asked

"We got kicked out of the Junior Firefighters." Bulk said

"For what?" Rocky asked

"Jumping into a lake when there's a fire." Skull said

Just then Ernie walked up with a cake and the two fainted while the Rangers laughed and Aisha blew out the candles.

End of Where there's smoke there's fire.


	35. Scavenger Hunt

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Scavenger Hunt**

In the park the teens were on a Scavenger Hunt the Rangers spilt into two teams Jason, Kimberly and Adam were walking along through the park.

"Ok so what's our next clue?" Jason asked

"Ok. It's the color of a tomato has wheels and can travel at great speed." Kimberly read

"A picture of this is all you need. What do you think it is?" Adam asked

"Wouldn't have a clue." Jason said

"Come on at least guess." Kimberly said

"Fine it's most probably a Red Car." Jason said

Kimberly then looked and saw the Red Car. Kimberly then ran over to the car.

"Quick take a picture." Kimberly said

"Say Scavenger Hunt." Jason said

"Scavenger hunt." Adam and Kimberly said

"Got it." Jason said after he took the photo.

"Ok so how many clues do we have left?" Kimberly asked

"Six the others have the other half." Jason said

"So what's the next clue?" Adam asked

"Oh. It's small and makes a noise that can stop a game people can also do it just the same." Jason read

"This is hard." Adam said

"I've got an idea come on." Kimberly said running off

"You think she likes this game?" Jason asked

"Yeah." Adam said

The two Rangers laughed and ran off after Kim. Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"So the Rangers are playing a game of Scavenger Hunt." Zedd said

"Yes Master." Goldar said

"Then I'll send them to a permanent Scavenger Hunt in the lost Galaxy." Zedd said

Meanwhile in the Youth Centre. Rocky, Tommy and Aisha walked in and walked up to the table.

"Man these clues are weird." Rocky said

"You said it." Aisha said

"Talk about weird." Tommy said as he sat down

Just then Bulk and Skull walked in dressed like gypsies.

"What are you two doing?" Aisha asked

"By tapping into the Gypsies powers we are going to find the Power Rangers." Bulk said

"Ok we go now." Tommy said

Aisha, Rocky and Tommy walked out of the Youth Centre. Meanwhile back at Zedd's Castle.

"Soon the Lost dimension will be open and I'll send the rangers in there and they will be lost forever." Zedd said

Meanwhile inside Billy's lab.

"So this is where Jason comes to do his science experiments?" Rocky asked

"Yep so Aisha what's the next clue?" Tommy asked

"Consider this a weapon kings used in battles past. That hit its target from the sky with a great big blast." Aisha read

"A sword maybe." Rocky said

"Actually I think it might be this." Tommy said

Tommy then pulled out a toy cannon

"Of course a cannon." Aisha said

"Come on I'm sure Billy won't mind us borrowing it." Tommy said

The three Rangers then left Billy's Lab. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Perfect. Goldar send down the Putties to get the old Blue Ranger's toy Cannon I'll turn it into my Cannontop monster." Zedd said

"Yes my lord." Goldar said

Meanwhile back in the park Tommy, Rocky and Aisha were walking along. Just then the Putties showed up and attacked the Rangers fought back and Rocky threw the item bag at one of the Putties when the Rangers defeated the Putties three ran off with the item bag.

"They took the bag with the Scavenger items in it." Rocky said

"What would Zedd want with those?" Tommy asked

"I don't know but we better contact the others." Aisha said

Meanwhile at Angel Grove High Jason, Adam and Kimberly walked in.

"It's small and makes a noise that can stop a game." Kimberly started but was stopped by Jason's communicator.

"Talk about a noise that could stop a game." Adam said

"We read you." Jason said

"Jason this is Tommy. Listen we were attacked by Putties and they took off with our item bag." Tommy said

"Oh man what is Zedd up to this time?" Kimberly asked

"I don't know but we better stay in contact." Jason said

"Good idea." Tommy said

"OK let's get back to the game." Kimberly said

Just then they heard bells and turned around to see Bulk and Skull. Jason then clicked his fingers.

"Whistle." Jason said

"What?" Kimberly asked

"A whistle is small and makes a noise people can also do it just the same." Jason said

"Come on let's go find one." Kimberly said

The three Rangers walked off. Meanwhile back at Zedd's Castle.

"It is I that will stop your game. Goldar did you hide the Cannon?" Zedd asked

"Yes my lord right in the centre of the park." Goldar said

"Good now Cannontop arise." Zedd said

Back in the park the toy Cannon got transformed into Cannontop.

"I've locked onto you Rangers and your about to get a real blast." Cannontop said

Meanwhile in the Command Centre the Alarm sounded.

"Aye, aye, aye Zedd has sent down a new Monster." Alpha said

"Contact the Rangers Alpha." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in the park Tommy's Communicator beeped

"This is Tommy." Tommy said

"Tommy there is a monster in the centre of the park. Alpha will contact the other rangers and have them meet you there." Zordon said

"Right. It's Morphin Time." Tommy said

"Triceratops." Rocky called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Aisha called

"Tyrannosaurus." Tommy called

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"I've got Jason on the Viewing Globe." Alpha said

"What is it Zordon?" Jason asked

"Jason there is a monster in the park Tommy, Rocky and Aisha are already there." Zordon said

"Right. It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"White Tiger." Jason called

"Mastodon." Adam called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

Meanwhile back in the park all six Rangers showed up

"Hello Rangers I'm Cannontop and I have you locked in my sight." Cannontop said

"Keep dreaming. Now guys Power Blaster time." Jason said

"Power Axe." Adam said

"Power Bow." Kimberly said

"Power Daggers." Aisha said

"Power Lance." Rocky said

"Power Sword." Tommy said

Tommy then came down with the Power Blaster.

"Fire." The five Rangers said

The Power Blaster fired and destroyed Cannontop. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Oh no you don't Rangers. Time for Cannontop to grow." Zedd said throwing down his bomb device

Meanwhile back in the park the Cannontop Monster grew Thirty Stories tall.

"We need Thunder Zord Power Now." The Six Rangers said

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Adam said

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly said

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Rocky said

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Aisha said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Tommy said

"White Tiger Thunder Zord Power up." Jason said

Just then all six Thunder Zords showed up and the rangers hopped inside then both the Tigerzord and Red Dragon Zord converted to there Warrior modes. Then the White Tiger Warrior mode combined with the Thunder Assault team to create the Megatigerzord.

"So you think you can defeat me huh?" Cannontop said

"Yeah we can." Tommy said

"Then try it Rangers." Cannontop said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"I hope the Rangers are careful." Alpha said

"Alpha, send in Tor to help out the Rangers." Zordon said

"Right." Alpha said

Back in the park Tor showed up and fired at Cannontop.

"Great." Jason said

"Perfect timing." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Aye, aye, aye. Zedd has opened up the gateway to the lost galaxy." Alpha said

"You must believe in Jason. Alpha. We know he won't let the Rangers down." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in the park.

"Time for you to go." Cannontop said

"Firebird Launch." The five Rangers said

Just then the Megatigerzord launched the Firebird Zord and turned it into a real firebird that struck and destroyed Cannontop. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"No the Rangers won again mark my words they will not win next time." Zedd said

Back in the Youth Centre the Rangers now powered down walked up to Ernie.

"Hey Ernie we only have one more thing to find." Kimberly said

"You better hurry words got out that central high as got all the items and are on there way back." Ernie said

"So what's the last clue?" Rocky asked

"There the colors of the rainbow and they fight villains too. Find a picture of them and that will do." Jason said

"Rainbow colors Fights villains. Must be the Power Rangers." Ernie said

"Do you have a picture of them?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah." Ernie said

Ernie got the picture just as Bulk and Skull walked up. The two saw the picture and were disappointed. Kimberly thanked Ernie for the photo and the Rangers walked past Bulk and Skull. They got to the Judges and pulled out all there stuff. The judges checked and agreed

"The winner is Angel Grove High." The head judge said

"Yes." Kimberly said

The Rangers all high fived each other for a job well done.

End of Scavenger Hunt.


	36. The Great Bookala Escape

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**The Great Bookala Escape **

In the park Jason, Adam and Aisha were throwing the Frisbee when a UFO passed them the three ducked.

"Whoa it almost gave me a hair cut." Aisha said

Meanwhile Bulk and Skull were trying to get the Rangers attention again this time with Bulk thinking there aliens. Meanwhile inside Serpentera as it headed for earth.

"I know where that spaceship landed Angel Grove." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the park the spaceship landed and the three Rangers walked over to it.

"What is it?" Adam asked

"My guess an Alien Spaceship." Jason said

The three walked up and looked at the spacecraft.

"Wow, cool a diamond power source." Jason said

"It's beautiful." Aisha said

"And the ship is still hot." Adam said after he touched it

"Zordon a spaceship landed in the park." Jason said

"That must be what Lord Zedd is after." Zordon said

"Hey look a doll." Aisha said

"Well actually the monitor says there's a heartbeat." Jason said

"No way it's alive." Aisha said

"We better get it to the Command Centre." Jason said

Adam tried to touch it but it was still to hot.

"It's still hot." Adam said

"Get the blanket." Jason said

Meanwhile back inside Serpentera.

"No the Rangers found the spaceship. Goldar fire the cannons." Zedd said

"Firing forward cannons." Goldar said

Meanwhile back in the park the blasts hit the ground. So Adam quickly got the blanket and rapped it around the ship then all three Rangers teleported to the Command Centre.

Meanwhile back inside Serpentera.

"You missed you nimrod I'm surprised you hit the earth." Zedd said

"We must recharge." Goldar said

"No more using the word recharge." Zedd said

Meanwhile at the Command Centre all six Rangers were there.

"It's a spaceship." Jason said

"It landed in the park." Adam said

"Boy if Billy were here he'd have a field day." Kimberly said

"You said it." Jason said

"One question Zordon what is it?" Aisha asked

"It is a Bookala from the planet of the same name." Zordon said

"What's with the Diamond?" Tommy asked

"That is the lightning diamond the power Source for the ship." Zordon said

"And what Zedd is after." Jason said

"Correct now Jason open the main hatch and place the diamond in the Bookala's hands." Zordon said

Jason did as he was told and then the Bookala came out of his spaceship the same size as the Rangers.

"Don't be afraid, Rangers. The Bookala is a traveler." Zordon said

"So cool a Universal Traveler." Jason said

"A Universal Traveler." Bookala said

"The Bookala are very intelligent and will copy you to learn your language." Zordon said

"Well in the mean time we better figure out a way to get Bookala to leave earth without Zedd going after him." Jason said

"I have an idea how about we create a fake Diamond and Bookala and make Zedd think we're sending Bookala home." Aisha said

"Not bad Aisha but I'll have to sit this one out. Zedd's not stupid and if Goldar gets the fake Lightning Crystal and I'm down on the battle field he'll know something's up." Jason said

"I agree Jason." Zordon said

"So for now I'll just help fix up Bookala's ship then the rest is up to you five." Jason said

The five Rangers nodded. Later in Billy's workshop Jason was working on Bookala's ship while Adam and Aisha were working on the fake Bookala and Diamond.

"You do very good job." Bookala said

Just then Aisha's Communicator beeped

"We read you Tommy." Aisha said

"Are you guys nearly finished Serpentera is nearly fully charged." Tommy said

"Almost done." Aisha said

Meanwhile in the park Bulk and Skull were still trying to get the Power Rangers attention with a stupid symbol. Meanwhile back in Billy's Workshop Jason finished working on Bookala's ship.

"You finished friend Jason." Bookala said

"Yeah it should be enough to get you home." Jason said

"We better hurry Zedd's on his way." Adam said

"Let's go." Jason said

Just then lightning hit the workshop and a Welder Monster named Weldo showed up.

"Give me the Diamond." Weldo said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"White Tiger." Jason called

"Mastodon." Adam called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Aisha called

The Weldo monster then attacked

"We've got to get out of here." Jason said picking up the space ship.

"Come on let's go." Adam said

The Three Rangers and Bookala ran out with the spaceship, the fake Bookala and diamond. Back in the Command Centre the other three Rangers were looking at the Viewing Globe.

"Looks like they could use some help." Rocky said

"It's Morphin Time." Tommy said

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Rocky called

"Tyrannosaurus." Tommy called

Back in the park the three Rangers teleported down and met up with the others.

"Is everything ready?" Tommy asked

"Almost can I borrow the Power Sword?" Jason asked

"Here." Tommy said handing the Power Sword to Jason.

"Thanks." Jason said

Jason then ran off towards Weldo and pulled out Saba and did a Combined White Tiger Red Dragon Thunder Strike. That struck and destroyed the Weldo Monster.

"Get job." Rocky said

"Thanks now you guys get ready to help Bookala. Bookala you're coming with me back to the Command Centre." Jason said

Jason then teleported himself and Bookala back to the Command Centre. Meanwhile back inside Serpentera.

"Master look the Rangers are trying to send Bookala home." Goldar said

"Go down there and get that Diamond." Zedd said

"Yes my Lord." Goldar said

Goldar then teleported away. Back in the park The Rangers placed Bookala's spaceship down and placed the fake Bookala inside and fake Lightning Diamond on top just as Goldar showed up with the Putties.

"Hand over the Lightning Diamond. Rangers." Goldar said

"You want it come and get it." Tommy said

The Rangers then started fighting the Putties then fought Goldar but Goldar just swatted the Rangers away and grabbed the Lightning Diamond.

"Soon you'll be finished Power Rangers." Goldar said

"No he's got the Diamond." Tommy said

"We have to stop him." Rocky said

Rocky and Tommy ran up but Goldar teleported away.

"Hey he's gone." Rocky said

Meanwhile back inside Serpentera. Goldar teleported back in.

"Master I got the diamond." Goldar said

"Could it be that you've actually done something right for a change." Zedd said

"I'll place the Diamond in the Power Grid." Goldar said

Goldar placed the Diamond in the console.

"Yes now Serpentera your time has come." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the park.

"Well so far so good." Tommy said

"Ok Alpha you can teleport Bookala down." Rocky said

Just then Bookala teleported down.

"Well time to go Bookala." Aisha said

"Thank you." Bookala said

"Have a safe trip." Kimberly said

Bookala then shrunk and landed in the cockpit and the Diamond on top of the ship. Bookala then flew off. Meanwhile back in Serpentera.

"Now fire." Zedd said

Goldar hit the button and everything started sparking. Then Goldar pulled out the diamond.

"The Diamond's a fake." Goldar said

"What a fake diamond how dare those Rangers trick me." Zedd said

"Look." Goldar said

"So Bookala thinks he can get away. After him." Zedd said

"We can't, we only have enough power to get home." Goldar said

"Fine if the like a good Bookala then let's see them handle a bad Bookala." Zedd said

Back in the park Zedd turned the doll into Evil Bookala.

"You will go home." Evil Bookala said

"Not quite we know your not the real Bookala." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in Serpentera.

"Not buying it, then let's see them handle this. Now Evil Bookala Grow." Zedd said throwing down his Bomb device.

Meanwhile back in the park Evil Bookala Grew Thirty Stories tall.

"We need Thunder Zord Power now." The five Rangers said

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Adam said

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly said

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Rocky said

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Aisha said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Tommy said

Just then the five Thunder Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside then all five Zords combined together to create the Thunder Megazord.

"How about I give you a tongue lashing Rangers?" Evil Bookala asked

Evil Bookala then rapped his tongue around the Thunder Megazord but the Thunder Megazord pulled out the Thunder Saber and sliced the tongue. Then the Thunder Megazord powered up the Thunder Saber then it Struck and destroyed the Evil Bookala. Later at the Youth Centre Rocky, Tommy, Jason and Adam were working out when Aisha and Kimberly walked in.

"Hey guys guess who just sent us a postcard?" Kimberly asked

"Trini, Zack and Billy." Jason said

"Of course give the man a prize." Kimberly said

Jason just smiled

"So what does it say?" Tommy asked

"It says Hi Guys we miss you guys a lot there are so many things to see and too much to tell. Wouldn't trade it for the world but we miss home hope to see you all soon." Kimberly read.

"Well it just goes to prove that home is where the heart is." Jason said

"Yeah." Rocky said

Just then Bulk and Skull walked in and the Rangers walked over.

"What are you two doing?" Jason asked

"We have proof that the Power Rangers are aliens." Bulk said

"Let's see it." Jason said

"Fine Skull the photos." Bulk said

Skull pulled out the photos and they were all blank.

"What the?" Bulk asked

"You forgot to take the lens cap off." Jason said

Bulk looked at the Camera and pulled off the lens cap while everyone one else laughed.

End of the Great Bookala Escape


	37. Friends Forever

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Friends Forever**

At the Youth Centre Kimberly was practicing for the Gymnastics competition held later that day while Aisha watched.

"Looking good girl." Aisha said

"Thanks. I here the competition is going to be tough." Kimberly said

"You said it at my old school they had a great Gymnastics team my best friend Shauna is on it." Aisha said

"Oh really I can't wait to meet her." Kimberly said

"I can't wait to see her." Aisha said

Just then Shauna walked in.

"Hello Aisha." Shauna said causing Aisha to turn around

"Shauna, how are you?" Aisha asked as she hugger Shauna.

Aisha then pulled away from Shauna.

"Oh Shauna this is my friend Kimberly." Aisha said

"Hi. Aisha has told me so much about you." Kimberly said

"I'm sure she has. Well it was nice seeing you Aisha." Shauna said walking off.

"I'm sorry." Aisha said

Meanwhile inside Zedd's castle.

"Ah perfect I can use that disloyalty against the Rangers." Zedd said

"Especially the White Ranger he still has a hard time trusting the others Rangers." Goldar said

"Perfect." Zedd said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Kimberly did a no handed cartwheel.

"That was great." Aisha said

"Thanks. Op." Kimberly said as Shauna walked over.

"Hello Aisha I see you don't have a broken finger so why don't you ever call." Shauna said

"I do call but we just keep missing each other." Aisha said

"Well when I call your never home." Shauna said

"All I can say is that I've been really busy." Aisha said

"Listen why don't you two go to the park and catch up? While I go and check up on the boy's in shop class." Kimberly said

Kimberly then walked off

"Kim, wait." Aisha said

Aisha walked up to Kimberly.

"I would really like you two to get to know each other a little better." Aisha said

"OK." Kimberly said

"Sure." Shauna said

So the three girls walked off. Meanwhile at the workshop. Jason was working an a wooden Dragon Sculpture while the others were working on there wood projects.

"Hey Jason is that the Emerald or Sapphire?" Adam asked

"Neither it's the Ruby." Jason said

"So when can we see the finished Seven?" Rocky asked

"At the end of the School Year I hope." Jason said

"Well they look great I like the way you make it look like the Dragon comes out of the "Gem." Tommy said

"Thanks." Jason said

Just then Bulk and Skull walked past with something on there packs. The Rangers shrugged and got back to work. Meanwhile in the park Aisha, Kimberly and Shauna were talking.

"So um when did you two meet?" Kimberly asked

"It was in the Second Grade I think." Aisha said

"It was the First Grade." Shauna said

"Ok so I was up a grade." Aisha said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Perfect now Goldar go and capture the Pink Ranger and the Yellow Ranger's friend." Zedd said

"Yes Master." Goldar said

Back in the park Goldar showed up.

"Oh no." Kimberly said

"That's the monster I saw on the news." Shauna said

"You're coming with me." Goldar said

Just then Goldar zapped Kimberly and Shauna and made them disappear.

"Bring them back." Aisha said

"Sorry no can do Yellow Ranger." Goldar said

Goldar then teleported away. Aisha tried to contact the others then remembered they were still at the workshop so she ran over to the workshop. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Yes now let's find out how they react when they find out she didn't do anything to save Kimberly." Zedd said

Back in the workshop Aisha ran in

"Guys Goldar just kidnapped Kimberly and Shauna." Aisha said

"Come on let's go." Jason said

The five Rangers ran out of the Workshop. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"No they banded together. Fine to bring forth Jaws of Destruction." Zedd said

In the mountains Jaws of Destruction showed up.

"Ok Rangers come and get me." Jaws of Destruction said

Meanwhile in a cave Shauna and Kimberly were inside a barrier.

"I'm scared." Shauna said

"It's going to be ok." Kimberly said

"How can you stay so calm?" Shauna asked

"Easy a friend of mine named Jason taught me was that no matter how far apart I am from my friends or Family there always with me inside my heart." Kimberly said

"You mean that even though Aisha is here and I'm back in Stone Canyon we'll always be friends." Shauna said

"Yep." Kimberly said

"Even my Dad is still in my heart?" Shauna asked

"You got it." Kimberly said

"Wow I never looked at it that way before." Shauna said

Meanwhile inside the Command Centre.

"It's all, my fault." Aisha said

"What could you have done?" Jason asked

"Jason is right Aisha. You couldn't have fought Goldar." Zordon said

"And besides no one is blaming you." Rocky said

"But I let two of my Best Friends down." Aisha said

"Aisha, look at me." Jason said

Aisha looked at Jason.

"You didn't let them down you came to find us. We're going to help you get them back. But you've got to understand that Friendship is a two way street. You have to be willing to protect your friends because they are willing to do the same for you." Jason said

"Your right if I keep feeling sorry for myself we'll never get them back. Thanks Jase." Aisha said

"Anytime." Jason said

Just then the Alarm went off.

"Oh no." Tommy said

"What is it?" Jason asked

"Zedd has sent down his Jaws of Destruction monster." Zordon said

"You four go after that I'll save Shauna and Kimberly." Jason said

"Please get them back." Aisha said

"With all of you being there for me in spirit there's no way I can fail. Jason said

"Be careful rangers." Alpha said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"White Tiger." Jason called

"Mastodon." Adam called

"Triceratops." Rocky called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Aisha called

"Tyrannosaurus." Tommy called

Back in the park Bulk and Skull saw the Rangers and tried to chase after them with there jet packs but ended up on there backs. Meanwhile back in the mountains Tommy, Rocky, Adam and Aisha all landed and saw the Jaws of Destruction.

"Hello Rangers allow me to introduce you to my friends." Jaws of Destruction said

"Any friend of yours is an enemy of mine." Rocky said

"Putties Attack." Jaws of Destruction said

The rangers started to fight the Putties Meanwhile outside the Cave Jason teleported down then started fighting the putties. Jason defeated the Putties then ran inside the cave. Back inside the cave Jason ran up to the girls.

"Are you two ok?" Jason asked

"Wow the White Ranger." Shauna said

"Yeah we're fine." Kimberly said

"Stand back I'm going to get you out." Jason said

Jason then used Saba to slice through the barrier allowing Shauna to escape but the Barrier appeared again before Kimberly could get out. Meanwhile back at Zedd's Castle.

"Goldar you idiot you never send a Puttee to do a monster's job now get back down there and stop the White Ranger can you at least do that." Zedd said

"Yes my Lord." Goldar said

Meanwhile back inside the Cave.

"Alpha teleport Shauna out of here." Jason said

"I won't leave." Shauna said

"Don't worry I'll get your friend out safely." Jason said

"OK." Shauna said

Shauna then got teleported away.

"Ready to go?" Jason asked

"You bet. It's Morphin Time." Kimberly said

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

Kimberly then kicked and punched the barrier deactivating it. Kimberly then stepped out of the Barrier and the two Rangers clapped hands.

"Come on." Jason said

"Right behind you." Kimberly said

The two walked out. Back outside the cave the two Rangers saw Goldar.

"Not so fast Rangers." Goldar said

"You help the others. I'll handle Goldar." Jason said

"OK." Kimberly said

Kimberly then teleported off.

"OK Goldar it's just you and me." Jason said

"Let's go White Ranger." Goldar said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains Aisha was about to be attacked by a Puttee when Kimberly showed up and sent the Puttee flying.

"You're ok." Aisha said

"Of course so is Shauna." Kimberly said

"Thank goodness." Aisha said

"Aisha you do realize that Shauna and I will always be with you in spirit guiding you and helping you." Kimberly said

"So that's what Jason meant. You guys are always with me inside my heart no matter how far apart we are." Aisha said

Just then the Power Daggers showed up in Aisha's hands charged with Yellow Lightning.

"What's going on?" Aisha asked

"You activated your Griffin Thunder Strike." Kimberly said

"Wanna do this together?" Aisha asked

"Let's do it." Kimberly said pulling out her Power Bow.

Kimberly then jumped up and fired six ranger colored Arrows at the Jaws of Destruction the Arrows then turned into a Pink energy Firebird that struck the Jaws of Destruction. Then Aisha ran up and turned into a Yellow energy Griffin and struck the Jaws of Destruction. Aisha then appeared behind the Jaws of Destruction then both girls moved there weapons to there side and the Jaws of Destruction go shocked with Pink and Yellow Lightning. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Don't think you've won yet. Now grow." Zedd said

Back in the mountains The Jaws of Destruction grew Thirty Stories tall.

"We need Thunder Zord Power now." The five Rangers called

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Adam said

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly said

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Rocky said

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Aisha said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Tommy said

Just then the Five Thunder Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside then the five Thunder Zords combined to create the Thunder Megazord.

"You Rangers are finished." The Jaws of Destruction said

Just then the Thunder Megazord pulled out the Thunder Saber and charged it up and then struck and destroyed the Jaws of Destruction. Meanwhile back outside the Cave Jason kicked Goldar's sword out of Goldar's hand and kicked Goldar to the ground.

"Go on pick it up and get out of here." Jason said

"I'll be back Ranger" Goldar said

Goldar picked up his Sword and teleported off. Meanwhile back at Zedd's Castle.

"It makes me sick at the fact the White Ranger took pity on you and let you leave." Zedd said

"I'm Sorry Master." Goldar said

"Mark my words that White Ranger is going down." Zedd said

Later at the Youth Centre Jason, Tommy, Adam and Rocky walked in. Rocky, Adam and Tommy walked over to the tables while Jason walked up to Kimberly.

"You ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah. I'm great." Kimberly said

"I haven't seen that Red Jacket in a while." Jason said

"You left it at my place." Kimberly said

"Well it looks good on you even though it's too big for you." Jason said

"Ah well." Kimberly said

"I know you'll do great." Jason said

"Thanks." Kimberly said

Jason then walked over to the others. Kimberly smiled and looked at the jacket. Then Kimberly was up next to perform and managed to get a score of 9.8. Then it was Shauna's turn and she also got a score of 9.8. Making Kimberly and Shauna the winners. Aisha then got the trophy and the three friends hugged.

End of Friends Forever.


	38. A Reel Fish Story

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own the Power Rangers

**A Reel Fish Story**

At the lake Rocky was being a volunteer Lifeguard. He then walked past two kids. After telling the kids to stay in the shallow waters near the beach.

"Why won't you go in the water you're the best swimmer here." One kid said

"There are monsters in that lake and I am staying right here where it's safe." The other kid said

"You don't have to worry about Monsters. Look Angel Grove is protected by the Power Rangers they won't let anything bad happen to us." The first kid said

Both kids walked off the monster talk gave Bulk an idea. So while Bulk was telling Skull his plan Rocky was talking to the little boy.

"Why don't you want to play in the lake Doug?" Rocky asked

"There are monsters in that lake." Doug said

"Doug I've been here my whole life and I've never seen a monster in the lake." Rocky said

Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"So the Blue Ranger has never seen underwater Monsters before well maybe I can help him with that." Zedd said

"Yes Master you can send down some of our best Underwater Monsters." Goldar said

"Excellent." Zedd said

Meanwhile back at the Lake Tommy and Aisha walked up.

"Hey." Aisha said

"Hey." Rocky said

"So how's volunteer lifeguard duty?" Tommy asked

"It's ok. I'm worried about Doug though he's afraid to in the water says there are monsters in the lake." Rocky said

Tommy and Aisha nodded.

"So where are the others?" Rocky asked

"Oh they went off scuba diving. Did you know that Jason is a certified Scuba diver?" Aisha asked

"No. So are they going to meet us here for Lunch?" Rocky asked

"Yeah." Tommy said

Meanwhile in the water Jason, Kimberly and Adam were swimming about. Meanwhile back at the lake everyone started screaming then Rocky looked out at the lake.

"Oh no." Rocky said

Tommy and Rocky ran to the water and hopped on a Wave Runner and headed for the so called monsters. In the lake Bulk and Skull came up for air.

"Should have known it be you two." Rocky said

"Get lost geeks." Bulk said

"Yeah the Power Rangers would have been here any minute." Skull said

"I don't think the rangers are that stupid." Tommy said

"Now stop playing around I have to watch enough kids with out two big ones being a hassle." Rocky said

Tommy then drove the Wave Runner back to the shore. Back at the Shore Tommy and Rocky rode up.

"What happened to the monsters?" Doug asked as Rocky and Tommy got off the Wave Runner.

"There were no monsters Doug." Rocky said

"All that excitement worked up an appetite I wonder if the others are done Scuba Diving yet?" Tommy asked

Meanwhile back in the water Kimberly, Jason and Adam were still swimming around. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Lord Zedd three of the Rangers are still underwater." Goldar said

"Perfect I'll get the Underwater Monsters to destroy the Rangers on land and then destroy the other three when they come up for air." Zedd said

"Excellent master." Goldar said

"Now Slippery Shark, arise." Zedd said

In the park Slippery Shark showed up and headed for the lake. Meanwhile in the Command Center the Alarm went off.

"Oh no Slippery Shark is heading for the lake." Alpha said

"Alert the Rangers Alpha." Zordon said

"Jason's not answering." Alpha said

"Try the other Rangers." Zordon said

Meanwhile back at the lake Rocky's Communicator beeped.

"I read you." Rocky said

"Rocky there's a monster headed towards the other side of the lake." Alpha said

"Right." Rocky said

Rocky then climbed down off the life Guard chair.

"Hey Steve can you do me a favor?" Rocky asked

"Sure what?" Steve asked

"Can you watch my post I have something to take care of." Rocky said

"Sure thing." Steve said

Rocky then walked over to Tommy and Aisha.

"Guys we have to go." Rocky said

"Doug we have to take care of something." Aisha said

"Yeah and Steve over there is going to take care of you." Rocky said

Rocky, Tommy and Aisha walked off.

"So what's going on?" Tommy asked

"There's a monster headed towards the other side of the lake." Rocky said

"Well the others aren't back otherwise they'd be here by now." Aisha said

"We'll have to do it on our own." Rocky said

"Right. It's Morphin Time." Tommy said

"Triceratops." Rocky called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Aisha called

"Tyrannosaurus." Tommy called.

At the other side of the lake the rangers showed up.

"Oh no not you again." Tommy said

"Well Green Ranger you decided to go Red." Slippery Shark said

"Yeah and I see your fin is different so that means you can't turn us into stone." Tommy said

"But I can still take you on." Slippery Shark said

"Let's send this guy back to the Tuna can." Rocky said

The three Rangers jumped down and started fighting Slippery Shark. Meanwhile back at Zedd's Castle.

"Perfect they fell for the bait now Pirantishead and Goo Fish arise." Zedd said

Back at the lake Pirantishead and Goo Fish showed up.

"Mind if we join the party?" Goo Fish asked

"Not at all." Slippery Shark said

"Let's get them." Pirantishead said

The three Rangers started fighting the three Fish monsters. Meanwhile back at Zedd's Castle.

"Perfect now Goldar send down the Commander Crayfish." Zedd said

"Yes my lord." Goldar said

Back at the lake Commander Crayfish showed up and went to attack Aisha but Rocky saved her.

"Man another fish head." Rocky said

"Alpha we need help." Tommy said

Back at the Command Centre.

"I'll try and contact the other Rangers." Alpha said

"Please hurry." Tommy said

"I'll try." Alpha said

Meanwhile back at the lake Jason, Kimberly and Adam walked out of the water. Just then Jason's communicator beeped.

"We read you." Jason said

"Jason you Adam and Kimberly must morph and head over to the other side of the Lake the others, need your help." Alpha said

"We're on our way. It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"White Tiger." Jason called

"Mastodon." Adam called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

Back at the other side of the lake Jason showed up and kicked Pirantishead to the ground.

"What the? Man, am I glad to you." Rocky said

"Hey I'm always in the mood for a seafood party." Jason said

"Well if it isn't the Red Ranger has now gone White." Slippery Shark said

"Still want to defeat me so you can become number one?" Jason asked

"You bet and with four of us that shouldn't be a problem." Commander Crayfish said

"Right coming from a Crayfish whose mutant Rangers I defeated." Jason said

"Shut up and fight." Goo Fish said

The Six Rangers then started fighting the fish monsters. Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Castle.

"Where did those other Rangers come from?" Zedd asked

"I don't know." Goldar said

"That's it I need a new monster and that inner tube will do nicely." Zedd said

Back at the lake Bulk and Skull's inner tube got zapped away and left Bulk and Skull wet and stranded. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Now Tube Monster, arise and grow." Zedd said as he threw down a bomb device

In the City the Tube Monster grew Thirty Stories tall. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Oh no Zedd has sent a monster to the city and it's already at city limit proportions." Alpha said

"Calm down Alpha and contact the rangers." Zordon said

Meanwhile back at the lake Jason's communicator beeped.

"I read you." Jason said

"Jason. Zedd has sent a new Monster to attack the city." Zordon said

"But what about these freaks?" Kimberly asked

"I'll take care of the fish heads you get that Thunder Megazord downtown." Jason said

"Right." Kimberly said

"We need Thunder Zord Power Now." Tommy said

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Adam said

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly said

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Rocky said

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Aisha said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Tommy said

Back in the city the Rangers showed up in there Zords and then combined them to create the Thunder Megazord.

"You Rangers are going down." Tube Monster said

"Thunder Saber." Tommy said

The Thunder Megazord pulled out the Thunder Saber and charged it up and then struck and destroyed the Tube Monster. Meanwhile back at the Lake.

"Well White Ranger you're all alone and you can't defeat all four of us at once." Slippery Shark said

"Oh yeah I can." Jason said

Jason then pulled out Saba and struck down all four Fish monsters with his White Tiger Thunder Strike.

"You were saying. Oh and by the way the New Red Ranger's favorite food is sushi." Jason said as all four monsters disappeared.

Meanwhile back at Zedd's Castle.

"Blast another plan ruined that's it no more sea food." Zedd said

Meanwhile back at the lake Doug saw Bulk and Skull in trouble and went to help then Steve swam out and helped Doug pull the two to shore. Back on Shore Rocky, Aisha and Tommy ran up.

"What happened?" Rocky asked

"Doug here saved these two." Steve said

"You saved them." Rocky said

"Yeah and there are no monsters in the lake." Doug said

Just then Bulk pulled a fish out of his swim suit and threw it back into the lake.

"I think I've seen enough fish toady to last me the rest of my life." Tommy said

Everyone laughed at Bulk and Skull who looked confused.

End of a Reel Fish Story


	39. Rangers Back in Time Part1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Rangers back in time Part1**

In Angel Grove High the Rangers were in Ms. Applebee's class well almost all the Rangers. Jason was returning home from a karate match over in Stone Canyon.

"Now Class your assignment was to bring in a childhood photo and talk about what makes that picture special to you. So who wants to go first?" Ms. Applebee asked

Everyone put there hand up.

"Aisha." Ms. Applebee said

Aisha walked up to the front of the class and showed the class her photo.

"This is a photo of me at my first dance recital what makes it special that even though she was sick my Grandma still came and watch me Dance." Aisha said

"You look so cute." Kimberly said

"Kimberly would you like to go next?" Ms. Applebee asked

"Um sure." Kimberly said

So Aisha walked back to her chair while Kimberly walked up to the front of the class and showed everyone her picture.

"This is a picture of me after my first Gymnastics tournament I was kind of bummed that I didn't win but you know what it taught me to be a good sport." Kimberly said

Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"Ah another morning to reek havoc in Angel Grove. Now let's see what those pathetic Power punks are up too." Zedd said

Zedd enhanced his vision and saw Kimberly holding a picture of her younger.

"That's it I'll turn back time and reduce the Power Rangers to powerless kids." Zedd said

"How are you going to do it?" Goldar asked

"With the Rock of time." Zedd said

"Why do I have a feeling that the White Ranger won't be affected by this?" Baboo asked

"Because of his Wolf Soul." Squatt said

"Wolf soul what wolf soul?" Zedd asked

"The White Ranger has a Wolf Soul that protects him from anything evil." Goldar said

"Why haven't you tried to tap into that power?" Zedd asked

"Rita tried to turn him evil but her wand backfired." Baboo said

"Well if he doesn't turn young then I'll just have to find a way to turn him evil." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in Angel Grove High back in Ms. Applebee's class.

"Very good Kimberly. By the way have you seen Jason?" Ms. Applebee asked

"He had a Karate tournament over in Stone Canyon." Kimberly said

"It's a pity I was hoping he would share a bit of his past." Ms. Applebee said

"It's best we leave his past alone." Tommy said

"Yeah he has a hard enough time talking about it now." Rocky said

"Ok Tommy your next." Ms. Applebee said

Kimberly sat down and Tommy walked up to the front of the class and showed the class his picture.

"You look so proud in that picture." Ms. Applebee said

"This is a picture of me after I won my first karate competition. I learned about determination here." Tommy said

Then it was Rocky's turn

"This is my Dog Buster I learned about responsibility here." Rocky said

Then it was Adam's turn.

"This is me with my dad he likes working on cars and I liked it when we did things together." Adam said

Then it was Bulk and Skull's turn.

"And that's why I learnt that Bulk and I were meant to be the best of friends." Skull said

Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Castle.

"Ah now for my Rock of time." Zedd said

"Yes master and soon those Rangers won't know what hit them." Goldar said

Meanwhile back in Angel Grove High another student was talking about her picture. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Now it's time for the past to return." Zedd said

Zedd then zapped the rock and started to cause the Earth to spin backwards. Meanwhile back in Angel Grove High.

"Very good everyone I am so glad to hear about everyone's childhood." Ms. Applebee said

Just then Rocky put his hand up.

"Yes Rocky?" Ms Applebee asked

"Um Ms. Applebee that clock is acting rather strangely." Rocky said

"Your right that is rather odd what shall we do?" Ms. Applebee asked

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Do there's nothing you can do." Zedd said

"Maybe she's just impatient you can always speed things up." Goldar said

"That I can do." Zedd said

Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High the Clock started to spin back faster. While everyone looked on confused. Meanwhile in the Command Centre the Alarm sounded.

"Aye, aye, aye. What is Lord Zedd up too?" Alpha asked

"I don't know Alpha but keep an eye on the rangers." Zordon said

"Right." Alpha said

Alpha looked at the Viewing Globe.

"They appear to be fine for now." Alpha said

"We must find out what Zedd is up too." Zordon said

"Aye, aye, aye. He's reversing the Earth's rotation." Alpha said

"Alpha, find a way to return the Earth's rotation back to normal." Zordon said

"Right." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in Angel Grove High everyone turned back into children. Ms. Applebee wrote a math equation on the board.

"Now can anyone tell the class how to divide thirty into nine hundred?" Ms. Applebee said

Everyone but Bulk and Skull put there hands up.

"Kimberly." Ms. Applebee said

Kimberly walked up to the front of the class and explained that thirty goes into nine hundred thirty times. While Bulk got Skull to place a balloon on Kimberly's chair

"Very good Kimberly." Ms. Applebee said

Kimberly went to sit down and the balloon slipped off both Bulk and Skull went to get it but Kimberly put her foot on the balloon and it popped in Bulk and Skull's face getting them with whipped cream.

"Alright who's responsible for this?" Ms. Applebee asked

Aisha put her hand up.

"Aisha?" Ms Applebee asked in confusion.

"It was Bulk and Skull." Young Aisha said

"Tattle tail." Bulk said

"Enough you two will be spending the rest of the day in Mr. Chaplin's office." Ms. Applebee said

The two kids then got throw out and the bell rang.

"Class dismissed. But remember to study for your spelling test tomorrow." Ms. Applebee said

The kids walked off while Tommy, Rocky, Aisha and Adam all walked up to Kimberly.

"Are you ok?" Young Rocky asked

"Yeah but look at my new outfit it's ruined." Young Kimberly said

"Don't worry I never leave home with out one." Young Aisha said handing Kimberly a tissue.

"Thanks." Young Kimberly said cleaning her dress.

"Come on guys let's go to the park." Young Tommy said

The five kids walked off. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Oh no Zedd's turned our rangers into children." Alpha said

"Not all the Rangers. I sense that Jason is still his original age." Zordon said

Meanwhile in the park the kids were playing. Aisha and Kimberly were dancing while Tommy, Rocky and Adam were doing some Karate. Just then Bulk and Skull showed up and scared a couple out of there minds causing the husband to drop his camera.

"That wasn't very nice Bulk." Young Aisha said

"Shut up geek." Young Bulk said

"Is that all you can say?" Young Kimberly asked

"Just get lost." Young Bulk said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Now Goldar send down the Putties too take care of the Powerless Rangers." Zedd said

"Yes my lord." Goldar said

Meanwhile back in the park the kids were now playing Dodge ball when the putties showed up. Just then Bulk and Skull ran under a table and then heard something and saw a teenager they had never seen before. The teen was wearing a pair of Black jeans, a white Sleeveless top that snuggly fit underneath a White sleeved open top. He also had short dark brown hair. The teen walked over and tapped one of the Putties on the shoulder.

"Excuse me." Jason said

The puttee turned around and Jason punched it in the Z breaking it apart.

"Hey Clay heads pick on someone your own size." Jason said

The Putties then attacked Jason. Jason back flipped and then jumped up and over the puttied then he kicked one to the ground hitting the Z and it broke apart. Jason then spun kicked three more hitting there Z then Jason step kicked off the last four hitting the Z each time. All seven Putties then broke apart. Jason then ran over to the seven kids.

"You kids ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah we are." Young Kimberly said

"Good now how about you seven head home before more of those things get back." Jason said

"OK." Young Kimberly said

The Seven kids walked off. Jason sighed and grabbed his backpack and pulled out his Communicator and put it on his wrist and teleported to the Command Centre. Back in the Command Centre Jason teleported in.

"Zordon what's going on?" Jason asked

"Behold the Viewing globe." Zordon said

Jason looked at the Viewing Globe and saw a weird rock.

"What is that?" Jason asked

"That is the Rock of time it is what turned everyone except you into Children." Zordon said

"We have to figure out a way to turn the other rangers back." Jason said

"I'm working on a molecular descrambler that will turn the other Rangers back to there original ages." Alpha said

"Here let me help you." Jason said

"Thanks." Alpha said

Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Castle.

"So the rumor is true the White Ranger is protected by a Wolf Soul." Zedd said

"Yes master but what about the other Rangers." Goldar said

"Time to capture them and I have the perfect monster to do it. Photomare come forth." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the park Zedd turned the portable Camera into Photomare. Meanwhile the five kids were walking home while Bulk and Skull followed them.

"We know your there." Young Tommy said

"If you're scared you can walk with us." Young Aisha said

"We're not scared we're just protecting you." Young Bulk said

"Right." Young Rocky said

"Smile of the Camera." A voice said

"Camera where?" Young Kimberly asked

The kids turned around and saw Photomare.

"Can this day get any weirder?" Rocky asked

"Now smile for the birdie." Photomare said

"Wait a minute." Rocky said

Just then all five kids were captured in a Photo while Bulk and Skull screamed. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre. Alpha looked at the Viewing Globe.

"Oh no the other rangers have been captured in a photo." Alpha said

"We have to keep working to get this device operational." Jason said

"Right." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Yes now all that's left is the White Ranger soon he will fall." Zedd said

End of Rangers back in time Part1


	40. Rangers Back in Time Part2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Rangers back in time Part2**

Back in the Command Centre. Jason and Alpha were still working on the device to help the other rangers.

"I hope we get this finished in time." Alpha said

"We will Alpha." Jason said

Back in the park the wind blew the picture into Bulk and Skull's hands.

"Yes we got the picture." Young Bulk said

"Hey give that back." Photomare said

"Come on Skull we've got to get this to a grown up." Young Bulk said

Bulk started to run off then came back and pulled Skull's collar.

"Come on." Young Bulk said

"I'm coming." Young Skull said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Goldar go down there and get that photo." Zedd said

"Yes master." Goldar said

"Soon I'll have five of the Rangers and the white Ranger won't be able to stop me." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the park Bulk and Skull were running when they ran into Goldar.

"Monster." Bulk said

"You're not a good guy are you?" Skull asked

"Nope a bad guy." Goldar said

"I was afraid of that." Skull said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"What is taking him so long?" Zedd asked

Zedd enhanced his vision.

"Goldar just take the picture from them." Zedd yelled

Meanwhile in the Command Centre the Alarm went off.

"Aye, aye, aye Bulk and Skull are in trouble." Alpha said

"Well the device is operational. Alpha head to the school. I'll send Bulk and Skull there." Jason said

"Right." Alpha said

Alpha teleported away with the device.

"Now. It's Morphin time." Jason said

"White Tiger." Jason called

Back in the park Jason teleported down and kicked Goldar to the ground.

"You two head to the school." Jason said

"Right." Bulk and Skull said

The two ran off.

"Now to take care of the trash." Jason said

"I'd like to see you try White Ranger." Photomare said

"Come and get me if you can." Jason said

Jason then jumped up and kicked Photomare to the ground then spun kicked Goldar back to the ground. Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High. Bulk and Skull ran into Mr. Chaplin.

"Alright you two detention." Mr. Chaplin said

"But sir." Bulk said

"No buts you should know better then to run in the hall." Mr. Chaplin said

The two got put in the classroom and Mr. Chaplin walked off and Alpha teleported in and then teleported out. Leaving Mr. Chaplin confused. Meanwhile back in the park Jason used his White Tiger Thunder Strike to stun the two monsters.

"Come on Goldar this is getting old." Jason said

"You'll pay for this." Goldar said

"What are you a broken record?" Jason asked

"No one insults Goldar." Goldar said

Jason just shook his head and then corkscrew kicked Goldar into a tree. Meanwhile back in Angel Grove High Alpha teleported in. Then he put Bulk and Skull to sleep and freed the other rangers.

"Alpha are you there I need help." Jason said

"Who was that?" Young Adam asked

"That was your friend Jason the White Ranger." Alpha said

"We're in if he's our friend." Tommy said

Alpha then zapped the five Rangers returning them to there original Ages.

"Thanks Alpha." Tommy said

"Come on Jason needs help." Rocky said

"It's Morphin time." Kimberly said

"Mastodon." Adam called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Rocky called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Aisha called

"Tyrannosaurus." Tommy called

Back in the park the five Rangers teleported down.

"Are we too late to join the party?" Aisha asked

"Nope just in time." Jason said

"How did you escape the Photo?" Goldar asked

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Well it looks like I need a Bigger Camera. Time for you to grow." Zedd said throwing down his bomb device

Back in the park Photomare grew Thirty Stories tall.

"Tommy can you handle it?" Jason asked

"You bet. I need Thunder Zord Power Now." Tommy said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Tommy said

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord showed up and Tommy hopped inside and switched it to warrior mode.

"How do you like this surprise?" Photomare asked

Just then Photomare created a copy of the Red Dragon Thunder Zord Warrior mode

"Talk about double exposure now I'll have to fight myself." Tommy said

Meanwhile Jason was still fighting Goldar.

"Putties please." Goldar said

Just then Putties showed up.

"I'll take you all on." Jason said

Jason started fighting the Putties.

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Adam said

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly said

Jason continued fighting the Putties.

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Rocky said

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Aisha said

Just then the Thunder Assault team showed up. Jason then defeated the putties.

"You guys never learn." Jason said

Just then the Putties broke apart.

"Alright guys Thunder Megazord power." Jason said

Just then all five Thunder Zords combined to create the Thunder Megazord. While Jason started fighting Goldar again. The other rangers fought the Copy Zord and Photomare.

"Alright Thunder Saber." Tommy said

Just then the Thunder Megazord pulled out the Thunder Saber and charged it up and then struck and destroyed both the Copy Zord and Photomare. Then the Rangers jumped out of the Thunder Megazord. Meanwhile Jason kicked Goldar down again.

"You are really pathetic." Jason said

"You'll pay for this Ranger." Goldar said

"To late now you're out numbered." Jason said as the other rangers ran up.

"You haven't seen the last of Goldar." Goldar said

Jason just shook his head. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the Alarm went off.

"Aye, aye, aye. What's going on?" Alpha asked

"It's just as I feared dew to the rock of time the planet is becoming unstable." Zordon said

"What are we going to do?" Alpha asked

"The rangers must destroy the Rock of time before it's too late." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in the Park Adam's communicator beeped.

"What is it Zordon?" Adam asked

"Rangers you must destroy the Rock of time to return the Earth back to the present." Zordon said

"We're on it Zordon." Adam said

"But where is it?" Aisha asked

"If I remember correctly it's in the mountains." Jason said

"Correct." Zordon said

The Rangers then teleported off. In the Mountains the Rangers teleported down.

"It's just at the top of this hill." Jason said

"Let's go." Tommy said

The Rangers climbed up the hill. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Goldar do you think you can do something right for a change and stop those Rangers with some Putties." Zedd said

"Yes my Lord." Goldar said

Meanwhile back in the mountains. The Rangers made it up the hill and they saw Goldar.

"You again didn't I already humiliate you once already." Jason said

"I am the strongest warrior in the universe." Goldar said

"I can't believe you said that." Jason said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"I really can't believe that fool said that I need real defenders down there." Zedd said

Back in the mountains Dramole, The Invenusable Flytrap and Oysterizer all showed up.

"Come on guys let's take them down." Jason said

"Right." The other rangers said

The Rangers started fighting the Putties and four Monsters. The Rangers defeated the putties.

"Guys time for a little Thunder action." Jason said

"Let's do it." Tommy said

All six Rangers pulled out there weapons and they all activated there Thunder Strikes. Kimberly and Tommy destroyed Oysterizer, While Rocky destroyed Dramole, Adam destroyed The Invenusable Flytrap and both Aisha and Jason knocked down Goldar.

"I'll be back, Rangers." Goldar said before teleporting away

"Yep he's a broken record." Jason said

"Come on let's destroy the Rock of Time." Rocky said

"Alright Power Cannon time." Jason said

The Rangers called forth the Power Cannon and destroyed the Rock of Time returning the Earth to the present. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Another plan foiled again. But soon that White Ranger will be working for me." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in Angel Grove High. Tommy, Aisha and Kimberly walked into the classroom Bulk and Skull were in.

"I am so glad everything is back to normal." Kimberly said

"Almost. I have a feeling Jason's anger is getting out of control again." Tommy said

"I know." Kimberly said

"What do you mean?" Aisha asked

"Jason has a problem with his anger and that's why he's staying away from us so we don't get hurt." Kimberly said

"Oh." Aisha said

Just then Mr. Chaplin walked in and woke up Bulk and Skull then got them to write on the board.

"You can say that Bulk and Skull have been in detention since Grade2." Kimberly said

"Literally." Aisha said

End of Rangers Back in Time Part2


	41. The Wedding Part1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**The Wedding Part1**

At Angel Grove High Mr. Chaplin was talking to the students in Ms. Applebee's class.

"So all of you will be going to Australia as American ambassadors on education." Mr. Chaplin said

Later at the Train Station Ernie was seeing the teens off.

"Keep an eye on Bulk and Skull. Don't forget send me a postcard from Australia." Ernie said

"Sure thing." Kimberly said

Ernie walked off and the teens said goodbye.

"I can't wait until we get to Australia." Aisha said

"I know this is fantastic." Rocky said

"At least it coincides with Zedd's one hundred year recharge." Jason said

"To bad he can't stay asleep for a hundred years." Tommy said

"So Jason have you been to Australia?" Adam asked

"Twice both times to Sydney." Jason said

"Family vacation?" Kimberly asked

"Not really more like business and I had a tournament down there." Jason said

"What kind of Tournament?" Aisha asked

Jason went silent he wasn't sure if he could tell them that he used to be a kick boxer.

"Don't want to talk about it?" Rocky asked

"Yeah." Jason said

"Ok." Aisha said

Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"I better take one last look before I go to sleep." Zedd said

Zedd enhanced his vision and saw the Rangers at the train station.

"What there leaving town this would be a perfect time to attack them but I need to recharge my evil energies." Zedd said

"Master the rejuvenation chamber is ready." Goldar said

"Good." Zedd said

Meanwhile out in space in a dumpster.

"Perfect while Zedd's having his little name I'll regain control." Rita said

Rita then made the Dumpster head back to the moon. Meanwhile in Australia the Rangers plane touched down. Then later the teens explored the city of Sydney. Meanwhile in the Command Centre.

"What is wrong Alpha?" Zordon asked

"I just miss the Rangers." Alpha said

"You don't have to worry Alpha. Zedd should soon be a sleep by now." Zordon said

"I guess your right. I'll go for a walk." Alpha said

Meanwhile back out in space.

"Nearly there moon here I come." Rita said

Back in Zedd's Castle. Zedd was in his rejuvenation chamber.

"What is taking so long did you break this thing?" Zedd asked

"No master soon you will fall into a deep sleep of oblivion to recharge your evil energies." Goldar said

"Then leave me and make sure no one disturbs me." Zedd said

"Sour dreams my lord." Goldar said

Back in Australia the Rangers were at a restaurant having something to eat while Jason was sketching the landscape. Jason finished the drawing and sat down. Meanwhile back out in space.

"Are there's the moon I hope I don't land on my head like last time." Rita said

Rita then landed on the moon. Meanwhile back in Australia. Jason's eyes went Wolf and back to normal.

"Jason is something wrong?" Kimberly asked

"She's back." Jason said

"Rita?" Tommy asked

"Yeah she just landed on the moon." Jason said

"Well we haven't heard from Zordon." Adam said

"Sometimes I can sense things before the Command Center's sensors detect them." Jason said

"Well right now the only problem I have is wondering how we're going to get all these souvenirs home." Aisha said

"How about a tugboat." Rocky said

"Tugboat." Tommy said

The Rangers laughed. Meanwhile on the moon Rita walked out of her dumpster.

"Oh my aching back. Maybe I should put some safety seats in this thing. Ah home sweet home. Just wait Zedd darling, have I got plans for you." Rita said

Later back in Zedd's castle Rita snuck along and into Finster's lab.

"I miss Rita." Finster said

"Well miss me no more." Rita said

"Rita." Finster said

"Don't just stand there make me full size again." Rita said

"Yes my Queen." Finster said

Finster then returned Rita to her original Size.

"You did it my little dig bat." Rita said

Meanwhile Zedd was still sleeping. Back in Finster's lab.

"Now Finster I want a love potion so Zedd will fall in love and marry me. Then I can take back control." Rita said

"Yes my queen." Finster said

"Then I can destroy the Power Rangers." Rita said

"Just as soon as they come back from out of town." Finster said

"What? We have to get them back there going to be my wedding gift to Zedd." Rita said

"Well maybe we can use Alpha to get them back." Finster said

"Yes perfect." Rita said

Meanwhile outside the Command Centre Alpha was walking along then Finster and the Putties showed up and Finster placed a computer Virus into Alpha.

"Now do what you're told." Finster said

Finster and the putties disappeared and Alpha walked back to the Command Centre. Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"You did it." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre Alpha started to act differently.

"Alpha what is wrong with you?" Zordon asked

"Nothing now be quiet I have work to do." Alpha said

Back in Australia the teens were walking along.

"Now we don't have enough time to do some shopping so we'll meet back here in two hours." The Chaperone said

"Two hours aren't enough." Tommy said

"Careful she might make you carry the shopping bags." Jason said

The teens sat down.

"I just love Australia the shops here are fantastic." Kimberly said

"Well if you keep shopping you're going to take Australia home in those bags." Tommy said

"Ok so now I need to buy presents for my mom, my brother and my uncle Steve." Kimberly said but was cut off by Jason's Communicator.

"What is it Alpha?" Jason asked

"Rangers you must Morph and teleport to the abandoned Warehouse." Alpha said

Meanwhile Back in the Command Centre.

"Alpha what are you doing?" Zordon asked

"For now cutting off your Communicators so you can't alert the Rangers to my master plan." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in Australia.

"What was that about?" Kimberly asked

"I don't know but we better go." Jason said

The Rangers nodded and they walked off then they walked around a corner.

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"White Tiger." Jason called

"Mastodon." Adam called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Rocky called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Aisha called

"Tyrannosaurus." Tommy called

In the Abandoned Warehouse the Rangers teleported down.

"Man this place is creepy." Kimberly said

"You said it." Aisha said

"Come on there has to be a reason why Alpha sent us here." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Alpha why did you send your friends to a place you knew there Powers wouldn't work?" Zordon asked

"Friends ha teleporting here and there having all the fun and taking all the glory. Well it's my turn to be famous now I'll go down as the one who destroyed the Power Rangers." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in the abandoned warehouse. The Rangers tried to contact Alpha but Jason stayed quiet.

"Jason you ok?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah fine." Jason said with a growl to his tone.

"Jason?" Aisha asked

"This is what I was afraid of there's a lot of darkness here that my wolf soul is now in overdrive." Jason said still with a growl in his tone.

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle. Rita was having a make over.

"This better work." Rita said

"It will, my queen now time to wash it off." Finster said

Finster then washed off the face mud and Rita lifted her head and was amazed.

"Finster you did it I don't look a day over eleven thousand." Rita said

"Thank you my queen and here is the love potion." Finster said

"Give me. I feel the Power of Love." Rita said rubbing the bottle.

Meanwhile back in the abandoned warehouse. The Rangers walked along.

"This place is really starting to give me the creeps." Kimberly said

"I hear that." Aisha said

"Come on guys we have to keep moving." Tommy said

Jason just stayed quiet and let the others talk. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"You stupid Rangers are finished." Alpha said

Meanwhile back at Zedd's Castle Rita went into the sleeping chamber Rita then poured the potion into the glass jar that was connected to Lord Zedd

"Soon as you wake up you will fall in love with me." Rita said

Meanwhile back in Finster's lab.

"Ah I almost forgot to send down Monsters to keep the rangers occupied." Finster said

Finster started making past monsters. Meanwhile back in the Abandoned Theatre the Rangers were walking along.

"Guys, there's something here." Jason said still with a growl to his tone.

"Where?" Kimberly asked

"Right over there." Jason said still with a growl to his tone.

Just then Invenusable Flytrap appeared.

"Whoa." Five of the Rangers said

"Here come two more." Jason said still with a growl to his tone

Just then Robogoat and Soccerdillo appeared.

"Come on we don't have enough room up here." Jason said still with the growl in his tone.

The Rangers jumped down from the balcony on to the ground below. Just then more Rangers showed up.

"There's too many of them." Kimberly said

"Bad news guys our teleportation isn't working." Rocky said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Stupid Rangers." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in the Abandoned Theatre.

"Since we can't teleport out we'll have to fight." Tommy said

"Right call on your weapons." Kimberly said

"No weapons either." Adam said

"This is bad." Aisha said

End of the Wedding Part1


	42. The Wedding Part2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**The Wedding Part2**

Back in the abandoned theatre the Rangers were surrounded by Monsters.

"We have to at least try to fight these things." Rocky said

"Rocky's right we have to try." Tommy said

So the Rangers started fighting the Monsters Soccerdillo was kicked into a wall by Jason. Then he backwards spun kicked the Invenusable Flytrap sending it flying.

"Thanks." Kimberly said

"Go help Aisha." Jason said still with a growl in his tone.

"Right." Kimberly said

Kimberly ran off while Jason fought both Soccerdillo and Invenusable Flytrap. Meanwhile back inside the Command Centre.

"Well it appears the White Ranger has a lot more fight in him well he can't keep that up for long." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Soon Zeddy. I'll be in control and then when I take over the world you'll be the one trapped in a dumpster." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the Abandoned Theatre. The Rangers were still fighting the monsters. Aisha then got thrown off the balcony by Eye Guy.

"You ok?" Kimberly asked

"We have to get out of here." Rocky said

"Hey what about the hidden stair case?" Kimberly asked

"Good idea you guys go I'll catch up." Jason said still with a growl to his tone.

The Rangers nodded and ran off as Jason kicked Robogoat to the ground. Jason then chased after the others. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Come on you old buzzard I haven't got all century." Rita said as she tried to wake Zedd up.

Zedd then woke up and saw Rita.

"Where have you been fair maiden of my dreams?" Zedd asked

"Yes it worked. Oh Zedd you remember me I'm Rita Repulsa your faithful and loyal servant." Rita said

"Ah yes Rita of the stars of the sun. I've been searching for so long say you'll be my wife." Zedd said

"Um. OK." Rita said

"Goldar get in here." Zedd ordered.

"Yes my Lord." Goldar said

Goldar walked in and saw Rita.

"What Rita? I'll get the guards." Goldar said

"You'll do no such thing. No one is touching my queen to be." Zedd said

"What?" Goldar asked

"Huh a wedding?" Baboo asked

"Now Goldar I want you to set up a wedding ceremony." Zedd said

"Yes my lord." Goldar said

Meanwhile back in the Abandoned Theatre the Rangers were walking along.

"I hope this is the right way." Rocky said

"Well you might want to stop and head the other way cause here come Saliguana and Robogoat." Jason said still with a growl in his tone.

Just then Robogoat and Saliguana showed up and the Rangers ran the other way. Meanwhile back at the Command Centre.

"Look who else is in Australia." Alpha said

"Don't Alpha." Zordon said

Back in Australia Bulk and Skull found the Rangers shopping. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"I'll give them a taste of the real down under." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in Australia Bulk and Skull got teleported they both landed in the outback dressed in new clothes.

"What's with the clothes?" Bulk asked

"I have no idea." Skull said

The two then saw the native Australian Animals and started running. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"This is perfect I've created my own Comedy show and it's cheaper too." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle Rita walked into Finster's lab.

"Now Finster I want you to make lots of monsters to attend my wedding." Rita said

"Yes my queen." Finster said

"And make sure they bring lots of presents I like presents." Rita said

"Yes my queen. She's completely lost her cookie." Finster said

Meanwhile back in the abandoned theatre the Rangers found a staircase leading further down.

"I hope this is the way out." Aisha said

"Same here." Kimberly said

The Rangers then found an under ground Cave.

"Perfect now let's get out of here." Kimberly said

"Good idea." Tommy said

The Rangers ran out of the cave. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle in the rejuvenation Chamber. Rita and Zedd were having drinks.

"This is perfect the Rangers are trapped and they can't use there Powers." Rita said

"Lord Zedd. Queen Rita." Finster said

"What is it?" Rita asked

"Peckster just reported in the Rangers, have managed to escape from the Abandoned Theatre." Finster said

"What?" Zedd said

"Calm down Zeddy. Why not make the Monsters grow?" Rita asked

"An excellent idea." Zedd said

Meanwhile outside the Theatre the Rangers were making a run for it.

"We have to get clear of the Theatre." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"I don't think so Rangers time for Peckster and Rhinoblaster to grow." Zedd said as he threw down two bomb devices.

Back outside the Theatre Peckster and Rhinoblaster grew Thirty Stories tall.

"We need Thunder Zord Power now." The Six Rangers said

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Adam said

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly said

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Rocky said

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Aisha said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Tommy said

"White Tiger Thunder Zord Power Up." Jason said still with a growl in his tone.

The Six Thunder Zords showed up and the rangers hopped inside. Then both the Red Dragon and White Tiger converted to there Warrior modes. Then the Red Dragon thunder Zord combined with the Thunder Assault Team to create the Thunder Megazord.

"No one can defeat the Mighty Peckster." Peckster said

"If I remember correctly we did defeat you." Jason said still with a growl in his tone

"Oh shut up." Peckster said

The Thunder Megazord fought Rhinoblaster while the White Tiger Thunder Zord Warrior mode took on Peckster. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Sorry Rangers but I can't let you do that." Alpha said

"Alpha stop that's enough." Zordon said

"I've had enough of you time so how do you like this." Alpha said

Zordon disappeared.

"Yes I got rid of Zordon now to get rid of the Power Rangers." Alpha said

Meanwhile back outside the Theatre the Rangers were having a tough time with Rhinoblaster and Peckster.

"Man this is tough." Tommy said

"We have to hang in there." Rocky said

"White Ranger one focused Blast should finish them." Saba said

"Right." Jason said still with a growl in his tone.

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"I don't think so Rangers you'll now learn the bigger you are the further you have to fall." Alpha said

Meanwhile back outside the Theatre. Rhinoblaster hit the Thunder Megazord.

"Whoa we took major damage." Tommy said

"Yeah our Shields just lost all power." Rocky said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Now too teleport you rangers back inside the Theatre." Alpha said

Back in the theatre the Rangers teleported back in.

"How did we end up back here?" Kimberly asked

"It felt like we were teleported." Rocky said

"But that's impossible." Adam said

Jason just stayed quiet. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle. Finster was getting Rita ready for her wedding.

"Stop it I can't breathe." Rita said

"Sorry empress I'm just a bundle of nerves." Finster said

"Shut it I'm the one who should be nervous. Anyway I want you to leave two monsters and a group of Putties to guard the Rangers. And all the other rangers can attend the wedding." Rita said

"Yes Empress." Finster said

Meanwhile back in the Abandoned Theatre.

"Alpha, come in do you read me?" Rocky asked

"It's no use Rocky." Tommy said

"Oh great you two again." Rocky said

"We'll be right outside the door if you need us." Peckster said

The two monsters teleported off.

"Great how can we escape with them guarding the door?" Kimberly asked

"We'll think of something." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle the Monsters gathered in the main thrown room.

"Now my loyal monsters thank you for coming." Zedd said

"It's our pleasure Lord Zedd." Eye Guy said

Meanwhile in the Abandoned Theatre.

"One question guys how did we get back in here?" Aisha asked

"Alpha teleported us." Jason said still with a growl in his tone.

"How do you know?" Rocky asked

"I can still hear him." Jason said still with a growl to his tone

End of The Wedding part2


	43. The Wedding Part3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**The Wedding Part3**

Back in the Command Centre Alpha was watching the Rangers.

"How can Jason still hear me I thought I cancelled there Communicators?" Alpha asked

Meanwhile back at Zedd's castle the Wedding ceremony was underway with Snizzard playing the wedding march on the organ. Then Rita showed up.

"By the power infested in me by Lord Zedd I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Finster said

The two kissed. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the Alarm went off.

"Looks like Rita and Zedd are cooking up something big." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle the after wedding party got underway. The Monsters were all dancing and having a great time. Meanwhile back at the Command Centre.

"Well time to check up on my ex best friends." Alpha said

"What do you want?" Tommy asked

"Why your Rita's Wedding Present to Lord Zedd." Peckster said

"Stupid Rangers." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in the abandoned theatre. The Rangers were walking along.

"This is getting annoying." Kimberly said

"I agree." Adam said

"We have to find that exit." Aisha said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Unhappy my dear?" Zedd asked

"Completely." Rita said

"So what wedding present did you get me?" Zedd asked

"The Rangers trapped in an abandoned Theatre and your gift to me is that I can go there and watch there destruction." Rita said

"That can be arranged." Zedd said

The two walked off after Rita threw the flowers. Inside Serpentera the two walked in.

"Now buckle up my dear." Zedd said

"This is great." Rita said

Just then Serpentera took off. Meanwhile back in the Abandoned Theatre the Rangers walked along.

"We have to get out of here." Aisha said

"I see you Power Rangers." Peckster said before his head disappeared.

"I really hate that over grown Woodpecker." Adam said

"Wait a sec. Jason maybe you can teleport out of here." Rocky said

"That's right it seems your powers aren't affected if your Wolf Soul is involved." Kimberly said

Jason just nodded and tried to teleport and it worked Jason teleported out of the Theatre in a White Streak of light.

"Well now with Jason on his way to the Command Centre we can work on getting out of here." Rocky said

"Listen up I have a plan." Adam said

Meanwhile back in Australia Bulk and Skull were getting used to looking at the wildlife. Meanwhile back in the Abandoned Theatre Aisha walked down the stairs alone.

"Peckster I'm giving my self up I realize I'm no match for you." Aisha said

"About time Yellow Ranger." Peckster said

Just then a net landed on Peckster and Rhinoblaster then the other rangers came down the stairs.

"Now let's get out of here." Rocky said

The Rangers ran off. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre Jason teleported in and took off his helmet. His eyes were still wolf.

"Hello Alpha." Jason said still with a growl to his tone.

"Jason what are you doing here?" Alpha asked

"I'm here to shut you down." Jason said still with the growl in his tone.

Jason then pulled out the disc then shut Alpha down and brought back Zordon then rebooted Alpha. Jason's eyes went back to normal.

"Man, am I glad that's over." Jason said rubbing his eyes.

"What happened?" Alpha asked

"You had a virus placed in you that caused you to be evil and trap myself and the other Rangers in a theatre and you got rid of Zordon." Jason said

"I'm sorry." Alpha said

"What has happened?" Zordon asked

"Rita and Zedd got married for one." Jason said

"This is bad." Alpha said

"Well right now I need to get the others here." Jason said

Jason then started un-looping the Teleportation. Meanwhile back in Serpentera.

"This is perfect." Zedd said

"Lord Zedd, come in. Goldar said

"What is it?" Zedd asked

"The Rangers have escaped." Goldar said

"Well why are you still in the castle? Go get them." Rita said

Back in Zedd's Castle.

"Now monsters this is war now let's go destroy the Power Rangers." Goldar said

In the mountains the Rangers were running along then all the Monsters showed up then all of a sudden all five Rangers were teleported away. Meanwhile back in Serpentrea

"No the Rangers have been teleported that means Jason's wolf soul is more powerful then I thought." Rita said

"Don't worry even he can't stop all of our monsters." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the Five Rangers teleported in and took off there helmets.

"Man, am I glad you were able to get here." Rocky said

"Same here." Jason said

"Your eyes are back to normal." Kimberly said

"Yeah. Now we have some monster to take down." Jason said

"Rangers now that you are away from the Theatre your powers will work." Zordon said

"Rangers the monsters are now giants." Alpha said

"Back to Action." Jason said

Back in the mountains the Six Rangers teleported down.

"We need Thunder Zord Power now." The Six Rangers said

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Adam said

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly said

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Rocky said

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Aisha said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Tommy said

"White Tiger Thunder Zord Power Up." Jason said

Just then all six Thunder Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside then the Red Dragon combined with the Thunder Assault team to create the Thunder Megazord. Then the White Tiger Zord converted to its warrior mode.

"Now let's take these Monsters down." Jason said

"Right." Kimberly and Adam said

"On it." Aisha and Rocky said

"Let's do it." Tommy said

The Rangers fought the Monsters then the Thunder Megazord pulled out the Thunder Saber and charged it up and destroyed Soccerdillo. Then the White Tiger warrior mode fired its fireball and destroyed Eyeguy. Then the Thunder Megazord charged up its saber and destroyed Dramole. Then the White Tiger Warrior mode shot another fireball destroying Robogoat. Then Saligauna was destroyed by the Thunder Megazord and Grumble Bee was destroyed by The White Tiger Zord. Meanwhile back in Saligauna.

"You failed again." Rita said

"What? It wasn't me it was you." Zedd said

The two argued as Serpentera headed back to the moon. Meanwhile back in Australia the Rangers teleported back and there chaperone found them.

"Come on we have to get to the museum." The Chaperone said

"Sorry." Kimberly said

"Come on guys let's enjoy the rest of the holiday." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Oh no I forgot something." Alpha said

"Luckily they weren't hurt." Zordon said

"I'll set them back as light as a feather." Alpha said

Back in Australia Bulk and Skull return to the city they both agreed that nothing happened. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"I'm glad that's over with." Alpha said

"So am I Alpha." Zordon said

"Still I wonder why Jason's Wolf Soul was able to protect him from all the darkness." Alpha said

"I don't know Alpha. I just hope that Jason can find a way to control it." Zordon said

End of the Wedding part3


	44. Return of the Green Ranger Part1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Return of the Green Ranger Part1**

At Angel Grove High in Ms. Applebee's class the rangers were getting ready for there last assignment before there Exams.

"If you could go back in time what time period would you have liked to have lived in. This is the question for your assignment. So have a good three day weekend everyone." Ms. Applebee said

Outside Angel Grove High the Rangers walked up to one of the tables.

"If I could go back in time I would have to go back to last year you know when they had that big sale on and I was out sick with the flu." Kimberly said

"I think you have to go a little further back." Aisha said

"I would have liked to live in Viking times I loved those books." Rocky said

"Well I would have like to have lived in the time of King Arthur's Court." Tommy said

Just then Jason showed up and sat down next to Kimberly.

"So what are you guys doing?" Jason asked

"An assignment on what year we would have liked to have lived in." Adam said

"I handed that up four days ago." Jason said

"How?" Rocky asked

"Well my classes are different and I also get different assignments even though I'm in the same class its part of the reason I get my exams early dew to Community Studies taking up every second Friday." Jason said

"You're lucky." Aisha said

"Not really I just get to work with the kids at Angel Grove Haven." Jason said

Meanwhile in Zedd's Castle.

"If only I could send them all back in time." Zedd said

"Why not get Rita to ask the ghost of darkness to help?" Goldar asked

"Not a bad idea Goldar, tell Rita my request." Zedd said

Back at Angel Grove High.

"So Jason how do you enter Community Studies?" Adam asked

"Talk to Mr. Chaplin about it." Jason said

"Cool." Adam said

"So Adam what time period would you have liked to have lived in?" Tommy asked

"Renaissance I don't' know everything seemed so romantic." Adam said

"Awe." Aisha said

Meanwhile out in space. Rita was talking to the ghost of Darkness.

"Oh Ghost of Darkness my husband Lord Zedd has sent me before you." Rita said

"I heard about the wedding my child what can I do for you?" The Ghost of Darkness asked

"Zedd has this ridicules plan to send the Rangers back in time." Rita said

"The Wizard of Deception can handle that but the White Ranger is another problem." The Ghost of Darkness said

"Exactly I mean no matter what you do he's always two steps ahead." Rita said

"Not that my child it is the fact no one can match him in skill. For this plan to succeed you will have to distract the White Ranger but it will not last long." The Ghost of Darkness said

"Finally someone as smart as I am. No matter what you do that White Ranger will always save his friends and you can't turn him evil or make an Evil clone with out making it more evil then Zedd and I." Rita said

"Exactly my child I will send down the Wizard if Deception to create a copy of the old Green Ranger. But I suggest you leave the rest to Lord Zedd I fear that the White Ranger's anger is about to pop again." The Ghost of Darkness said

"Right." Rita said

Meanwhile in the park The Wizard of Deception showed up.

"Guess what Zordon I'm back." The Wizard said

Back out in space.

"It is done my child." The Ghost of Darkness said

"Thank you." Rita said

"Remember my warning child after this stay clear of the White Ranger." The Ghost of Darkness said

"Of course." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the park Jason and Kimberly were walking along.

"This is nice." Kimberly said

"Yeah it is." Jason said

"So how are the Gem Dragons coming along?" Kimberly asked

"Very well." Jason said

"That's great." Kimberly said

"So are you Aisha going to hit the mall?" Jason asked

"Yeah why do you want us to see if we can find you another top?" Kimberly asked

"Please." Jason said

"Sure we can." Kimberly said

Jason smiled and rapped his arm around Kimberly's shoulder.

"I am so glad the first person I talk to when I first moved here was you." Jason said

"Same here." Kimberly said

The two smiled and continued walking. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle. Rita walked into Finster's lab

"Finster I've done it the Ghost of Darkness has sent down the Wizard or Deception to create another Tommy." Rita said

"That's excellent my queen." Finster said

"Yes and with him I can create a fake Green Ranger Power Coin." Rita said

"Just be careful, Empress." Finster said

"I know I have to stay clear of the White Ranger." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the park Tommy was walking along when the wizard of Deception appeared.

"Hello Tommy it is so nice to meet you." The Wizard said

"What the?" Tommy asked

Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"Perfect now Putties go and help the Wizard of Deception." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the park the Putties showed up.

"Zordon I need help." Tommy said

Tommy then started fighting the Putties. Meanwhile in the Command Centre.

"Aye, aye, aye I'll contact the other rangers." Alpha said

"Yes Alpha since that is my arch nemesis the Wizard of Deception." Zordon said

"The Wizard of Deception no telling what he'll do." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in the park Tommy was still fighting the Putties. Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High Jason was helping Rocky and Adam.

"I can think of better things to do on a three day weekend." Adam said

"Same here." Rocky said

Just then Jason's communicator beeped.

"We read you." Jason said

"Rangers. Tommy is being attacked by Putties in the park." Zordon said

"What about Aisha and Kimberly?" Adam asked

"Alpha will contact them." Zordon said

"Let's go." Jason said

The three packed up there books and left. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Please be careful Rangers." Alpha said

"They will but what confuses me is why the Wizard of Deception is after Tommy and not Jason." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in the park the five Rangers teleported down and started fighting the putties. Just then the Wizard of deception zapped Tommy down.

"Now bring me a lock of his hair." The Wizard said

One of the Putties cut a lock of Tommy's hair off and handed it to The Wizard then the wizard and the Putties disappeared. Just then Kimberly showed up.

"Oh no. Tommy." Kimberly said

The other Rangers ran up and both Rocky and Adam helped Tommy up.

"You ok?" Rocky asked

"Yeah." Tommy said

"You sure?" Jason asked

"I think so I mean I'm not missing a morpher." Tommy said

"We better contact Zordon." Adam said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"The wizard of deception disappeared as quickly as he appeared." Alpha said

"Don't be fooled Alpha the wizard isn't done yet." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in the park the Wizard showed up and turned the lock of hair into Tommy wearing Green Clothes.

"You are the Evil Green Ranger and you will do as I say." The Wizard said

"Yes master." Tommy said

Meanwhile in another part of the park Adam walked up.

"Guys listen. Zordon said that the Wizard has the power to make illusions become reality." Adam said

"I get it the Wizard of Deception." Jason said

"Exactly." Adam said

"Well I have to go I'll catch up with you guys later." Jason said

"Later." The five Rangers said

"We better keep an eye on our communicators." Rocky said

"I agree." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"This is perfect soon the White Ranger will go against the new Green Ranger and be defeated once and for all." Zedd said

"Do you really think the White Ranger will fall for this?" Rita asked

"Yes." Zedd said

"You are such a fool." Rita thought.

Meanwhile back in the park clone Tommy walked up to the bench and sat down.

"Rangers come in." Clone Tommy said with a deeper voice

"We read you." Rocky said

"Something's come up meet me at the City Limits sign." Clone Tommy said with a deeper voice

"What about Jason?" Rocky asked

"No without him." Clone Tommy said with a deeper voice

"OK." Rocky said

Later at the City Limits sign Kimberly, Rocky, Aisha, Tommy and Adam showed up and saw a Tommy dressed in Green

"Tommy do you have a twin?" Kimberly asked

"No." Tommy said

"I'm the Green Ranger." Clone Tommy said

"But that's impossible." Adam said

"Nothing is impossible." The Wizard said

"What?" Rocky asked

"Time for you five to travel back in time." The Wizard said

The five rangers then got transported back in time. In the past the rangers appeared.

"Where are we?" Kimberly asked

"My guess Angel Grove Late Seventeen hundreds." Adam said

The Rangers looked on confused. Meanwhile back in the present in the park Jason was walking along. Then Clone Tommy showed up.

"Hello White Ranger." Clone Tommy said

"What the?" Jason asked

"Allow me to introduce my self I'm the Evil Green Ranger." Clone Tommy said

Jason just looked at Tommy and wondered what the heck was going on.

End of Return of the Green Ranger Part1


	45. Return of the Green Ranger Part2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Return of the Green Ranger Part2**

Back in the late Seventeen Hundreds. The teens were looking around while the people branded them as witches.

"What are we going to do? Kimberly asked

"How about run? Rocky asked

"He's right now that they've branded us witches. Adam said

So the five teens ran off and then met up with a girl and they all hid in the stables.

"Thanks." Adam said

"My pleasure. I'm Marissa." Marissa said

"Adam. And these are my friends Kimberly, Aisha, Rocky and Tommy." Adam said

"Hi." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in the present in the park Jason was looking at Clone Tommy then Jason's eyes quickly went wolf and back to normal.

"So what's it to be White Ranger?" Clone Tommy asked

"You are so pathetic you thought I'd fall for a clone." Jason said

"What?" Clone Tommy asked

"Where are the real Tommy and my friends?" Jason asked

"Afraid to fight me?" Clone Tommy asked

"Nope." Jason said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Master it appears Jason figured out the Tommy in front of him is a fake." Goldar said

"So what he still won't be able to defeat the Green Ranger." Zedd said

"Wanna bet." Rita thought.

Meanwhile back in the late Seventeen Hundreds the Rangers explained to Marissa how they got to her time.

"So you're from the future?" Marissa asked

"Yep." Rocky said

"Now we need to figure out how to get back to our time." Tommy said

"And stop that fake version of you." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in the Present in the park.

"So you think you're a real tough guy huh?" Clone Tommy asked

"Nope." Jason said

"You are really annoying." Clone Tommy said getting angry

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Aye, aye, aye. Jason is talking to Tommy." Alpha said

"That's not Tommy that's the Wizard's creation." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in the park.

"Then let's go White Ranger." Clone Tommy said

"Fine with me." Jason said

"Ah yes fight." The Wizard said

"It's Morphin time." Jason said

"I was hoping you'd say that." Clone Tommy said

"White Tiger." Jason called

"Dragonzord." Clone Tommy called

Jason nearly laughed at the Green Ranger.

"What's so funny?" The Green Ranger asked

"You. Tommy's Green Ranger form doesn't have the Dragon Shield my Red Ranger form does." Jason said

"Shut up and fight." The Green Ranger said

Jason and the Green ranger started fighting but Jason was able to knock the Green ranger down and take the Dragon Dagger.

"Say goodbye to the thing that calls the Dragonzord." Jason said

"No." The Green Ranger said

Jason pulled out Saba and then Saba blasted the Dragon Dagger destroying it.

"Sorry but no Dragonzord for you." Jason said

"You'll pay for that." The Green Ranger said

"Then come and get me." Jason challenged.

The Green Ranger attacked Jason but Jason just used his Ninja speed to get out of the way. Meanwhile back in the late Seventeen Hundreds the English guards found the Rangers.

"There you are witches." One of the guards said

"There not witches." Marissa said

"What are we going to do?" Adam asked

"I don't know." Rocky said

Meanwhile back in the present in the park Jason and the Green Ranger were still fighting.

"Now to make this interesting." The Wizard said

The Wizard then zapped Jason but nothing happened.

"What?" The wizard asked

"Sorry but I can't be affected by your magic. Later." Jason said

Jason then teleported away.

"Shall I go after him?" The Green Ranger asked

"No I have a different job for you go and tell Zordon it is I that sent the Rangers two hundred years back in time. But don't mention how many years." The Wizard said

"Yes master." The Green ranger said

The Green ranger teleported off.

"You know next time, you say stuff like that make sure the coast is clear." Jason said as he walked out of the tree.

"But how did you?" The Wizard asked

"Old Ninja trick. Later freak face." Jason said

Jason then really teleported away in a White Streak of light. Meanwhile back in the late Seventeen Hundreds.

"Why do I have a strange feeling we should run." Tommy said

"Maybe because it's a good idea." Kimberly said

The Rangers and Marissa ran out while the Guards chased after them. Meanwhile back in the present in the Command Centre. The Evil Green Ranger showed up.

"What do you want? Zordon asked

"I'm here to tell you that I'm the creation of the Wizard of Deception and the Power rangers are no more. The Green Ranger said

"What have you done with them? Zordon asked

"Hold on old man I'll tell you when I'm good and ready. The Green Ranger said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Yes who is a genius?" Zedd asked

"Not you I'll only admit it if you defeat the White Ranger." Rita said

"Just watch." Zedd said

"Oh I'll be watching." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the late Seventeen Hundreds. The Rangers and Marissa ran up to a couch and hopped inside.

"That's a lot Uncle Ben." Marissa said

"No problem." Uncle Ben said

Meanwhile back in the Present in the Command Centre.

"So where are the Rangers?" Zordon asked

"Let's just say in a place where history is repeating itself." The Green Ranger said

The Green Ranger teleported away.

"Alpha did you get that?" Zordon asked

"Yes and with the Transmission of Jason's Communicator the Rangers are back in the Late Seventeen Hundreds now let's hope I can find them." Alpha said

Meanwhile back at the park. The Wizard of Deception appeared next to the Green Ranger.

"Now I want you to use this Dragon Dagger to call forth the Dragonzord." The Wizard said

"Yes master." Tommy said

"Now I'm going back in time to keep the other Rangers busy." The Wizard said

Meanwhile back in the Late Seventeen Hundreds. The Rangers and Marissa were at her Uncle Ben's place.

"Um Aisha you better move." Rocky said

"Ah rats. I hate rats." Aisha said

Just then the Wizard of Deception showed up.

"Good to know now let's see you handle them when there your size." The Wizard said

The Wizard then made the Rats grow to the size of the teens. So the rangers, Marissa and Uncle Ben all ran off. The Wizard laughed and disappeared. Meanwhile back in the present in the harbor the Green Ranger called forth the Dragonzord. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Soon White Ranger your time will run out." Zedd said

End of Return of the Green Ranger Part2


	46. Return of the Green Ranger Part3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Return of the Green Ranger Part3**

Back in the park Jason now powered down was walking along figuring out how to save his friends. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"This is the one time you can't save your friends White Ranger." Zedd said

"Don't count on it." Rita mumbled.

"What was that?" Zedd asked

"Nothing." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the harbor the Dragonzord showed up and got turned evil.

"Now destroy everything." The Green Ranger said

Meanwhile back in the Late Seventeen Hundreds everyone was still running away from the giant Rats. Even the guards started running away. Meanwhile back in the present at the library. Jason walked up just as Bulk and Skull were walking down.

"Hey Bulk have you seen Kimberly or the others?" Jason asked

"Do I look like I keep watch over them?" Bulk asked

"I'm not playing games Bulk this is a simple yes or no question have you seen them?" Jason asked while picking Bulk up by the jacket

"No I haven't." Bulk said

"That's all I wanted to know." Jason said putting Bulk down.

Jason then walked off while Bulk and Skull ran off. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Any luck Alpha?" Zordon asked

"Yes Zordon I've got contact with Jason." Alpha said

Meanwhile back at the library. Jason's communicator beeped.

"I read you Zordon." Jason said

"Jason we need to know how far back did the Wizard of Deception send the Rangers." Zordon said

"Two hundred years." Jason said

"Perfect." Alpha said

"What about the Green ranger?" Jason asked

"He's awakened the sleeping Dragonzord." Zordon said

"I have to stop him." Jason said

"Be careful Jason." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Alpha, have you found them yet?" Zordon asked

"Yes there ok for now." Alpha said

Meanwhile back at the Harbor the Dragonzord was destroying everything.

"That's it Dragonzord." The Green Ranger said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre. Zordon talked to Jason through the Viewing Globe

"Jason. You must stop the Dragonzord." Zordon said

"I'm on it." Jason said

Back in the park.

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"White Tiger." Jason called

Meanwhile back in the harbor.

"Now Dragonzord keep destroying everything." The Green Ranger said

So the Dragonzord kept destroying the Harbor. Meanwhile in Zedd's Castle.

"Not so fast White Ranger. Putties attack him." Zedd said

Back in the park three Putties showed up and Jason defeated them with no problem.

"You'll have to do better then that Zedd." Jason said

Back in Zedd's Castle.

"Oh I will White Ranger." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the park.

"OK. I need Red Ranger power now." Jason said

Jason then switched to his Red Ranger form.

"I need Thunder Zord Power now." Jason said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Jason said

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord showed up and Jason hopped inside. The Red Dragon Thunder Zord switched to Warrior mode.

"Now Dragonzord listen to me." Jason said

Jason then pulled out the Real Dragon Dagger and started playing the Dagger. The Dragonzord snapped out of The Wizard of Deception's spell. Jason then sent the Dragonzord back to the sea.

"Now to take care of you." Jason said

Jason then jumped out of the Red Dragon Thunder Zord.

"Back to White." Jason said

Jason switched back to his White Ranger form as he flipped down. Jason landed back in the park just as the Wizard and the Green Ranger showed up.

"Well hello again." Jason said

"Nice trick White Ranger." The Green Ranger said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"I don't like this it was to easy to send the Dragonzord back." Alpha said

"I agree Alpha something is wrong." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in the late Seventeen Hundreds everyone was still running away from the Giant Rats. Meanwhile back in the Present in the park.

"You two are pathetic." Jason said

"Don't you count us out yet White Ranger." The Wizard said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Why doesn't the White Ranger give up?" Zedd asked

"Because he knows full well how to save his friends." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Well it looks like Jason's played around long enough." Alpha said

"Your right Alpha." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in the park.

"Now since I have no more use for you Green Ranger I'll turn you into the Dragonzord and you can destroy the city." The Wizard said

The Wizard then zapped the Green Ranger and turned him into the Dragonzord. Jason then kicked the wand out of The Wizard's hands and grabbed it then warped back in time. Meanwhile back in the late Seventeen Hundreds. Jason showed up.

"Hey guys." Jason said

"Jason." Kimberly said

"Come on I have to take you home the Wizard has just turned the Green Ranger into the Dragonzord and he's destroying the City." Jason said

"Right." The five Rangers said

The Rangers then grabbed a hold of each other or Jason and Jason warped all of them back to the future. Back in the present in the park the Rangers showed up.

"Morph and take care of that thing." Jason said

"Right." Tommy said

"It's Morphin time." Kimberly said

"Mastodon." Adam called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Rocky called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Aisha called

"Tyrannosaurus." Tommy called

"We need Thunder Zord Power Now." The Five Ranger said

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Adam said

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly said

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Rocky said

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Aisha said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Tommy said

The five Thunder Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside then the Five Thunder Zords combined to create the Thunder Megazord. Then the Thunder Megazord pulled out the Thunder Saber and charged it up then struck and destroyed the Fake Dragonzord. Meanwhile back in the park.

"So long wizard." Jason said

Jason then zapped the wizard with his own wand then Jason went back in time to take care of some business. Back in the Late Seventeen Hundreds Jason showed back up and started fighting the Giant Rats. Then Jason returned them to normal size and returned to the Future. Later back in the present back at Angel Grove High.

"I am so glad Zordon destroyed that wand." Kimberly said

"You said it. Although it was good seeing the Dragonzord again." Jason said

"I'll give you that." Tommy said

"But I prefer when it's fighting on our side." Jason said

"I agree there." Kimberly said

"What's up Adam?" Rocky asked

"I just miss her." Adam said

"Oh I have a feeling you'll see someone just like her." Jason said

Just then a student dropped her books near Adam and he helped her.

"How did Jason?" Aisha asked

"Don't ask I gave up." Kimberly said

Adam then looked at the girl and she was the Descendent of Marissa.

End of Return of the Green Ranger Part3


	47. Best Man for the Job

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Best man for the Job**

At Angel Grove High. Tommy, Rocky, Aisha and Kimberly walk out of the Classroom after finishing there exams.

"Man that test was brutal." Rocky said

"You said it." Tommy said

"Hey guys look school elections." Kimberly said

"Now?" Aisha asked

"Yeah for the school president for next year." Kimberly said

"Clever." Aisha said

"Hey Tommy, have you thought about running for School President?" Rocky asked

"I don't know it sounds like to much hard work." Tommy said

"Come on Tommy. It might be a good chance to get your opinions out there." Rocky said

"What do you think?" Tommy asked

"Go for it." Kimberly said

"Ok I will." Tommy said

"Great." Rocky said

The girls walked off.

"How's this for a slogan Tommy Oliver the Best Man for the job." Rocky said

"Yeah I like that." Tommy said

Over at Kimberly's Locker.

"Hey why don't you run for School President?" Aisha asked

"You really think I should?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah heck it's not like you'll be going against Jason he'd win hands down." Aisha said

"That's true. Ok I'll do it." Kimberly said

"Great." Aisha said

Aisha and Kimberly walked up to Tommy and Rocky.

"Hey Tommy I'm going to go against you in the election." Kimberly said

"That's great." Tommy said

"So may the best man or woman win." Aisha said

The girls walked off and so did Tommy and Rocky. Meanwhile inside Zedd's castle.

"Nothing breaks up a relationship faster then politics." Zedd said

"Yes and I have an idea." Rita said

"Oh no." Zedd said

"Hey at least I'm not obsessed with trying to destroy the White Ranger." Rita said

"Oh shut up." Zedd said

Zedd walked off.

"Squatt and Baboo I need you to go down to Earth and make sure Kimberly and Tommy trip over this rope." Rita said

"Yes my queen." Baboo said

Meanwhile in the park Tommy and Kimberly walked along. Up ahead Baboo and Squatt held the rope out and both Tommy and Kimberly tripped over it.

"Watch where you're walking." Tommy said

"You're the one who tripped me." Kimberly said

"Yeah right." Tommy said

"What can't you handle a little competition?" Kimberly asked

"We'll see who wins." Tommy said

The two walked off in two different directions. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Perfect now to get the Pink and Red rangers to argue during battle against Goldar and the Putties so the White Ranger has to help them and then Saba will be mine." Rita said

Meanwhile back in Angel Grove High Tommy was drawing on Kimberly's Poster. Just then Rocky showed up.

"Hey Tommy I got more posters." Rocky said

"Good." Tommy said

"What happened?" Rocky asked pointing to Kimberly's poster.

"I don't know but let's fix it up." Tommy said

Tommy then put his poster over the top. Just then Kimberly and Aisha showed up.

"Very mature Thomas." Kimberly said

"What ever Kimberly." Tommy said

Tommy walked off and Rocky followed. Kimberly then put stickers on Tommy's poster.

"Don't vote for Dummy. Isn't that a bit harsh?" Aisha asked

"Well he started it." Kimberly said

"Oh boy lucky Jason isn't here." Aisha thought.

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Now for the trap." Rita said

Rita then sent the letter to Tommy's locker. Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High. Tommy and Rocky walked up to his locker.

"Why are so bent on winning this isn't like you?" Rocky asked

"Because I want to shut up little miss pink." Tommy said

Tommy read the letter.

"I have to go." Tommy said handing the letter to Rocky and walking off.

"Tommy meet me in the park alone I have some information on how to destroy Kimberly. I have to do something." Rocky said

Rocky then walked off. Meanwhile in the park Tommy walked up. Just then Goldar and the Putties showed up.

"You fell for the trap Red Ranger." Goldar said

"It's Morphin time." Tommy said

"Tyrannosaurus." Tommy called

Tommy then started fighting the Putties. Meanwhile back in Angel Grove High. Aisha, Rocky, Adam and Jason all walked up to Kimberly.

"Kimberly we have to talk." Aisha said

"About what?" Kimberly asked

"This election thing has gone too far." Aisha said

"There's nothing wrong with winning at all cost." Kimberly said

Just then Jason's Communicator beeped.

"I read you Zordon." Jason said

"Rangers Tommy is being attacked by Goldar and the Putties in the park." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Jason said

"Figures he can't do anything right." Kimberly said

"It's Morphin time." Jason said

"White Tiger." Jason called

"Mastodon." Adam called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Rocky called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Aisha called

Back in the park the five Rangers teleported down.

"Look there he is." Rocky said

"Let's help him." Jason said

"Right." The other four Rangers said

The five Rangers started to help Tommy fight the Putties.

"They seem to be after Tommy." Rocky said

"I'll help him." Kimberly said

Kimberly then flipped over and kicked a puttee away from Tommy.

"Oh you again. I was doing just fine until you showed up." Tommy said

"Yeah right." Kimberly said

Goldar then walked up to the two fighting Rangers.

"You can't handle the fact I'm better then you." Kimberly said

"Yeah right." Tommy said

"Guys look out." Jason said

Neither one was listening so Jason jumped and flipped over Goldar and kicked the two Rangers down then Jason got punched by Goldar and got captured by the Putties.

"Hey let go of me." Jason said

"Ha white Ranger now I have you and I'll take this." Goldar said

Goldar then grabbed Saba.

"No Saba." Jason said

Jason then took down the Putties.

"Look Goldar has Saba." Rocky said

"I'll get it." Kimberly said

"No way, I'll get it." Tommy said

The two rangers then crashed into each other.

"Nice going I would have had Saba by now if it wasn't for you." Kimberly said

"Yeah right I would have had Saba." Tommy said

Just then the other rangers ran up.

"Guys knock it off." Adam said while being worried what this was doing to Jason's anger.

Just then Goldar blasted the Rangers with Saba.

"We have to retreat." Rocky said

Later in the Command Centre all the Rangers had there helmets off Jason was leaning against the counter Adam, Rocky and Aisha all looked at Jason who was trying to take deep breathes.

"Zordon. Goldar got Saba." Rocky said

"Yeah if it wasn't thanks to Mr. Showoff." Kimberly said

"Oh that's mature." Tommy said

The two started fighting again. Adam then noticed something in the corner of Jason's eye.

"Guys knock it off in case you haven't forgotten Jason has a wolf Soul and your bickering is only making his anger worse." Adam said

The two shut up. Jason started taking deep breathes while Aisha rubbed Jason's back.

"Get them to smell these." Jason said as he made Roses appear.

"Sure." Aisha said

Aisha pulled out the roses and handed them to Kimberly and Tommy.

"What do you want us to do with these?" Kimberly asked

"Just smell them for Jason please." Aisha said

The two smelled the flowers and the spell was broken.

"Oh man we are so sorry Jason." Kimberly said

"Rita is in the park with Saba just try and get it back." Jason said

"Ok." Tommy said

"Oh and one more thing." Jason said

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"Next time you two start an argument like that stop and smell the roses." Jason said

"Will do." Tommy said

"Now Back to Action." Kimberly said

The five Rangers teleported off.

"What about you?" Alpha asked

"I just need a little time to get my head straight. In the mean time can you create a hand held electromagnet?" Jason asked

"Sure I can." Alpha said

"Thanks." Jason said

Zordon just looked on he was worried about the leader of the Power Team But decided not say anything yet. Meanwhile back in the park the Rangers teleported down.

"Rita give us back Saba." Kimberly said

"Finders keepers Kim." Rita said

Rita then took off the bandana used to gag Saba.

"I've waited a long time to say this. Tigerzord Power." Rita said

Just then the Tigerzord Showed up and converted to Warrior mode.

"We need Thunder Megazord Power now." The Rangers said

Just then the Thunder Zords showed up and the rangers hopped inside and the Zords combined to create the Thunder Megazord. Then the two Zords started fighting. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"I've done it Jason." Alpha said

"Thanks." Jason said

"Jason I know this is hard for you but remember Tommy and Kimberly were under a spell they didn't mean for you to lose Saba." Zordon said

"I know." Jason said

"Jason." Alpha said

"Back to Action." Jason said

Back in the park Jason teleported down and snuck up behind Rita.

"Ok I hope this works." Jason said

Jason then flipped over the bush and activated the Magnet and got Saba back from Rita.

"Sorry Rita but Play time is over." Jason said

"Bye." Rita said

Rita teleported away along with Baboo, Squatt and Goldar. Back in Zedd's Castle.

"The Ghost of Darkness was right Jason's anger is about to pop again." Rita said

"Perfect then I can take control of the White Ranger." Zedd thought.

Later in the Youth Centre Kimberly did her speech then Tommy did his speech. Bulk and Skull walked in and Bulk performed his speech. Kimberly and Tommy walked up to Jason.

"You ok?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah." Jason said

"We are really sorry for what happened." Tommy said

"I know it wasn't your fault." Jason said

"Are we still friends?" Kimberly asked

"Like I said before the only way that would change is if you said you didn't want to be friends anymore and I can't stay angry at you two. At least you stopped when you knew my Anger was getting out of hand." Jason said

"Yeah." Kimberly said

Jason then pulled Kimberly into a hug. Then they broke apart and then Jason and Tommy shared a brotherly hug. Just then Mr. Chaplin walked up to the microphone.

"I have the results and the winner is Kimberly Hart." Mr. Chaplin said

"Great job Kim." Aisha said

"Thanks." Kimberly said

"To Kimberly Hart the best person for the job." Tommy said

Kimberly then looked at Jason who smiled and walked off.

"All, I can do is give him time. I'm just glad I didn't ruin our friendship." Kimberly thought

Kimberly watched as Jason walked out of the Youth Centre.

End of Best Man for the Job.


	48. Storybook Rangers Part1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Storybook Rangers Part1**

At Angel Grove High the teens were at a book sale to fund new books for the library.

"This is great." Adam said

"I know I wish they had a book fair at our old school." Aisha said

"Hey Jason you ok?" Rocky asked

"Yeah I just wish I could control my anger and my wolf soul." Jason said

"You'll get there." Adam said

"I know." Jason said

"Got enough books?" Rocky asked

"I like to read it gives me ideas for new pictures to draw." Jason said

"Cool." Aisha said

Just then a student walked up.

"Aisha you have to check out the careers table they actually have a book on how to break into the fashion business." The student said

"Finally someone is speaking my language." Aisha said

Aisha and the student walked off while the three boys laughed. Meanwhile at the fairytales Kimberly was looking through.

"I just love fairytales I used to dream I was a princess and I'd get rescued by a brave Prince on a white horse." Kimberly said

"How about a white Tiger?" Tommy asked pointing to Jason

"That would work. I'm just glad he'll talk to us after what happened. Kimberly said

It wasn't our fault we were under a spell and besides his other three friends he can talk to are over in Switzerland." Tommy said

"True but he does have Adam to talk too." Kimberly said

"That's true." Tommy said

Just then Kimberly noticed a book.

"Oh my gosh." Kimberly said

"What is it?" Tommy asked

"Grumble the Magical Elf. My mom used to read this to me." Kimberly said

"Well it's yours now." Tommy said after giving one of the people selling the books money.

"Thank you so much." Kimberly said

Meanwhile inside Zedd's castle.

"So Kimberly likes fairytales lets see if she likes it when she's in the book." Rita said

"Hold on you must talk to Lord Zedd about this first." Goldar said

"If you want to wake him up be my guest." Rita said

Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High Kimberly and Tommy walked up to Rocky.

"Hey Tommy, check out this book on meditation great for the martial arts." Rocky said

"Cool can I read it when you're done?" Tommy asked

"Sure." Rocky said

"So are you kids enjoying the Book Sale?" Ms. Applebee asked

"Absolutely." Kimberly said

"Good now remember the more books we sell the more the library benefits." Ms. Applebee said

"Hey I told Aisha and the guys I'd meet them at the Youth Centre you wanna come?" Rocky asked

"Sure." Kimberly said

"Yeah it will give us a chance to talk to Jason." Tommy said

The three walked off. Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Castle.

"Perfect three Rangers in the park now for you to become part of the story." Rita said

Meanwhile in the park Kimberly, Tommy and Rocky were walking along then all of a sudden Kimberly's book flew out of her hands and into the trash bin.

"If you like the book why are you throwing it away?" Tommy asked

"I didn't it flew out of my hands." Kimberly said

"Hey what's it doing?" Rocky asked

"I don't know." Kimberly said

Just then all three got zapped into the book. Inside the book all three Rangers landed on the path.

"Where are we?" Rocky asked

"I don't know." Tommy said

"Oh my gosh, we're in my book." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Yes perfect now with those three out of the way the others shall fall." Rita said

"Unless White Ranger finds out what you did." Baboo said

"Good point." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the book.

"This is crazy." Rocky said

"I know." Kimberly said

"Bad news guys we can't contact Zordon." Tommy said

"Ok who are you? And what are you doing my story?" A Voice asked

Just then Grumble the Magical Elf appeared.

"Answer the second Question first." Grumble said

"We really are in my book." Kimberly said

"Well who are you?" Grumble asked

"Hi I'm Kimberly and these are my friends Tommy and Rocky." Kimberly said

Grumble just mumbled something and walked off. Meanwhile in the Youth Centre Aisha walked up to Jason and Adam who were reading books.

"Hey are Rocky are the others here yet?" Aisha asked

"Nope but they said they'd cut through the park so they should be here soon." Adam said

"Ok." Aisha said

Aisha sat down and pulled out her books and started reading. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"So Rita has trapped three Rangers in the story book. Good now to keep them there. Go my Putties and steal the toys." Zedd said

Meanwhile in the park two males walked up and found the book and decided to take it to the Book Sale. Just then the Putties showed up. Meanwhile back in the book the three trapped teens ran up to Grumble.

"Please. Grumble can you help us get to the end of the book." Kimberly said

"No way what do I look like a travel guide." Grumble said

Meanwhile back in the park as the two teens walked off towards the book sale the putties jumped into the Book. Back inside the Book the Putties hid behind the trees.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to deliver these toys." Grumble said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"What is taking those Putties so long?" Zedd asked

Zedd then enhanced his vision and saw the putties.

"Looks like they need to be reminded of there mission." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the book the Putties grabbed the cart full of toys.

"They want the toys." Tommy said

"If they take the toys then the story will never end and we'll never get out." Kimberly said

But before the Rangers could do anything the Putties disappeared with the Toys.

"Oh no." Kimberly said

"This is not good." Rocky said

Grumble walked off in a huff. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Yes now those three are trapped." Zedd said

"Yes master but you still have to deal with the White Ranger." Goldar said

"True." Zedd said

Meanwhile at Bulk's workshop Bulk had a crazy idea to make his own monster. So he and Skull started creating there own monster. Meanwhile back in the Youth centre.

"I'm really worried Tommy's usually late but Kimberly and Rocky." Aisha said

"Your right." Adam said

"Come on maybe there back at the Book sale." Jason said

"How do you stay calm?" Aisha asked

"Years of practice." Jason said

"Good answer." Adam said

The three walked off. Meanwhile back in the book.

"Guys I am so sorry." Kimberly said

"It's not your fault." Tommy said

"Yeah Rita and Zedd are the ones to blame." Rocky said

"Come on we need to find that elf and find a way to break that spell on him so we can get home." Tommy said

"Let's go." Kimberly said

The three teens walked off. Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High the two teens that found the book handed it to Ms. Applebee. Just then Jason, Adam and Aisha walked in.

"Ms. Applebee have you seen Tommy or Kimberly?" Aisha asked

"Or Rocky?" Adam asked

"No they must have left a while ago." Ms. Applebee said

"Thanks." Jason said

The teens walked over to a secluded corner.

"Tommy do you read me?" Jason asked

"Kimberly, Rocky come in. Nothing" Adam said

"Hold on I have an idea but let's head back to the Command Centre First." Jason said

The three Rangers then teleported to the Command Centre. Meanwhile back in Bulk's workshop Bulk and Skull were still trying to create there own monster. Meanwhile in the Command Centre.

"Zordon I'm really worried we can't contact Kimberly, Tommy or Rocky." Aisha said

"I know Rangers it appears that Rita has trapped them but I don't know where." Zordon said

"Well maybe they can tell us." Jason said

"What do you mean?" Adam asked

"Of course Power Coin communication." Alpha said

"You can do that?" Aisha asked

"I've only done it twice." Jason said

"I hope this works." Aisha said

Meanwhile back in the book.

"Where are we?" Rocky asked

"You really don't want to know where we are." Kimberly said

"Tommy Kimberly Rocky can you hear me?" A Voice asked

"Jason?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah." Jason said

"Where are you?" Rocky asked

"I'm in the Command Centre with Aisha and Adam. Where are you?" Jason asked

"Inside the book. Grumble the Magical Elf." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Yes it worked." Adam said

"Listen, try and get to the start of the book we'll try and figure out a way to get you out it might be best to start the story again." Jason said

"Good idea." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in the book.

"How are you talking to us?" Rocky asked

"Power Coin communication." Jason said

"That's great." Kimberly said

"Sorry guys but your…break…king up." Jason said

"Oh no our Morphers are frozen." Rocky said

"Soon you'll all be icicles." The Snow Monster said

"Oh great." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Soon those Rangers will be snowed under." Zedd said

"Yes my lord but what about the other three?" Goldar said

"Well Bulk and Skull seem to be making a monster I'll bring it to life to crush the Rangers." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in Bulk's Workshop. Bulk and Skull were still trying to create a monster.

"Bulk this is stupid." Skull said

"No it's not Skull we have to do this so we can unmask the Rangers." Bulk said

Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Castle.

"Those two are pathetic they remind me of you two." Zedd said

"Thanks." Baboo said

"That wasn't a complement you fool." Zedd said

Meanwhile back inside the Book the Rangers were trying to dodge the Snow monster.

"This isn't good." Rocky said

"We have to do something." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"I found them." Jason said

"Yes." Aisha said

The rangers looked at the Viewing Globe.

"Oh no there in trouble." Adam said

"This is great now we need to find that book." Aisha said

"Before there gone forever." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the book Tommy kicked the monster to the ground.

"Oh no." Kimberly said

"I think we just caused an Avalanche." Rocky said

Just then the three teens got covered in Snow.

End of Storybook Rangers part1


	49. Storybook Rangers Part2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Storybook Rangers Part2**

Back at the Command Centre. The three Rangers were looking at the Viewing Globe.

"We have to help them." Aisha said

"But we need the book." Jason said

"Zordon do you know where the book is?" Adam asked

"It's at the Angel Grove Book sale." Zordon said

"We have to hurry and find it." Jason said

"What's it called again?" Aisha asked

"Grumble the Magical Elf." Jason said

Back in Angel grove High the three Rangers started looking for the book. Meanwhile back in the book the other three Rangers were trapped in a cave.

"You ok?" Tommy asked

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"Great now what?" Rocky asked

"I don't know but our Morphers are still frozen." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in Bulk's Workshop.

"Come on my creation live." Bulk said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Yes my creation, live." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in Bulk's Workshop the monster came to life.

"Yes we did it we created a Giant Turkey." Bulk said

"Run." Skull said

Bulk and Skull ran off and Turkey Jerk ran after them. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Yes that should keep those Rangers busy." Zedd said

Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High Aisha found the book.

"Jason. Adam. I found the book." Aisha said

"Alright." Jason said

Just then the book started to glow and Aisha dropped it and then the three looked under the table and opened it.

"There they are." Aisha said

"At least there alright for now." Adam said

"Come on let's get this back to the Command Centre." Jason said

"Right." Aisha and Adam said

Meanwhile back in the Book. Grumble showed up.

"Grumble." Kimberly said

"So are you kids going to sit there all day?" Grumble asked

A little bit later the four walked away from the cave.

"Thanks." Tommy said

"Don't mention it. Now I heard what your friend said so let's head back to the start of the book." Grumble said

"Wait you heard him?" Kimberly asked

"Of course." Grumble said

The four walked on and then came to a broken sign. Then they walked down one of the paths. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Zordon is there anyway of getting them out of there?" Adam asked

"The only way I can think of is for them to finish the story." Zordon said

Just then the Alarm sounded.

"What's going on?" Aisha asked

"Behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon said

The rangers looked and saw Bulk and Skull up a tree and a Turkey Monster on the ground.

"Zordon what's with the Thanksgiving nightmare?" Adam asked

"That is Turkey Jerk he was created by Bulk and Skull to lure you out into the open and unmask you. But they didn't know that Zedd and Rita brought the monster to life." Zordon said

"We have to stop that Turkey." Aisha said

"It's Morphin time." Jason said

"White Tiger." Jason called

"Mastodon." Adam called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Aisha called

In the park the three Rangers showed up.

"Hey Turkey Jerk how about you pick on us." Jason said

"Yes it's the Power Rangers." Bulk said

"You're no fun I'll blast you instead." Turkey Jerk said

"We'll see about that." Jason said

Turkey jerk then blasted the Rangers and Adam fell to the ground

"You ok?" Aisha asked

"Yeah." Adam said

"Just rest a sec." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the book the other three Rangers and Grumble made it to the start of the book.

"Mondo the Magician knock at your own risk." Tommy read

"Come on Grumble let's get rid of the spell then we can get out of your book." Rocky said

"I like that idea." Grumble said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"That Magician, better not get rid of that spell." Zedd said

"Don't worry he won't after all Mondo the Magician is an old friend." Rita said

"You better be right." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the book Tommy knocked on the door.

"That's strange no one is home." Tommy said

Just then the earth started to shake.

"Oh yeah want to bet." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in the park Jason, Adam and Aisha were fighting Turkey Jerk. Jason roundhouse kicked Turkey jerk to the ground.

"What are we going to do?" Aisha asked

"Thunder Strikes then Thunder Cannon it's our only shot." Jason said

"Let's do it." Adam said

Meanwhile back in the book the shaking stopped.

"Who dares disturb my sleep?" Mondo asked

"Excuse me Mondo but I was wondering if you could lift the spell on Grumble." Tommy said

"No that's not how the story ends." Mondo said

Mondo then disappeared.

"Great now what do we do?" Kimberly asked

Meanwhile back in the Park Jason pulled out Saba, Adam pulled out the Power Axe and Aisha pulled out the Power Daggers then all three activated there Thunder Strikes and attacked Turkey Jerk. Then Turkey Jerk got zapped with Black, White and Yellow Lightning.

"Thunder Cannon now." The three Rangers said

Just then the Thunder Cannon appeared and the Rangers fired it and it destroyed Turkey Jerk.

"Yes we did it." Aisha said

"Come on we still need to help our friends." Jason said

The three Rangers teleported away while Bulk and Skull sulked after missing there chance. Meanwhile back in the book.

"There has to be a way to get out." Tommy said

"I just hope Jason and the others come up with something." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the three Rangers were now powered down and looking at the book.

"We have to help them some how." Aisha said

"Wait a sec maybe we don't have to go into the book to help them." Jason said

"What do you mean?" Adam asked

"Aisha, how good are you at drawing toys?" Jason asked

"Just give me colored pencils." Aisha said

"Alpha." Jason said

"Here they are." Alpha said

"Great now if we can replace the toys the others will be able to escape." Jason said

"Perfect." Aisha said

Aisha then drew in the toys. Back in the book.

"Hey guys look." Kimberly said

"Some new toys." Rocky said

"Well come on Grumble let's end this story so we can get out of your book." Tommy said

"Good." Grumble said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Yes it worked." Aisha said

"Great thinking Jason." Adam said

"I agree but how did you know?" Aisha asked

"Yeah you don't look like the type that would read fairytales." Adam said

"Some of the girls at Angel Grove Haven like us reading stories and this one just happens to be there favorite I had to read it to them a few times." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the book.

"We better be quiet." Grumble said

"Why?" Rocky asked

"Because Mondo is also on this page." Grumble said

The three Rangers and Grumble walked quietly through. Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"No this can't be happening." Zedd said

"Calm down just bring Mondo the Magician out of the Book." Rita said

"An excellent idea." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the Book Mondo sliced his way out of the book. Meanwhile the Rangers and Grumble made it to the end of the book.

"Yes the spell is finally broken." Kimberly said

"Yeah and we learned that giving is better then receiving." Rocky said

"And it makes us better people." Tommy said

"Now that you know the moral to my story you can get out of my book I mean go home." Grumble said

The three Rangers then disappeared. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre. The alarm sounded.

"Oh no now what?" Aisha asked

"Rita and Zedd have brought forth Mondo the Magician and have already super sized him." Zordon said

"He's right." Adam said looking at the book.

Just then Kimberly, Tommy and Rocky showed up.

"Man, am I glad you're safe." Jason said

"Same here." Tommy said

"Rangers you must stop Mondo the Magician." Zordon said

"It's Morphin time." Jason said

"White Tiger." Jason called

"Mastodon." Adam called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Rocky called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Aisha called

"Tyrannosaurus." Tommy called

In the City the rangers teleported down.

"We need Thunder Zord Power now." The Six Ranger said

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Adam said

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly said

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Rocky said

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Aisha said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Tommy said

"White Tiger Thunder Zord Power Up." Jason said

Just then all six Thunder Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord combined with the Thunder Assault team to create the Thunder Megazord while the White Tiger Zord converted to Warrior Mode.

"You Rangers are finished." Mondo the Magician said

"It's you who's finished." Tommy said

"White Tiger Fireball fire." Jason said

Just then the White Tiger Warrior mode fired a fireball at Mondo the Magician.

"Now guys." Jason said

"Thunder Saber Battle action." The Five Rangers said

Just then the Thunder Megazord pulled out the Thunder Saber and charged it up then struck and destroyed Mondo the Magician. Later back at Angel Grove High the rangers now morphed were helping Ms. Applebee pack up the books and stuff from the Book sale.

"Thank you all so much the Book Sale was a big hit." Ms. Applebee said

"I'm just glad we raised enough money." Jason said

"You said it." Kimberly said

Just then Ms. Applebee walked off.

"So how did you know how to get us out of there?" Rocky asked

"Thank the girls at Angel Grove Haven for getting Jason to read the book to them." Adam said

"You read the book?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah I had to." Jason said

"Hey I'm just glad you knew how to end the story." Tommy said

"True." Jason said

"Come on I'm hungry?" Rocky asked

"When aren't you?" Adam asked

"I'll get back to you on that." Rocky said

The rangers laughed as they walked out of the High School.

End of Storybook Rangers part2


	50. Wild West Rangers Part1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note: **One Eyed Bulk when talking is One Eye and Doc Skullovitch when talking is Doc

**Wild West Rangers Part1**

At the Youth Centre Tommy walked in holding a cactus then he walked up to Jason, Rocky and Adam.

"Hey Tommy." Jason said

"Hey guys." Tommy said

"So what's with the plant?" Adam asked

"Oh my dad gave it to me from his trip to Arizona." Tommy said

"Yeah and it's an extremely rear Cactus." Jason said

"I know." Tommy said

"I don't know you were into gardening." Adam said

"Actually I'm not it's for Kimberly so she can finish off her garden." Tommy said

The four males walked up to Kimberly and Aisha.

"Hey Kimberly close your eyes I have a surprise for you." Tommy said

"Really I love surprises." Kimberly said

Kimberly then covered her eyes.

"Ok you can open them now." Tommy said

Kimberly opened her eyes and saw nothing.

"I'm just kidding here." Tommy said pulling out the cactus from behind his back.

"Ah thank you Tommy I know just where I'm going to put it." Kimberly said

As Kimberly hugged Tommy the Cactus disappeared. Kimberly then looked back.

"Where did it go?" Kimberly asked

"Don't look at me." Aisha said

"Hey what's that?" Rocky asked

"Don't know but we better take it to Zordon." Jason said

Jason scooped up the slime in a napkin and the Rangers walked off to the lockers. At the Lockers Jason, Tommy, Aisha, Rocky and Adam teleported away.

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked.

Kimberly then got sucked through a time hole. Meanwhile in the Command Centre the other five Rangers teleported in.

"Alpha what happened to Kimberly?" Jason asked

"Aye, aye, aye Kimberly got sucked into a time hole." Alpha said

"Time hole?" Rocky asked

"Yeah a tear in the fabric of time and space if you fall through it you can land in the past or the future I should know I ended up back in 1879." Jason said

The Rangers then looked at the Viewing Globe.

"But this time the Time hole seems to be in the Youth Centre." Jason said

"It's disappearing." Adam said

"No it's not Rangers my scanners show that the Time hole goes invisible when not in use." Alpha said

Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"So White Ranger how will you save your secret crush now?" Zedd asked

"Zedd don't push his buttons you don't want to know what happens if you do." Rita said

"Oh shut up." Zedd said

Zedd then turned the Cactus into Needlenose. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"We have to find Kimberly." Aisha said

"I know but it won't do us any good until we find out what year she's in." Jason said

Meanwhile in the past Kimberly landed in the mountains.

"Where am I?" Kimberly asked

Kimberly looked around and then saw two people riding horses. Kimberly then walked into the bushes as the two rode up.

"That's One Eyed Bulk and Doc Skullovitch so I must be in the Late Eighteen Hundreds." Kimberly said

"Well One Eye the stage coach is here." Doc Skullovitch said

"Well let's rob it." One Eyed Bulk said

The two rode off and Kimberly followed

"Hold it this is a stick up." One Eyed Bulk said

Kimberly looked and saw ancestors of Rocky and Adam.

"Who are they?" Kimberly wondered.

Just then a man in a White Cowboy suit rode up.

"Was somebody about to call for help?" The man asked

"Well if it isn't the White Stranger." One Eyed Bulk said

"That's the White Stranger." Kimberly thought.

Kimberly then noticed the Arrowhead.

"That's Wolf Heart." Kimberly thought.

"Time to unmask you White Stranger." One Eyed Bulk said

"Yeah and collect that reward." Doc Skullovitch said

Just then One Eye and Doc's horses heard a wolf howl and ran off with there riders. The White Stranger shook his head then noticed Kimberly and rode up.

"Can I help you ma'am?" The White Stranger asked

Kimberly fainted and the White Stranger noticed the same device on her wrist as Jason from a year ago.

"She's from the same time as Jason." The White Stranger said

"We'll help her White Stranger." Adam's Ancestor said

"Thanks." The White Stranger said

Meanwhile back in the Present in the Command Centre.

"I found Kimberly." Jason said

"Alright where is she?" Aisha asked

"In Angel Grove in the year 1880." Jason said

"The Year of the White Stranger." Zordon said

"White Stranger?" Tommy asked

"You see my ancestor his name is Wolf Heart. He met Zordon and became the Red Stranger to protect the Arrowhead." Jason said

"Then after the year ended Wolf Heart came back and we upgraded is powers from Red to White." Alpha said

"Wow." Aisha said

"So can we see if she's alright?" Adam asked

"Only for a few seconds." Jason said

The Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe and saw Kimberly.

"Where is she?" Aisha asked

"Ernie's juice saloon." Jason said

Just then the picture cut out.

"Sorry guys." Jason said

"No problem at least we know she's safe." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in the past in Ernie's Juice Saloon.

"Excuse me ma'am." Adam's Ancestor said

"Where am I and who are you?" Kimberly asked

"You're in Ernie's Juice Saloon. I'm Abraham. This here is Thomas, Miss Aisha and Rocko." Abraham said

"Excuse me I need to get some air." Kimberly said

Kimberly walked out and noticed she was in the Wild West.

"Ok now remember Jason said his powers still worked here." Kimberly thought.

Meanwhile back in the Present in Zedd's Castle.

"Now Needlenose and Goldar go back in time and make sure the Rangers were never born." Zedd said

"Yes Lord Zedd." Needlenose said

"Yes my Lord." Goldar said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"We have to rescue her." Rocky said

"I agree." Adam said

"Come on let's go." Tommy said

Just then the Alarm went off.

"Now what?" Aisha asked

"Behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon said

The Five Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe and saw Goldar and a walking cactus.

"Oh great a giant walking cactus." Aisha said

"That is Needlenose." Zordon said

"There heading for the time hole." Tommy said

"It's Morphin time." Jason said

"White Tiger." Jason called

"Mastodon." Adam called

"Triceratops." Rocky called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Aisha called

"Tyrannosaurus." Tommy called

In the mountains the Rangers showed up.

"Sorry Goldar but you won't be heading back to the past twice." Jason said

"I'd like to see you stop me White Ranger." Goldar said

"Do you ever think before you speak?" Jason asked

Just then more Putties showed up.

"Oh no we're surrounded." Adam said

"We have to keep the future from meeting the past otherwise the present is doomed." Jason said

The Rangers then started fighting the Putties. Meanwhile back in the past. Miss Aisha and the others walked out.

"You ok?" Miss Aisha asked

"Yeah just what year is this?" Kimberly asked

"1880." Thomas said

Kimberly then sat down.

"I'm sorry but you have us at a disadvantage you see you know our names but we don't know yours." Thomas said

"Calamity Kim." Kimberly said

"Nice to meet you Kim." Thomas said

Meanwhile One Eye and Doc were watching Kimberly and the others.

"There's that Stranger." One Eye said

"Yeah." Doc said

Meanwhile back in the Present in the mountains. The Putties the ran off towards the Time hole so the Rangers started chasing after them.

"Hold on Rangers." Goldar said

"What do you want?" Jason asked

"Did you forget Needlenose?" Goldar asked

"Well I'm sure they won't forget me after this." Needlenose said

Needlenose then fired five needles at the rangers. Everyone but Jason was affected.

"Nice try." Jason said

"Jason, go help Kim." Tommy said

Jason nodded and ran off calling the Shark Cycle then he hopped on his White Shark Cycle and rode off towards the Youth centre. Meanwhile back in the past.

"Everyone One Eyed Bulk and Doc Skullovitch are here." A Random Cowboy said

Everyone then ran. Just then One Eye and Doc showed up.

"Hands in the air." One Eye said

"Don't shoot." Miss Aisha said

All four of the ranger's ancestors and Kimberly put there hands up. Doc then walked up to Kimberly.

"Look here a charm bracelet." Doc said

Doc took it off Kimberly's arm and it shocked him.

"Now give us your gold." One Eye said

Doc then whispered something into One Eye's ear.

"Oh and some juice." One Eye said

"Or else." Doc said

"Or else what?" Kimberly asked

While the two were distracted by the question Kimberly kicked the guns out of there hands and then One Eyed Bulk landed in the horses drinking troth. Abraham and Rocko took Doc and One Eye to the jail house. Thomas bent down and picked up the watch.

"This sure is an interesting device Miss Kimmie. You're not from around here are you?" Thomas asked

"Thomas Miss Aisha we have a lot to talk about." Kimberly said

The three walked inside. Inside the Juice Saloon Kimberly told the Four Ranger ancestors about the monsters.

"Are you telling us the truth or is this just a bunch of hogwash?" Thomas asked

"Excuse me?" Kimberly asked

"Hogwash." The four Ranger Ancestors said

Just then a random Cowboy ran in.

"Guys come quickly there is something you have to see." The Cowboy said

Kimberly and the Four Ranger Ancestors ran out of the Saloon. Outside the Saloon the five walked out and saw the Putties attacking the city.

"Well I'll be it is true." Rocky said

Just then Kimberly saw the White Ranger ride up on a White Horse and attack the Putties then rode up to Kimberly and the Ranger ancestors.

"Howdy." Jason said

"Howdy." Thomas said

"I'm the White Ranger from Kimberly's time it appears Miss Kimmie here fell through a time hole." Jason said hopping off the horse.

"So that's how I got here." Kimberly said

"Yep and your friends are worried about you." Jason said

"Well I'm glad they sent you." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in the Present in the Mountains.

"So long Rangers it was nice knowing you." Goldar said

"We have to stop them." Tommy said

Back at the Youth Centre Goldar and Needlenose entered the time hole just as the Rangers showed up.

"No we're too late." Tommy said

"Hold on let's head back to the Command Centre maybe Jason is in the past." Adam said

"Good idea." Rocky said

The Rangers then teleported back to the Command Centre. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"This is perfect now the White Ranger can watch the death of his own Ancestor." Zedd said

"The White Ranger is going to ruin your plan." Rita thought

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre. The Four Rangers were there powered down.

"Zordon did Jason make it to the past?" Tommy asked

"Yes Tommy." Zordon said

"Good at least he'll know how to get them both back." Adam said

"All we can do now is wait." Aisha said

Meanwhile back in the past. The four Ranger Ancestors were still in awe over the White Ranger.

"Great first putties what next?" Kimberly asked

Just then Goldar and Needlenose showed up.

"You had to ask." Jason said

"My bad." Kimberly said

"This is a message from your new masters welcome to the town of Zedd and Rita Ville." Goldar said

The four Ranger Ancestors, Kimberly and the White Ranger looked on.

End of Wild West Rangers Part1


	51. Wild West Rangers Part2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note: **One Eyed Bulk when talking is One Eye and Doc Skullovitch when talking is Doc

**Wild West Rangers Part2**

Back in the past the White Ranger, Kimberly and the Ranger Ancestors all looked on.

"We better run before Goldar spots us." Kimberly said

"That's Goldar?" Abraham asked

"You." Goldar said

"Run." Kimberly said

"But we can't leave you." Rocko said

"I'll be fine." Kimberly said

"I'll protect her just go." Jason said

"OK." Thomas said

The four Ranger ancestors ran off.

"Ok Goldar this ends here." Kimberly said

"I couldn't agree more." Goldar said

"It's Morphin time." Kimberly said

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

Both Jason and Kimberly started fighting the Putties. Meanwhile back in the present in Zedd's Castle.

"Soon the Rangers will be no more." Zedd said

"I doubt that." Rita thought.

Meanwhile back in the past the Two Rangers kept fighting the Putties.

"We have to do something?" Kimberly asked

"I have an idea come on." Jason said

The two Rangers teleported away. But little did they know One Eye and Doc were watching them ever since they got out of the jail house and saw the Pink Ranger.

"This is just like a Year ago with that other Red Stranger." Doc said

"Yeah and now we're going to find out who those two are." One Eye said

Meanwhile in the past Command Centre Jason and Kimberly teleported in.

"Aye, aye, aye Zordon two intruders." Alpha said

"Zordon it's me Kimberly and this is Jason." Kimberly said

"Power Rangers." Alpha said

The two Rangers took off there helmets.

"We're from the future you chose us to become Power Rangers to fight Zedd and Rita." Kimberly said

"Zedd and Rita where?" Alpha asked

"Hold on I sense a rip in the space time continuum. You both must have fell through a time hole." Zordon said

"Well Kimberly did I walked in." Jason said

"I know that Rita had the Green Power Coin but what about the other Five Coins?" Kimberly asked

"We have them here Red, Blue, Black, Yellow and Pink." Alpha said

"You already have Pink Energy from your Pink Power Coin. Too much Pink Energy could be fatal. And I sense you have Red Ranger Energy." Zordon said

"Yeah I was chosen by the Red Ranger Power Coin to be the leader of the Power Rangers. Then I gained the White Ranger Powers from the White Tiger Zord." Jason said

"Well anyway I know how were going to use the other four Power Coins." Kimberly said

Later in the past in the field. Thomas, Miss Aisha, Rocko and Abraham walked up and saw Jason for the first time.

"Who are you?" Thomas asked

"I'm Jason. You'll figure out who I am soon enough." Jason said

"We'll I'm Abraham and this is Miss Aisha, Rocko and Thomas." Abraham introduced.

"So why did you call us here?" Rocko asked

"We need your help to save the future and the past." Kimberly said

"How?" Thomas asked

"I'm glad you asked that." Kimberly said

Kimberly opened the box to revile four Power Coins. Meanwhile back in the present in the Command Centre.

"There has to be a way to see what's going on in the past." Tommy said

"Alpha set the scanner to pick up the quantun particles." Zordon said.

"What are they?" Adam asked

"Special particles that exist outside the space time continuum." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in the past. Kimberly explained what the Coins were for.

"I don't know Kimmie we're not heroes." Rocko said

"Yes you are you just have to believe in yourselves." Jason said

"He's right when I started I thought the same thing but you four, Jason and I are the only ones who can save the past and the future." Kimberly said

"Look you don't have to do it but wouldn't it be better knowing that you protected your town instead of two teens from the Future." Jason said

"Well when you put it that way. I'm in." Abraham said

"Same here." Rocko said

"Count me in." Miss Aisha said

"Same goes for me." Thomas said

Yes thank you so much." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in the Present in the Command Centre. Adam scanned the Viewing globe.

"Hey look that must be Doc Skullovitch and One Eyed Bulk." Tommy said

"What are they doing?" Aisha asked

Meanwhile back in the past One Eye and Doc were trying to find out who the White and Pink Strangers are. One Eye used a divining Rod. But landed back in the Horses drinking troth. Meanwhile back in the present in the Command Centre.

"I can't believe even back then they were trying to figure out who we are." Adam said

"Not quite Adam." Zordon said

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked

"You see Jason's ancestor was a hero but no one ever saw his face so Doc Skullovitch and One Eyed Bulk made it there mission to unmask Jason's ancestor." Zordon said

"OK now let's see if you can find Kimberly." Tommy said

Adam scanned the Viewing Globe and found Kimberly and Jason.

"Yes there ok." Tommy said

"But who are the four with them?" Rocky asked

"They are your ancestors the first teens to use the Power Coins." Zordon said

"Cool." The four teen said

Meanwhile back in the past in the town.

"It sure is quiet." Thomas said

"Trust me it's anything but quiet." Jason said

"Are they still here?" Kimberly asked

"Oh yeah there hiding." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the Present in the Command Centre.

"Hey Adam, have a look at those buildings." Tommy said

"Ok." Adam said

Adam scanned the Viewing Globe and the Ranger saw the putties.

"Oh no an ambush." Alpha said

"Don't worry Alpha. Jason knows about it." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in the past.

"I think they really have gone." Thomas said

"Not quite." Jason said

"What do you mean?" Miss Aisha asked

"He means that he's fought Goldar more then once and he knows how Goldar thinks." Kimberly said

"Now remember aim for the Z." Jason said

The Ranger ancestors nodded. Meanwhile back in the Present in the Command Centre.

"Well it's all up to them now." Adam said

"Yeah like Aisha said all we can do is wait." Rocky said

Meanwhile back in the past the Putties attacked just then the White Stranger showed up. Then hopped off his horse and fought the Putties.

"Well fancy meeting you again." Jason said

"Likewise." The White Stranger said placing a hat on Jason's head

"Thanks now let's take them down." Jason said

Just then Goldar and Needlenose appeared.

"You seven humans are done." Goldar said

"Well I'll have to disagree." Jason said

"Get ready guys." Kimberly said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

Just then Jason morphed into the White Ranger, Abraham morphed into the Black Ranger, Kimberly morphed into the Pink Ranger, Rocko morphed into the Blue Ranger, Miss Aisha morphed into the Yellow Ranger and Thomas morphed into the Red Ranger.

"This is great." Abraham said

"You said it." Rocko said

"Let's get that over grown Cactus." Jason said

The Rangers and the White Stranger started fighting the Putties and defeated them.

"You'll pay for that." Goldar said

"Now for a little needle shot." Needlenose said

Just then Needlenose fired a needle at the White Stranger but Jason caught it.

"I don't think so freak." Jason said

"My your fast." Needlenose said

"White Dragon Battle Armor." Jason said

Jason pulled off his morpher flipped in around and the back down then a Ice Dragon shot out and transformed Jason into the White Dragon Armored Ranger. Jason then made both Blades appear and created a Circle of Ice.

"No not ice." Needlenose said

"Time for both of you to chill off." Jason said

Jason then slashed the circle and a giant Ice Dragon attacked both Goldar and Needlenose and sent them back through the time hole. Jason then powered down to Ranger form.

"Kimberly we have to go." Jason said

"Let's do it." Kimberly said

"Thank you White and Pink Rangers." The White Stranger said

"Later." Jason said

The two jumped into the time hole as the other Rangers powered down. Meanwhile back in the present inside Zedd's Castle.

"Goldar you idiot." Zedd said

"I'm sorry Master but Needlenose is still on earth." Goldar said

"I'll make him grow and one of his spores can destroy Angel Grove." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Rangers Kimberly and Jason are back in our time." Zordon said

"Yes." Tommy said

"Hey I've got an idea how about we let the two veteran Rangers handle this." Rocky said

The other three Rangers nodded. Meanwhile back in the Mountains Jason kicked Needlenose down.

"What's the matter Needlenose was I to cold for you." Jason said

"Shut up." Needlenose said

"Why should we you tried to mess with our past." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"Time for you to grow Needlenose." Zedd said as he threw down his bomb device.

Back in the mountains Needlenose grew thirty Stories tall.

"Ready?" Jason asked

"Ready." Kimberly said

"We need Thunder Zord Power Now." Kimberly and Jason said

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly said

"White Tiger Thunder Zord Power up." Jason said

Just then the Two Thunder Zords showed up and the two rangers hopped inside. Then Kimberly got the Firebird to send Needlenose for a spin. Jason then converted the White Tiger to Warrior mode.

"Lion, Unicorn and Griffin Thunder Zords Power up." Jason said

Just then the rest of the Thunder Assault team showed up. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Yeah go Jason." Rocky said

"Go get him guys." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains. Jason got all five Zords to combine together to create the Megatigerzord.

"So you have a new toy well I'd rather play pin ball." Needlenose said

Needlenose then fired pin balls at the Megatigerzord.

"Reflect Barrier." Jason said

Just then a barrier showed up and reflected the pin balls back at Needlenose.

"Now Firebird Launch." Kimberly said

Just then the Megatigerzord launched the Firebird Zord and turned it into a real Firebird it then struck and destroyed Needlenose and reattached itself to the Megatigerzord. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"No those Rangers beat me again." Zedd said

"Well Goldar here stuffed it up by not trying to stop the White Ranger." Rita said

"I'm sorry my lord." Goldar said

"Soon White Ranger you will be under my control." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre Jason and Kimberly teleported in and powered down.

"Cool Hat." Aisha said

"Thanks." Jason said

"I'm so glad you two are back in the right time." Zordon said

"Same here thanks Jason." Kimberly said

"Anytime." Jason said

Kimberly then gave Jason a hug. The others silently awed. Meanwhile back in the past.

"Thanks for your help rustling up these varmints White Stranger." Ernie said

"No problem just doing my job." The White Stranger said

The White Stranger then walked off and hopped on his horse. The other four Ranger ancestors were talking about being Rangers. Then The White Stranger rode off and past Miss Kimberly's stage coach.

"To Jason and Kimberly." The White Stranger said

End of Wild West Rangers Part2


	52. Art Attack

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Art Attack**

At Angel Grove High the Rangers were in Art Class just for some fun since they all finished there exams. Kimberly was painting a picture, Adam and Tommy were making sculptures and Rocky and Aisha were drawing while Jason was finishing up the Topaz Dragon.

"That looks great Jase." Aisha said

"Thanks." Jason said

"So have you finished the Dragons?" Tommy asked

"Yep." Jason said

"Can we see all Seven?" Kimberly asked

Jason pulled up a box and opened it up and pulled out the Ruby Dragon, Emerald Dragon, Cobalt Dragon, Amethyst Dragon, Amber Dragon and Sapphire Dragon.

"Wow." Rocky said

"There amazing." Adam said

"Thanks." Jason said

"I like the fact each one is a different element." Adam said

"Yeah what are Amber and Cobalt?" Aisha asked

"Amber is Solar and Cobalt is Lunar." Jason said

"Cool." Tommy said

"So Amethyst is wind, Ruby is fire, Sapphire is water, Emerald is earth and Topaz is lightning." Kimberly said

"You got it." Jason said putting the Seven Dragons in the box.

"Who are they for?" Aisha asked

"My Sensei asked me to make them for his daughter and it's my way of saying thank you." Jason said

The others nodded and got back to work. Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"So the Rangers are doing Art that gives me an idea I'll turn Tommy's art project into a monster." Zedd said

"But the White Ranger will destroy it easily." Goldar said

"Yes that is why we are going to capture him." Zedd said

"Excellent my lord." Goldar said

"Oh brother." Rita said

Back in Angel Grove High the bell went and the teens all picked up there art projects and left.

"Hey Kim I was wondering if you wanted to meet my sensei." Jason said

"Sure." Kimberly said

"We'll meet you guys at the picnic tables." Jason said

"OK." Tommy said

A bit later in the park Jason and Kimberly walked up to Jason's Sensei.

"Ah Jason you are looking well." Jason's Sensei said

"Thank you Sensei. Sensei this is my friend Kimberly." Jason introduced

"Hello Kimberly it is an honor to meet you." Jason's Sensei said

"It's an honor to meet you." Kimberly said

"Have you finished the Seven Gem Dragons?" Jason's Sensei asked

"Yes." Jason said

Jason opened up the box and showed the seven Dragons.

"Thank you Jason you have been a great student. Hopefully we can meet again." Jason's Sensei said

"I hope so." Jason said

Jason handed the box to his Sensei then he and Kimberly walked off. Jason's Sensei smiled as the two walked off

"She means more to you Jason." Jason's Sensei said before walking off.

Later Jason and Kimberly met up with Tommy and Adam.

"Hey where are Aisha and Rocky?" Jason asked

"Oh they're going to meet us at the Youth Centre." Tommy said

"Great let's go I'm hungry." Jason said

"You said it." Adam said

The four walked off and Jason wrapped his arm around Kimberly's shoulders.

"This has been some year." Jason said

"You said it. First with Zedd then you gaining the White Ranger powers and Tommy becoming Red." Kimberly started

"Then Trini, Zack and Billy leaving and Rocky, Adam and Aisha joining the team." Jason continued.

"Yeah it's been a great year." Kimberly said

Tommy and Adam smiled at the two and kept on walking. Just then Putties showed up.

"Oh man not now." Kimberly said

Jason removed his arm from Kimberly's shoulders.

"Time to rumble." Jason said

The four Rangers started fighting the Putties then all of a sudden vines came out of now where and Jason disappeared. Just then in Goldar's Dark Dimension Jason showed up.

"Here again. Come on send me somewhere different." Jason said

"Hello White Ranger." Goldar said

"Goldar what do you want?" Jason asked

"To do this." Goldar said

Goldar then blasted Jason. But Jason didn't flinch.

"Oh was I supposed to say ouch." Jason said

Jason then spun kicked Goldar to the ground.

"You are really pathetic." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the Park. Kimberly, Tommy and Adam defeated the Putties.

"Where's Jason?" Kimberly asked

"I don't know." Tommy said

"Come on maybe he's at the Youth Centre." Adam said

The three ran off to the Youth Centre. At the Youth Centre the three Rangers walk in and up to Rocky and Aisha.

"Hey have you two seen Jason?" Adam asked

"No I thought he was with you." Aisha said

"I don't like this." Kimberly said

"Let's head back to the park and see if we can find him." Tommy said

The other four Rangers nodded and then all five Rangers walked off. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"That's it Rangers fall into my trap." Zedd said

"You do realize Goldar is getting his butt kicked." Rita said

"Shut up I'm busy." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in Goldar's Dark Dimension. Jason kicked Goldar to the ground again.

"This is really getting boring." Jason said

"Don't think you've won Ranger." Goldar said

Goldar then teleported away.

"Great now what can I do?" Jason asked himself

Jason just shrugged and practiced his karate. Meanwhile in the park the Rangers all met at the Picnic Tables.

"Anything?" Kimberly asked

"Nothing." Tommy said

"He's not even at home." Rocky said

"I'll contact Zordon." Adam said

"Good idea." Tommy said

"Zordon we have a problem." Adam said

In the Command Centre.

"I know Adam. Alpha is searching for Jason now." Zordon said

Back in the park.

"Right." Adam said

"Well at least we should know where his is soon." Tommy said

"I hope so." Kimberly said

"Hey Jason's tough he can handle himself." Tommy said

"I know." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Now Goldar go with some Putties and attack those Rangers." Zedd said

"Yes my lord." Goldar said

Meanwhile back in the park Goldar and the Putties showed up.

"What do you want Goldar?" Tommy asked

"Your destruction. Cause' with out the White Ranger you guys are nothing." Goldar said

"Wanna bet." Kimberly said

"It's Morphin Time." Adam said

"Mastodon." Adam called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Rocky called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Aisha called

"Tyrannosaurus." Tommy called

The Rangers started fighting the Putties. Meanwhile back in Goldar's Dark Dimension Jason was performing his karate.

"Man this is boring." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the park. The Rangers continued to fight the Putties and Goldar. Back in Goldar's Dark Dimension Jason kept on training.

"Jason you can escape this place." A Voice said

"Mom?" Jason asked

"Yes Jason concentrate on your friends and you will be transport straight to them or have you forgotten that ability." Jason's mom's Voice said

"I guess I forgot but then again I've never had friends to try it." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the park the Rangers were still fighting Goldar. Just then a zap of lightning hit Tommy's art project.

"Ok that's just rude." Tommy said

"Hello rangers I'm Vase Face." Vase Face said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Perfect now to watch those Rangers be destroyed." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in Goldar's Dark Dimension. Jason focused on his friends. Adam's quiet nature, Rocky's attitude, Tommy's strength, Aisha's loyalty and Kimberly's heart. Jason then got teleported in a Rainbow beam. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Jason did it." Alpha said

"Yes Alpha he perfected the friendship transport a powerful weapon against enemies if Jason needs to get to the battle he can use his friends to get him there." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in the park the Rangers noticed there Power Coins were glowing then all of a sudden five beams shot out and came together to form the White Ranger.

"Jason." Kimberly said

"Hey. Now let's take care of this deformed Art Project." Jason said

"I couldn't agree more." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"No he escaped that's it make my monster grow." Zedd said

Back in the park Vase Face grew Thirty Stories tall.

"Let's do it guys." Jason said

"We need Thunder Zord Power Now." The Six Rangers said

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Adam said

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly said

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Rocky said

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Aisha said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Tommy said

"White Tiger Thunder Zord Power Up." Jason said

Just then all six Thunder Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside. Then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord combined with the Thunder Assault team to create the Thunder Megazord while the Tigerzord converted to Warrior mode.

"Let's take it down." Jason said

"Right." The other Rangers said

The White Tiger Warrior mode fired a Fireball at Vase face. Then the Thunder Megazord pulled out the Thunder saber and charged it up then struck and destroyed Vase Face.

"Ok Tommy no more sculpturing for you." Jason said

"I agree with that." Aisha said

"Ok I won't try that again." Tommy said

Later at the Youth Centre the teens were having a end of School year party.

"This is great." Rocky said

"I know until next school year." Adam said

"Did you have to remind me?" Rocky asked

"Sorry." Adam said

Just then a nice slow song came though the speakers. Jason walked up to Kimberly.

"May I have this dance?" Jason asked

"Why yes you may." Kimberly said

The two walked down to the dance floor. Jason rapped his arms around Kimberly and she rapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. Aisha, Rocky, Adam and Tommy all looked on with smiles.

"This is nice." Kimberly said

"Yeah it is." Jason said

The two just swayed to the music. Then when the music stopped they walked back to a table away from the others.

"I wanted to thank you." Kimberly said

"For what?" Jason asked

"For being a great friend." Kimberly said

"Well I had great teachers." Jason said

Kimberly nodded and pulled out a long thin box.

"So I got you something. Well actually Trini, Zack, Billy and I got you this." Kimberly said handing Jason the box.

Jason then opened it up and it was a necklace with a Golden Wolf with a Sapphire eye.

"Thank you." Jason said

"Here I'll help put it on." Kimberly said

Kimberly then stood up and walked behind Jason and he handed her the Necklace. Kimberly put the necklace on Jason.

"Thank you." Jason said

"My pleasure." Kimberly said

Kimberly went to walk back but Jason grabbed Kimberly and pulled her onto his lap.

"What?" Kimberly asked

Jason just kissed Kimberly on the cheek. Kimberly smiled and leaned against Jason. Tommy, Rocky, Adam and Aisha all smiled at Jason and Kimberly.

"Well it looks like Jason's really opening up." Tommy said

"I just hope he has the nerve next year to take it a step further and tell her." Adam said

"Same here." Rocky said

The four looked over and noticed Jason and Kimberly walking back to the dance floor.

End of Art Attack.

End of Story 2 onwards to Story 3 of Power Rangers New Beginnings.


End file.
